Et si c'était vrai
by eliloulou
Summary: Bella et Edward se rencontrent à Forks pendant les vacances d’été mais afin qu’Edward puisse avoir la vie à laquelle il se destinait, Bella quitte sa ville natale.Tous humains
1. Prologue

_Voilà, je me lance avec le prologue de ma première fiction.__(Soyer indulgent)_

_D'abord, c'est une histoire où tous les personnages sont humains._

_**Résumé :**__ Bella et Edward se rencontrent à Forks pendant les vacances d'été mais afin qu'Edward puisse avoir la vie à laquelle il se destinait, Bella quitte sa ville natale._

_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont Stephenie Meyer évidemment._

_J'espère qu'elle vous plaira._

_-------------------------------------------------------------_

Je m'appelle Isabella Marie Swan et aujourd'hui, ça fait exactement 2 mois ; soit 61 jours, soit 1464 heures, soit 87840 minutes que je suis partie de ma ville natale pour lui laisser la chance de vivre la vie dont il rêvait, la vie qu'il s'était tracé depuis plusieurs années.

61 Jours que moi je ne vis presque plus ; je survis. Que les jours se suivent et se ressemblent.

Voilà deux mois que je m'efforce de ne pas penser à lui pour ne pas souffrir plus.

Voilà deux mois que je me suis exilée ici à Seattle, loin de lui.

Voilà deux mois que j'essaye désespérément de commencer une nouvelle vie.

Pourtant, ce samedi est différent. Je sais que c'est aujourd'hui que ma fin aura lieu. Enfin, que c'est aujourd'hui que mon cœur se déchirera pour toujours.

Il fait noir, j'ai mal et pourtant cette voix m'apaise alors que je sais que ma mort approche.

Pourquoi, alors que je sais que je dois oublier le passé, ce merveilleux mois de juillet, sa voix résonne dans ma tête. J'entends son ténor comme s'il était auprès de moi.

Mais je sais que c'est impossible.

--------------------------------------------------

_Voilà, qu'en pensez-vous ?_

_Donnez-moi votre avis (positif ou non)._


	2. Chapter 1: Retour à Forks

_Voilà le premier chapitre._

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que ça m'a plu de l'écrire._

_Je remercie déjà toutes les personnes qui ont ajouté cette histoire en alerte ou favori._

_Bonne lecture._

_........................................................................................................................................................................................................................._

**Chapitre 1 : Retour à Forks**

**POV Bella**

Nous étions fin juin et je venais de terminer mes études à la fac en communication, option journalisme. Après avoir envoyé quelques curriculum Vitae et lettres de motivation à plusieurs journaux et magasines de Seattle, j'avais chargé ma camionnette et rendu les clés de mon logement universitaire.

Jusqu'à la semaine dernière, je le partageais avec mon amie Angela mais celle-ci était déjà repartie chez ses parents. Son petit ami Ben lui manquait trop, tandis que moi, personne ne m'attendais si ce n'est mon père Charlie.

Je pris donc le chemin de Forks, la petite ville où je vivais avec mon père depuis mes 15 ans. Auparavant, j'habitais avec ma mère à Phoenix mais elle s'était remariée et désirait voyager avec Phil, son nouveau mari, joueur de base-ball.

J'avais d'abord éprouvé quelques difficultés à m'adapter à cette petite bourgade, humide et froide, mais avec les années, je m'y sentais bien. J'avais quelques bons amis et mon père était très facile à vivre. Je l'aimais vraiment beaucoup.

Grace à Mme Weber, la mère d'Angela, j'avais trouvé un petit job d'étudiant pour le mois de juillet. Elle connaissait ma passion pour les livres et m'avait proposé de réaliser l'inventaire d'une bibliothèque privée. Elle s'occupait depuis de nombreuses années du gardiennage de la résidence Massen, comme l'appelaient les habitants de Forks.

Je connaissais très bien la maison pour y avoir été quelques fois avec Angela et sa maman. C'était une très grande villa blanche, d'un style très différent de celui de la région. Elle ressemblait aux maisons du sud comme en Louisiane. Elle était reculée de la route principale au milieu d'un bois.

Aussi loin que je me souvienne, elle avait toujours été inoccupée mais impeccablement entretenue comme si les propriétaires pouvaient débarquer d'un moment à l'autre.

Mon père m'avait raconté que Mr et Mme Massen s'étaient tués dans un accident d'avion

10 ans plus tôt et que leur fils avait été recueilli par la sœur de Mme Massen. Depuis cette époque, personne n'avait séjourné à la villa.

Je devais commencer mon travail le lendemain. Il constituait à inventorier les livres contenus dans la bibliothèque de manière la plus précise possible en vue de la vente prochaine de la maison et de son contenu.

Les horaires n'étaient pas imposés mais je devais avoir terminé ce travail pour la fin juillet. Ca me convenait très bien, ainsi je pouvais organiser plus facilement mes temps libres.

Je pensais encore à la villa et ses livres quand je me garai devant chez moi. Mon père m'attendait, chose peu courante car il travaillait généralement très tard.

« Bonjour, Bella, » me dit-il dès que je descendis de ma camionnette. « Le trajet n'a pas été trop difficile ? »

« Bonjour, Papa. Non, tout s'est bien passé mais un peu long. »

« Veux-tu que je t'aide à porter tes bagages ? »

« Non, je n'ai pas grand-chose à décharger. J'avais déjà apporté une partie le week-end dernier. »

J'entrai à sa suite dans la maison. Rien ne changeait jamais ici. Elle était la même que lors du départ de ma mère alors que je n'étais qu'un bébé. Autant j'avais détesté cette demeure et Forks durant mon enfance, autant je l'appréciais maintenant. C'était reposant d'être ici sans l'agitation permanente de la grande ville qu'était Seattle.

Je montai directement mes sacs dans ma chambre sans prendre la peine de les ranger et je redescendis près de Charlie pour voir ce que je pouvais préparer pour le dîner. Je doutais fortement qu'il ait fait les courses. Effectivement, le frigo était vide.

_Papa, tu ne changeras donc jamais_

« Je pensais que nous irions au restaurant ce soir pour fêter ton diplôme, » me dit Charlie comme excuse.

« C'est une bonne idée. Je vais d'abord téléphoner à Angela puis nous pourrons partir. »

Je ne dus pas attendre longtemps car Angela décrocha dès la deuxième sonnerie comme si elle s'attendait à mon appel.

« Salut, Angela. Ca y est, je suis arrivée ? » lui annonçais-je joyeusement.

« Salut, Bella. Je suis contente que tu sois là. Tu commençais à me manquer. »

« Alors, quoi de neuf à Forks ? »

« Que veux tu qu'il arrive dans une si petite ville. Tout le monde est revenu de leur université respective pour l'été. »

« Ok, pas de potins intéressants non plus ?

« Rien de terrible. Mike organise une fête samedi soir pour le début des vacances et sa réussite. Nous sommes tous invités. Il a bien insisté pour que je t'en parle. Tu nous accompagneras Ben et moi ? »

« L'idée d'un fête et de revoir tous le monde est tentante mais l'idée que Mike attend ma venue, est nettement moins drôle,» répondis-je alors que je gardais pour moi que le fait de revoir Jessica et Lauren ne m'enchantais guère.

« C'est oui ? Génial. De toute manière, on se verra avant. Je dois accompagner ma mère à la résidence Massen car il paraît qu'il va y avoir de la visite durant les vacances. »

« Qui ? Je pensais que le fils Massen refusait d'y revenir. »

« On ne sait pas. On a juste dit que tout devait être en ordre sans préciser quand ils arrivent, ni pour combien de temps. »

_J'espère qu'ils ne viennent qu'en août. Ce serait gênant de travail alors qu'ils seront là._

« Bien, je vais te laisser car Charlie m'attend pour aller au restaurant. Bonne soirée et à bientôt. »

« Bonne soirée à toi aussi. »

Après avoir raccroché, je rejoignis Charlie et nous partîmes pour l'unique restaurant de Forks. La soirée fut très agréable même si nous n'étions pas bavard ni l'un, ni l'autre.

Dès notre retour, je montai directement dans ma chambre, pris ma trousse de toilette et mon pyjama pour aller prendre une douche avant de dormir. Allongée sur mon lit, je repensais à ma soirée, à la fête de samedi et à mon travail. Je m'endormis rapidement ce soir-là car je voulais être en forme pour mon premier jour demain.

………………………….

J'avais mis sonner mon réveil pour 7h30 car j'avais rendez-vous avec Mme Weber à la villa à 8h30 et je voulais avoir le temps de déjeuner correctement avant. Mon bol de céréales et mon café avalés, je pris la route afin d'arriver à l'heure.

J'entrais dans le chemin menant à la maison, un nœud à l'estomac. J'avais un peu peur de ne pas être à la hauteur pour ce travail. Je me garai devant l'entrée et montai les marches du perron afin de rejoindre Mme Weber qui m'attendait.

« Bonjour, Bella, » me dit-elle en m'embrassant sur la joue.

« Bonjour, Mme Weber. »

« Prête pour ta première journée de travail ? »

« Oui, et même impatiente. J'espère que je ne vous décevrai pas ? »

« Je n'en doute pas, Bella. Je sais que tu es consciencieuse et que les livres sont une véritable passion. Travail que je n'aurais pas pu confier à Angela, elle serait devenue folle après la première heure. »

« Merci de votre confiance. »

« Bon, tout d'abord, voici la clé de la cuisine pour pouvoir entrée librement car je ne viendrai pas tous les jours. »

« Je peux vraiment venir quand je veux ? »

« Oui, tu arranges ton horaire à ta convenance. La seule condition est d'avoir fini pour le 31 juillet. »

Mme Weber me précéda à l'intérieur pour me montrer où se trouvait la cuisine en précisant que je pouvais l'utiliser pour me préparer mes repas. Nous continuâmes la visite en nous dirigeant vers l'extrémité du hall. Nous entrâmes dans la bibliothèque, et quelle bibliothèque !

Je l'avais imaginée grande et bien fournie puisqu'elle nécessitait un inventaire. Mais je fus émerveillée dès mon entrée. La pièce était immense. Elle devait surement mesurer le double de notre séjour à elle seule. Elle était éclairée par une grande porte fenêtre donnant sur un magnifique jardin. Tous les murs étaient recouvertes d'étagères allant jusqu'au plafond. Celles-ci étaient remplies de livres de toutes sortes : des livres contemporains, des livres anciens, des œuvres originales, des livres en langues étrangères….

Ces livres feraient le bonheur de collectionneurs.

Je m'approchai doucement des étagères afin de caresser précautionneusement les couvertures colorées. Je sentais que j'allais avoir du mal à quitter ce paradis le soir.

Au centre de la pièce, se trouvait un bureau en chêne, certainement une antiquité. Sur celui-ci, un ordinateur était installé. Et face au bureau, un canapé en cuir noir invitait à la lecture.

« Voici ton nouveau domaine, Bella, » me dit Mme Weber, me sortant de ma contemplation.

« Cette bibliothèque est … impressionnante. »

« Mme Cullen, la sœur de Mme Massen, a prévu un ordinateur pour faciliter la réalisation de l'inventaire. Ella a également laissé une note avec diverses instructions. »

« Ok, je vais commencer par en prendre connaissance. »

« Je te laisse. Je repasse cette après midi avec Angela. Si tu as un souci, téléphone-moi. »

« Merci, Mme Weber. »

Une fois seule, je commençai par allumer l'ordinateur et lire le courrier de Mme Cullen. Elle m'expliquait ce qu'on attendait exactement de mon travail. Je devais répertorier tous les livres en notant l'auteur, l'année de parution, l'éditeur, s'il s'agissait d'une œuvre originale, la langue… Ensuite, je devrai établir un classement. Le tout devant servir pour la vente prévue en septembre.

Mme Cullen me souhaitait un bon travail et précisait encore que je devais avoir fini pour fin juillet afin d'avoir le temps de préparer un catalogue pour la vente.

Sans plus attendre, je m'installai à l'ordinateur pour préparer un fichier qui me servirait à établir la liste des livres. Par facilité, je prendrai des notes manuscrites que je retranscrirai en fin de journée.

La journée passa à toute vitesse et je fus surprise d'entendre la voiture de Mme Weber et Angela arriver.

« Coucou, ma Belle, » me héla Angela dès qu'elle eut franchi la porte.

« Salut, Ange. Contente de te voir, » lui lançais-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

« Alors, pas assommée par une telle quantité de livres ? »

« Oh, non. Je suis dans mon élément. Ils ont des livres exceptionnelles. C'est vraiment dommage de se séparer de telles merveilles. »

« Maman dit qu'Edward Massen a difficile d'accepter le décès de ses parents et revenir ici ne l'intéresse pas, » m'expliqua Angela.

Mme Weber vint nous rejoindre et précisa car elle avait entendu la fin de notre conversation, que sa vie était maintenant à New York et qu'il ne voulait pas s'encombrer de souvenirs douloureux.

« Mais je viens d'avoir la confirmation que Mr Massen et la famille Cullen viendront très prochainement, » ajouta Mme Weber.

« Quand ? » demandais-je, embêtée d'apprendre que je ne serai plus seule dans la maison. Je devrai peut-être revoir mon emploi du temps pour éviter de les déranger. J'étais déçue car l'idée d'être tranquille, sans bruit, pour travailler me plaisait.

« Je ne sais pas exactement ni combien ils seront. C'est pour cette raison qu'Angela va m'aider à préparer les chambres et nettoyer tout. »

« Merci de me rappeler à l'ordre, maman. A plus, Bella. »

Tandis que Mme Weber et Angela quittaient la bibliothèque, je me remis au travail espérant avoir presque fini l'inventaire avant leurs arrivées, même si je devais faire de longue journée.

………………………

Ce travail me plaisait énormément. Je découvrais des livres totalement inconnus, des manuscrits originaux, de véritables merveilles. J'avais quelques difficultés à mettre un terme à ma journée de travail. Il était souvent passé 18h quand je me décidais à prendre le chemin du retour afin de préparer le repas de Charlie.

Mais au bout des trois premiers jours, je décidai de fini tôt car je voulais m'adonner à mon autre passion : l'équitation. J'avais tellement été prise par le boulot que je n'avais pas encore été salué mon meilleur ami, ni monter un des chevaux de son père. Fait exceptionnel pour moi car ordinairement, je passais la plupart de mon temps là-bas.

Après avoir éteint l'ordinateur, je me dirigeai vers la cuisine pour sortir quand je me souvenais que je n'avais jamais visité la maison. Poussée par ma curiosité, je me promenai au rez-de-chaussée où je découvris une salle à manger avec une immense table pouvant accueillir au moins10 convives, le tout en acajou. Poursuivant ma visite, j'entrai dans un bureau surement celui de Mr Massen, le père, puis mes pas me conduisirent dans un très grand salon avec une cheminée en pierre et où trônait un superbe piano à queue.

Je ne savais pas jouer de cette instrument, ni d'aucun autre même, mais j'avais toujours admiré les musiciens.

Je m'approchai lentement comme intimidée par celui-ci et laissai ma main caresser le bois précautionneusement. Je soulevai le couvercle afin de poser mes doigts sur les touches en ivoire. Une note en sortit résonnant dans le salon.

J'étais tellement absorbée dans l'admiration du piano que je n'avais pas entendu des pas dans mon dos

« Que faites-vous là ? Qui êtes vous, » entendis-je sèchement derrière moi.

...............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

_Alors qu'en pensez -vous? _

_Laisez moi votre avis pour savoir si je dois continuer._


	3. Chapter 2: Rencontre

**Bonjour à toutes,**

**Pour commencer, un tout grand merci à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé une review ou qui ont tout simplement lu le début de mon histoire.**

**Maintenant je vous laisse découvrir le mystérieux arrivant.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Elilolou.**

**Disclaimer****: tous les personnages appartiennent à la wonderful Stephenie Meyer.**

*******************************************

**Chapitre 2 : Rencontre**

**POV Bella**

« Que faites-vous là ? Qui êtes-vous ? » Entendis-je sèchement derrière moi.

Je sautai en l'air, gênée d'avoir été surprise à fouiner. Je me retournai lentement afin de faire face au nouvel arrivant et me retrouvai devant un jeune homme, que dis-je, un dieu vivant. Il était grand, athlétique, de magnifiques yeux verts émeraudes qui me fusillaient et une chevelure cuivrée savamment désordonnée.

Il était vêtu dans jean noir (certainement d'une grande marque) ainsi que d'une chemise bleue ciel dont il avait retourné les manches jusqu'aux coudes. On aurait dit un mannequin directement sorti d'un magasine de mode.

_Waouw, je rêve sûrement, là. Mais les rêves d'habitude ne crient pas ainsi._

« Alors, vous allez me répondre ? » insista-t-il, toujours furieux.

« Je suis Bella Swan. Je travaille à l'inventaire de la bibliothèque, » répondis-je pour me justifier.

« Que je sache, ce n'est pas la bibliothèque ici. De plus, je vous interdis de toucher à ce piano, » ajouta-t-il, son regard sévère avait en plus une touche de tristesse.

« Je suis désolée. Je partais de toute façon. Mais, et vous, qui êtes-vous ? Mme Weber ne m'a pas parlé qu'il y aurait de la visite aujourd'hui. »

« Je suis Edward Massen Cullen, » répondis-il légèrement adouci. Son regard était pénétrant mais toujours froid et je sentais que je rougissais de plus en plus.

_Flute, il n'était pas sensé arriver si tôt. Ca promet si je dois supporter son humeur tous les jours._

« Bien, je vais vous laisser. Je … suis encore désolée, » balbutiai-je en me dirigeant vers la porte. J'évitais de le regarder, toujours confuse d'avoir été surprise.

« Attendez ! Je m'excuse de mon comportement, » cria Edward en me rattrapant à le porte d'entrée, très mal à l'aise à son tour.

Je me retournai pour lui faire face. Le regard qu'il posait sur moi me gênait et je sentis mes joues s'empourprées à nouveau.

« Je suis … Je m'excuse. Revenir dans cette maison me perturbe plus que ce que je croyais. »

« Ce n'est rien. Je n'avais pas à visiter la maison. C'est de ma faute, » m'excusais-je rapidement.

« J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop effrayée ? » me demanda Edward d'une voie douce, ses yeux cherchant les miens.

« Non, je survivrai, » lui dis-je en souriant.

« Vous reviendrez ? »

« J'ai un travail à finir. Je reviendrai vous affronter dès demain. »

_Oh, oui, je reviendrai. Vous ne m'impressionnez pas Mr Cullen_

« A demain, Mademoiselle Swan.»

« A demain, Monsieur Cullen. »

Je me retournai et me dirigeai vers ma camionnette toujours sous le choc de cette rencontre.

Quittant le chemin de la villa, j'empruntai la quatre voies en direction de l'ouest pour rejoindre la réserve de la Push. Billy Black, le meilleur ami de mon père, y vivait avec son fils Jacob. Je les connaissais depuis ma naissance et y passait généralement beaucoup de temps.

Quand j'avais pris la décision de revenir vivre à Forks à 15 ans, Jack, comme on l'appelait souvent, était rapidement devenu un ami proche. Je partageais avec lui l'amour de la nature et des chevaux.

Billy était l'un des anciens de la tribu Quilleute et avait un petit élevage de chevaux. Jacob l'aidait du mieux qu'il pouvait même si sa vraie passion était la mécanique dont il avait fait son métier.

Ses études terminées, il avait installé un atelier à côté de chez lui et ses capacités étaient reconnues jusqu'à Port Angeles.

Malgré l'énorme travail qu'il avait, Jack trouvait toujours du temps à me consacrer.

Durant tout le trajet, j'essayais de me concentrer sur mes retrouvailles avec Jacob et d'oublier ma rencontre « houleuse » avec Edward Cullen.

_Bon, Bella, chasse-le de tes pensées sinon il va empoisonner ta soirée._

J'arrivais une demi-heure plus tard et trouvais Billy sur la terrasse de sa maison.

« Bonjour, Bella, » m'apostropha-t-il gaiement.

« Bonjour, Billy. Comment ça va ? »

« Bien, merci. Tu viens voir Jacob ou monter ? »

« Un peu des deux si c'est possible. »

« Jack est dans son atelier. Il a un boulot monstre actuellement. »

« Merci, j'y vais. »

Je contournai donc la maison pour me diriger vers le garage où j'entendais la musique hurler à tue tête. Dès mon entrée, je ne vis que deux pieds sous une antique Cadillac ; sûrement une voiture de collection.

Comme Jacob ne semblait pas avoir remarqué ma présence, je m'approchai et donnai un léger coup de pied au niveau de son tibia.

Un bruit sourd suivi d'un juron me répondit.

« Aie, t'es folle, Bella, » cria-t-il dès qu'il fut sorti de sous la voiture.

« Bonjour, Jacob, content de te voir. »

« Salut, Bella, » me répondit-il en s'avançant vers moi pour déposer un baiser sur ma joue.

« Jolie voiture. »

« Ouais, elle appartient à un client qui est un grand amateur de voiture de collection principalement des année 1960. Il en a déjà trois autres. Et toi, fini la fac ? »

« Et oui, je suis diplômée et je cherche du boulot. J'ai postulé dans quelques journaux avant de revenir et j'attends des réponses. Mais avant, je voulais passer un peu de temps près de Charlie. »

« Juste Charlie ? Et ton vieux copain ne te manquait donc pas ? »

_Alerte, change de sujet, Bella._

« Si tu le sais bien. J'adore passer du temps à la Push, » ajoutais-je rapidement pour ne pas commencer une discussion plutôt embarrassante.

Jacob m'avait plus ou moins avoué à Pâques que ses sentiments pour moi étaient plus que de l'amitié et j'essayais de ne pas l'encourager pour ne pas le blesser en le repoussant.

J'aimais énormément Jack mais pas de l'amour qu'il espérait. Je tenais beaucoup à lui et en notre amitié et je ne voulais pas le perdre.

Pressée de changer de sujet de conversation, je lui proposais de m'accompagner pour une balade à cheval.

Billy était toujours enclin à me prêter l'un de ses chevaux. Mon préféré était Ouragan, un magnifique hongre bai.

Jacob accepta avec empressement de venir avec moi et nous nous dirigeâmes vers les écuries pour préparer nos montures en discutant de tout et de rien. Le reste de l'après-midi passa agréablement vite.

Avant de partir, je voulais saluer Billy et vis qu'il parlait avec Charlie.

« Comme tu étais ici, Bella, j'ai proposé à ton père de venir te rejoindre et de dîner tous ensembles. Qu'en dis-tu ? »

J'acquiesçai volontiers, heureuse de ne pas devoir rentrer et me dépêcher de préparer le repas. Les soirées chez les Black étaient toujours très animées et c'est vers 23h que nous leur souhaitâmes bonne nuit.

Jacob me raccompagna jusqu'à ma camionnette où il tint la portière ouverte pour me parler.

« Bella, ça te plairait qu'on sorte un jour ensembles. Juste un ciné ou un resto, enfin ce que tu voudras, » me proposa-t-il timidement.

« Jacob, je vais être très occupée par mon travail mais je passerai ici au moins deux fois par semaine, » répondis-je, essayant de ne pas le vexer.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je voulais dire, Bella. Quand tu viens ici, c'est surtout pour monter et il y a toujours quelqu'un pour nous déranger. »

« Jake, j'aime beaucoup te voir aussi mais … »

« Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas de la même façon que moi mais on pourrait quand même sortir. Tu découvrirais peut-être que nous avons plus de point commun que tu ne crois, » me coupa-t-il.

« Jacob, je ne te promets rien mais je vais y réfléchir. »

« Ok, bonne nuit Bella, » dit-il en se penchant vers moi pour m'embrasser sur la joue.

Le trajet de retour fut calme car il y avait très peu de véhicules sur la quatre voies.

Je ne trainai pas en rentrant et montai directement dans ma chambre. Allongée sur mon lit, je repensais à la conversation avec Jacob. Comment garder son amitié en le repoussant sans arrêt. Ca allait être difficile mais d'un autre côté, je ne pouvais pas sortir avec lui rien que pour lui faire plaisir. De plus, je ne comptais pas rester ici à Forks mais vivre à Seattle et cela poserait un problème dans une éventuelle relation avec lui.

Je décidai de laissai de côté mes réflexions et de dormir car demain … je devais affronter Edward Cullen, à qui je n'avais plus pensé jusqu'à maintenant mais j'avoue que ça me stressait un peu.

*******************************************

Alors, quel est votre avis?


	4. Chapter 3: Decouvrir

**Coucou,**

**Un tout grand merci pour tous vos messages d'encouragements.**

**J'essaie de répondre à toutes les personnes inscrites car vos reviews me font vraiment plaisir.**

**Voici le chapitre suivant. Il y aura deux POV car je trouvais bien d'avoir l'impression d'Edward et de Bella.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Eliloulou**

**Disclaimer****: tous les personnages appartiennent à la Stephenie Meyer et je ne fais que broder autour.**

*******************************************

**Chapitre 3 : Découverte**

**POV Bella**

Bip, Bip, Bip…

_Zut, Déjà l'heure._

Je me redressai sur mon lit pour m'asseoir et arrêtai mon réveil. J'avais l'impression de n'avoir dormi qu'une heure.

_Rentrer tard ne me vaut vraiment rien._

Je me mis debout tant bien que mal, attrapai quelques vêtements et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain où j'espérai qu'une bonne douche me sortirais de ma torpeur.

Un rapide déjeuner pris, un casse croute préparé pour midi et je montai dans ma camionnette pour me rendre à mon travail.

Plus le chemin vers la villa se réduisait, plus le nœud que j'avais à l'estomac augmentait.

_Bon déstresse, Bella. Même s'il aboie, il ne mord pas !_

J'essayais de me raisonner mais je n'arrivais qu'à intensifier mon anxiété.

_Hier, il a été surpris par ta présence mais aujourd'hui, ça va aller. De toute façon, tu ne risques pas de le voir beaucoup, tu es très occupée dans la bibliothèque._

Je stationnai ma Chevrolet devant la cuisine et avec ma clé, j'ouvrai et entrai.

« Bonjour, plutôt matinale, Mademoiselle Swan. »

_Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il fait là si tôt._

« Bonjour, Monsieur Cullen. J'aime venir tôt afin d'avoir du temps libre dans l'après-midi. Mais puisque vous êtes là maintenant, vous voulez peut-être revoir mon horaire ? »

J'avais toutes les peines du monde à le regarder. Pourtant aujourd'hui, il ne semblait pas fâché. Un petit sourire égayait même son visage.

« Non, faites comme vous voulez. Je comprends que pendant les vacances même si on travaille, on aime aussi s'amuser."

Je me décidai à traverser la cuisine pour me rendre à la bibliothèque quand je l'entendis me parler. Je me retournai vivement afin de lui faire face.

« Peut-être pourrions-nous abandonner le Monsieur et Mademoiselle. J'ai l'impression d'être un vieux papy, » demanda-il le sourire en coin.

_Hum, moi, je ne trouve pas qu'il ressemble à un vieillard._

« Oui, je pense qu'on pourrait, » répondis-je simplement en sentant des rougeurs apparaître sur mes joues.

« Parfait. Bon travail, Bella. »

« Bonne journée …Edward. »

Je me dirigeai donc vers mes livres pour me mettre au boulot. Le temps filait à toute allure et Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lire certains passages de romans ou encyclopédies de temps à autre. Cette bibliothèque était vraiment fantastique.

_Qui était amateur de tous ces livres ? Monsieur ou Mme Massen. Pourrais-je le demander à Edward. Non ça m'étonnerait que j'en aie l'occasion._

Vers midi trente, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Edward souriant et qui s'avança vers moi.

« C'est l'heure du déjeuné et je me demandais si tu voulais le partager avec moi ? » proposa-t-il aimablement.

« Je ne voudrais pas te déranger. J'ai prévu pour manger. »

« Ca me ferait plaisir. De plus, je pourrais me faire pardonner pour mon attitude de hier, » ajouta-t-il, mal à l'aise.

« Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonné. Je comprends que ce soit difficile pour toi et en plus, de découvrir une étrangère … un peu trop curieuse chez toi, » dis-je avec un sourire.

« Oui, c'est dur, » acquiesça-t-il, penaud.

Le voyant triste, je n'avais plus qu'une envie, c'était de voir à nouveau un sourire illuminer son visage. Et quel visage !

Nous nous installâmes tous les deux à la table de la cuisine.

« J'ai préparé ma spécialité : des pâtes. Ca te convient ? »

« J'adore les pâtes. J'ai des origines italiennes, c'est sûrement pour cette raison. »

« J'aurai dû m'en douter avec ton nom : Bella. »

« C'est rare un homme qui cuisine. Quand je vois mon père, c'est une véritable catastrophe. »

« En réalité, c'est certainement une des seules recettes que je sache préparer avec des omelettes, » rectifia-t-il en riant.

_Il est encore plus beau quand il rit._

Je profitai qu'il était occupé à nous servir pour l'observer attentivement car jusqu'à présent, j'avais toujours évité de le faire.

_En plus de ressembler à un dieu grec, il est sympa quand il veut._

Edward était habillé de manière plus décontractée qu'à son arrivée hier. Il portait un jean délavé avec un t'shirt gris col en V moulant qui laissait bien deviner ses muscles.

Il avait la peau pâle qui faisait ressortir admirablement ses yeux verts émeraudes et ses cheveux couleur bronze en bataille lui donnaient un petit air espiègle.

« Bon appétit, » dit-il, me sortant de mes pensées. « Tu es de Forks, si j'ai bien compris ? »

« Mon père, le shérif Swan, est originaire d'ici. Moi, j'y suis revenue, il y a 8 ans. »

« Où habitais-tu avant ? »

« Chez ma mère à Phoenix, » répondis-je.

« Et tu en avais assez du soleil sûrement ? » me taquina-t-il.

« Non, au contraire. C'est plutôt le temps ici qui est démoralisant. Je suis venue après le remariage de ma mère. Il était temps que je connaisse un peu Charlie, mon père. »

« Ca ne doit pas être gaie tous les jours d'être loin de ta mère ? »

_C'est lui qui me dit que c'est difficile alors que lui à perdu ses 2 parents. Que répondre pour ne pas le blesser ?_

« J'ai souvent des nouvelles. Vive internet. Ca aide beaucoup. »

_Et moi, je peux essayer de le connaitre plus ? Est-ce-que je peux le questionner aussi ? Non, c'est déplacer. Après tout, c'est mon employeur !_

Je me retins de peur de voir apparaître le voile de tristesse dans ses yeux. L'atmosphère était devenue un peu tendue et je décidai qu'il était temps de me remettre au travail. Je déposai mon assiette et mes couverts dans le lave vaisselle (NA : autant être moderne et puis je trouve que Bella faisait trop de vaisselle et de ménage dans la saga !!), le remerciai et repartis vers la bibliothèque.

J'avais très difficile à me remettre au travail. Mes pensées volaient constamment vers Edward. J'essayais d'imaginer où il se trouvait, ce qu'il faisait … à tel point que je fus surprise de le trouver derrière moi alors que je rangeais les derniers livres que j'avais répertoriés.

Je sautai en l'air.

« Décidemment, je te surprends toujours, »constata-t-il hilare.

« J'étais tellement concentrée que je ne t'ai pas entendu entrer, » me défendis-je.

« J'avais remarqué, » gloussa-t-il. « Ca t'embête si je m'installe ici pour travailler un peu ? »

« Non, bien sûr. Tu es chez toi. »

« Oui, mais je ne veux pas perturber ta … concentration, » ajouta-t-t-il, comme s'il avait été conscient de mes pensées avant son arrivée.

Edward s'installa sur le divan, pris un dossier qu'il avait apporté avec lui et commença à lire.

Comment allais-je me concentrer à présent. C'était déjà difficile le sachant dans la maison, mais maintenant qu'il se trouvait dans la même pièce.

_Allez, Bella. Fais un effort._

Je reportai mon attention péniblement sur l'écran de l'ordinateur afin de retranscrire toutes mes notes. Involontairement, mes yeux se levèrent fréquemment pour l'observer discrètement.

Il lisait les feuilles éparpillées sur la table basse devant lui, un léger pli entre les yeux signe d'une grande attention.

Au bout d'une heure, je n'avais retranscris que 2 références. A ce rythme, il me faudrait 6 mois, or je n'avais qu'un seul.

_Ressaisis-toi, Bella. Ce n'est qu'un homme comme les autres et il n'est pas pour toi._

N'arrivant pas à me remettre au travail, je décidai d'abandonner pour aujourd'hui. Il était déjà 17h, ce n'était pas mal. J'éteignis l'ordinateur, rangeai mes feuilles et me levai pour prendre mon sac.

Edward leva immédiatement la tête.

« Tu pars ? » me demanda-t-il surpris.

« Oui, c'est bien pour aujourd'hui. Ainsi, j'aurai un peu plus de temps avec mon père, » ajoutai-je comme excuse.

« Oh, je n'avais pas vu l'heure. On se revoit demain alors, » dit Edward, avec un regard emprunt de tristesse.

_Vivre ici tout seul, ne semble pas lui plaire._

Je n'osais espérer qu'il appréciait ma compagnie.

« On se voit demain. Bonne soirée. »

Je regagnai ma maison, l'esprit toujours dirigé vers la villa et son attirant propriétaire.

Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'est que demain soit vite là. Pourtant je savais que rêver d'Edward n'était pas une bonne idée.

**POV Edward**

Il était à peine 6h et plus moyen de fermer l'œil. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Etre ici, dans cette maison que j'avais occupée avec mes parents dix ans plus tôt était un véritable calvaire.

_Pourquoi suis-je venu. Pourquoi les avoir écoutés ?_

Carlisle et Esmé qui m'avaient recueilli après l'accident de mes parents, pensaient que je devais faire une dernière visite dans la maison de mon enfance. Que je devais faire mon deuil comme ils disaient. Moi, je n'en voyais pas l'utilité. J'avais essayé de laisser derrière moi cette époque.

J'avais crée, c'est vraiment le mot, une nouvelle vie avec eux à New York. J'avais appris à les aimer, à les respecter comme s'ils étaient mes parents et eux m'avaient apporté l'amour et le soutien dont j'avais eu besoin. Il m'avait permis de suivre les études dont je rêvais et surtout ils avaient supporté toutes mes frasques d'adolescent perturbé. Et il y en avait eu pas mal.

J'avais trouvé ma place au sein de leur famille. C'est ainsi que lors de mon 21ème anniversaire, ils me proposèrent de m'adopter et que j'acceptai sans hésitation. J'avais également la chance depuis 10 ans d'avoir un frère et une sœur adoptifs géniaux.

Emmett et Alice, m'avaient directement considéré comme leur frère et j'essayais de leur rendre leur affection le mieux que je pouvais. J'étais très proche d'eux et j'étais heureux de savoir qu'ils arriveraient bientôt pour me soutenir.

_Ok, pas la peine d'insister, je n'arriverai plus à dormir._

Je regardai le réveil et vis que j'avais grâce à mes réflexions fait un bon dans le temps. Il était maintenant 7h45. Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la cuisine. J'étais attablé à la table buvant mon premier café de la journée quand j'entendis le bruit assourdissant d'un monteur.

Un coup d'œil dehors, m'appris qu'il s'agissait de Bella et de son antique camionnette.

_Ca roule encore ces engins ?_

Je la regardai descendre de la Chevrolet et se trébucher sur les graviers de l'allée. Je souris légèrement.

_Bon, Edward, aujourd'hui, essaye d'être sympa. Rattrape ta crise d'hier._

« Bonjour, plutôt matinale, Mademoiselle Swan. »

_Zut, Je lui ai encore fait peur._

« Bonjour, Monsieur Cullen. J'aime venir tôt afin d'avoir du temps libre dans l'après-midi. Mais puisque vous êtes là maintenant, vous voulez peut-être revoir mon horaire ? » Répondit-elle en rougissant.

_J'ai vraiment dû être détestable hier, elle semble vouloir fuir. _

« Non, faites comme vous voulez. Je comprends que pendant les vacances même si on travaille, on aime aussi s'amuser."

Je la vis traverser la cuisine pour se diriger certainement vers la bibliothèque mais je devais trouver autre chose à dire.

« Peut-être pourrions-nous abandonner le Monsieur et Mademoiselle. J'ai l'impression d'être un vieux papy, » demandais-je en souriant.

_Ca au moins le mérite de la faire sourire. Un très joli sourire même._

« Oui, je pense qu'on pourrait, » acquiesça-t-elle simplement.

_Hum…, elle rougit encore! _

« Parfait. Bon travail, Bella. »

« Bonne journée …Edward. »

Je terminai mon café avant de regagner ma chambre pour prendre une bonne douche.

Après avoir enfilé un jean et un t'shirt gris, je me dirigeai vers le bureau de mon père. Je m'en souvenais très bien car j'aimais venir lui tenir compagnie après l'école. Il me laissait faire mes devoirs près de lui et m'aidait si nécessaire. Mon père était un homme gentil, affectueux et qui prenait toujours le temps de s'occuper de moi. Il formait avec ma mère un couple qui me semblait parfait.

Pas vraiment dans le style d'Esmée et Carlisle qui pourtant s'adorent mais plus fusionnel. J'avais l'impression qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour savoir ce que l'autre pensait ou voulait. J'espérais que mon couple ressemblerait au leur un jour. Mais je n'en doutai fortement.

Je poussai un profond soupir et m'installai au bureau. J'avais emporté quelques dossiers que je devrai plaider à la rentrer et commençai à lire.

La sonnerie de mon portable me sorti de ma lecture. Un texto d'Alice.

_Salut, comment se passe le voyage ? Es tu déjà arrivé ?_

_Oui, je suis arrivé hier et entier. Je me réjouis de votre arrivée car je me sens un peu seul._

_Nous serons là dimanche. Tu aurais dû nous attendre et partir avec aurait été moins pénible._

_Je devais réfléchir à certaines choses et un long trajet en voiture était nécessaire. De plus, tu sais que je n'aime pas l'avion._

_Ok. Courage, on est là dans 3 jours. On t'embrasse tous très fort._

_Merci, bisous à vous tous aussi._

Avoir des nouvelles de ma sœur m'avait remonté le moral. Il était bientôt l'heure de manger et me dirigeai donc vers la cuisine. Mme Weber avait rempli à ma demande le frigo et les armoires. Je trouvai des pâtes et tout ce qu'il était nécessaire pour les préparer correctement. Je n'étais pas un grand cuistot mais je me débrouillais avec les pâtes.

_Et si je proposais à Bella de manger avec moi. On pourrait essayer de faire connaissance._

Il était 12h30 quand je m'approchai d'elle dans la bibliothèque.

« C'est l'heure du déjeuné et je me demandais si tu voulais le partager avec moi ? » lui proposai-je aimablement.

« Je ne voudrais pas te déranger. J'ai prévu pour manger. »

« Ca me ferait plaisir. De plus, je pourrais me faire pardonner pour mon attitude de hier. »

« Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonné. Je comprends que ce soit difficile pour toi et en plus, de découvrir une étrangère … un peu trop curieuse chez toi, » me répondis-t-elle en souriant.

« Oui, c'est dur, » acquiesçais-je doucement.

Nous avons partagé le repas en discutant de tout et de rien. Enfin, surtout d'elle. J'avais envie de la connaitre et plus nous discutions et plus je devenais curieux. Etrange, moi qui ne me liais pas facilement d'habitude et encore moins avec une fille, je me sentais bien avec Bella. J'en oubliais même la peine que cette maison éveillait en moi. Cette fille était gentille, douce, compréhensive, tout l'opposé de celles que je fréquentais ordinairement à New York.

Un silence pesant s'installa et je vis Bella se lever pour débarrasser, me remercier et repartir travailler. Après avoir rangé la cuisine, moi aussi je repartis vers le bureau pour me remette au travail.

Au bout de plus de deux heures de lecture d'un dossier complexe, je me rendis compte que je n'avais pratiquement rien retenu car mon esprit vagabondait fréquemment vers la bibliothèque et son occupante. Qu'est ce qui m'arrivait. J'étais incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à Bella. Il y avait tellement de questions que j'aimerais lui poser. Je n'avais jamais réagi ainsi auparavant. Car Je m'intéressais très peu aux pensées ou au passé de mes conquêtes. Ce qu'elles étaient m'importait peu, ma seule préoccupation était de passer du bon temps. Au grand dam de ma famille.

_Et si j'allais lui tenir compagnie. Comme elle sera près de moi, j'arrêterai de me demander sans arrêt ce qu'elle fait et je me rendrai compte qu'elle est comme les autres et elle arrêtera de me fasciner._

J'attrapai le dossier et me dirigeai vers la bibliothèque. Elle rangeait des livres sur une étagère. Je m'approchai d'elle alors qu'elle se retournait. Elle fit un bon en l'air en poussant un petit cri.

« Décidemment, je te surprends toujours, »constatais-je, hilare.

« J'étais tellement concentrée que je t'ai pas entendu entrer, » se défendit-elle.

« J'avais remarqué, » gloussais-je. « Ca t'embête si je m'installe ici pour travailler un peu ? »

« Non, bien sûr. Tu es chez toi. »

« Oui, mais je ne veux pas perturber ta … concentration, » ajoutais-je. Je ne voulais pas lui imposer ma présence si celle-ci l'ennuyait.

Je 'installais sur le divan, déposais les feuilles de mon dossier sur la petite table basse et commençai à lire.

Je pensais qu'en layant près de moi, dans la même pièce, je me concentrerai mieux sur mon travail, mais ce fut pire. Mon attention volait sans cesse vers le bureau où elle était installée. Discrètement, je l'observais du coin de l'œil. Elle semblait très absorbée pour son travail et ne remarquait même pas ma présence. Je remarquai quelle se modait fréquemment la lèvre inférieur. A quoi pensait-elle?

_Allez, Edward. Toi aussi tu as du travail si tu veux être libre quand les autres seront là._

Au bout d'une heure, Bella se leva après avoir arrêté l'ordinateur et pris son sac.

Je levai la tête surpris vers elle. Avais-elle remarqué que je l'observais et cela la dérangeait-elle ?

« Tu pars ? » lui demandais-je.

« Oui, c'est bien pour aujourd'hui. Ainsi, j'aurai un peu plus de temps avec mon père, » ajouta-t-elle en s'excusant.

« Oh, je n'avais pas vu l'heure. On se revoit demain alors, » lui demandais-je, un peu triste de son départ.

_Si c'est seulement pour son père et pas à cause de moi. Ca va._

J'espérais un peu qu'elle m'appréciait mais je n'arrivais pas à savoir pourquoi c'était aussi important.

« On se voit demain. Bonne soirée. »

Je la regardai monter dans son vieux tacot en me promettant que demain j'apprendrais à la connaitre et que j'essayerai que nous devenions amis. Enfin, si elle le désirait aussi. Bella était vraiment différente.

_Bonne soirée, Bella._

_**************************************_

**Alors, ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu ?**

**Que pensez-vous du changement de POV. C'est mieux ? Je reste à celui de Bella ?**

**Moi, personnellement, j'aime bien être dans la tête d'Edward.**

**Petit bouton vert pour me donner vos impressions.**


	5. Chapter 4: Amitié

_Coucou,_

_D'abord un grand meri à vous toutes qui me lisez et avez mis mon hisoire en alete ou faori._

_Bonne lecture._

_Eliloulou._

_*****************************************_

**Disclaimer****:** tous les personnages appartiennent à la Stephenie Meyer et je ne fais que broder autour.

**Chapitre 4 : Amitié**

**POV Bella**

Bip, Bip, Bip,….

_Satané réveil, toujours à sonner trop tôt._

Je m'étirai lentement dans mon lit avant de poser le pied à terre. Cette nuit avait été … agitée dirons-nous. J'avais rêvé plus que d'habitude et chacun tournait invariablement autour d'Edward Cullen.

_Bon, ok, il est pas mal, même un peu mieux que ça mais c'est pas une raison pour être obnubilée ainsi. L'attrait de la nouveauté sûrement._

Le chemin pour la villa me sembla plus long aujourd'hui. Je constatai même que j'étais assez impatiente d'arrivée. Dès que je fus sortie de ma camionnette, j'aperçus Edward sortir de la maison et se diriger vers moi. Il avait revêtu une tenue de sport et les écouteurs de son Ipod pendaient autour du cou.

« Bonjour, Bella. Comment vas-tu ? » Me demanda-t-il dès qu'il arriva à ma hauteur.

« Bonjour. Ca va bien. Tu vas faire du jogging ? »

« Oui. Le temps est agréable et sec. Autant en profiter. Veux-tu m'accompagner ? »

« C'est très gentil de me le proposer mais le sport et moi sommes un peu en froid,»répondis-je en faisant une moue très expressive.

« Ok. A tout à l'heure et bon travail. »

Je le regardai un moment courir et s'enfoncer dans le bois avant de pénétrer dans la demeure. La matinée passa vite mais j'étais un peu triste de ne pas avoir revu Edward. Pourtant, malgré le fait que je l'avais guetté, je ne l'avais pas entendu rentrer.

Il ne vint pas non plus me tenir compagnie lors de mon repas de midi.

_Il a juste voulu être aimable hier. Me faire oublier sa colère de la veille._

Cette idée m'attristait mais je ne savais vraiment pas pourquoi. Je ne m'intéressais pas vraiment aux garçons habituellement et je ne recherchais pas leur compagnie non plus. J'étais d'une nature renfermée et introvertie. On pouvait compter le nombre de mes amis sur les doigts d'une seule main. Alors les petits amis, c'était encore pire. Me trouvant banale, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qui les intéressait en moi.

Je n'avais eu jusqu'à présent que deux petits amis. Laurent, un garçon qui était à la fac avec moi et avec qui j'étais restée cinq mois. Mais nous n'avions pas grand-chose en commun. Il aimait sortir, moi pas ; j'aimais lire, lui pas ; il aimait boire un verre avec ses copains ; je ne buvais que rarement de l'alcool et la liste était longue. Et, il y avait eu Mike Newton. Je le connaissais depuis le premier jour où j'avais intégré le lycée de Forks, neuf ans plus tôt. Il était rapidement devenu un ami prévenant, attentionné, gentil. Au bout de deux ans d'une cour assidue, nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble sous le regard courroucé de quelques filles de notre classe. Nous nous entendions bien mais je savais que ce n'était pas le « bon. » C'est ainsi que quand le moment de partir à la fac arriva, je mis fin à notre relation en lui disant que l'amour à distance n'était pas une solution. En effet, je partais pour Seattle tandis que lui était inscrit à université de Washington.

_Allez, Bella. On ne te paye pas à rêvasser. _

La journée continua de la même façon et pour éviter de penser trop à mon bel employeur, je mis un peu de musique. J'avais apporté quelques cd avec moi et je choisis MUSE , Supermassive Black Hole.

**POV EDWARD**

Après mon jogging ce matin, je m'efforçai de rester loin de la bibliothèque et de Bella car pour une raison que je n'arrivais à comprendre, cette fille m'obsédait. J'avais pensé à elle depuis son départ hier après midi et ce matin, je n'avais pas réussi à quitter la maison avant son arrivée. Je devais la voir avant de partir.

Ma course m'avait défoulé et à mon retour, j'avais pris une bonne douche avant de me concentrer sur mon travail. J'étais tellement absorbé que je loupai l'heure du déjeuner.

Vers 14h, mon estomac se rappela à mon souvenir et je migrai vers la cuisine. Je grignotai un peu quand une musique attira mon attention. Elle venait de la bibliothèque. Je me dirigeai donc vers celle-ci et poussai la porte pour voir une Bella chanter et se déhancher en rythme. Cette vision me coupa le souffle. Bella était vêtue seulement d'un bermuda et d'un top bleu, le tout assez moulant. On pouvait deviner ses fesses rebondies sous son vêtement qui bougeaient sensuellement sur l'air de la musique et ses longs cheveux bruns volaient autour d'elle.

_Hum, vraiment … très intéressant._

J'hésitais entre faire remarquer ma présence ou ressortir discrètement quand Bella se retourna. Ses joues prirent immédiatement une teinte cramoisie et elle stoppa net sa danse.

« Désolée, je … je ne … pas te déranger ,» balbutia-Bella, timidement évitant de me regarder.

« Tu ne m'as pas dérangé. J'ai entendu la musique et je voulais venir te voir quand je t'ai vu danser, » lui répondis-je.

« On ne peut pas vraiment appeler ça, danser ! »

« Moi, je trouvais que c'était très … bien.»

_Qu'allais-tu dire, Edward. Que tu avais aimé sa façon de bouger son petit cul._

Bella regardait toujours ses pieds. Afin, de détendre un peu l'atmosphère et d'engager la conversation, je proposai d'aller faire un tour, histoire de vérifier si Forks avait changé en 10 ans. Je voulais surtout enlever la vision de Bella car mes bonnes résolutions s'envoleraient vite si on restait ici.

J'avais effectivement décidé que je ne considèrerai pas Bella comme une conquête possible. Cette fille était vraiment différente ou du moins, elle n'éveillait pas les émotions dépravées habituelles et je voulais donc agir autrement. De plus, n'étais-je pas venu ici pour clôturer ma vie passer, remettre mes idées en place et prendre les bonnes décisions concernant mon avenir.

Bella accepta de m'accompagner et nous nous dirigeâmes vers ma voiture. Durant le chemin vers le centre ville, nous n'échangeâmes que quelques banalités sur la météo désastreuse de Forks, sur le lycée, les différents commerces. Bella me montra les endroits dont je me souvenais, ceux qui avaient changés et les nouveautés.

Au bout d'une heure, je suggérai à Bella d'aller boire un verre car je désirai la connaitre et pouvoir lui poser des questions et l'habitacle de ma Volvo ne s'y prêtait pas. Nous trouvâmes une place à la terrasse de l'unique taverne de la ville. Après avoir passé notre commande, je me lançai.

« Parle-moi un peu de toi ? Nous n'avons pas vraiment eu l'occasion de faire connaissance, » lui dis-je en essayant de capter son regard, ce qui entraina de jolies rougeurs sur ses joues.

_J'adore quand elle rougit. Ca lui donne un air si fragile._

«Que veux-tu savoir ? Je n'ai pas une vie très passionnante, » répondit-elle, mal à l'aise. Je compris qu'elle n'aimait parler d'elle mais j'étais curieux.

« Ok, alors je te poserai des questions si c'est plus simple. Quelles études as-tu entrepris ? »

« J'ai suivi des cours de journalisme à l'université de Seattle. J'ai terminé en juin et je suis à la recherche d'un emploi. »

« Journalisme ? Je pensais que tu aurais choisi la littérature, toi qui aime les livres ? » La questionnai-je.

« Oui, la littérature mène surtout au professorat et parler devant une classe d'ado pour qui les livres et les auteurs sont comme les martiens, ce n'est pas mon truc tandis que le journalisme ouvre beaucoup de voies différentes. Outre travailler dans un journal, je peux voyager comme reporter ou je peux écrire des nouvelles qui m'ouvriront peut-être le chemin vers la célébrité, » plaisanta-t-elle. Pourtant, je devinai que la célébrité n'était pas ce qu'elle recherchait.

« Et tu as l'intention de vivre ici ? »

« Oh, non. Pas question. Je vais commencer par habiter Seattle mais je ne pense pas finir mes jours dans la région. J'aspire à un peu de soleil, » ajouta-t-elle en riant.

« Je te comprends. Ce temps est vraiment déprimant. Bien que New York n'est pas toujours mieux. »

« Et toi, que fais-tu as New York ? » demanda-t-elle à son tour.

« J'ai fais des études d'avocat à Columbia et j'exerce depuis deux ans dans un cabinet réputé. »

« Pourquoi es-tu venu à Forks, Edward ? » Sa question me déstabilisa car je n'avais pas eu l'intention de parler de moi mais elle semblait si sincère, si douce que je décidai de lui répondre mais sans savoir jusqu'où j'était près à me dévoiler.

« Je devais régler certaines questions concernant la vente de la maison. »

« Tout le monde, ici, pensait que tu refusais de revenir, » constata-t-elle, gentiment essayant de ne pas me blesser.

« C'est exacte. Mais mes parents adoptifs pensaient que je devais faire ce voyage afin de clôturer correctement ma vie d'avant. Ils pensent que si je n'étais pas revenu avant de vendre la villa, je l'aurais regretté un jour. Et maintenant, je pense qu'ils avaient raison même si c'est parfois difficile d'être ici.»

« Si c'est si dur, pourquoi être venu seul ?» Demanda-t-elle, réellement inquiète pour moi.

« Mon frère et ma sœur vont arriver. Normalement, je devais venir en même temps qu'eux mais d'abord, je n'aime pas voyager en avion et puis, j'avais besoin de réfléchir à certaines choses sur ma vie pour y mettre de l'ordre, » lui expliquai-je.

« Tu n'es quand même pas venu de New York en auto ? » Questionna-t-elle, surprise.

« Si. J'aime conduire et puis Il n'y a que 3000 km. J'avais décidé de faire le trajet en une semaine mais comme je conduis assez vite, je n'ai mis que 5 jours et j'ai logé dans des endroits très intéressants. Je ne regrette pas du tout ce voyage. Ca m'a permit de réfléchir. »

« J'avais compris pour la vitesse, » s'exclama-t-elle, faisant une moue horrifiée.

« Hey, j'ai été raisonnable aujourd'hui, » ajoutai-je pour la taquiner.

« Préviens-moi le jour où tu ne le seras pas. Je prendrai ma camionnette.»

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais l'idée qu'elle pourrait à nouveau être avec moi en voiture où ailleurs me remplit de joie. J'aimais sa présence. J'en profitai pour l'observer plus attentivement.

« Et quand arrivent-ils, » me sortit Bella de mes pensées.

« Qui ? »

« Ta famille. »

« Alice et Emmett accompagnés de leur compagnon respectif seront là dimanche dans la journée. »

« Tu les aimes beaucoup, n'st-ce-pas ? »

« Oui, Emmett est un arçon génial, qui ne se prend jamais au sérieux mais sur qui on peut compter. Quand à Alice, …c'est Alice. Tu verras. Une véritable pie électrique, adorable mais pouvant être légèrement épuisante à grandes doses, » expliquai-je.

C'est fou comme j'ai facile de parler avec Bella. C'est comme si je la connaissais depuis des années.

« Tu comptes rester combien de temps ? » Me demande-t-elle subitement.

« Je n'ai rien prévu. Un mois, peut-être deux. »

Nous continuâmes à discuter tranquillement, apprenant à nous connaitre quand un jeune homme s'arrêta près de nous. Je levai la tête ainsi que Bella.

« Salut, Bella, » dit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

_C'est qui ce mec. _

« Salut, Ethan. » Répondit simplement Bella visiblement embêtée de le rencontrer.

« Mike est impatient de te revoir ! Tu viens bien demain ? » Questionna-t-il en jetant des coups d'œil vers moi.

_Mike ? Est-ce son petit ami ? Pas possible, elle l'aurait vu depuis le début de la semaine._

« Oui, je viendrai demain. Je me réjouis de revoir tout le monde. Sais-tu si Tyler sont rentrés de la fac ? » Demanda-t-elle à son tour.

_Eric, Tyler, maintenant ! _

« Aucune idée mais si c'est le cas, ils seront là aussi. Tu ne me présentes pas ton ami ? » Ajouta-t-il en insistant bien sur le mot ami.

« Ethan Newton, voici Edward Cullen, » nous présenta-t-elle. Je sentais qu'elle était toujours mal à l'aise car elle mordait sa lèvre inférieure. J'avais remarqué qu'elle le faisait souvent quand elle était tendue ou gênée.

« Edward Cullen …Massen ? » M'interrogea-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

« Oui, c'est bien ça, » répondis-je assez sèchement. Je n'avais absolument envie de faire la conversation avec lui. De plus, le regard suspicieux qu'il avait lancé à Bella en parlant de ce Mike, ne m'avait pas plu.

« Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? Nous étions dans la même classe au lycée de Forks avant … ton départ. »

« Ethan Newton? Effectivement, ton nom me dit vaguement quelque chose. » Je restais toujours aussi distant car pour une raison inconnue, je ne désirais pas approfondir ces retrouvailles. Ce type ne m'avait pas marqué, j'en concluais donc que nous ne devions pas être proches à l'époque. Bien qu'il y a 10 ans, j'étais encore moins sociable qu'aujourd'hui.

« On m'attend donc je ne sais pas poursuivre cette conversation mais si tu veux, nous organisons avec mon frère une fête pour la fin de nos études. Tu pourrais venir. Je suis sur que certains de nos amis seraient enchantés de te revoir. Demande à Bella, elle t'expliquera où nous habitons. »

« Oui, peut-être. Je vais y réfléchir. Merci pour l'invitation. »

« Salut, » dit-il en éloignant.

« Salut, » répondîmes Bella et moi en cœur.

Je me retournai vers Bella qui semblait pensive. Elle avait le regard dans le vague et ne remarquait même pas ma main qui passait devant ses yeux pour attirer son attention.

« Bella ? Ca va ? » Ne puis-je m'empêcher de demander.

« Oh, désolée. Oui, ça va. Je pensais à la soirée de demain. »

« Bella…. »

« Oui ? »

« Nous pourrions y aller ensembles, enfin si tu n'y vas avec personne, bien entendu ? »

« J'y vais seule. Je dois retrouver mon amie Angela, c'est la fille de Mme Weber, ainsi que Ben son petit ami. Mais, toi, tu veux vraiment y aller ? » S'étonna-t-elle en me regardant avec curiosité.

« Ca peut être amusant de revoir des mecs que j'ai connu autrefois. Et puis, … »

« Et, puis ? »

« Non rien. C'est un peu monotone la villa seul le soir. Alors autant essayer de s'amuser. Et tu es la seule personne que je connaisse ici, donc ma seule amie.»

_Flute, j'ai failli lui avouer que j'avais envie de passer la soirée avec elle._

A ces mots, ses joues prirent une jolie teinte rosée que je commençais à vraiment aimer un peu trop.

« On est ami, alors ? » Demanda-t-elle timidement.

« Oui, tu ne veux pas ? Rétorquai-je véritablement inquiet.

« Donc ça ne t'embête pas que je t'accompagne ? »

« Non, j'en serais même contente. Mais ne t'attend pas à des fêtes comme tu as certainement l'habitude d'aller à New York. C'est une petite ville ici. »

Il y avait encore une question qui me turlupinait l'esprit. Mais elle était peut-être déplacée mais j'avais besoin de connaitre la réponse.

« Tu m'as dit que personne ne t'accompagnait mais tu n'as pas un petit ami à Seattle qui verrait d'un mauvais œil que nous y allions ensembles ? »

« Non, personne qui puisse s'y opposer. »

_Edward, tu ne devrais pas te réjouir de cette réponse. Tu es venu ici pour réfléchir et améliorer ta vie pas pour te la compliquer encore plus._

« Ok, alors. Je passerai te prendre demain soir chez toi. Vers quelle heure ? »

_Attention, Edward. Cette fille n'est pas comme celle que tu côtois. Alors, contente-toi de son amitié comme tu l'as décidé._

« Viens vers 19h. Ce n'est pas loin de chez moi. »

« Parfait. Je pense que nous devrions repartir, il se fait tard. »

Bella se leva à ma suite et nous regagnâmes ma voiture. Le trajet de retour me sembla bien court. Nous discutâmes de nos goûts, qui étaient souvent identiques, de nos études enfin des tas de sujets anodins. A notre arrivée à la villa, Bella se dirigea directement vers sa camionnette et je la rejoignis avant qu'elle ne monte dedans. Pivotant vers moi, elle me prit au dépourvu en déposant un baiser sur ma joue en me souhaitant une bonne soirée.

Elle grimpa immédiatement dans son véhicule me laissant sans voix, démarra et s'éloigna en me faisant un petit signe.

_Hou, Hou, Edward, redescend sur terre. _

Je fis demi-tour afin de renter dans la maison. Mon esprit vagabondait toujours vers Bella, ses lèvres si douces sur ma joue, son parfum de freesia que je sentais pour la première fois, mais aussi sa douceur, sa gentillesse. Elle venait à peine de me quitter que déjà je me réjouissais d'être demain pour la revoir. Viendrait-elle travailler demain ou devrais-je attendre le soir pour la voir ? Arriverais-je à garder mes distances avec elle comme je me devais de le faire. Je n'étais que de passage et Bella méritais plus qu'une amourette de vacances et surtout avec un mec comme moi.

Toutes ces questions tournèrent et retournèrent dans ma tête toute la soirée. Mais pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée, je m'endormis facilement et pour une bonne nuit de sommeil.

****************************

_Voilà, j'espère que cette site vous convient et que vous aimez l'évolution de la relation Edward/Bela._

_Dès demain mes amours retournent à l'école et moi je reprends le boulot mercredi, don je vais me fixer comme but de publier une fois semaine le WE._

_De plus, je viens de commencer la traduction d'une fic en anglais de "The-glory-days" qui s'appelle "Alphabet Weekends" avec Edward et Bella. (le prolongue ce soir ou demain._

_A+_


	6. Chapter 5: Weekend

_Coucou,_

_Encore un tous grand merci pour toutes les reviews que vous m'avez laissées._

_J'ai mis à profit mon dernier jour de congé pour finir le chapitre 5 et vous le poster pls vite._

_Voici la soirée chez Mike._

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira._

_Biz_

_Eli_

**Disclaimer**: tous les personnages appartiennent à la Stephenie Meyer et je ne fais que broder autour.

*************************************************

**Chapitre 5** : Week-end

**POV Bella**

Je me réveillai lentement, émergeant d'un rêve magnifique où bien entendu, Edward Cullen tenait le premier rôle. J'avais vraiment l'impression que mon esprit était dans l'incapacité de penser à autre chose que lui.

Evidemment, j'avais revécu la journée de hier en boucle. Je nous avais revu nous promener, discuter à la terrasse du café. Mais le moment qui me hantait, était celui où Edward me proposait de m'accompagner à la soirée de Mike. Je n'avais eu aucune envie d'y aller quand Angela m'en avait parlé mais j'avais accepté car c'était un moyen de revoir certaines personnes que j'appréciais. Mais maintenant, j'étais impatiente d'arriver à 19h.

Bon, il se peut qu'il ne vienne avec moi que pour lui aussi revoir de vieilles connaissances mais pourtant, il n'avait pas semblé être ravi de revoir Ethan.

Une remarque d'Ethan me perturbait un peu. – « Mike est impatient de te revoir ! »

C'est vrai que j'avais dit à Mike, il y a 4 ans, que l'amour longue distance n'était pas pour moi. Malheureusement, je me rappelais aussi que lui m'avait dit qu'on se retrouverait à la fin de nos études et que je ne l'avais pas contredit. Pour moi, c'était clair que tout était fini et définitivement fini. A l'époque, ce n'était déjà pas l'amour fou entre nous, alors après 4 ans où nous avions tous les deux changé, je doutais d'avoir encore des affinités avec lui. Mais de la manière dont son frère m'avait parlé, j'appréhendais nos retrouvailles demain. Je détestais faire souffrir les gens mais s'il insistait, je me verrai obliger d'être ferme.

Je passai donc ma matinée de samedi à faire le ménage et penser à Edward, lessiver et penser à Edward, choisir mes vêtements de ce soir en pensant à Edward.

_Merde, Bella. Tu fais une fixation sur ce gars qui n'a que faire d'une petite provinciale comme toi._

J'entendis la voiture de service de mon père se stationner devant la maison. La table était déjà mise et je servis le déjeuner directement.

« Bonjour, Char ….papa. Ta journée se passe bien ? » Demandais-je à son entrée.

« Bonjour, Bella. Comme tous les jours et toi ? » Me rétorqua-t-il.

« Passionnant ! Ménage et tout le toutim. »

« Délicieux, Bells ! As-tu des projets pour aujourd'hui ? »

« Ce soir, Mike organise une fête pour la fin de l'année scolaire et cette après-midi, je n'avais rien prévu, donc je vais peut-être aller travailler un peu à la Résidence Massen, » répondis-je sur un air que je voulais détacher.

« Chez Mike ! Hum. »

« Papa, tout le monde y va, c'est une occasion de se retrouver. »

« Ok, fait attention. De toute façon, je dine chez Sue ce soir. Et, … Ne rentre pas trop tard. » Recommanda-t-il.

« Papa, je n'ai plus 15 ans, arrête, » râlai-je aussitôt.

« Bon, Bon, j'arrête. Au fait, demain, nous sommes invités chez Billy. Ce serait bien si tu pouvais aller voir Jacob. »

« Maintenant, tu joues en plus les entremetteurs, » lui répondis-je en riant.

« Moque-toi. Je trouve que c'est un très gentil garçon. »

« Ok Papa. J'avais prévu d'y aller pour monter de toute façon et je resterai pour le diner mais le sujet Jacob est clos. » Répliquai-je, sèchement.

« Ok, ok, ne te fâche pas. Je vais repartir travailler. Bonne après-midi, Bells, » lança-t-il en quittant la pièce.

Je rangeai la cuisine en repensant à la conversation avec mon père. Je connaissais l'envie de mon père et de Billy de nous voir finir ensembles Jacob et moi. C'était comme si tout c'était décidé sur nos berceaux. Régulièrement, il me vantait ses mérites, ses qualités. J'adorais Jake mais je ne pouvais m'imaginer terminer mes jours avec lui. Il manquait une étincelle qui le rendrait irrésistible à mes yeux, qui ferait de lui ma moitié, mon âme soeur.

J'hésitai longuement avant de prendre la décision de me rendre à la villa. Je stressai un peu car il n'apprécierait peut-être pas ma venue un samedi. Je ressassais toujours dans ma camionnette quand la portière s'ouvrit, me tirant un cri d'effroi.

« Décidément, je te surprends à chaque fois, » me dit-il, avec un sourire en coin.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir surgir ainsi près de moi, » répondis-je en rougissant une fois de plus.

« Tu semblais indécise et tu donnais l'air d'avoir envie de faire demi-tour. »

« C'est vrai, j'hésitai pour ne pas te déranger un we. »

« Tu ne me déranges absolument pas. En réalité, ta présence me manquait. Je me suis déjà habitué à savoir que je ne suis pas seul. »

_Ca y est. Cette fois-ci, je dois être écarlate._

« Allez viens, rentrons, » proposa-t-il, en me laissant passer devant lui. « Tu viens donc travailler même le we ? »

_Je ne vais quand même pas lui dire que lui aussi me manquait._

« Je voulais rattraper le retard que j'ai pris hier après-midi. »

« Bella ! Ce n'est pas quelques heures en moins qui vont te retarder. Tu peux quand même profiter un peu de ta fin de semaine. Je ne pense pas qu'Esmé voudrait que tu te tues au travail, » ajouta-t-il joyeusement.

« Je n'avais rien de mieux à faire aujourd'hui et en même temps, je … je. »

« Tu ? »

« Je voulais savoir si tu n'avais pas changé d'avis pour ce soir et comme je ne pouvais pas te joindre autrement, je suis venue. »

« Non, je n'ai pas changé d'avis. Mais tu as raison, il n'y a pas le téléphone à la villa et tu ne connais pas mon numéro de portable. Serais tu d'accord que nous échangions nos numéros. On ne sait jamais si un jour tu ne sais pas venir, tu pourras prévenir et éviter que je m'inquiète. »

« Oui, c'est une bonne idée je pense. »

Nous venions d'entrer dans la bibliothèque où nous prîmes place tous les deux sur le canapé. Nous échangeâmes nos numéros comme si c'était quelque chose de tout à fait banal alors que moi, j'étais aux anges. Pourtant, je ne pense pas que j'aurai l'occasion de l'utiliser mais il avait dit qu'il s'inquiéterait pour moi. Si j'avais pu, sans passer pour une folle, j'aurai sauté de joie. Il ne me trouvait pas si insignifiante que ça.

J'essayai de me concentrer sur les livres et leurs références mais Edward ne m'aidait pas beaucoup. Au contraire, il tentait par tous les moyens de me déstabiliser et j'en perdais le fil de mes réflexions. Sa dernière idée, fut de chercher des chansons variées sur youtube et de les chanter à tue-tête. Morte de rire, je reprenais en cœur avec lui quelques refrains. Certaines musiques m'étaient totalement inconnues, d'autres étaient des standards des 40 dernières années. Ils avaient une connaissance musicale impressionnante. Je l'observai et je constatai que certaines chansons le rendaient triste, d'autres euphorique mais je me gardai bien de lui poser trop de questions.

J'avais passé une très agréable après-midi même si je devais admettre que côté travail, je n'avais quasi pas avancé. Tant pis, je mettrai les bouchées double lundi. Je pensai interdire l'entrée de la bibliothèque à Edward lundi quand je me souvenais que sa famille serait arrivée et qu'il n'aurait sûrement plus de temps à me consacrer, ce qui m'attrista énormément.

Je repris le chemin de chez moi afin d'aller me préparer pour la soirée et être prête à l'arrivée d'Edward. Dès que ma douche fut prise, je me postai devant ma garde-robe pour choisir LA TENUE idéale. Seulement voilà, je n'avais jamais été coquette et mes efforts vestimentaires jusqu'à ce jour se résumaient à quelques jeans et une seule jupe, achetée pour faire plaisir à Angela, pour un bal estudiantin.

Après mures réflexion, j'optai pour ladite jupe qui était droite, bleue foncée et …courte ainsi qu'un chemisier blanc cintré. Je coiffai mes cheveux et les relevaient en une demi-queue. Je n'étais pas fan de maquillage non plus, donc juste un peu mascara suffirait.

Je me regardai une dernière fois dans le miroir de ma chambre et descendis l'escalier quand j'entendis sa Volvo se garer. Mon estomac se serra instantanément et mes mains devinrent moites. Je me dirigeai vers la porte, l'ouvris et restai bouche bée en le voyant. Se pouvait-il qu'il soit encore plus beau que d'habitude ? Il portait un jean noir avec une chemise blanche et négligemment jeté sur ses épaules, un pull bleu coordonné avec ma jupe. En plus, il arborait son sublime sourire en coin qui me faisait craquer.

« Bonsoir, Bella. Tu es très …belle, » me dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

Je baissai les miens et sentis mon cœur s'accélérer. Mes joues étaient en feu.

Il me tendit la main pour me mener jusqu'à la voiture où il m'ouvrit la portière côté passager. Je m'installai pendant qu'il faisait le tour pour prendre place derrière le volant. Mon cœur battait toujours la chamade et j'essayais de me calmer mais sans obtenir de résultat.

_Waouw, Il faut te calmer, ma vieille sinon il va te prendre pour une folle. _

Le trajet fut très court et silencieux.

Quand nous approchâmes de la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit en grand sur Mike qui me prit dans ses bras et le fit tournoyer autour de lui. J'essayai de me dégager mais sans succès et il déposa un baiser très appuyé sur ma joue à la lisière de ma bouche. Dès qu'il me posa à terre, j'en profitai pour me reculer et lui présenter Edward. Tous deux se toisèrent froidement.

« Salut, Mike, comment vas-tu ? » Demandais-je pour adoucir l'atmosphère que s'était fortement réfrigéré entre mes deux amis.

« Bien. Content d'être de retour et d'avoir fini mes études et surtout de te revoir, ma belle ? » Répliqua-t-il en insistant bien sur la fin de la phrase.

« Je te présente Edward Cullen. Ethan l'a invité. » Ajoutai-je pour essayer de les calmer car ils se regardaient toujours avec animosité.

« Enchanté, » dit simplement Mike.

« Moi de même, » répondit Edward, toujours renfrogné.

« Bon, je vais voir après Angela. A tout à l'heure Mike, »

J'attrapai la main d'Edward et le tirai à ma suite pour entrer dans la maison. Je repérai facilement mon amie et Ben près du bar.

« Bonjour vous deux, » lançai-je, dès mon arrivée près d'eux.

« Bella, j'avais peur que tu ne changes d'avis, » dit-elle en observant mon cavalier.

« Je t'avais promis de venir. Permettez-moi de vous présenter Edward Cullen. Il connait Ethan et il l'a invité, » me justifiai-je en rougissant.

« Enchantez de te rencontrer. Je suis Angela, la fille de Mme Weber et voici mon petit ami, Ben. »

« Heureux de vous connaitre aussi. »

Nous discutâmes un peu avant qu'Ethan vienne chercher Edward pour le présenter à ses amis. Angela le suivit des yeux avant de se retourner vers moi.

« Alors, Bella. Tu me racontes ? » Me lâcha-t-elle en se retournant vers moi.

« Il n'y a rien à raconter. Ethan l'a invité et il m'a proposé de l'accompagner pour ne pas arriver seul. »

« Hum. Vous semblez bien … proches tous les deux ? » Questionna-t-elle.

« Que vas-tu imaginer. Nous nous entendons bien et nous sommes devenus un peu amis cette semaine, mais c'est tout » avouai-je, rougissant de plus belle.

Je jetai discrètement des regards vers Edward qui était en grande conversation avec Ethan et toute sa bande. J'avais envie de le rejoindre mais il était ici pour ses anciens amis et pas pour moi. Je restai donc avec Angela à siroter un cocktail sans alcool. Elle me raconta les derniers potins : Lauren et Tyler étaient à nouveau ensemble, Jessica avait raté son année… En parlant d'elle, je la vis faire quelques pas vers moi ;

_Zut, trop tard pour fuir._

« Salut, Bella. Tu utilises ton patron comme chauffeur ! »

« Salut, Jess. Oui, sa voiture est plus confortable que la mienne.»

« Il est mignon. J'ai du mal à croire qu'il se montre avec toi ! »Me dit-elle narquoise.

« Nous venions à la même fête, Jess. De plus, nous sommes amis. » Rétorquai-je sur la défensive.

« Amis. Hum, tu ne vois pas donc pas d'inconvénient que je fasse connaissance. De toute façon, Mike est bien décidé à reprendre votre relation où elle s'est arrêtée. A plus, Bella.»

_Grrrr, je hais cette fille. Elle me tape sur le système et en plus, avec les années, elle est encore plus belle qu'avant et que moi surtout._

J'observai Jessica s'approcher d'Edward avec un déhanché provocateur. Il lui offrit l'un de ses plus beaux sourires qui me provoqua instantanément une vive douleur au niveau de mes côtes. Je les vis engager la conversation et rire ensemble. Ne pouvant en supporter plus, je me dirigeai vers la porte fenêtre pour prendre l'air quand Mike me stoppa.

« Bella, je suis si heureux de te revoir. »

« Moi aussi Mike. C'est une belle fête, » lui dis-je aimablement.

« Bella ! Nous avons terminé nos études maintenant. Je … nous … » bégaya-Mike, cherchant ses mots.

J'en profitai pour clarifier la situation. « Ecoute, Mike. Nous sommes diplômé mais ma vie est ailleurs et … .» Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal mais je devais être le plus clair possible si je voulais être tranquille. « …et, je ne désire pas reprendre notre relation. » Je le vis accuser le coup, hésiter puis faire un pas vers moi et plaquer ses lèvres contre les miennes.

**POV Edward**

Nous étions à cette fête depuis près d'une heure et je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de repartir. Moi qui ordinairement faisait la java la nuit entière à boire, draguer et plus si affinité, j'en avais marre. Tout d'abord, il y avait eu ce mec qui nous avait ouvert la porte et qui avait enlacé Bella. Une haine immédiate naquit à son encontre et je pense que ce fut réciproque. Ensuite, je rencontrai Angela et Ben qui eux étaient des personnes très agréables mais malheureusement, Ethan vint me chercher pour me présenter ses amis et certains anciens de mes condisciples de lycée. La discussion n'était pas passionnante mais je m'efforçai de participer.

Régulièrement, je jetai des regards vers Bella qui parlait avec différentes personnes. Elle paraissait être complètement indifférente à ma présence mais c'était normal. Je m'attendais à quoi ? Elle avait ses amis dont Mike qui semblait être un peu plus et qui ne la quittait pas des yeux.

_Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de l'accompagner._

J'hésitai à partir discrètement quand une fille m'accosta et engagea la conversation. J'appris qu'elle s'appelait Jessica et était une amie de Bella. J'en doutai. Son flot de paroles m'agaçait mais je faisais bonne figure. Elle ne savait que parler d'elle et encore d'elle. Elle se rapprochait de plus en plus de moi mais sa présence ne m'intéressait pas.

_Moi qui croyais que des filles comme elle n'existaient que dans les grandes villes !_

Je proposai d'aller nous chercher à boire, excuse pour m'éclipser discrètement quand je vis Bella se diriger vers la porte fenêtre. Je fis un pas dans sa direction quand Mike la rejoignit. Ce à quoi je m'attendais depuis notre entrée, arriva. Mike enlaça Bella et l'embrassa. N'en pouvant plus de la voir avec ce mec, je commençai à me tourner vers la sortie quand je vis Bella se débattre et essayer de se défaire de son emprise.

Je traversai rapidement la pièce et arrachai Bella des mains de Mike qui me lança un regard menaçant.

« De quoi te mêles-tu, toi ? » Hurla-t-il, hargneux.

« De ce qui me regarde. Bella ne veut pas de toi, en cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué. » Rétorquai-je sur le même ton.

« Bella est ma petite ami et … »

« Tu prends tes rêves pour des réalités, Mike. Nous ne sommes plus ensembles depuis 4 ans, » le coupa Bella.

« Bella, tu avais dit que … »

« Non, je n'ai rien dit, c'est toi qui a compris de travers. » Répondit Bella.

« C'est à cause de ce type, n'est-ce-pas ? » Demanda-t-il, en me dévisageant.

« Edward n'a rien à voir là dedans. Je ne veux plus de toi et lui n'est qu'un ami, » répliqua-t-elle, tristement.

Dépité, Mike nous tourna le dos en s'enfonça dans la foule amassée autour de nous. J'avais pris Bella dans mes bras dès que je l'avais libérée de Mike et je ne l'avais pas lâchée. Dès que mes bras s'étaient refermés sur elle, j'avais ressenti un courant électrique dans mon corps (*). J'en étais toujours surpris quand Mike s'en alla.

« Ca va, Bella ? » Lui demandai-je, doucement la gardant toujours au creux de mes bras.

« Oui, je vais bien. Je me doutais que nous aurions ce genre de discussion mais j'aurai préféré qu'il ne s'en prenne pas à toi, » répondit-elle, confuse.

« Ne te tracasse pas pour moi. » Je soupirai doucement en m'écartant de Bella pour la regarder dans les yeux.

« On peut repartir, s'il te plait ? »

« Oui, de toute façon, c'était déjà mon idée avant de venir te sauver de Mike ! » Rétorquai-je.

« Tu allais partir sans moi, » demanda-t-elle, penaude.

« Je ne voulais pas te gâcher ta soirée en t'obligeant à quitter la fête si tôt, » avouai-je tandis que nous nous dirigions vers ma voiture. J'ouvrir la porte à Bella qui s'y installa aussitôt. Je pris place derrière le volant pour démarrer quand j'entendis Bella pleurer. Je me tournai immédiatement vers elle.

« Bella, pourquoi pleures-tu ? »

« C'est rien. L'énervement de la soirée. Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de venir, » pleurnichait-elle, regardant par la fenêtre me cachant son visage.

Je ne pouvais pas la regarder être triste ainsi et ne rien faire. Je l'attirai de moi et la pris dans mes bras comme quelques minutes plus tôt dans la maison.

« Ne pleure plus, Bella. C'est fini. » Je lui caressais les cheveux tout en humant le parfum de fraise émanant de ceux-ci. « Bella, je peux te poser une question ? »

« Oui, bien sur, » répondit-elle, levant ses magnifiques yeux chocolat.

« Tu m'avais dit que tu n'avais pas de petit ami. Mais Mike ne paraissait pas voir les choses de la même manière. Pourquoi ? »

Elle lui raconta sa relation avec Mike, son envie d'y mettre fin à son départ pour Seattle mais surtout qu'elle n'avait pas osé le contredire quand il avait parlé de se retrouver à la fin de leurs études. Elle s'était calmée mais restait dans mes bras. Et moi, je n'avais pas envie de la libérer.

« Tant mieux, je n'apprécie pas ce type, » ne pus-je m'empêcher d'ajouter.

« Je peux aussi te poser une question ? »

« Oui, vas-y, je t'écoute, » répondis-je, légèrement anxieux.

« De quoi parlais-tu avec Jessica ? »

« La fille blonde ? Rien de très intéressant, elle essayait plus de me draguer, je crois. Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne l'apprécie pas beaucoup et je … n'ai pas aimé qu'elle … te parle. Désolée, je suis un peu égoïste. J'essaye de t'accaparer alors qu'elle est plus intéressante que moi, » ajouta-t-elle, prenant subitement une teinte rosée que j'adorais.

« Bella, je préfère 100 fois ta présence à celle d'une Jessica. De plus, je te trouve bien plus passionnante que cette fille superficielle. Crois-moi. »

Bella s'écarta de moi pour reprendre sa place sur son siège. Elle regardait droit devant elle et se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Je mis le contact et démarrai la voiture afin de reprendre le chemin du retour.

Je me stationnai devant sa maison puis me tournai vers elle pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Alors qu'elle ouvrait la portière, je me penchai vers elle et déposa un baiser sur sa joue comme elle l'avait fait hier. Elle me sourit simplement en sortant. Je la regardai se diriger vers la maison, se retourner pour me faire un signe et entrer.

Demain dimanche allait être long, très long sans la voir.

********************************************

Voilà, qu'en pensez-vous?

Laissez moi un petit messae pour connaitre votre impression.

Le prochain, ce week end.

(*) En écrivant cette phrase, je pensais à Louis de Funes dans le gendarme se marie où on voit des décharge électrique chaque fois qu'il fait un baisemain à Claude Gensac dont il tombe amoureux. Je ris toute seule derrière mon écran.


	7. Chapter 6: Les Cullen

_Coucou,_

_Euréka, j'essaye depuis vendredi soir de poster sans résultat._

_Enfin, voici le chapitre 6._

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_Un grand merci à vous toutes pour vos reviews qui me font super plaisir._

_A bientôt_

_----------------------------------------------------------------_

**Disclaimer**: tous les personnages appartiennent à la Stephenie Meyer et je ne fais que broder autour.

**Chapitre 6 **: Les Cullen

**POV Edward**

_Hum, Quelle nuit._

Je me réveillai tard ce matin, après avoir passé une très bonne nuit et surtout j'étais bien reposé. Ma nuit avait été peuplée de très beaux rêves. J'avais revécu la soirée de hier plusieurs fois. Je me souvenais de Bella dans mes bras et les émotions qui m'avaient envahi.

_Je crois que cette journée va vraiment être très, très longue._

Je me levai pour me dirigeai vers la salle de bain afin de prendre une bonne douche. Je m'arrêtai dans la cuisine prendre un petit déjeuner avant de grimper dans ma Volvo et de prendre la direction de Seattle accueillir ma famille qui venait me rejoindre.

En arrivant mercredi, je regrettais leur absence mais aujourd'hui, en route vers l'aéroport, je n'étais plus si pressé.

_Fini la tranquillité._

Mon frère et ma sœur me manquaient car je ne restais jamais plus de deux jours sans les voir ces 10 dernières années mais pourtant ce dimanche, j'aurai bien attendu encore quelques jours avant de les voir. J'allais avoir plus difficile de profiter de la présence de Bella avec eux dans la maison. Ils pouvaient être tellement envahissants par moment. Je ne doutai pas qu'ils l'apprécieraient, elle était tellement adorable.

Il était 14h. Il me fallut 3 heures pour arriver à l'aéroport de Tacoma car la circulation était dense. Je garai ma voiture au parking et me dirigeai vers le terminal afin d'attendre l'atterrissage de leur avion dans moins de vingt minutes. Je pris place sur un siège et sorti mon gsm.

_Bonjour,_

_J'ai passé une très bonne soirée hier._

_Bisous_

_Edward_

_Je l'envoie ou pas. Que va-t-elle penser ?_

Je poussai sur la touche « envoyer » en me disant que je saurai vite à quoi m'en tenir.

Une jeune dame s'installa à côté de moi me lançant des regards insistants mais je ne lui prêtai aucune attention. Elle se rapprocha alors que je recevais une réponse à mon message.

_Bonjour,_

_Moi aussi j'ai aimé cette soirée._

_Surtout grâce à toi._

_Merci_

_Biz_

_Bella_

Je souris en lisant la réponse. Ma voisine crut que j'appréciai sa proximité et elle accentua la pression de sa cuisse sur la mienne. Il y a encore une semaine, j'aurais réagi positivement à une proposition si peu voilée mais aujourd'hui, ça ne m'intéressait pas. Je jetai un regard peu amène à cette jeune dame qui se leva aussitôt et s'éloigna.

_Bon débarras. Si je raconte ça à Emmett, il ne me croira jamais. Edward Cullen refuse les avances d'une femme._

_Que fais-tu ?_

Je regardai ma montre. Il restait 10 minutes avant leur arrivée. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

_Je suis à la Push._

_Je vais monter puis je dine chez des amis._

_Et toi ?_

Moi, j'attendais ma famille et plus le temps avançait, plus j'aurai préféré rester seul. J 'avais réussi à aimer à nouveau la maison de mes parents et je savais que c'était grâce à Bella. La soirée de hier avait changé ma vision de l'amitié que j'avais voulue avec Bella. Maintenant, je voulais pouvoir à nouveau la serrer dans mes bras, sentir sa peau douce sur la mienne, et surtout, je pensais de plus en plus à connaitre la sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Et ça, ce n'était pas vraiment envisageable avec ma famille à proximité.

_Je suis à l'aéroport pour chercher ma famille._

_Apprête-toi car fini la tranquillité._

_Monter ?_

Ma famille tolérait les aventures éphémères et sans lendemain mais était-ce que je voulais avec Bella ? Et je savais que je devrai affronter Alice.

_Equitation !_

_C'est une passion depuis l'enfance._

_Je te laisse, Jacob, m'attend._

_A demain_

_Bisous_

_Bella_

_C'est qui ce Jacob. Combien de mec gravite autour d'elle ? Mais celui-ci, elle l'apprécie sa compagnie puisqu'elle passe son dimanche avec. _

_A demain_

_Bisous_

_E_

J'étais tellement absorbé par mon échange de messages que je n'avais pas vu ma famille arriver. Un petit lutin sauta sur moi me serrant tendrement dans ses bras. J'eue juste le temps de d'envoyer le dernier message.

« Et mec, t'es dans la lune, » me lança Emmett, en me tapant dans l'épaule, me provoquant une grimace.

« Edward, tu m'as manqué, » me dit Alice en continuant à me tenir dans ses bras. Elle me regardait avec une attention particulière.

« Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué, petite sœur. » Je me dégageai de son étreinte pour saluer Emmett, Jasper et Rosalie.

« Tu as changé quelque chose ? Tu as l'air différent ? » Remarqua Alice, suspicieuse.

« Je suis toujours le même, » répondis-je, en haussant les épaules.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le guichet de location car afin d'avoir assez d'autonomie, Emmett avait réservé une voiture. La préposée lui remis les clés et nous partîmes vers le parking.

« Edward, Alice a raison. Tu as l'air différent, » dit Emmett.

« Tu a l'air … détendu, serein et même ….radieux, » constata Rosalie.

« Je parie qu'il y a une nana là-dessous, n'est-ce-pas ? » Supposa Emmett, ce qui lui valu un regard noir d'Alice.

« Mais non. Finalement, je suis content d'être venu ici. Je me sens mieux, comme libéré de mon passé. »

« Tu vois que Carlisle et Esmé avaient raison, » persifla Alice.

« Moi, je maintiens qu'il y a une fille, » insista Emmett. Cette fois-ci, ce fut Rosalie qui lui administra une claque derrière la tête.

« Emmett, je peux avoir d'autres raisons de me sentir bien qu'une fille, non. »

« Ca serait bien la première fois ! Toi, le don juan de New York, » ajouta-t-il hilare.

« Le retour aux sources la peut-être assagit, » rétorqua Jasper qui n'avait encore rien dit.

« Ca ne ferait pas de tord, alors. Il ne te reste que trois mois … » répliqua Alice.

« Ca va Alice, ne commence pas. On va essayer de passer de bonnes vacances sans se prendre la tête tous les deux. OK ? » Assénai-je, sèchement.

J'accélérai le pas, dépassant Alice pour me diriger vers ma voiture. Emmett avait repéré la sienne : une porche Cayenne.

« Tu n'avais pas un modèle encore plus gros ? » Demandai-je, un peu calmé.

« Hey, on est à la campagne donc il faut un véhicule qui passe partout, » répondit-il, prenant une moue vexé.

« Oui, mais on n'est pas en pleine brousse et nous sommes en été, donc les routes ne sont pas dangereuses. »

Emmett et Rosalie montèrent dans le 4X4 tandis qu'Alice et Jasper décidèrent de venir avec moi. Je souhaitais qu'Alice n'ait pas dans l'idée de poursuivre la conversation entamée peu de temps avant.

Le trajet fut plus rapide qu'à l'aller et agréable car Alice et Jasper n'arrêtèrent pas de parler, me donner des nouvelles de nos parents, me racontant leur semaine à New York. Nous arrivâmes les premiers à la villa.

« Elle est magnifique, Edward, » s'exclama Alice, admirative.

« Tu as raison. Je ne me rappelais pas qu'elle était si belle avant de revenir, » répondis-je.

Alors que nous nous apprêtions à entrer, le bruit du moteur de la cayenne arriva jusqu'à nos oreilles. Emmett la gara à côté de la mienne et sortit en même temps que Rosalie.

« Vous vous êtes arrêtés en chemin pour batifoler, » le taquinai-je dès qu'il fut près de moi.

« Que veux tu, moi je n'ai pas fait vœu d'abstinence pendant mon séjour ici ! » Rétorqua-t-il aussitôt.

« Bon ça va, vous deux. Rentre plutôt les bagages Emmett, » ordonna Rosalie.

Le reste de la maison leur plaisait aussi. Les filles choisirent les deux chambres donnant sur l'arrière car elles possédaient leur propre salle de bain et rangèrent leurs valises. Pendant ce temps, les hommes buvaient une bière sur la terrasse. Le temps était très doux cet après-midi.

Alors qu'Emmett et Jasper parlaient des performances de la cayenne, mon esprit s'envola vers Bella, une fois de plus. Était-elle revenue de balade ? Était-elle toujours avec ce Jacob ? Que faisait-elle ? Les questions tourbillonnaient dans ma tête mais pas moyen d'avoir de réponse avant le lendemain.

_Et demain, comment la journée va-t-elle se passer avec les autres ici ?_

« Jasper à Edward? Hou, Hou ! » M'appela Jasper.

"Pardon, j'étais distrait," m'excusai-je vivement.

« On avait remarqué, » persifla Emmett.

« Je te demandais si nous n'irions pas diner au resto ce soir, » proposa Jasper.

« Ok, bonne idée, » répondis-je simplement.

Nous montâmes tous nous changer pour nous rendre à Port Angeles.

**POV Bella**

Je venais d'arriver à la Push et Jacob m'assaillit comme à son habitude en me faisait tournoyer autour de lui. Il me déposa à terre mais garda ma main dans la sienne en m'entrainant vers les écuries. J'étais mal à l'aise dans cette situation mais je ne voulais pas le blesser. J'étais comme ça, toujours à penser aux autres.

« Comment vas-tu, Bella ? » Questionna-t-il.

« Bien. Je me réjouissais de venir monter. C'est une si belle journée. »

« Moi aussi, j'attendais cette journée. »

« On les prépare ? » demandai-je en retirant enfin main.

« Oui, tu t'intéresses plus à lui qu'à moi, » répondit-il.

« A lui ? » hoquetai-je, surprise.

« Ouragan, voyons. Tu pensais à qui ? » Il fronça les sourcils tandis que moi que je virai cramoisie. Je commençai à brosser mon cheval sous le regard suspicieux de Jacob. Préparer nos montures, nous pris une demi-heure pendant laquelle nous n'échangeâmes plus aucune parole.

Je sentis mon portable vibrer dans ma poche. Je le sortis pour lire le message.

_Bonjour,_

_J'ai passé une très bonne soirée hier._

_Bisous_

_Edward_

Je restai figée un moment, ne sachant pas comment répondre. Je voulais être franche mais j'avais un peu peur.

_Bonjour,_

_Moi aussi j'ai aimé cette soirée._

_Surtout grâce à toi._

_Merci_

_Biz_

_Bella_

Jacob m'observait toujours et semblait irrité que je communique avec quelqu'un et que je ne lui consacre pas toute mon attention. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas savoir qui c'était.

_Que fais-tu ?_

Je souriais en lisant ses messages. Je ne sais pas pour quelle raison, mais ils égayaient mon après-midi.

_Il pense à moi, waouw. Qu'est-ce que je voudrais déjà être demain._

_Je suis à la Push._

_Je vais monter puis je dine chez des amis._

_Et toi ?_

Je n'avais même pas le temps de ranger mon portable dans ma poche que la réponse arrivait déjà.

_Je suis à l'aéroport pour chercher ma famille._

_Apprête-toi car fini la tranquillité._

_Monter ?_

_Monter ? Drôle de question. Qu'est-ce qu'il pensait ? Mr Cullen aurait-il l'esprit mal tourné ou est-ce moi qui lui donne ces pensées lubriques ?_

A ces pensées, je sentis encore mes joues s'empourprées ce qui fit grimacer encore plus Jacob.

Je décidai de l'ignorer pour qu'il ne gâche pas mon plaisir.

_Equitation !_

_C'est une passion depuis l'enfance._

_Je te laisse, Jacob, m'attend._

_A demain_

_Bisous_

_Bella_

Je voyais Jacob s'énerver de plus en plus et il était temps de m'occuper de lui avant d'avoir droit à une crise sinon la soirée chez lui serait un enfer. Avant de ranger mon gsm en poche, son dernier message arriva.

_A demain_

_Bisous_

_E_

Enfin prêt, nous partîmes vers la plage pour notre balade dominicale. Notre promenade fut anormalement silencieuse. Je n'osais pas aborder un sujet de conversation. Je connaissais suffisamment Jake pour savoir qu'il allait bientôt me questionner et que je n'allais certainement pas apprécier ce qu'il allait dire.

« Tu veux qu'on aille jusqu'à la falaise ? » proposa-t-il, l'air toujours revêche.

« NON, » criai-je sans que je l'aie voulu.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? » Répliqua-t-il surpris. Je n'avais jamais haussé le ton avec Jake mais là, il m'exaspérait.

« Il se passe que ton attitude depuis notre départ me déplait. Tu râles et je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Alors, vas-tu t'expliquer ? » L'accusai-je, en arrêtant ma monture et mettant pied à terre. J'attachai Ouragan et m'assis au pied d'un arbre. Jacob m'imita.

« A qui envoyais-tu tous ces messages ? » Questionna-t-il, jouant avec une longue herbe.

« Jacob, je suis libre de parler à qui je veux, »rétorquai-je, le fusillant du regard.

« Oui, mais pourquoi faut il que tu … Tu ne viens pas souvent, Bella, alors j'aime que tu me consacres ton temps quand tu es là …, »

« Stop, Jacob. Je ne veux plus avoir ce genre de conversation à chaque fois qu'on se voit. Où tu accepte mon amitié et rien de plus, ou … ou je ne viendrai plus te voir. »

« Mais Bella, tu ne … »

« Réfléchis bien Jake. Tu décides quoi. Le choix est simple. Mon amitié ou rien de tout. Je t'aime énormément et tu me manquerais, mais j'en ai marre de tes scènes de jalousie pour rien. » Vociférai-je, très décidée.

« Ok, je n'ai pas le choix. Mais tu verras, un jour tu te rendras compte que je suis celui qu'il te faut. »

Je soupirai bruyamment mais n'ajoutai rien. C'était peine perdue, il était têtu.

« Alors, c'est qui ? » Il ne lâchait pas facilement quand il avait une idée en tête.

J'hésitai puis répondis simplement. « Un ami ! »

« Hum. Ici à Forks ? » Questionna-t-il encore.

« Oui, mais tu ne le connais pas et je ne désire pas en parler avec toi, » répliquai-je sèchement afin de mettre fin à cette conversation.

Nous reprîmes notre balade en silence et Jacob fit l'effort de ne plus bouder. J'en étais contente car je l'aimais beaucoup.

A notre retour à la réserve, Charlie était arrivé et il nous attendait avec Billy sur la terrasse sirotant leurs apéros. Nous discutâmes ensembles pendant une heure avant de passer à table. Billy était un excellent cuisinier. Rien à voir avec Charlie. Je me demandais souvent comment il survivait pendant mon absence. Heureusement, depuis quelques mois, il y avait Sue.

La soirée se poursuivit très agréablement et Jacob fut adorable. Notre conversation était oubliée et je retrouvais mon meilleur ami. Il était encore tard quand nous prîmes le chemin de retour.

_Je vais encore avoir très dur demain matin pour me lever. Heureusement que j'ai une bonne motivation._

_----------------------------------------------------_

_Voilà. _

_Que pensez vous du petit échange de sms?_

_Le prochain pendant la semaine, il est presque fini._

_Je poste aussi aujourd'hi "l'alphabet wekends"_


	8. Chapter 7: Quelle famille!

_Coucou,_

_Encore un tout grand merci pour vos messages et pour tes celles qui m'ont ajouté en favori ou alerte._

_Comme le chapitre était terminé, je vous le poste plus tôt que prévu._

_Une merci particulier à Estj, annecullen69, yayalia, Bostondirty, Bellatwilight et samy940 qui me suivent depuis le début et qui m'ont encouragée à poursuivre._

_Bostondirty : Je t'ai écouté et j'ai essayé de faire un chapitre plus long. Résultat, les idées se suivent et ne se ressemblent et je me suis laissé emportée. Donc le baiser n'est pas arrivé mais ce n'est plus qu'une question de ….quelques lignes._

_Je vous laisse avec le chapitre 7_

_Bisou_

_Eli_

_**Disclamer **__: Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et je ne fais que broder autour d'eux._

_**************************************_

**Chapitre 7 : Quelle famille.**

**POV Bella**

Edward avait écrit hier que la tranquillité était finie avec l'arrivée de sa famille mais Je me réjouissais de les connaitre. Edward les aimait beaucoup et en parlait comme des personnes géniales.

Lundi, j'étais arrivée un peu en avance. Je vis directement la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrir et je souris m'avançant vers … une véritable armoire à glace. Je stoppai net, surprise, face à un superbe athlète brun mesurant au moins 1m90 et je me sentis instantanément comme une naine à ses côtés.

J'étais toujours bouche bée à le fixer quand il m'adressa la parole.

« Salut, tu dois être Bella ? » demanda-t-il gentiment.

« Bon …jour, » répondis-je timidement en rougissant une fois de plus.

« Courageuse de venir travailler ici. J'espère que mon frère n'a pas été trop détestable avec une aussi jolie fille que toi, » dit-il sur un ton taquin, faisant accentuer mon rougissement.

« Emmett ! C'est toi qui va la traumatiser si tu continues, » répliqua Edward à ma place, e me faisant un clin d'œil.

« Je te connais et je sais comment tu martyrises les pauvres filles sans défense, moi. »

« Ne les écoute pas, ils sont pires que des enfants de maternelle quand ils sont ensemble, » me dit le troisième garçon qui venait de sortir à son tour.

Celui-ci était grand également, moins musclé qu'Emmett mais il n'avait rien à lui envier. C'était un très beau garçon aux cheveux blonds et de magnifiques yeux bleus.

« Bella, voilà Emmett, mon idiot de frère et Jasper, mon meilleur ami et beau-frère. Et voici, Bella qu'Esmé a engagé pour répertorier les livres de la bibliothèque» me présenta Edward en me souriant.

« Bonjour, heureuse de vous rencontrer.»

« Comme je suis un fan de littérature, je viendrai peut-être t'embêter un peu un de ces jours, » me dit Jasper.

« Pas de problème. Tu verras, elle est assez impressionnante. Tu trouveras sûrement ton bonheur pour les vacances, » répondis-je.

« Bon, nous parlions d'un jogging, il me semble, » rappela Emmett se mettant à courir.

« Oui, on y va, bonne journée et bon travail, Bella, » lança Jasper avant de suivre Emmett.

«J'ai intérêt à les rattraper si je ne veux pas les perdre. On se voit tout à l'heure, » me susurra Edward en déposant un baiser sur ma joue. Je restai sans bouger un certain temps perdue dans mes pensées et la sensation des lèvres d'Edward encore présente sur ma peau.

Le reste de la journée fut très calme. Je pus facilement rattraper le retard de la semaine dernière car je ne vis personne jusqu'à mon départ. J'entendis bien du remue ménage dans la maison, mais je restai discrète dans la bibliothèque. Ce qui m'attrista le plus, fut que je n'avais pas revu Edward de toute la journée.

Vers 17 heures, je rangeai mes affaires et me dirigeai vers la cuisine quand j'entendis des pas dans les escaliers. Je me retournai vivement croyant l'apercevoir avant de partir mais c'est une superbe grande blonde qui s'approcha de moi en souriant.

« Salut, » me dit-elle gentiment le regard interrogateur.

« Salut. Je suis Bella, je travaille ici, » me justifiai-je, un peu gênée devant elle.

« Je sais, Edward, nous a parlé de toi. Tu t'en vas ? »

« Oui »

« Veux-tu boire un café avec moi avant, » proposa-t-elle, aimablement.

« Volontiers. Excuse-moi mais tu es la sœur d'Edward ?» Demandai-je, curieuse.

« Oh, non. Moi, je suis Rosalie la sœur de Jasper et la petite amie d'Emmett, » m'expliqua-t-elle.

Nous nous installâmes à la table de la cuisine et parlâmes un peu. Rosalie me questionna sur Forks, la villa, les environs, mes goûts… J'avais l'impression d'être revenue la semaine précédente quand Edward avait fait de même. Rosalie était vraiment très gentille. Une question me trottait en tête depuis le début de la conversation.

« Tu ne sais pas où est Edward?» Osai-je demander.

« Pourquoi veux-tu le savoir, » me répondit-on, sèchement derrière moi.

Je me retournai vivement surprise du ton employé. J'étais face à une fille aux cheveux courts et au visage peu avenant. J'étais mal à l'aise ne comprenant pas son attitude.

_Qui est-elle ? Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fais? C'est son amie peut-être ? Non il m'en aurait parlé ? _

« C'est juste une question. Je suis surprise de ne pas l'avoir vu aujourd'hui, » rétorquai-je, un peu vertement aussi.

« Alice !» Lui asséna Rosalie.

« Désolée, mais il faudra t'habituer. Nous avons énormément de projet. Nous serons souvent absent, » ajouta-t-elle, me toisant toujours méchamment.

« Je ne veux pas vous déranger mais il … »

« Il a été aimable avec toi par politesse. Il ne peut pas résister quand une nana passe dans le coin. Tu dois bien te rendre compte que maintenant que nous sommes là, il n'a plus de temps à perdre. Et si j'ai bien compris, tu es ici pour travailler, » cracha-t-elle avec un air dédaigneux.

« Alice, ça suffit maintenant, » cria Rosalie, furieuse.

« Quoi, il faut bien qu'elle comprenne, » ajouta-t-elle en sortant de la pièce.

« Ne fais pas attention à Alice. Elle est particulièrement possessive envers Edward. Elle se croit toujours obligée de le protéger» justifia Rosalie.

« Je crois qu'il est temps que je parte, merci pour le café. A demain, » dis-je en sortant et m'éloignant vers ma camionnette. Je ne voulais pas montrer à Rosalie combien la remarque d'Alice m'avait blessée.

Je regagnai la maison perturbée par ma rencontre avec Alice. Pourquoi m'avait-elle traitée de la sorte. Avait-elle l'intention d'empêcher notre amitié à Edward et moi ? Mais pourquoi ?

Toutes sortes de questions me passaient en tête tandis que je préparais le diner. Elle devait avoir raison, je n'étais pas à ma place parmi eux. De plus, j'étais totalement insignifiante par rapport aux deux filles et je me rendais compte qu'Edward devait être habitué à ce genre de fille auxquelles je n'arrivais pas à la cheville.

J'étais toujours contrariée quand mon téléphone sonna. Je regardai l'identité de l'appelant : Edward.

J'hésitai puis je décidai que je ne voulais pas lui parler. Maintenant que sa famille était là, il m'ignorait royalement et de plus, sa pimbèche de sœur me snobait et m'agressait sans raison. Je n'avais servi qu'à lui tenir compagnie pendant l'absence de sa famille.

_Tu peux sonner tant que tu veux. Désormais, c'est que boulot, Monsieur Cullen._

Mon gsm sonna plusieurs. Puis, je reçus plusieurs texto auxquels je ne répondis pas.

_J'essaye de t'appeler sans succès._

_Tout va bien ?_

_E_

_****-_

_Bella_

_J'aimerais te parler_

_E_

_****_

_Bella_

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_E_

_****_

_Si tu continues à ne pas répondre,_

_Je viens._

_E_

Bon je ne pouvais pas le laisser venir ici avec Charlie qui regardait un match dans le salon.

_Génial, ma fille. Trouve vite une excuse pour le décourager._

_Désolée j'avais oublié mon portable dans ma voiture_

_On se voit demain._

_B_

J'envoyai le message et coupai le gsm avant de monter me coucher. Je mis mes écouteurs sur les oreilles afin de m'occuper l'esprit et trouver le sommeil.

**POV Edward**

Je me réveillai ce mardi, enfin réveiller est un bien grand mot puisque j'avais passé la moitié de la nuit à me tourner dans mon lit, avec un mal de crane épouvantable. J'avais passé ma journée de hier à servir de guide pour Emmett et Jasper.

_**Flashback**_

Après le jogging, ils avaient décidé d'aller faire le tour de la ville. Nous avions mangé à la brasserie où j'avais été avec Bella vendredi dernier.

Bella. Elle me manquait. Je n'attendais que notre retour pour enfin être avec elle. Evidemment, ces deux lascars en avaient décidé autrement. Emmett s'était renseigné avant son départ de New York et avait appris qu'il existait une salle de sport à Port Angeles. Je n'eus pas le choix que de les accompagner et nous passâmes l'après midi là-bas.

Quand nous rentrâmes à la villa, la première chose qui attira mon attention fut l'absence de la vieille chevrolet. Je passai le pas de la porte avec une sensation de manque important. Rosalie buvait une tasse de café à la cuisine.

« Alors les garçons, vous avez passé une bonne journée. »

« Super, ma petite chatte. Et toi, » lui demanda Emmett, en l'embrassant dans le cou.

« Super. Je me suis reposée. Et … »

« Et ? Ma colombe. »

« Et, … j'ai fait la connaissance d'une adorable jeune fille, » murmura Rosalie en me jetant des coups d'œil en coin.

« Oh, c'est surement Bella, » répondit Jasper.

Je restai silencieux car je ne voulais pas leur montrer l'intérêt que je lui portais. Mais je ne pus m'empêcher de demander quand elle était partie.

« Vous l'avez raté de peu. Elle est partie il y a juste 10 minutes, » répondis-elle, en souriant.

« Bien sûr, il est déjà 17h, c'est son heure, » ajoutai-je, jouant l'indifférent.

« Je pense qu'elle t'au…vous auraient attendu mais Alice n'a pas été très sympa, dirons-nous, avec elle. »

« Que veux-tu dire, Rosalie. Que lui a dit Alice ? » Questionnai-je.

« Tu connais Alice. Elle l'a légèrement snobé et fait comprendre qu'elle devait se tenir loin de …toi, » rétorqua-t-elle, me fixant dans les yeux avec un petit sourire. « J'ai essayé d'adoucir la remarque de ta sœur mais Bella était quand même …. Je ne sais pas comment dire …bizarre en partant. »

« Alice exagère. Cette fille est sympa, » ajouta Emmett, contrarié.

« Tu as raison. De plus, Edward est resté seul ici durant 4 jours, il peut bien s'être lié d'amitié avec elle. Je vais lui parler, Edward, » dit à son tour Jasper.

« Non, je vais parler à ma sœur et lui demander une bonne fois pour toute de me foutre la paix, » lâchai-je, en serrant les poings et sortant de la cuisine pour chercher après ma peste de sœur.

J'adorais Alice et elle me le rendait bien mais elle avait la fâcheuse habitude de mettre son nez dans les affaires des autres. Elle avait agit de la même manière avec Emmett mais depuis l'entrée de Rosalie dans sa vie, cette dernière avait mis un terme à l'emprise d'Alice. Jusqu'à ce jour, l'attitude de ma sœur ne m'avait pas dérangé et même parfois, elle m'avait bien aidé. Mais aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas la même chose. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'en mêle.

« Alice, » criai-je en grimpant les escaliers.

« Ici, dans ma chambre, Edward » répondit-elle, gaiement.

« Qu'as tu dis à Bella ? »

« Oh, rien, » dit-elle simplement en se retournant vers son miroir.

Je l'attrapai par le bras pour la faire pivoter vers moi.

« Répond, Alice. Rosalie nous a dit que tu n'avais pas été très agréable avec elle, » insistai-je, furieux.

« Calme-toi. Elle voulait savoir où tu étais. Je lui ai dit qu'elle devait s'habituer à ne pas te voir car nous avions des projets et qu'elle ne nous verrait pas souvent. »

« Alice, cette fille est la seule personne que j'ai vu depuis que je suis arrivé et nous sommes devenu des amis. Et, … Et tu ne m'empêcheras pas la voir. Tu … » Répliquai-je toujours en colère.

Afin de ne pas dire des choses que je regretterai, je lâchai le bras d'Alice que je tenais toujours fermement, me retournai et sorti de sa chambre dans pas déterminé. J'entrai dans ma chambre et m'assis sur mon lit.

_Je savais que les avoir ici ne serait pas de tout repos mais je ne pensais pas qu'ils perturberaient les choses à ce point. _

Je décidai de téléphoner à Bella pour excuser l'attitude d'Alice. Je voulais entendre sa voix car elle m'avait manqué bien plus que ce que je pensais. Elle ne me répondit pas. Je tentai donc de lui envoyer un texto mais je n'eue pas de réponse non plus. Après 3 messages infructueux, une sensation de panique me tenaillait. Je décidai d'envoyer un dernier.

_Si tu continues à ne pas répondre,_

_Je viens._

_E_

_Répond, je t'en prie Bella._

_Désolée j'avais oublié mon portable dans ma voiture_

_On se voit demain._

_B_

Ca réponse était froide, distante. Tellement différente de celles de hier et tout ça, à cause de ma sœur qui se mêle toujours de tout.

_Je regrette qu'ils soient là. J'étais bien mieux sans eux._

TOC, TOC, TOC

…….

TOC, TOC, TOC

« Edward, je sais que tu es là, » appela Alice, derrière la porte.

« Laisse-moi tranquille. »

« Non, je voudrai te parler, » insista-t-elle.

« C'est rien Alice. On en reparle plus tard. Laisse-moi, maintenant. »

« Non, tant pis, j'entre. »

« Je ne m'attendais pas à autre chose. Je suis déjà étonné que tu ne sois pas entrée directement. »

« Je m'excuse pour mon attitude. Cette fille ne méritait pas que je lui parle ainsi. Mais tu sais … »

« Je sais Alice mais c'est mes affaires et je voudrai que tu reste en dehors, » la coupai-je.

« Bien, mais n'oublie pas … »

« Alice. Tu sais que je sais. Alors n'insiste pas. Et laisse Bella tranquille. C'est vraiment une fille bien qui tu aimerais si tu voulais laisser de côté certaines choses. »

« J'ai du mal à oublier ces choses comme tu les appelles, mais je vais être sympa avec elle et me faire ma propre opinion car je pense que tu n'es peut-être pas très objectif, » ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire triste.

« Alice, je… »

« On n'en parle plus. Mais je pense aussi à Bella et je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre dans quelques semaines, » répondit-elle en quittant la pièce.

_**Fin Flashback**_

Je descendis à la cuisine rejoindre Emmett et Jasper pour notre jogging matinal mais je trainai volontairement afin de voir Bella avant de partir. Au bout d'une demi -heure, elle n'était toujours pas arrivée et Emmett s'impatientait. J'essayai même de trouver une excuse pour ne pas les accompagner mais ils refusèrent.

« Non, hors de question. Tu viens avec nous, » lâcha Emmett en ouvrant la porte.

« C'est pas pour une fois. »

« Pas question. On courre tous les jours. »

« Emmett, je ne … »

« Tu…rien du tout. Tu viens et tu la verras quand on rentrera, » répliqua-t-il, taquin, sans se retourner.

« Mais de quoi parle tu ? » Lui demandais-je, connaissant déjà sa réponse.

« Je parle du fait que tu es invivable depuis hier car tu n'as pas vu Bella, » dit-il en me faisant face, une grimace victorieuse sur le visage.

« Tu racontes n'importe quoi. »

« Emmett a raison. Tu es de mauvais poil depuis notre retour hier et surtout depuis ta dispute avec Alice, » ajouta Jasper.

« Ok, vous avez raison. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais elle me manque quand je ne la vois pas, » avouai-je, en poussant un petit soupir.

« Et toi qui me disais qu'il n'y avait pas de filles derrière ton changement, » renchérit Emmet.

« Emmett ! C'est juste une amie. »

« Mais oui, bien sûr et moi je suis Napoléon. »

Jasper partit d'un rire suivi d'Emmett. Ils avaient raison. Je me cachais derrière cette soit disant amitié alors que au fond de moi, je devais admettre que ça ne me suffisait pas.

« Je ne veux pas la faire souffrir Emmett. »

« Pourquoi, la ferais-tu souffrir. Honnêtement, Edward, tu n'es pas le même que celui que tu étais la semaine dernière à New York. »

« Emmett a une fois de plus raison. Tu es très différent Edward. Alice et Rosalie sont d'accord avec nous, » ajouté Jasper, posant sa main sur mon épaule.

« Bon allons courir car pour le moment, elle n'est pas là et depuis hier, elle refuse de me parler, » répondis-je, mal à l'aise.

« T'inquiète, ça va s'arranger, » essaya de me réconforter Jasper.

Avais-je changé tant que ça ? Accepterait-elle de me parler ? Qu'est-ce que je voulais exactement ?

_Oui, elle sera obligée de me parler. Je ne lui laisserai pas le choix._

_***_

Le jogging se passa dans la bonne humeur et nous arrivâmes en riant à la villa. La camionnette était à sa place, ce qui fit naître un sourire sur mes lèvres et rendis mes compagnons encore plus hilares si c'était possible.

Rosalie et Alice nous attendaient dans la cuisine comme le jour précédent.

«Salut les garçons, » nous dit Alice.

« Salut, ma chérie, As-tu bien dormi ? » Jaspers s'approcha d'elle et la pris dans ses bras tandis qu'Emmett embrassait langoureusement une Rosalie plus que consentante.

« Vous avez fini vous deux. Pensez un peu à moi, pauvre malheureux, ici tout seul, » déclarai-je, en faisant une moue réprobatrice.

« Ne compte pas sur moi pour me priver. Mais n'avais-tu pas une conversation à avoir, toi ? » Répondit Emmett.

« Emmett, ne l'encourage pas s'il te plait. »

« Alice. Notre frère est grand assez pour savoir ce qu'il doit faire. Il n'a pas besoin d'une nounou, » rétorqua-t-il en souriant.

« Emmett, tu … »

« Il a raison, Alice. Ca ne concerne que ton frère, » me défendis Jasper.

« Je te souhaite bon courage car tu ne vas pas avoir facile, » rajouta Rosalie.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Bella est arrivée ce matin et elle ne semblait pas de très bonne humeur. Elle nous a à peine adressé la parole et s'est enfermée dans la bibliothèque, » expliqua Rosalie.

« Génial, merci Alice. Retour à la case départ. »

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? »

« Je n'ai pas été très sympa quand je suis arrivé mercredi et il m'a fallu deux jours pour arriver à détendre la situation et devenir son ami. Maintenant, que doit-elle penser ?»

« Si tu va lui demander, tu seras fixé, » objecta Emmett en me poussant vers la porte.

« Ca va, Emmett. Je sais avancer tout seul. »

« Je vérifie que tu ne te perdes pas. Je voudrais bien connaitre celle qui rend mon arrogant frère, timide, » me dit-il en riant.

« Je ne suis pas timide mais elle est vraiment différente, Emmett. »

« Raison de plus. » Il m'ouvrit la porte, me poussa dedans et la referma rapidement derrière moi.

_Comme si j'allais m'enfuir !Allez, courage, Edward. _

« Bonjour, Bella, » lui dis-je d'une voix douce.

« Hum ? Bonjour, Monsieur Cullen,» prononça Bella, d'un ton glacial.

_Merde. C'est pire que la semaine dernière. Mais tu vas m'écouter Bella._

« Bella, il faut qu'on … » commençai-je, en m'approchant d'elle.

« Rien du tout. Je vais terminer le travail pour lequel on m'a engagé et me concentrer uniquement sur ça, » me coupa-elle.

_Le pôle nord doit être plus chaud qu'ici. _

Sa remarque m'avait un peu pris de court. Je n'avais pas vraiment l'habitude de me faire rembarrer ainsi et je n'étais pas très sur de la meilleure manière pour l'aborder sans la mettre encore plus de mauvaise humeur. Je la vis prendre son Ipod sur le bureau et coincer les écouteurs dans ses oreilles. Bella étais absorbée par une pile de livres posée devant elle sur le bureau et ne semblait vraiment plus prêtée attention à ma présence. J'admets que j'étais frustré face à son attitude.

_Pour une fois que je n'ai rien à me reprocher. Garde à l'esprit, mon vieux, de le faire payer à ta peste de sœur !_

« Bella ? » Appelai-je, doucement.

Mais aucune réponse n'arriva soit elle ne m'entendait, soit, et c'était plus vraisemblable, elle ne voulait pas m'entendre. Je commençai légèrement à m'énerver même si je savais que ce n'était pas une réaction envisageable si je voulais arranger la situation. Pourtant, j'avais vu le visage de Bella se crisper à mon appel. J'avançai lentement vers elle puis la pris par les épaules afin de la faire pivoter vers moi. Son regard était dur et j'esquissai un pas en arrière mais gardant toujours mes mains sur ses bras. Bella voulut se dégager or je n'étais pas près à la lâcher. Je voulais lui parler et elle allait devoir m'écouter. J'enlevai les écouteurs d'une seule main, l'autre agrippant toujours son bras pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner de moi.

« Non, tu n'iras nulle part. Pourquoi refuses-tu de me parler, Bella ? Que t'ai-je fait ? » Questionnai-je.

« Ca n'a pas d'importance. Laisse-moi, maintenant, » répondit-elle, la voix légèrement voilée, ce qui rendit triste immédiatement.

_Non, je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureuse et surtout pas à cause de moi._

« Parle-moi, Bella. L'arrivée de ma famille ne doit pas perturber notre entente. On était amis, » suppliai-je, en la regardant mais elle fuyait mon regard.

« Tu as raison. On était. Ta sœur m'a fait comprendre que je devais te laisser tranquille. Que nous n'étions pas du même monde. »

« Bella ! Je sais qu'Alice n'a pas été très agréable avec toi, même si ce n'est pas vraiment dans ses habitudes mais … »

« PAS AGREABLE ! Elle m'a fait me sentir une moins que rien. Je ne méritais pas qu'elle me traite ainsi, » cria-t-elle, en levant enfin ses yeux vers moi. Ceux-ci étaient remplis de larmes et mon cœur se serra instantanément. Je posai mes mains sur sa taille et la rapprochait de moi, doucement.

« Je suis désolée, Bella. Alice aussi regrette. »

« La belle affaire ! »

« Bella, tu es une fille géniale, merveilleuse. Ne laisse jamais personne te persuader du contraire, » lui dis-je en la serrant un peu plus fort contre moi. « Ne pleure plus, s'il te plait. »

« Non, je suis une banale petite provinciale. Ta sœur a raison, je suis insignifiante et je devrais rester à ma place ; » s'excusa-t-elle.

« Tu es loin d'être insignifiante, crois-moi, » chuchotai-je, soulevant sa tête en posant deux doigts sous son menton.

_Et ta place est près de moi. Je ne peux plus rester loin de toi. _

Bella ne me répondit pas mais ses joues s'empourprèrent violemment. Elle essaya de se libérer de mes bras mais je l'en empêchai en la collant à moi. Je sentais son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer sur ma poitrine et sa respiration devenir hésitante. La mienne ne valait pas mieux. J'inspirai profondément comme pour me donner du courage.

« Bella ? » Murmurai-je, dans un souffle.

Je passai une main sur sa joue qui remonta jusqu'à sa nuque afin d'approcher son visage du mien. J'hésitai, un doute me traversant l'esprit, mais Bella ne bougeait pas. Alors je me rapprochai encore afin de déposer mes lèvres sur la bouche de Bella. J'avais tellement rêvé de ce moment.

« EDWARD ! » Hurla Emmett de la porte qu'il venait d'ouvrir.

***********************************************

_Sacré Emmett !_

_Alors, on continue ???_

_A bientôt_


	9. Chapter 8: Sortie

_Bonjour à vous toutes,_

_Comme toujours je voudrai vous remercier de lire cette fic. Nous allons arriver à 100 reviews et croyez moi, je ne pensais presque pas en avoir._

_Merci, merci, merci car c'est bien pour cette raison que j'ai eu une nuit presque blanche pour vous le poster aujourd'hui car l'attente à été plus longue que d'habitude te je m'en excuse._

_J'espère avoir bien répondu à toutes les inscrites. Pour les autres: mélanie, lucienne, bérangère, nalea-love merci auusi de votre message d'encouragement._

_Je sais que vous êtes nombreuses à en vouloir à Emmett mais faut pas. C'est un grand nounours très tendre. Quand à mon idée d'inverser les rôles habituelles d'Alice et Rosalie ne vous choque pas._

_Assez de blabla._

_Bonne lecture. _

_Disclamer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que broder autour._

_Je passai une main sur sa joue qui remonta jusqu'à sa nuque afin d'approcher son visage du mien. J'hésitai, un doute me traversant l'esprit, mais Bella ne bougeait pas. Alors je me rapprochai encore afin de déposer mes lèvres sur la bouche de Bella. J'avais tellement rêvé de ce moment._

_« EDWARD ! » Hurla Emmett de la porte qu'il venait d'ouvrir._

**Chapitre 8 :**

**POV Edward**

« EMMETT, pas maintenant, » hurlai-je sur mon frère sans me retourner.

« Oups, désolée mais je … » Commença-t-il, pas le moins du monde gêné.

« Ok, maintenant, peux-tu nous laisser quelques minutes tout seul, » renchéris-je, exaspéré, lui faisant face. Emmett ne semblait absolument pas décidé à partir et moi, je sentais la colère monter en moi. D'abord, leur arrivée perturbait ma tranquillité puis Alice avait bien faillit tout détruire par quelques mots et enfin cet idiot avait interrompu ce dont je rêvais depuis des jours. Non, mais quelle famille, je vous jure.

_Emmett, casse-toi. Et vite._

« Oui, je pourrais. Mais c'est Alice qui m'envoie et si je ne te ramène pas, tu sais qu'elle peut être terrible ! » Répondit-il, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

_Je vais lui faire ravaler son sourire à celui-là !_

« Je connais Alice, Emmett mais elle va devoir attendre. Merci d'aller lui dire. »

Pendant cette échange, j'avais gardé une main sur la taille de Bella d'abord parce que j'avais bien sentis qu'elle essayait de s'éloigner, ce qui était hors de question, et surtout parce que l'avoir si près de moi était tout simplement merveilleux. Ma pauvre Bella, elle était très mal à l'aise et pour le moment je ne pouvais rien faire. Je fixai toujours Emmett qui lui, n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

« C'est ma sœur depuis plus longtemps que toi et crois-moi, je ne veux prendre aucun risque,» dit-il en m'attrapant par l'avant bras et me tirant à sa suite. Emmett étant bien plus fort que moi, je ne pus pas résister. Je n'eue que le temps de me retourner pour jeter un coup d'œil déçu vers Bella qui me regardait avec un sourire à la fois déçu et amusé.

« Ca va, Emmett. Je te suis puisque je n'ai pas le choix. Mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre. »

« L'attendre rendra les choses encore plus fort, frérot, crois-moi, » ricana-t-il en m'amenant dans la cuisine près des autres.

« Je crois surtout que je vais tous vous remettre dans l'avion direction New York, » râlai-je.

« J'espère que nous n'avons rien interrompu, » lâcha Alice, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

« Je te hais, Alice Cullen. Prépare tes valises, tu repars de suite ! » Crachai-je exaspéré par son air victorieux.

« Molo, frérot. Tu me remercieras un jour. »

« Te remercier ! Dans tes rêves seulement. »

« Arrête d'être aussi mélodramatique, je t'ai dit que j'allais essayer d'être sympa donc … »

« Et bien, c'est pas la bonne méthode ! »

« Veux-tu bien te taire et m'écouter. Je proposais une sortie ce soir à Port Angeles, tous ensembles. De cette façon, je pourrais apprendre à la connaître et les autres aussi puisqu'ils en meurent tous d'envie, » proposa-t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce que ça cache, Alice, » ajoutai-je suspicieux.

« Absolument rien. Promis. De toute façon, Rosalie et Emmett la protégerons puisqu'ils semblent être tombés sous son charme, eux aussi. »

« Effectivement et si tu te donnais la peine de lui parler tu serais d'accord avec nous, » la défendit Rosalie.

_Et bien, je ne me serais jamais attendu avoir Rosalie comme alliée._

« J'aurai tout le temps de lui parler ce soir, » répondit-elle, sortant déjà pour regagner sa chambre. « Au fait, nous partirons vers 18h. Rosalie va aller la prévenir. »

« Je peux m'en charger tout seul. »

« Tara, ta, ta. Tu accompagnes Jasper, il doit absolument se rendre à la poste et tu es le seul à savoir où elle se trouve, » rétorqua-t-elle, disparaissant pour de bon.

« Comment fais-tu pour la supporter, » dis-je en m'adressant à Jasper.

« Elle peut être adorable. T'inquiète, tout se passera bien. Alice ne veut que ton bonheur et si Bella est si fantastique que tu le dis, elle ne pourra que l'aimer aussi. »

« Ok, je vais quand même voir Bella avant de partir et … »

« Stop, » crièrent Emmett et Rosalie en même temps.

« QUOI ENCORE ? » répondis-je en perdant de plus en plus patience.

« Tu as entendu Alice, c'est moi qui parle à Bella. Allez, ouste, tu accompagnes mon frère et Emmett. Je m'en occupe, » lâcha Rosalie, m'empêchant d'avancer.

« C'est un complot ou quoi. Vous avez vraiment décidé tous de me pourrir la vie (NA : et la notre aussi), » râlai-je de plus belle.

« Mais, non. Elle ne va pas disparaître. Tu attendras bien quelques heures de plus, » dit Emmett en me donnant un coup de poing sur l'épaule, me tirant une grimace.

« J'ai pas envie d'attendre. Vous m'avez déjà fait perdre assez de temps, » boudai-je en poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme.

Emmett m'attrapa le bras et m'emmena vers la sortie. Je n'avais pas le choix, je devais les suivre. Nous prîmes la Cayenne pour nous diriger vers le centre de Forks ce qui me permit de me remémorer les derniers évènements.

J'avais réussi à faire entendre raison à Bella qui ne m'en voulait plus. Et surtout j'avais été à deux doigts de l'embrasser. Rien que d'y penser, j'en avais des frissons. Mais c'était sans compter sur ma « merveilleuse » famille que pour le moment je désirais surtout étriper. Je me souvenais du bien-être que j'avais ressenti lorsqu'elle était dans mes bras. Elle n'avait pas essayé de se dégager ce qui m'avait rendu heureux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait ? Je n'avais jamais réagi ainsi auparavant. Je ne pensais même pas qu'on pouvait se sentir si bien avec une femme. Ordinairement, je ne m'arrêtais pas à essayer de savoir ce qu'une fille pensait où voulait alors qu'avec Bella, je voulais tout savoir. J'avais hésité pour l'embrasser de peur qu'elle me repousse et résultat, j'étais assis dans la jeep d'Emmett en chemin vers Forks à retourner des centaines de questions dans ma tête. Qu'allait lui dire Rosalie ? Que ferons-nous ce soir ? Pouvais-je faire confiance à Alice ? Viendra-t-elle avec nous ?

Pendant que je me morfondais sur le siège arrière, Emmett me surveillait, un grand sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

_Grrr, va au diable, Emmett Cullen et emmène tous les autres avec toi._

**POV Bella**

Emmett venait d'emmener Edward avec lui, presque de force me laissant en plan dans la bibliothèque. J'essayais de remettre mes idées en place rapidement. J'étais arrivée ce matin, bien décidée à creuser un fossé, un immense fossé entre la famille Cullen ou plutôt soyons honnête, entre Edward et moi et j'avais fini par me retrouver dans ses bras et sur le point de l'embrasser.

_Quel retournement de situation !_

Je m'étais sentie si bien, ses bras autour de ma taille, la chaleur de son corps contre le mien et ses lèvres si proches. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que son frère arrive ? Pourquoi ? Maintenant, il regrettait peut-être ? C'est pour cette raison qu'il ne revenait pas. Il ne voulait peut-être pas m'embrasser. Je me faisais peut-être trop de cinéma. Il voulait juste conserver mon amitié. C'est normal, avec toutes les filles qu'il rencontre à New York, il n'a rien à faire de moi.

_Arrête Belle. Il va revenir et vous pourrez parler calmement. _

J'essayai tant bien que mal de me remettre au travail quand j'entendis enfin la porte s'ouvrir. Je me retournai vivement pour me retrouver face à Rosalie.

« Salut, Bella. Désolée pour l'attitude d'Emmett, mais il n'est pas toujours très … très …Enfin, il est parfois un peu lourdaud pour certaines choses, » me dit Rosalie, un grand sourire aux lèvres s'asseyant dans le canapé.

« Ce n'est rien, » répondis-je, rougissant en me rappelant quand Emmett avait fait irruption dans la pièce.

« Edward s'excuse mais il a dû s'absenter avec les garçons. »

« Oh ! » fus-je simplement capable de dire.

_Il regrette et ne veut plus me voir. Mais il ne s'est rien passer. Je ne peux pas ne plus le voir._

« Bella, ne te tracasse pas. Il sera là ce soir. C'est même pour cette raison que je suis venue te parler. Ce soir, nous allons à Port Angeles et nous aimerions que tu nous accompagnes, » proposa-t-elle.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. »

« Bin, pourquoi ? On va s'amuser et nous passerons une très bonne soirée, crois-moi. »

« Tu oublies Alice. Elle ne m'apprécie pas et passer une soirée ensemble ne semble pas une bonne chose, » me justifiai-je, mes yeux regardant le planche.

« Bella ! Alice a des idées bien précises sur nous, sa famille et ce qu'elle pense être le mieux pour nous tous. Parfois, elle en fait de trop en voulant régir la vie de ses frères mais c'est parce qu'elle les aime énormément. De plus, Edward a souffert ces dernières années et elle le protège à l'excès. Mais crois-moi, c'est une personne très gentille et qui t'appréciera dès qu'elle te connaitra un peu mieux, » m'expliqua Rosalie, en s'étant rapproché de moi.

« Je ne sais pas. Ce qu'elle m'a dit hier m'a fait très mal et je ne suis pas sur d'avoir envie de passer une soirée avec elle. »

« Avec elle, peut-être pas mais avec Edward ? » questionna-t-elle.

« Il ne veut pas me voir, sinon il ne partirait pas tout le temps comme il le fait, » répondis-je, penaud.

« Moi, je suis sur du contraire mais avec Alice et Emmett, il n'est pas gâté. Ils sont doués pour lui compliquer la vie. Alors, es-tu d'accord de venir avec nous ? »

« Tu penses vraiment que je dois venir ? »

« Oui, j'en suis sur. Et ne te tracasse pas pour Alice nous serons tous là pour te protéger d'elle. »

« Bon, ok alors. Et que va-t-on faire ? »

« C'est Alice qui organise mais elle a dit ; soirée décontractée. Je pense à un cinéma. Rentre chez toi te préparer maintenant. On passe te prendre à 18h, » m'informa Rosalie, se dirigeant à présent vers la porte.

« Rosalie ? Merci. »

« De rien. A tout à l'heure. »

Je poussai un soupir comme si ça allait m'aider à me détendre. Je rangeai la bibliothèque puis repris la direction de ma maison. Je doutai toujours que ce soit une bonne idée mais savoir que j'allai passer toute la soirée avec Edward me rendit le sourire.

Comme j'étais tôt à la maison, je décidai de lire mes mails que j'avais délaissés depuis vendredi. Evidemment, il y en avait 5 de ma mère. Je répondis en vitesse pour m'excuser et lui raconter le début de mes vacances en omettant de parler d'Edward. Elle me racontait les derniers exploits de Phil et sa nouvelle passion pour le yoga. Qui serait peut-être déjà passée quand elle lirait ce mail demain. Ca c'était Renée ! Tout était génial mais seulement pour quatre ou cinq jours.

En plus de quelques pubs et newsletters, il y avait un mail de Mike.

_Que me voulait-il ? _

J'hésitai un peu avant de l'ouvrir. Mike s'excusait de son comportement à la fête samedi. Il disait qu'il n'avait jamais cessé de m'aimer et qu'il avait attendu impatiemment durant les quatre dernières années. Il voulait que l'on se voie afin de parler car il restait persuadé que nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre et que je ne pouvais pas ne pas m'en être rendu compte.

_Génial, me voilà avec deux mecs parfaits pour moi ; Mike et Jacob. Je ne risque pas de finir vieille fille !_

Il terminait son message par me demander des informations sur Edward et notre « amitié ». Mike ne semblait pas avoir oublié la manière dont Edward était venu me libérer de lui. Et bien entendu, il ajoutait que Jessica l'avait trouvé à son gout et qu'elle correspondait à son style de fils de riche. Je fulminais. Si Mike pensait se racheter avec un mail pareil, c'était raté. Je pris la peine malgré tout de lui répondre, assez froidement, que je ne désirais pas avoir de discussion concernant notre ancienne relation car pour moi elle était bel et bien finie mais que j'apprécierai de rester amie avec lui. Ceci fait, je descendis préparer un repas pour Charlie à son retour et écrivis une note à son attention car je serai partie avant son retour.

Il me restait encore une bonne heure avant qu'Edward ne vienne me chercher et il avait encore une chose que je voulais faire avant de me préparer. Prendre des nouvelles d'Angela que j'avais un peu délaissée depuis notre retour à Forks. Je composai le numéro de son portable et elle répondit à la troisième sonnerie.

« Salut, Angela. Comment vas-tu ? » Demandai-je.

« Bonjour, Bella. Je vais bien. Et toi ? »

« Bien aussi. Désolée de t'avoir abandonnée depuis mon retour mais entre le travail et mes visites à la Push, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à moi. »

« Pas de soucis, ma belle. Moi non plus, je ne t'ai pas téléphoné. Alors raconte ? » Enchaina-t-elle, excitée.

« Raconter quoi ? » Répondis-je, faisant celle qui ne comprenait pas.

« Bella ! Tu es venue à la soirée avec Edward Cullen et vous êtes repartis ensembles après qu'il t'ait sauvé de Mike. Alors raconte ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite. »

« Rien. Il ne s'est rien passé ensuite. Nous avons discuté un moment de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Mike puis il m'a raccompagné. C'est tout. » Répondis-je.

« C'est tout ? Pourtant vous auriez dû vous voir tous deux. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » Questionnai-je, méfiante.

« Toute la soirée, vous vous êtes espionnés l'un l'autre. Et ta tête quand Jessica lui parlait. J'ai cru que tu allais lui faire la massacrer, » me taquina-t-elle, hilare.

« Tu exagère, Angela. Je connais seulement Jessica et … et … je ne voulais pas qu'il tombe dans ses filets, » essayai-je de me justifier, maladroitement.

« C'est ça. Et lui, jouait au chevalier sans peur et sans reproche quand il est venu te retirer des griffes de Mike ? » Railla-t-elle.

« Tu dis n'importe quoi. »

« Mais oui. Et c'est aussi par gentillesse qu'il t'a gardé dans ses bras après, » ajouta-t-elle.

« Angela, nous sommes amis, c'est tout, » essayai-je de clarifier mais sans grande conviction.

« Ok, je n'insiste pas. A part ça, quoi de neuf ? »

« D'abord le travail est génial. J'adore. Puis dimanche le reste de la famille Cullen est arrivée. »

« Oui, ma mère me l'a dit. Comment sont-ils ? » Questionna-t-elle.

« Ils sont sympa. Sauf Alice, la sœur d'Edward. »

« Ah bon ? »

« Elle ne m'apprécie pas du tout, mais ce n'est pas important. Ce soir, ils m'ont invitée à une sortie à Port Angeles. »

« Génial, qu'allez-vous faire ? »

« Aucune idée. Bon, je vais te laisser pour me préparer. On essaye de ce voir ce WE. Ok ? »

« Ok, on se recontacte. Biz Bella. »

« Salut. » Lançai-je en raccrochant

Je montai dans ma chambre prendre ma trousse de toilette pour me rendre à la salle de bain. Durant toute ma douche, je me remémorais la conversation que je venais d'avoir avec Angela. Inconsciemment, je savais que je ne devais pas parler de ce qui se passait entre Edward et moi. Mais que ce passait-il vraiment ? Rien de concret si ce n'est un _presque_ baiser.

_Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer mais je ne dois pas m'emballée. Edward n'est que de passage, ma vieille._

Après avoir changé quatre fois de vêtements, j'étais enfin prête. Rosalie avait parlé d'une soirée décontractée donc je choisis un pantalon en toile beige et un chemisier bleu pale. J'enfilai une paire de ballerine, les talons et moi n'étant pas des amis. Une fois habillée, je descendis attendre au salon que mon »taxi » vienne me chercher. Dès que j'entendis la voiture se garer devant ma maison, je sortis, un sourire aux lèvres, pour accueillir mon chauffeur.

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je découvris Rosalie derrière le volant et Alice à ses côtés. J'hésitai un moment ne sachant pas si je devais avancer ou faire demi-tour. Rassemblant tout mon courage, je me dirigeai vers la Volvo d'Edward et m'installai derrière Alice.

« Nous avons décidé de faire une voiture filles et une voiture garçons, c'est plus sympa, » me dit Alice dès que je fus assise. « Ca ne te dérange pas ? »

« Non, bien sûr. » Répondis-je, simplement.

« J'ai prévu une soirée bowling, je trouve que c'est super entre amis, » ajouta Alice en insistant bien sur le dernier mot.

« C'est très bien mais je ne suis pas très douée, » avouai-je, timidement.

« Pas grave. On y va pour passer une bonne soirée sans plus. Alors tu vis ici à Forks, Ca doit être mortel ? » Me questionna-t-elle.

« Au début, je n'aimais pas trop l'endroit car il y fait toujours humide mais on s' maintenant, je vis à Seattle. »

« Moi, je trouve que c'est très reposant et agréable comme région. Evidemment, quand on vient de New York, on apprécie le calme, » dit Rosalie pour participer à la conversation.

« C'est vrai, c'est très calme. Moi, j'adore surtout la villa. Elle est sublime, » répliqua Alice.

« Oui, et c'est dommage que vous vous en sépariez, » ne pus-je m'empêcher d'ajouter.

Un long silence s'installa.

« Oui, c'est dommage mais elle appartient à Edward et jusqu'à présent, il ne voulait pas y venir. Et l'entretien d'une telle maison est onéreuse, » m'expliqua Rosalie.

« Et de toute façon, il va avoir de moins en moins de temps, donc autant s'en séparer, » asséna Alice.

Nous venions d'arriver à Port Angeles et Rosalie se gara devant le club où les garçons nous attendaient déjà. Nous sortîmes de la voiture pour les rejoindre. J'étais très mal à l'aise car je ne savais pas trop comment me comporter vis-à-vis d'Edward et même si Alice était plus courtoise, elle m'intimidait un peu.

« Enfin, je pensais que j'allais devoir appeler la protection civile pour partir à votre rechercher, » lança Emmett, prenant Rosalie dans ses bras.

« Tu t'inquiétais mon nounours? Fallait pas, on prenait son temps, je ne roule pas comme une malade, moi ! »

« Moi, non plus. Je suis très raisonnable ! » Râla Emmett.

« Raisonnable, n'est pas Cullen ! » Répondit Rosalie.

« Allez venez, on entre, » dit Alice, s'avançant vers la porte suivi de Jasper.

J'étais restée un peu à l'écart pendant l'échange mais Edward se rapprocha de moi et me prit la main avant de me tirer vers l'entrée. Je ressentis immédiatement une petite décharge électrique se propager le long de mon bras.

« Bonsoir, ma belle. Elles ne t'ont pas trop traumatisée durant le trajet ? » Me demanda-t-il.

« Non, tout s'est bien passé. Et, toi ? Comment s'est passé ton après midi ? »

« Long. Très long.»

« Long ? » Questionnai-je, curieuse.

« Oui, long. J'adore ma famille mais là, ils deviennent franchement trop envahissants à mon gout et devoir les supporter des heures durant c'est long. Et long car … depuis dimanche, tu me manques, » finit-il par me dire.

**POV Edward**

Je venais de finir de lui avouer qu'elle me manquait que ses joues prirent directement une teinte rosée adorable. La journée s'était trainée à la vitesse d'un escargot. J'avais dû écouter Emmett tout l'après-midi et ses blagues commençaient à me lasser. Quand enfin, nous étions prêts à partir pour Port Angeles, Alice avait décrété que les garçons et les filles feraient le trajet dans des voitures séparées. Je sentais ma patience me quitter lentement. Je n'étais plus sûr de la supporter durant le reste du mois sans l'étrangler. Pourtant Dieu sait que je lui pardonnais tout, généralement. Mais là, elle poussait le bouchon un peu loin (NA : comme Maurice dans la pub LOL).

« Toi aussi, …tu m'as manqué, » répondit-elle en regardant le sol.

« Au moins, nous allons passer la soirée ensembles. Ils ne nous séparerons pas. »

« Ca c'est pas encore sûr, » douta-t-elle.

Je ris à sa réflexion. Je tenais la main de Bella dans la mienne pour entrer. Alice avait programmé une soirée bowling. Ca pouvait être sympa. Chacun reçu ses chaussures et nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre piste.

« Bon, on va faire trois équipe, pour une fois qu'on est un nombre paire, » décréta Alice, derechef.

« Ouais, ça sera plus sympa, » admit Emmett.

« Bella, tu fais équipe avec Edward, évidemment. »

« Heu. Je suis nul au bowling, » avoua-Bella, d'un air penaud.

« C'est pas grave, on est là pour s'amuser, » dis-je pour la rassurer.

« Moi, je trouve ça génial. Pour une fois, Edward ne sera pas le grand gagnant. Houpie, » cria Emmett, en faisant déjà la danse de la victoire.

« Te réjouis pas trop vite, la partie n'est pas encore gagnée, » répondis-je.

« Edward, je suis vraiment très nul. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Le principal est de participer, pas de gagner. »

Nous commençâmes donc la partie et Emmett voulut absolument être le premier. Parfois, il ressemblait vraiment à un grand enfant. A tour de rôle, nous lancions nos boules et effectivement, Bella n'était pas douée. Elle se trébuchait ou elle envoyait boule dans les rigoles.

« Tu avais raison, Bella, tu es vraiment nul, » lança Alice, narquoise.

« Je l'avais dit, » répondit simplement Bella.

« Oui, mais à ce point là … »

« Ca suffit Alice, on a comprit, » la coupai-je vertement.

« Et si nous commandions à boire ? Que veux-tu Bella ?» Proposa aimablement, Rosalie pour changer de conversation.

« Un coca, s'il te plait. »

« Waouw, tu n'as pas l'autorisation de boire de l'alcool ? » lâcha Alice.

Avant que je ne puisse répondre à ma sœur et essayer de la calmer un peu, Rosalie lui lança un regard chargé de reproche et lui dit : « Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi, Alice. Heureusement que tu as mon frère pour te porter au retour sinon tu ramperais souvent dans le caniveau. »

Là, Rosalie n'y était pas allée avec le dos de la cuillère comme on dit. Alice ne sût pas quoi répondre, chose surprenant, alors elle se retourna vers Jasper pour obtenir son aide mais il répondit qu'il était la Suisse, donc neutre.

_Rosalie défendant ma Bella. Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir comme alliée Rosalie. Faudra que je la remercie demain._

Alice se renfrogna et se leva pour jouer à son tour après avoir commandé un martini. Emmett riait comme un bossu tandis que Bella serait bien rentrée dans un trou de souris. Elle n'était plus rouge mais cramoisie et n'osait plus regarder personne. Je me rapprochai d'elle et passai mon bras par-dessus ses épaules espérant la rassurer.

Rosalie et Emmett gagnèrent la première manche. Evidemment, il ne se priva pas pour me le faire remarquer et me charrier en peu plus. La seconde partie débuta sensiblement de la même manière que l'autre. Bella et moi avions pas mal de points de retard. Alors, quand son tour de jouer arriva, je décidai de lui donner quelques conseils.

Je l'accompagnai devant la piste et me plaçai derrière elle. Je lui expliquai comment se placer, comment tenir correctement la boule et comment viser les quilles pour éviter les rigoles latérales. Je posai une main sur la sienne qui tenait la boule et l'autre autour de son ventre, me collant à elle pour ce premier lancé et la suivre dans son mouvement. La chaleur de son corps sur le mien me perturba et je déglutis difficilement, secouant même la tête afin de remettre mes idées en ordre. La respiration de Bella s'était considérablement accélérée et je la sentais même légèrement trembler. Je raffermis ma prise autour de sa taille, soufflai un coup puis l'aidai à lancer sa boule. Nous regardâmes la boule se diriger droit sur les quilles et les abattants toutes nous donnant 9 points dû au Strike. Je tenais toujours fermement Bella quand nous entendîmes Emmett se racler la gorge à côté de nous.

« Bravo, Bella. Maintenant, Edward, je pense qu'elle tiens debout toute seule et que tu peux la lâcher, » dit-il, hilare.

_Sacré Emmett._

Bella se rassit sous le regard inquisiteur d'Alice quelle ignora en se plongeant dans son verre de coca. J'étais toujours sous le choc des sensations que j'avais éprouvé en tenant Bella. Ma bouche était sèche et mon rythme cardiaque peinait à retrouver son tempo normal. Je l'observais du coin de l'œil tandis que Bella évitait de me regarder.

Le reste de la partie se déroula sans heurte et Bella mit en pratique mes conseils. Mais je me gardai bien réitérer mon aide. Je restai confortablement assis dans le siège, ne la quittant jamais des yeux.

Bella était la dernière à jouer et la partie était serrée. Nous étions à 5 point d'Emmett et à 7 d'Alice. Quand je vis la boule foncer droit au milieu et abattent la totalité des quilles, nous donnant la victoire; je sautai de la banquette comme un ressort me dirigeant vers Bella.

« On a gagné, Bella ! » criai-je en la prenant dans les bras et la faisant virevolter autour de moi. Quand je la déposai à terre, je plaquai mes lèvres sur sa bouche avec avidité.

Subitement, nous étions seuls au monde. Ma famille avait disparu, le brouhaha n'existait plus, il n'y avait plus que Bella et Edward.

Je m'étais écarté d'elle pour la regarder. Mon regard était fixé sur ses magnifiques yeux marrons cherchant son désaccord mais je n'y voyait rien de tel. Alors, je pris son visage en coupe et approchai lentement mes lèvres vers les siennes. Elles étaient chaudes et douces. Je passai ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieure et elle me donna directement accès à sa bouche. Nos langues commencèrent à se chercher, à se découvrir, se perdre pour mieux se retrouver. A bout de souffle, je m'éloignai de Bella, mon regard trouvant immédiatement le sien. Nous nous retournâmes vers les autres pour nous retrouver face à ma famille. Alice était furieuse, Jasper n'exprimait aucun sentiment mais essayait de contenir les émotions de ma sœur tandis qu'Emmett et Rosalie arboraient un sourire rayonnant comme des enfants la veille de Noël.

Je ne fis pas attention à Alice et ramena Bella avec moi jusqu'à notre table le bras autour de a taille. Les conversations reprirent surtout entre Emmett, Rosalie et moi. Bella restait silencieuse à mes côtés. Au bout d'une demi-heure, nous décidâmes de rentrer. Emmett ramenait tous le monde et moi, je partis avec Bella.

Le trajet en voiture fut très calme. Bella ne parlait pas mais je lui avais pris la main en démarrant et elle ne l'avait pas reprise. Je dessinais des cercles sur le dos de sa main avec mon pouce.

_C'est fou comme ce simple touché me procure autant de plaisir. _

Je m'arrêtai devant sa maison et me tournai vers elle. Avec ma main libre, je caressai sa joue. Bella ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit et les encra dans les miens. Ma main glissa dans ses cheveux afin de la rapprocher de moi.

« Bella ! »

Nos lèvres s'unirent à nouveau pour un baiser langoureux avant de la laisser partir. J'aurai aimé la garder avec moi mais Bella était tellement différente qu'elle méritait que nous prenions notre temps.

« La nuit va être longue jusqu'à demain, » lui dis-je, en déposant un chapelet de baisers sur sa mâchoire.

« Elle sera longue pour moi aussi, » répondit-elle.

« Oh Bella, si tu savais depuis combien de temps je t'attends, » avouai-je, la serrant dans mes bras. Bella se recula, m'embrassa une dernière fois puis ouvrit la portière pour rentrer chez elle.

« Bonne nuit, Edward. »

« Bonne nuit, Bella. Fais de beaux rêves ! »

A regret, je la regardais me faire un signe et entrer dans sa maison.

_Bonne nuit , mon ange._

_Voilà ce nouveau chapitre._

_En voulez-vous toujours à Emmett? Ce premier baiser vous plait-il? Vallait-il la peine d'attendre?_

_Direction prochaine chapitre._

_Eli_


	10. Chapter 9: Vivre avec les Cullen

_Bonjour à toutes (et tous, l'espoir fait vivre)._

_D'abord, comme d'hab, un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews qui me vont droit au coeur. J'espère n'avoir oublié personne dans mes réponses._

_Merci aux nouvelles qui passent des nuits blanches ou leur journée pour lire les chapitres._

_Voici un chapitre qui expliquera (un peu ) l'attitude d'Alice._

_Je vous laisse lire maintenant._

_**Disclamer:** Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Je ne fais que broder autour._

_.............................................................................................._

**Chapitre 9 : ****Vivre avec les Cullen**

**POV Bella**

Un faible rayon de soleil filtrait au travers de mes rideaux me tirant lentement des rêves merveilleux qui avaient peuplé ma nuit. J'ouvrai doucement mes yeux afin de leurs permettre de s'habituer à la luminosité. Après m'être étiré, je me redressai sur le lit, m'appuyant contre la tête du lit, position idéal pour réfléchir.

J'avais revécu en boucle les évènements de la veille durant cette nuit mais je devais maintenant remettre mes idées en place et analyser la situation plus clairement. Je devais admettre que j'avais passé une merveilleuse soirée hier malgré les remarques désobligeantes d'Alice. J'avais du mal à comprendre son animosité à mon encontre mais puisque les autres semblaient m'accepter, je décidai de ne plus y prêter attention. Enfin, du moins d'essayer. Ils étaient tous vraiment très gentils et je m'entendais très bien avec eux.

J'avais d'abord eu peur quand Alice et Rosalie m'avaient parlé de bowling car connaissant ma maladresse légendaire, je m'attendais au pire. Pourtant, pour une fois, aucune catastrophe n'arriva. Edward avait dû faire équipe avec moi, qui étais complètement nulle alors que lui jouait divinement bien. D'ailleurs, il semblait réussir tout ce qu'il entreprenait me faisant paraître encore plus insignifiante que je ne l'étais, même si lui disait le contraire. Il m'apprit comment lancer correctement la boule ce qui nous permis de gagner une partie. Il était un excellent professeur.

Nous avions gagné la partie et le cadeau que je reçus en récompense fut magique. Edward m'avait soulevée du sol pour me féliciter et là, subitement, la terre s'était arrêtée de tourner. Edward m'avait gardée dans ses bras et nous nous étions embrassés.

_C'était waouw !_

Je ne trouvais pas d'autres mots pour qualifier tout ce que j'avais ressenti. Ce baiser avait été doux, tendre et passionné à la fois. Malgré le fait que j'avais déjà désiré qu'Edward m'embrasse depuis son arrivée, il m'avait pris au dépourvu. Je n'avais pas bien su comment réagir surtout face au regard furieux que nous lançait Alice. Heureusement, elle n'avait fait aucune remarque mais j'appréhendais cette journée.

_Pourquoi me déteste-t-elle autant ? _

J'avais vécu le reste de la soirée sur mon petit nuage et je pense que je n'étais toujours pas redescendue. J'étais maintenant sûr de deux choses. Premièrement, j'étais irrémédiablement et irrévocablement amoureuse d'Edward Cullen même si je me demandais comment il pouvait s'intéresser à une fille comme moi. Et deuxièmement, que la situation n'était pas simple et que quelque soit les sentiments d'Edward ou les miens, nos routes avaient beaucoup de chance de se séparer à la fin de ces vacances.

_Que dois-je faire ? Comment réagir ?_

Toutes ces questions tournaient inlassablement dans ma tête. J'aimais Edward, j'en étais sûr mais lui de son côté, que ressentait-il ? D'après les vagues allusions que j'avais entendues, il était plutôt du style dragueur, ce que je pouvais comprendre quand on était beau comme un dieu. Me voyait-il comme une conquête de plus, sûrement mais moi, voulais-je accepter cette situation ? Je secouai la tête comme pour m'éclaircir les idées et décidai de sortir du lit pour affronter cette nouvelle journée avec les réponses à certaines questions afin, je l'espérais.

Après une douche rapide, je rejoignis mon père dans la cuisine pour prendre mon petit déjeuner. Charlie était plongé dans la lecture de son journal et ne remarqua ma présence que lorsque je tirai la chaise pour m'y asseoir.

« Salut, Bells. Tu as passé une bonne soirée hier ? » Me demanda-t-il, buvant une gorgée de son café.

«Bonjour Papa. Oui, une très bonne soirée. Nous avons été au bowling. »

« Oh. Et…il ne t'est rien arrivé ? Pas de casse ? »

« Ca suffit, oui. Je ne suis pas si maladroite que ça, » rouspétai-je, vivement.

« Si tu le dis. La dernière fois, tu avais failli assommer Jacob, il me semble, » ironisa-t-il.

« Je n'ai blessé personne, ni moi. Et de plus, nous avons même gagné une partie Edward et moi, » ajoutai-je victorieusement.

« Edward …et toi ? »

« Bin, oui. On avait fait trois équipes puisque nous étions six. »

« Ah, ouais ! »

« Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais il est l'heure de partir travailler. A plus. »

« C'est ça. A ce soir, ma chérie. On se retrouve chez Billy comme d'habitude ? » Insista-t-il, suspicieux.

« Bien sur, on est mercredi. Ciao »

Je sortis précipitamment afin de couper court au questionnement de Charlie. Pas que je voulais cacher quoi que ce soit à mon père mais je sentais qu'il n'apprécierait pas que je fréquente Edward autrement que comme mon employeur. En vérité, Charlie n'appréciait pas que je fréquente qui que ce soit à une exception près. Pour lui, je restais sa petite fille. De toute façon, autant voir comment se passerait cette journée. Et c'est une fois de plus anxieuse que j'arrivai devant la villa.

Décidément, je n'ai jamais été aussi stressée de ma vie que cette dernière semaine. J'arrivai à la résidence vers 9h. Tout était calme. Je m'approchai lentement vers la porte de la cuisine mais j'hésitai à la pousser. Soufflant un bon coup, j'entrai d'un pas décidé. Elle était vide. Aucun bruit ne résonnait dans la maison.

_Peut-être dorment-ils encore ?_

Je me dirigeai vers la bibliothèque, allumai l'ordinateur et m'installai au bureau pour me mettre au boulot. Je réussis à me concentrer, me permettant de sortir un peu Edward de mes pensées mais aussi de rattraper le retard de hier. J'admirais vraiment cette bibliothèque et je m'y sentais vraiment bien. Les ouvrages étaient variés et superbement bien rangés. Monsieur et Madame Massen devaient vraiment apprécier la littérature.

Je pris un des ouvrages de Jane Austen, m'installai sur la divant et commençai à le lire. J'étais tellement absorbée par ma lecture que je n'avais pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir. Je sautai en l'air quand deux bras m'entourèrent par derrière le canapé. Avant même de reconnaitre celui qui me tenait, je reconnus l'odeur caractéristique d'Edward ; un mélange de musc et de vanille.

Edward me tenait fermement et déposa de petits baisers dans mon cou provoquant instantanément des frissons. Il me lâcha et vint prendre place auprès de moi passant son bras gauche autour de mes épaules. Il y a quelques heures, je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je voulais faire. A présent, je savais que je le voulais. Je voulais Edward même si ce n'était que pour quelques semaines.

Je me tournai vers lui, souriante mais légèrement intimidée. Edward se pencha vers moi, déposa ses lèvres dont j'avais rêvé durant toute la nuit sur les miennes.

« Bonjour, ma belle, » murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

« Bonjour, Edward, » répondis-je en déposant à mon tour ma bouche sur la sienne.

« J'aurais tellement aimé être ici à ton arrivée mais c'était sans compter sur Emmett. Il m'a entrainé à l'aube pour un jogging, » confessa-t-il enfouissant son visage dans mon cou. J'entendis Edward inspirer profondément. « Puis j'ai préféré prendre une douche avant de venir te rejoindre. »

« Me voilà rassurée, je pensais que vous aviez tous déserté, » répliquai-je en riant.

« Tu ne crois pas te débarrasser de moi si vite ? »

« Hum, j'espère bien, » avouai-je, en baissant les yeux.

« Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi depuis que je t'ai reconduite hier soir. »

« Moi aussi. Edward, je voudrais… » Commençai-je. Mais une fois de plus, la porte s'ouvrit violement sur Emmett.

« Salut, Bella. Bien dormi ? » Demanda-t-il, en prenant place devant nous sur la table basse.

« Tu veux quelque chose, Emmett, » s'enquit Edward, fronçant les sourcils.

« Non, je viens vous chercher pour le déjeuner. »

« Ok, on arrive. » Edward regardait son frère mais celui-ci ne semblait pas impressionné du tout et surtout ne partait pas.

« Tu veux autre chose ? » Ajouta Edward, agacé.

« Non, je vous attends. On ne sait jamais que vous vous perdiez ! »

« Bon, on te suit. Viens, Bella, sinon il ne nous lâchera pas, » dit-il, en prenant ma main pour m'aider à me lever et m'attirer vers lui afin de m'embrasser avant de suivre Emmett.

« Tu vois, Edward que tu as faim. Allez, oust, direction la cuisine. Rosalie a préparé une salade niçoise pour tout le monde. »

« Tu vois ce que je voulais dire en disant que notre tranquillité était terminée, » chuchota Edward à mon oreille, me prenant la taille pour m'emmener avec lui vers la cuisine. Tout le monde était déjà attablé à notre arrivée. Rosalie vint m'embrasser affectueusement, ce qui me détendit un peu. Je saluai Jasper qui me répondit ainsi qu'Alice qui elle m'ignora royalement.

_Sainte __pimbèche de retour. Je m'en fous, c'est pas avec elle que je veux être._

« Alors Bella, as-tu passé une bonne soirée avec nous, hier ? » Questionna Rosalie en me servant à manger.

« Oui, merci. » Je n'osais pas trop parler sentant le regard noir d'Alice posé sur moi et son frère.

« Nous aussi. On en aura pleins d'autres pendant notre séjour. De plus, nous avons une revanche à prendre » ajout Emmett.

« Ce sera sans nous, » lâcha Alice.

Avant que je ne puisse lui demander ce qu'elle avait à me reprocher, Rosalie prit une fois de plus ma défense. « Oh mais on ne parlait pas vraiment de te prendre avec, Alice. J'ai même l'intention de programmer une virée shoping avec Bella, un de ces jours. »

« C'est absolument hors de question de me laisser ici pendant que vous vous ferez les boutiques, » s'écria Alice.

« Mais, chérie, je ne voulais pas t'imposer la présence de Bella, » riposta Rosalie en me faisant un clin d'œil.

« Ok, j'ai compris le message. Je m'excuse, Bella, » dit-elle en quittant la pièce. Jasper fit une grimace à sa sœur en se levant pour suivre Alice tandis qu'Edward et Emmett éclataient de rire. Moi, j'étais confuse.

« Mais, qu'est ce que je lui ai fait ? » Ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

«Ce n'est pas toi, Bella. Alice est plutôt fachée sur moi. Ne fait pas attention » expliqua Edward. Il se tourna ensuite vers Rosalie.

« Merci Rosalie pour maintenant mais aussi pour hier quand tu as pris la défense de Bella. »

« Ce n'est rien, Edward. Alice a besoin d'être remise à sa place parfois et son rôle n'est pas garde du corps d'Edward Cullen. Ne te tracasse pas Bella, elle changera quand elle te connaitra. »

« Je ne suis pas certaine de vouloir la connaitre, moi. »

« Pourtant, tu n'auras pas le choix. Alice n'est pas la fille qui arrive à se faire oublier. » Décréta Emmett.

Nous poursuivîmes notre repas tous les quatre, reparlant de notre soirée d'hier. J'aidai Rosalie à débarrasser puis repris le chemin de mon antre pour poursuivre mon travail. Edward m'y accompagna.

« Tu vas rester près de moi ? »

« Oui, pourquoi, tu ne veux pas ? » S'inquiéta Edward.

« Si, bien sur mais tu vas t'ennuyer. Tu sais que je ne suis pas loquasse quand je travaille. »

« Oh, mais j'ai un passe temps très agréable, » susurra-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

« Lequel ? »

« T'observer. Puis j'ai aussi un dossier à finir d'analyser alors autant le faire près de toi. »

Un dernier baiser échangé et nous prenions place. Edward dans le canapé et moi à l'ordinateur au bureau, notre position me rappelant le deuxième jour où la présence d'Edward m'avait empêché de travailler correctement. J'espérais que ce ne serait pas le cas aujourd'hui.

Nous venions à peine de commencer à boulotter que la porte s'ouvrit. J'entendis Edward pousser un soupir exaspéré mais il ne dit rien.

« Je peux emprunter un livre ? » Demanda Jasper.

« Bien sur. Serre-toi. » Répondit Edward.

Jasper chercha au hasard dans les rayonnages.

« Je peux t'aider, Jasper ? Quel type de livres veux-tu ? » Proposai-je aimablement.

« J'aime les livres historiques, surtout concernant la guerre de sécession. »

« Tu trouveras ton bonheur, sur l'étagère à droite de la porte fenêtre, » expliquai-je.

Jasper trouva effectivement un bouquin qui lui plaisait et s'assis à la droite d'Edward sur le canapé. Celui-ci leva la tête en jetant un regard en coin à son beau-frère. Je vis Edward fermer les yeux et soupirer. Je ne pus retenir un sourire en mordant ma lèvre inférieure.

_Edward n'a pas UN__ garde du corps, il a tout un escadron. Suis-je si dangereuse que ça ?_

Je riais intérieurement à cette situation puis je me replongeai dans la réalisation de ma liste. L'heure passa dans un silence de plomb quand Jasper se leva et sortit sans un mot ni un regard pour nous. J'e profitai et m'approchai d'Edward qui semblait toujours contrarié de l'intrusion de Jasper.

« Ne lui en veux pas. Il fait sûrement ce qu'Alice lui a demandé, » lui dis-je en passant mes bras autour de son cou et m'asseyant près de lui.

« Je sais mais ils exagèrent. J'ai l'impression d'être un enfant sous surveillance. »

« Un enfant ? Je veux bien être ta baby-sitter, » déclarai-je, me surprenant moi-même de mon audace.

« Vu sous cette angle, je suis d'accord de retourner en enfance. »

« Bon, je retourne travailler. »

Nous reprîmes nos occupations, perturbées rapidement par l'arrivée d'Emmett qui proposa une partie de jeu vidéo à Edward. Il referma brusquement son dossier et se tourna vers son frère.

**POV Edward**

Emmett venait d'entrer à son tour dans la bibliothèque me proposant une partie de jeu vidéo. Il avait apporté tout une valise remplie du nécessaire avait-il dit. Ce qui signifiait à console et jeux vidéo, DVD divers. Mon frère restait lui en VRAI enfant. J'étais prêt à m'énerver quand je vis son regard espiègle. Ma colère retomba comme un soufflé et j'acceptai à la condition de jouer ici.

Nous entamâmes une partie animée de Mario kart. Du coin de l'œil, je voyais Bella s'amuser à la vue d'Emmett. Il faut reconnaitre qu'il vivait le jeu. Parfois elle s'approchait, prenait place près de moi puis repartait vers le bureau. Les autres finirent par venir nous rejoindre et l'après midi passa à grande vitesse. Alice réussit même à rester correcte avec Ma Bella.

_Ma Bella. Que voulais-je vraiment ? Elle ? Oui mais jusque où ?_

J'y avais réfléchi une bonne partie de la nuit. Je la voulais. Je voulais passer du temps avec elle. Je voulais la connaitre. Ce que je ressentais pour elle était très nouveau. Aussi loin que je me souvienne, je n'avais jamais eu envie de rester simplement avec une fille, de la connaitre. Avec Bella, c'était le cas. Bien sur, j'avais aussi envie de plus mais ce n'était pas primordial. Ce matin, je m'étais réveillé avec le mot amour sur les lèvres. Je ne pouvais pas être amoureux. Ca ne m'était jamais arrivé et honnêtement, je pensais que ce n'était pas pour moi.

Jasper avait pris ma place face à Emmett et j'en profitai pour me dirigeai vers Bella qui rangeait les derniers livres. Je passai mes bras autour de sa taille et enfuit mon visage au creux de son cou. Elle sentait délicieusement bon la fraise avec un zest de frésia.

« Que fais-tu ? » Demandai-je, surpris.

« Il est l'heure que je parte. »

« Pourquoi ? Tu pourrais passer la soirée avec moi ? » Demandai-je, déçu.

« J'aurai aimé rester mais on est mercredi et je dois retrouver mon père à la Push, » expliquai-je.

« Tu vas monter ? »

« Normalement, oui. Je monte les mercredis et dimanches puis nous dinons chez un ami. »

« Chez Jacob ? »

« Tu connais Jacob ? »

« Non, mais tu en as parlé dimanche dans un de tes messages. »

« Jacob est le fils de Billy Black, un vieil ami de mon père. Je monte un de ses chevaux et parfois Jacob m'accompagne. »

« Bon, ça ne sert à rien que j'insiste alors, » répliquai-je en faisant une moue contrariée.

« Désolée, mais j'ai promis à mon père d'y aller. On se voit demain ? »

Je la raccompagnai jusqu'à son véhicule maudissant à la fois ma famille que ce Jacob. Je ne savais pourquoi, mais la savoir près de lui, ne me plaisait pas. Je me souvenais vaguement de lui car mon père m'avait déjà emmené à la Push voir Billy autrefois et j'y avais trainé un peu à une époque. Dans mon souvenir, c'était un enfant et de ce que je savais, il devait être plus jeune que Bella mais ça ne me rassurait pas.

« Bien sur on se voit demain. Et compte sur moi pour trouver une solution pour garder ma famille loin de nous. Car si j'additionne le temps où nous avons été seul aujourd'hui, nous arrivons à maximum une heure alors que tu a passé sept heures ici. »

« Que projettes-tu de faire ? Les séquestrer à la cave ? »

« Je trouverai. Tu vas me manquer Bella. »

« Toi aussi, tu vas me manquer. » Je m'approchai d'elle, la prenant dans mes bras. La sensation de son corps contre le mien me fit ressentir plus fort le vide que son départ laissait en moi. Je pris son visage en coupe et l'embrassai avec passion.

« Bonne soirée et pas …de bêtises. »

« Moi, jamais, » répondit-elle, hilare me faisant un petit signe de la main.

Je soupirai, regardant la vieille Chevrolet s'éloigner dans le chemin. Je rebroussai chemin pour regagner la villa d'un pas lourd.

_Une bonne discussion s'impose avant que je perde patience ou pire que __je perde Bella._

Sans hésiter, j'ouvris la porte de la bibliothèque dans mouvement sec provoquant des cris de surprise de ma famille. Ils se retournèrent instantanément vers moi.

« Avant que les choses ne dégénèrent vraiment, je pense que nous devons instaurer certaines règles afin que notre cohabitation dans cette maison soit viable, » lâchai-je, d'un ton sans appel qui fit baisser les yeux d'Alice. Jasper qu'en à lui était mal à l'aise, Rosalie se dandinait sur son siège et Emmett éclata de rire.

« Allons, Eddy. Relax. C'est sympa d'être tous ensembles ! » Répondit Emmett.

« Sympa ? SYMPA ! Tu te fous de moi. Passer des vacances ensembles ne veut pas dire m'empoisonner la vie. Mais qu'est ce qui vous prend ? La liberté vous connaissez plus ? Maintenant je me rappelle pourquoi je tenais tant à avoir un appartement pour moi seul à New York. »

« Calme-toi, Eddy… » Essaya de dire Jasper mais je le stoppai aussitôt n'ayant pas fini.

« D'abord, ne m'appelez pas Eddy, j'ai horreur de ça. Je ne veux pas que vous essayez de diriger ma vie. » Ajoutai-je en fixant ma sœur qui me toisait froidement.

« Ok. Je pense qu'on a compris. Tu veux qu'on te laisse flirter avec Bella tranquillement. Tu veux peut-être aussi que nous partions ainsi tu seras libre d'agir à ta guise et même de l'inviter à rester avec toi ici. C'est ça que tu essayes de nous dire ? » Cria Alice, le visage rouge de colère.

« Ce que je veux, c'est que nous passions de bonnes vacances d'abord mais que vous acceptiez que j'ai envie de passer du temps avec Bella, seul, même si tu désapprouves Alice. Je me sens bien avec elle, peux-tu au moins essayer de la connaitre et de lui laisser une chance. Elle ne t'a rien fait. C'est après moi que tu es furieuse. Tu ne fais pas autant de complications d'habitude. Quand à vous, je veux juste un peu d'espace. Est-ce trop vous demander ? »

« Moi, je suis d'accord. J'aime bien Bella et tant que mon Emmett adoré s'occupe de moi, le monde est parfait. »

« Pareil pour moi, frérot. A condition que tu m'octrois aussi une partie de ton temps pour le jogging, s'amuser, pour…. »

« J'ai compris ton souhait Emmett. C'est d'accord. Je veux passer de chouettes vacances avec tout le monde. Et toi, Jazz ? »

« Pas problème avec moi. J'apprécie Bella et on est là pour s'amuser pas se taper dessus. »

« Alors il ne reste que ton avis Alice ? »

« Peut-on parler seul à seul ? » Demanda Alice, n'attendant pas de réponse mais le départ des autres. Ceux-ci ne se firent pas prier, connaissant le mauvais caractère d'Alice.

« Bon, vas-y maintenant que nous sommes seuls. »

« Edward, tu sais à quel point je t'aime. Je te considère vraiment comme mon frère depuis que tu es venu vivre dans notre famille. Je te soutiens toujours même quand tu désoles papa et maman par tes agissements, je te sers même d'alibis le cas échéant et sans broncher. Mais cette fois-ci, je ne peux pas. »

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est différent ? Je ne te comprends pas, Alice. »

« Quand nous avons débarqué et qu'Emmett a souligné le fait que tu étais différent à cause d'une femme, ça m'a fait rire, te connaissant. Mais quand j'ai vu Bella le lendemain, j'ai eu un choc. Cette fille ne ressemble absolument pas au type de fille que tu lèves dans les bars à longueurs de soirée. Mon premier mouvement était de lui parler car quelque chose en elle est …fascinant, te donne envie de la connaitre. Seulement, ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Je voulais trouver un moyen de l'éloigner de toi. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tu vas la faire souffrir et qu'elle ne le mérite pas. Rien qu'en la voyant, on sais que c'est une fille bien, attentionnée, attachante. Je voulais être détestable pour qu'elle s'éloigne de nous tous, toi y compris. C'était sans compter sur Rosalie qui, pour une fois, me surprend. »

« Je ne veux pas la faire souffrir mais j'ai …besoin d'elle. Je n'arrive pas à m'expliquer pourquoi, mais je ne sais pas rester éloignée d'elle. »

« Tu devrais. Je me rends compte que tu ne veux pas la faire souffrir même si c'est bien la première fois que cela te tracasse. Mais tu le feras et tu le sais. Et je le sais aussi. Je ne veux pas me fâcher avec toi, ni gâcher notre séjour. Donc, je vais te laisser vivre ton amourette de vacances. Je vais même être sociable avec Bella mais je garderai mes distances car je sens que si je me rapproche trop d'elle, je souffrirai aussi, » clôtura Alice, me regardant droit dans les yeux en s'approchant de moi pour me prendre dans ses bras.

« Merci, Alice. Je t'assure que je ferai tout ce que je peux pour ne pas la faire souffrir, » répondis-je, en détournant les yeux pour regarder au loin par la fenêtre. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées quand Alice se recula pour m'observer en fronçant les sourcils.

« Edward, ne me dit pas que … que tu as des sentiments amoureux pour elle ? » Questionna-t-elle, angoissée.

« Non, …enfin, je ne sais pas. C'est confus en moi. Je n'ai jamais ressentit cela auparavant mais je ne sais pas si c'est de l'amour. La seul chose dont je sois sur, c'est que je la veux près de moi …tout le temps. Tu ne me croiras peut-être pas mais c'est la première fois que je fréquente une fille sans même penser à la mettre dans mon lit. Pourtant, mon corps réagit à sa seule présence et quand je l'ai dans mes bras, j'ai l'impression de recevoir des décharges électriques, » avouai-je à ma sœur.

«Et merde, tu es en train de tomber amoureux. Que feras-tu quand tu devras repartir ? » Pleurnicha-t-elle en me prenant dans ses bras.

« On verra à ce moment là. Je préfère ne pas y penser maintenant ; tu veux bien ? »

« Ok. Allons retrouver les autres pour les rassurer. Qu'ils voient que je ne t'ai pas trucidé, » ajouta-elle, avec un petit rire.

« J'arrive, » lui dis-je en déposant un baiser sur le sommet de son crane.

Je suivis du regard Alice qui sortait de la bibliothèque puis je pris place sur le canapé, le visage entre mes mains. Etais-je vraiment amoureux de Bella ? Je n'en savais rien mais je ne pouvais pas me passer d'elle. Elle me manquait dès qu'elle s'éloignait de moi. Demain, je devais trouver une solution pour passer la journée avec elle. Ma famille avait accepté de nous laisser de l'espace mais je la voulais égoïstement pour moi tout seul. Demain ne serait que pour nous. Pour nous connaitre, nous découvrir, nous aimer.

…………………………………………

_Voilà le chapitre est terminé. Vous a-t-il plu ? J'attends vos avis._

_Alice s'est-elle un peu rachetée ?_

_Pause tendresse entre Edward et Bella la prochaine fois._

_Petite question : Préférez vous que je continue en rating T ou je transforme en rating M (car ils vont se rapprocher, c'est inévitable). Je ne sais pas l'âge des personnes qui me lise. Je n'ai jamais écris de lemon mais je m'appliquerai si vous le voulez. _

_A la semaine prochaine. Biz à toutes _


	11. Chapter 10: La clairière

_Bonjour,_

_Je sais, je suis en retard. Je ne vais pas vous donner une excuse qui ne servirait à rien. Mais sachez que j'ai recommencé ce chapitre plusieurs fois._

_Je vous remercie toutes pour vos messages qui me font très très plaisir. J'espère avoir bien répondu à tout le monde._

_Merci aussi aux anonymes: Mrs Esmée Cullen ,Patricia, Lucie, Celine, Twilighteuse27, Mélanie._

_Suivant l'avis général, je vais donc la transformer en M mais juste pour toi __Lucie , je signalerai le lemon pour que tu puisses le passer._ _Mais ce n'est pas pour aujourd'hui._

_Bonne lecture_

_Eli_

_................................................_

**Chapitre 10 : La clairière**

**POV Bella :**

Depuis deux jours, je n'étais toujours pas redescendue de mon petit nuage portant le nom d'Edward Cullen. Je n'arrivais pas à me faire à l'idée que ce mec, beau comme un dieu grec, doux, attentionné s'intéresse à la fille banale que j'étais. C'est vrai qu'à mon arrivée à Forks, j'avais attiré le regard des garçons mais c'était lié au fait que nous étions dans une petite ville et que toute nouveauté était intéressante. Donc pendant plus de deux ans, j'avais été l'attraction par excellence de cette bourgade. Résultat, j'avais suscité la jalousie des filles de mon âge à l'exception d'Angela qui était devenue ma meilleure amie très rapidement.

Notre amitié avait traversé les années et encore aujourd'hui, elle restait ma confidente. Pourtant, j'hésitais à lui parler de ma _relation_ avec Edward. Je n'avais pas repris contact avec elle depuis ma dernière communication téléphonique. Elle m'avait posé des questions ce jour-là mais maintenant je ne pouvais toujours pas y répondre. Quelque chose me disait que je ne devais pas lui en parler. Que je ne devais pas en parler.

Je décidai de laisser mes questionnements de côté pour l'instant et de me préparer pour partir à la villa pour une nouvelle journée de travail mais surtout pour voir Edward. Je l'avais quitté hier vers 17h30 et pourtant, il me semblait que cela faisait une éternité.

_C'est fou la place qu'il a pris dans ma vie en si peu de temps.__ Comme si tout ce qui n'était pas lui, n'avait plus d'importance._

J'arrivai excitée comme une puce alors que je savais qu'il serait parti faire un jogging avec Emmett et Jasper comme chaque matin. J'essayai de me calmer avant d'entrer dans la maison où Alice et Rosalie étaient attablées devant leur petit déjeuner. Rosalie se tourna vers moi, arborant un sourire éclatant et me souhaita la bienvenue. Alice pivota également sur son siège et me dit bonjour, moins chaleureusement que Rosalie mais aimablement. Je fus tellement surprise que je bégayai un timide bonjour.

« Veux-tu un croissant et une tasse de café. Emmett a fait un effort pour aller nous en chercher avant son jogging, » demanda Rosalie.

« Merci, mais j'ai déjà déjeuné. »

« Prend au moins un café, » ajouta-t-elle, en prenant une tasse dans l'armoire.

Je m'installai à la table en évitant le regard d'Alice. Je redoutais ses remarques mais elle n'en fit aucune. Au contraire, elle poussa devant moi le lait et le sucre.

_Je ne la dérange pas aujourd'hui ?_

« Comment s'est passé ta soirée hier ? » Questionna Rosalie.

« Pas trop mal. Je retrouvais mon père chez des amis. »

« « Edward nous a dit que tu montais à cheval ? » Demanda Alice, mordant dans son croissant.

« Oui, tous les mercredis et dimanches. Je vais à la réserve Quilleute à la Push. Vous connaissez ? »

« Non, pas du tout. Nous n'étions jamais venus avant cette semaine, » répondit Alice.

« On m'avait dit que Mme Massen était la sœur de ta maman ? »

« C'est vrai, mais nous ne sommes jamais venus la voir ici. Tante Elisabeth et Oncle Edward venaient à New York nous rendre visite parfois mais c'était rare. Et après leurs décès, Edward n'a jamais voulu revenir et mes parents n'ont pas insisté jusqu'à cette été, » m'expliqua Alice.

« Pourquoi avoir insisté cette année ? » Ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander. Alice et Rosalie se jetèrent un regard puis Rosalie ajouta que c'était Edward qui devait m'en parler. Mais que l'idée était qu'il puisse tirer un trait sur son passé et pouvoir avancer dans la vie.

« Bon, je pense qu'il est temps de me mettre au travail car les jours passent et moi je piétine, » répliquai-je en me levant et me dirigeant vers la bibliothèque

Je pénétrai dans la pièce et me mis rapidement au travail me doutant que dès le retour d'Edward et ses frères, ce serait à nouveau plus dur. Rien que sa présence dans la pièce suffisait à me distraire et m'empêcher de travailler correctement. Comment avait-il réussi à devenir le centre de mon monde en seulement quelques jours. Il était dans toutes mes pensées de jour comme de nuit. J'avais envie de sa présence à chaque seconde alors que Mike avec qui pourtant j'étais restée deux ans, n'arrivait pas à m'accaparer une journée entière sans que j'aie envie de « respirer ».

Je repensais à ma soirée de hier. Je venais de dire qu'elle s'était bien passée mais ce n'était pas entièrement vrai.

FLASHBACK

J'avais du mal à quitter Edward. J'aurai préférer rester avec lui la soirée mais j'avais promis à Charlie de le rejoindre et je ne voulais pas devoir lui donner d'explications si j'annulais pour rester à la villa. De plus, j'aurais droit à un sermon sur le fait que mon meilleur ami m'avait attendu, que ce n'était pas sympa de lui faire faux bon et patati et patata. Je connaissais la chanson par cœur. Charlie avait énormément d'affection pour le fils de son meilleur ami mais de là à essayer de nous mettre ensemble, ça me dépassait.

J'arrivai assez tard à la réserve. Charlie était déjà arrivé et il prenait l'apéritif avec Billy sur la terrasse. Tous deux me saluèrent en me disant que le repas serait près dans une demi-heure.

_Flute, trop tard pour sortir Ouragan._

Je me dirigeai vers les écuries afin de prendre quand même le temps de le bichonner un peu. Le temps passait toujours très vite lorsque je m'occupais de mon cheval, enfin de celui dont je m'occupais. Je fus surprise de me retrouver face à Jacob en sortant du box. Celui-ci avait un visage fermé et il pinçait ses lèvres comme s'il se retenait de s'énerver.

« Où étais-tu ? » Vociféra-t-il en m'agrippant le bras alors que je passais devant lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Lâche-moi, » criai-je en retirant vivement mon bras.

« Désolée, mais je t'attends depuis 15 heures. »

« Oui et alors ? Je n'ai pas donné d'heure. De plus, je travaille en cas où tu l'aurais oublié. »

« Tu travailles mais tu n'es pas obligé quand même de rester si tard ? »

« Je fais ce que je veux, Jacob. Je ne te dois aucune explication. »

« Oh, ça va. Ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux. Je pensais juste que tu aimais monter pendant tes vacances. »

« Tu sais bien que oui. Ce que je n'aime pas c'est ton attitude. J'en ai vraiment marre Jacob. »

« Je suis vraiment désolée, je … j'ai juste envie de passer du temps avec toi. Est-ce si difficile à comprendre ? »

« C'est toi qui a difficile de comprendre ce que je te dis. Nous ne resterons amis que si tu arrêtes ce genre de comportement. Bon je vais rejoindre Charlie. »

« Bella, attend … » Cria Jacob pour essayer de me retenir.

_Décidément, j'aurais mieux fait de rester où j'étais. Même la compagnie Alice vaut mieux que les scènes de Jacob._

Je ne me retournai pas, trop énervée pour ajouter quoi que ce soit. Je me dirigeai vers la maison de Billy et pris place à côté de mon père. Ils me jetèrent des coups d'œil en coin mais ne dirent rien. Jake nous rejoignit pour manger mais l'ambiance resta lourde.

Nous rentrâmes en même temps, mon père et moi. Dès que je franchis la porte, Charlie me fit des reproches.

« Tu t'es encore disputée avec Jake. C'est pas possible. Que lui reproches-tu ? »

« Oui, on s'est disputé et si tu veux tout savoir, j'en ai marre qu'il me tourne autour. Et j'en ai marre de ton attitude aussi. »

« Oh là, jeune fille, du calme. »

« Non, je ne me calmerai pas. Je vais te le dire pour la dernière fois, comme je l'ai dis à Jacob. Je ne veux pas de lui. Est-ce clair cette fois ? »

« Oui, mais … »

« Non, pas de mais. Si tu continues à vouloir me jeter dans ses bras, je déménage. »

« Ok, ok. C'est ta vie. Je ne m'en mêlerai plus. Mais c'est dommage, c'est un chouette garçon. »

« Je sais, mais je ne l'aime pas ainsi. Bon, maintenant je vais dormir. A demain. »

« A demain, Bells. »

FIN DU FLASHBACK

Cette conversation m'avait marqué plus que je ne pensais. Je devais admettre que j'allais devoir espacer mes visites à la Push et tant pis pour Ouragan. Il allait me manquer mais je ne voulais plus me disputer ni avec Jake, ni avec mon père.

J'entendis des voix dans le hall qui provoquèrent instantanément des papillons dans mon ventre à l'idée qu'Edward allait franchir la porte. J'entendais son rire mêlé à ceux d'Emmett et Jasper et je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était sortir et de me jeter dans ses bras mais la peur de me retrouver face à Alice en colère me retint. Alice avait été très agréable à mon arrivée mais Edward était absent. En sa présence, son attitude changeait du tout au tout. J'attendis donc le plus patiemment possible, essayant de me concentrer sur les précieux livres.

Edward poussa enfin la porte de la bibliothèque. Il était encore plus beau, si cela était possible, que la veille. Il revenait de son jogging matinal et portait un short noir et un teeshirt bleu lui donnant un air encore plus sexy. Nos regards se trouvèrent et ne se lâchèrent pas pendant qu'il approchait de moi. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille tandis que les miens se nouèrent autour de son cou et il pencha sa bouche vers la mienne pour déposer un baiser chaste sur mes lèvres auquel je répondis son hésitation.

« Bonjour, Bella. »

« Bonjour, Edward. »

« As-tu passé une bonne soirée hier ?»

« Oui, pas trop mal et toi ? »

« Hum, elle aurait été mieux si tu l'avais passée avec moi. Tu m'as manqué ! »

« Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué. J'aurais peut-être dû rester ici. »

« Alors la prochaine fois, j'insisterai pour te garder avec moi. »

« Et le jogging de ce matin ? » Demandai-je pour changer de sujet.

« Bien, avec Emmett qui raconte des conneries sans discontinuité, c'est toujours amusant. Tu veux nous accompagner un jour ? »

« Je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais deux pieds gauches et que j'étais fâchée avec le sport, » répondis-je, en riant. Edward joignit son rire au mien en m'embrassant à nouveau.

« Bon, je vais prendre une douche puis je reviens. »

« Je ne bouge pas d'ici. »

« Au fait, j'espère que tu avances bien car je t'emmène loin de ma famille cette après-midi, » ajouta-t-il en sortant avant que j'ai pu lui opposer quelques arguments contre son idée. J'étais enchantée de passer le reste de la journée avec lui, seul surtout mais j'étais quand même engagée pour effectuer un travail qui n'avançait pas beaucoup avec les Cullen. J'essayai donc de me dépêcher un peu pour prendre un peu d'avance en attendant le retour d'Edward.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il franchit la porte arborant son magnifique sourire qui me faisait craquer. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le regarder dès qu'il se trouvait dans la même pièce que moi. Je remarquai qu'il portait un sac à dos à son épaule.

« Voilà, je suis prêt. J'ai préparé quelques sandwiches si nous avons faim tout à l'heure, » me dit-il en s'approchant de moi. « Eteint l'ordinateur car je ne pense pas que tu travailleras encore aujourd'hui. »

« Où allons-nous ? Qu'as-tu prévu ? »

« Vous êtes trop curieuse, mademoiselle Swan. Aujourd'hui, je t'emmène loin de cette maison et de mes sangsues de frères et sœurs. Une journée rien que pour nous,» répondit-il, un air taquin sur le visage. Je rangeai les derniers livres avant de rejoindre Edward pour partir. J'étais effectivement curieuse de savoir ce qu'il avait prévu. Il me prit la main et nous nous dirigeâmes vers sa Volvo dans laquelle nous prîmes place. Edward sortit de la propriété en prenant la direction de Port Angeles mais dès que nous sortîmes de la ville, il bifurqua sur un chemin de terre avançant dans les bois. A la fin de ce chemin, il stoppa la voiture et me dit de sortir. Edward contourna la Volvo et me prit à nouveau la main en me tirant vers les bois.

« Où allons-nous ? » Ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

« Nous balader. Je me suis souvenu d'un endroit que j'aimais énormément autrefois. Hier, après ton départ, je suis venu vérifier s'il existait toujours. »

« Il faut marcher beaucoup ? »

« Une bonne demi-heure. Ca ira ? » Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

« Oui, ça ira mais il va falloir que tu sois patient car si je marche trop vite, je trébuche. Je suis assez maladroite, » expliquai-je, penaude.

« Nous avons le temps et je peux être patient quand je veux. Surtout avec toi. »

Notre balade dura effectivement un peu plus de 30 minutes. Edward fut extrêmement patient avec moi, ne lâchant jamais ma main même dans les endroits difficiles, m'aidant pour passer les endroits accidentés pour que je ne trébuche pas. Edward était vraiment très prévenant. Nous arrivâmes dans une magnifique clairière éclairée en son centre par les rayons du soleil. Sur la droite, une cascade se jetait dans un étang. Des fleurs sauvages tapissaient le sol et des fleurs de rocailles recouvraient les rochers entourant la cascade. Cet endroit était un paradis perdu au milieu de la forêt de Forks.

« Waouw. C'est … magnifique, Edward. »

« Je suis content que ça te plaise. »

Je me promenai autour de la clairière, m'approchant du lac et de la cascade. L'eau était claire et bleue.

« Veux-tu te baigner avant de manger ? »

« Heu, … Oui, mais … »

« J'ai demandé à Rosalie de me passer un maillot pour toi. Enfin, si tu veux ? »

« Ok, passe le moi. »

« Le voilà. Tu peux te changer derrière ces rochers. Je t'attends dans l'eau. »

J'allai me cacher pour enfiler le bikini bleu nuit que Rosalie avait donné pour moi.

_Ouch, Avec quelques centimètres de tissus en plus, c'était plus cher ?_

Une fois entrée dans le _bikini,_ j'hésitai à quitter ma cachette tellement je me sentais mal à l'aise avec si peu de vêtements sur moi. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je sortis de derrière le rocher pour aller rejoindre Edward dont je ne vis que le torse nu sortant de l'eau alors qu'il me tournait le dos.

**POV EDWARD**

Pour une fois que la météo était clémente ici à Forks et parce que je voulais soustraire Bella à la présence de ma famille, j'avais décidé d'emmener Bella à la clairière de mon enfance. J'étais venu ici des dizaines de fois avant de partir pour New York. J'aimais le calme qui y régnait et de plus, l'endroit était superbe.

J'entendis les pas de Bella sur l'herbe et je me retournai pour la regarder. Ce matin, j'avais expliqué à Rosalie et Emmett, mes projets pour la journée. Ils avaient trouvé mon idée géniale et Rosalie m'avait proposé de me passer un maillot pour Bella puisqu'elle n'en aurait pas, n'étant pas au courant de notre sortie.

Je déglutis péniblement quand mon regard se posa sur Bella. Le bikini prêté par Rosalie ne cachait pas grand-chose de l'anatomie de Bella. Elle avait lâché ses longs cheveux bruns s'éparpillant jusqu'à sa poitrine parfaitement dessinée, ses hanches étaient prolongées par de longues jambes lui donnant une allure plus élancée. Elle avait un corps parfait que j'avais du mal à quitter des yeux.

_Concentre-toi, Edward. Tu vas finir par lui sauter dessus si tu continue__s à la regarder ainsi._

Bella semblait très mal à l'aise. Je me dirigeai vers le bord du lac et lui tendis la main pour l'aider à entrer dans l'eau.

« Viens, elle est un peu froide quand on entre dedans mais ensuite ça va. »

« Merci, » dit-elle en saisissant ma main pour venir me rejoindre.

Dès que Bella fut à mes côtés, je ne pus m'empêcher de la prendre dans mes bras pour l'embrasser. Je la tenais, laissant mes mains dessiner des circonvolutions sur son dos. Sa peau était douce et j'avais beaucoup de mal à ne pas permettre à celles-ci de la caresser et de la découvrir. Mais je ne voulais pas aller trop vite avec Bella. Tout en ignorant ce qui me retenait.

Nous nous amusâmes dans l'eau un bon moment puis je lui pris la main et nous dirigeâmes vers la cascade. L'eau y était plus froide et Bella frissonna un peu déclenchant le durcissement involontaire de ses mamelons.

_Edward, regarde ailleurs. _

« Viens, Bella. On va sortir, tu commences à avoir froid. »

« Et faim aussi. »

_Moi aussi, mais pas de la même faim. Arrête tout de suite, Edward._

Nous nous assîmes au pied d'un arbre au soleil pour grignoter les sandwiches. Bella était installée le dos contre mon torse, un bras encerclant sa taille. Nous ne parlions pas, profitant de ce moment de calme et de notre présence mutuelle. Je déposais parfois de petits baisers dans son cou remontant jusqu'à son oreille. Je me sentais bien. Mieux que je ne m'étais senti les dix dernières années. J'étais serein sans aucun souci pour obscurcir ma quiétude.

« A quoi penses-tu ? » Demandai-je à Bella en titillant le lobe de son oreille gauche.

« Hum, que je suis bien ici. »

« Ici ? Dans la clairière ? Où dans mes bras ? »

« Dans tes bras dans cette clairière, » répondit-elle en riant et déposant sa tête sur mon épaule, me donnant un meilleur accès à son cou. Je resserrai mon étreinte autour d'elle continuant à déposer une ribambelle de baisers sur son cou, sa nuque, ses épaules.

« Moi aussi je suis bien, ici avec toi, » répliquai-je en poussant un petit soupir. « Pour être franc, je n'ai jamais été aussi bien. C'est nouveau pour moi et ça m'effraye un peu. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« C'est difficile à dire. Ton opinion de moi ne sera plus la même quand j'aurai fini, » avouai-je, enfouissant mon nez dans son cou.

« Mon opinion ne changera pas car je me fie à celui que je vois et non à ce que tu fais à New York. Si tu veux me raconter, je t'écoute. » Dit-elle, se blottissant confortablement contre mon torse.

« Quand je te dis que c'est la première fois que je me sens si bien, c'est la vérité. Les seules personnes avec qui je sois heureux, c'est ma famille. Je n'ai jamais eu envie, jusqu'à maintenant, d'être proche de quelqu'un. Je n'ai même pas de vrais amis en dehors d'Emmett et Jasper. Ma vie se résume à beaucoup de travail, d'abord la fac puis maintenant mon boulot d'avocat, et très peu de divertissements. En dehors de cela, je fréquente principalement des bars où mon unique but est d'y rencontrer des filles, pas trop compliquées et différentes à chaque fois. Je tiens à ma tranquillité, ma liberté et j'évite toute contrainte. Aucune d'entre-elles ne m'a jamais donné envie de passer plus de quelques heures avec elles en dehors … »

Je regardais le visage de Bella essayant de deviner ses sentiments face à ce que je lui disais mais elle restait totalement impassible. Son visage n'exprimait ni colère, appréhension ou doute quelconque. Au contraire, son visage m'incitait à poursuivre.

« En dehors de mon lit. Je ne te choque pas de trop ? » La questionnai-je, d'une voix peu assurée.

« Non, tu ne me choques pas. J'avais cru comprendre ça par les sous-entendus de ta famille. »

« Mais, avec toi, c'est différent. Et je ne m'explique même pas pourquoi. J'aime ta présence auprès de moi alors qu'ordinairement je fuis les autres. Je ressens même un manque quand tu repars le soir. »

« Edward, moi aussi j'aime être auprès de toi mais je ne veux pas que tu te sentes mal vis-à-vis de ça. Profitons du moment présent, sans en demander plus, ok ? » Proposa-t-elle, timidement.

« D'accord. C'est tellement agréable d'être avec toi. J'ai l'impression que tu me comprends et surtout que tu m'acceptes tel que je suis. Et ça aussi, c'est important. Pour toi, je ne suis pas Edward Culen, le fils du grand chirurgien Carlisle Cullen, ou le frère d'Emmett Cullen, l'un des meilleur joueur des New York Jets. »

« Edward, qui tu es n'a pas d'importance pour moi. Malgré le fait que j'ai fait des études de journalisme, j'ignorais tout de toi. Je ne suis pas très presse poeple. C'est le garçon furieux qui m'a crié dessus le premier jour qui m'a plu. Je ne te demande rien, juste être avec toi pour le moment. »

« Moi aussi. »

« Est-ce pour cela qu'Alice ne m'aime pas ? Elle croit que je m'intéresse à toi pour qui tu es ? » Demanda-telle, se rapprochant un peu plus de moi.

« Non, c'est moi. Elle s'est rendu compte dès son arrivée que j'étais différent et ça lui fait peur. Ne te tracasse pas. Elle te laissera tranquille maintenant. »

« Parfais. Donc puisque nous sommes d'accord, revenons au fait que nous sommes bien dans les bras l'un de l'autre, » susurra-t-elle à mes oreilles en pivotant et s'installant à califourchon sur mes cuisses. Bella passa ses bras autour de mon cou et ses mains fourragèrent dans mes cheveux pendant quelle déposait ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Je resserrai mon emprise autour d'elle et laissai mes mains courir le long de son échine. Nos bouches bougeaient à l'unisson et je passai ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieure lui demandant l'accès à sa bouche. Ma langue trouva la sienne immédiatement et ensembles, elles entamèrent une danse effrénée. Notre étreinte me faisait frissonner de désir et je sentais ma virilité s'éveiller à son contact. Bella bougeait son bassin contre le mien et je pouvais sentir sa douce chaleur au travers de nos maillots. Bella avait toujours une main dans mes cheveux tandis que l'autre caressait mon cou, mon épaule gauche et descendait dans mon dos.

Nos baisers devenaient de plus en plus passionnés comme pris d'une urgence incontrôlable. Nous étions si concentrés l'un par l'autre que nous n'avions pas entendu un orage arrivé. Subitement, un coup de tonnerre nous fit sursauter et les premières gouttes de pluie nous surprirent.

Nous nous levâmes rapidement, attrapant nos vêtements pour partir en vitesse vers ma voiture. Nous arrivâmes trempé car Bella n'était vraiment pas douée pour la course à pied comme elle me l'avait signalé plusieurs fois. Nous nous engouffrâmes dans ma Volvo avant d'éclater d'un fou rire. Une fois calmé, nous enfilâmes nous habits et reprîmes le chemin de la villa sans avoir embrassé langoureusement une dernière fois ma Bella.

_Ma Bella ? Oui pour le moment !_

Le chemin se fit dans le silence, main dans la main profitant uniquement de la présence l'un de l'autre. L'orage était violent et Bella m'expliqua que c'était fréquent ici surtout après une journée chaude comme celle-ci. A notre arrivée, Emmett vint nous ouvrir la porte.

« Alors, vous avez passé une bonne après-midi ? »

« Excellente. Et la tienne ?» Répondis-je, saisissant la main de Bella pour la tirer à ma suite.

« Bonne aussi. Nous avons été très occupé Rosalie et moi à … »

« Ok, je crois qu'on a compris à quoi vous avez occupé votre journée, » rétorquai-je avant qu'il n'entre dans les détails, ce qui ne le dérangerait absolument pas.

« Venez-vous réchauffer un peu. Bella semble frigorifiée. Si mon frère ne sait pas comment te réchauffer, je peux t'aider si tu veux ? » Demanda Emmett, s'approchant d'elle et voulant passer ses bras autour de sa taille.

« C'est très aimable de ta part, Emmett mais Edward se débrouille très bien. De plus, Rosalie, qui est juste derrière toi, ne va pas apprécier beaucoup, » répondit-elle, le plus naturellement possible, un sourire aux lèvres.

Emmett se retourna vivement pour voir Rosalie, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et tapant du pied. Celle-ci entra dans le jeu et fixai mon nigaud de frère, un rictus sur le visage.

« C'est pour rire ma Rose, » s'expliqua Emmett et s'approchant d'elle.

« Ha oui. Et ta nuit dans le divan, c'est pour rire aussi, mon nounours, » ajouta-t-elle en lui donnant une claque derrière la tête et nous faisant un clin d'œil en se tournant vers la cuisine.

« Venez boire une boisson chaude tous les deux. »

Nous prîmes tous place autour de la table, Emmett essayant de se faire pardonner se chargea de servir tout le monde. Nous racontâmes notre promenade et Bella remercia Rosalie pour le prêt du maillot. L'ambiance était détendue jusqu'à l'entrée de Jasper et Alice. Je sentis immédiatement Bella se tendre à mes côtés et pour la rassurer, j'intensifiai ma prise autour de sa taille et me rapprocha d'elle.

« Salut tout le monde, » lança Alice, de bonne humeur. « Nous sommes invités samedi à une fête. »

« Où ça ?» Demanda Rosalie.

« Chez une fille de Forks. Elle sait que nous sommes ici et veut nous inviter pour que nous fassions connaissance et nous nous intégrions aux habitants. C'est sympa, non. »

« C'est chez qui ? » Questionna Bella, toujours tendue.

« Une certaine Lauren. Tu connais ? »

« Oh, oui, je connais, » rétorqua-t-elle.

« Nous pourrions y aller tous ensembles, » proposa Alice, aimablement à Bella.

« Je ne suis pas invité, moi. »

« Je n'y vais que si tu nous accompagnes, » lui dis-je, posant ma main sous son menton et l'obligeant à me regarder.

« Et si nous, nous sommes invités, tu l'es aussi puisque tu seras avec Edward, » Asséna Alice d'un ton sans appel. Là, ma sœur me surprit. Elle avait dit qu'elle ferait des efforts mais c'était mieux que ce à quoi je m'attendais.

« C'est pas si simple, Alice. Je ne peux pas aller chez Lauren même avec vous. Je suis désolée. Mais ne vous privez pas pour moi. Ses fêtes sont toujours géniales. » S'excusa Bella.

« Je voudrais bien voir qu'elle refuse que tu entres avec nous à tes côtés. » Renchérit Alice, de plus en plus décidée.

« Il vaut mieux pas. Surtout après le dernier épisode avec Mike. Je préfère ne pas y aller. Il sera là ainsi que tous ses amis. »

« Qui est Mike ? » Demanda Emmett.

« C'est son ex petit ami. Lui et moi nous nous sommes légèrement accroché le samedi avant votre arrivé, » répondis-je à la place de Bella, la voyant très mal à l'aise.

« OH. Bien alors nous allons trouver une autre façon de nous occuper samedi afin d'éviter qu'Edward ne cherche encore misère à ce pauvre … comment ? Ah oui, Mike, » lâcha Alice d'une façon qui ne demandait pas de réponse avant de sortir, Jasper à sa suite.

« Ouille. Si Alice décide d'organiser notre samedi, on peut s'attendre à tout, » Dit Emmett, se cachant le visage dans ses mains.

Cette réflexion nous fit rire tous les quatre. Bella décida alors qu'il était temps pour elle de rentrer, à mon grand désespoir. J'aimerai tellement qu'elle reste avec moi nuit et jour.

_..............................................................._

_Voilà, qu'en pensez vous?_

_Je vais essayer d'aller plus vite pour écrire le suivant._

_Si le couple Emmett/Bella vous tente, mes filles ont leur propre fic: renversement de poupoucinette95 et Un jour au tournant d'une forêt de carine2305._

_Allez jeter un coup d'oeil._

_A bientôt._


	12. Chapter 11: Qu'estcequ'il me prend!

_Bonjour à toute._

_Voici le 11ème chapitre mais ce n'est vraiment pas mon préféré. _

_Enfin, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même._

_Je vous remercie toutes, anonymes ou non, pour tous vos messages. J'essaye de répondre à tous mais si j'ai loupé un, ne m'en veuillez pas trop._

_Bonne lecture_

_Disclamer: Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que broder autour._

_Eli_

_............................................................................................................................._

**Chapitre 11 : Mais qu'est ce qu****'il me prend !**

**POV Bella **

Je venais d'arriver à la maison après avoir passé un magnifique après-midi en compagnie d'Edward. Nous avions profité d'une belle journée ensoleillée pour nous promener et Edward m'avait fait découvrir un endroit paradisiaque, ici, à Forks.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ma pauvre fille !_

Nous étions détendus, un peu trop même mais c'était tellement agréable d'être avec lui sans être continuellement dérangé par sa famille. J'avais apprécié la baignade dans ce petit lac au pied de la cascade mais aussi la discussion que nous avions eu. Edward s'était un peu ouvert à moi. Il pensait que sa façon de vivre pouvait me choquer. C'est vrai que ça ne correspondait pas vraiment à la conception que j'avais des relations amoureuses même si de ce côté-là, je n'étais pas une référence. J'avais vraiment aimé qu'il soit franc. J'avais voulu le rassurer en disant que nous devions profiter du moment présent et surtout ne pas chercher où cela nous mènerait. J'avais surtout voulu qu'il comprenne qu'il ne devait pas se sentir lié ou quelque chose de semblable.

_De belles paroles, Bella mais que veux-tu réellement ?_

Je m'étais sentie entière, à ma place cette après midi pourtant quelque chose m'empêchait de l'apprécier pleinement. J'avais écouté Edward et je l'avais accepté tel qu'il était.

_De toute façon, c'est à New York, ici il est différent._

Pourquoi était-il différent ? Pour mieux arriver à ses fins ? J'en doutai car Edward avait toujours été plus que correcte durant cette semaine passée côte à côte. De plus, j'étais certaine que le genre de fille qui lui plaisait ressemblait plus à Jessica ou Lauren qu'à moi.

_Pourtant c'est avec moi, qu'il passe ses journées !!_

J'en revenais toujours à la même question : pourquoi ? Aucunes des raisons qui me passaient en têtes n'étaient logiques.

_Arrête de te creuser la tête avec ça, et profite du moment présent. C'est bien ce que tu lui as dit__, non !_

Justement en revenant au présent, je repensais à la clairière et surtout au moment où je lui avais littéralement sauté dessus !

_Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'a pris !_

Je me souvenais que je m'étais sentie triste pour Edward, peiné par sa vie, attristée par sa manière de s'isoler des autres mais également curieuse de cette vie, intéressée par cette sensation de liberté et aussi, et surtout, jalouse. Jalouse de toutes ces filles qu'Edward avait connues, qui avaient été proche de lui.

_Mais est-ce une raison pour lui sauter dessus__ ?_

Je ne pouvais pas dire que j'avais eu jusqu'à aujourd'hui une vie sexuelle épanouie. Deux petits amis à 23 ans, c'est peu à comparer aux autres filles que je connaissais. Je n'étais pas vraiment une fille porté sur le sexe jusqu'à cette après-midi. Mais là, pour une raison inconnue, je m'étais littéralement jetée à la tête d'Edward et mes idées n'avaient pas été ce qu'on peut appeler chastes.

L'orage m'avait ramené sur terre et remis les idées en place. N'allez pas imaginer que je sois une fille prude, loin de là mais quand même. Premièrement, nous nous connaissions depuis exactement 8 jours seulement et deuxièmement bien que l'endroit soit super romantique, je n'envisageais pas vraiment le sexe en pleine air comme étant à l'ordre du jour.

_Mais que veux-tu vraiment, à la fin ?_

Je pris ma tête entre mes mains, assise sur mon lit comme si la réponse allait en sortir toute seule. Je le voulais et même si nos routes se séparaient à la fin de l'été, je voulais passer mes vacances avec lui, je le voulais, je voulais l'aimer et je voulais …. Qu'il m'aime aussi.

_Alors advienne que pourras ! Arrête de tergiverser. Tu adultes ou merde, Bella._

Je soupirai fortement, me levai et descendis à la cuisine afin de préparer le repas de Charlie. Ca ne servirait à rien qu'il se pose inutilement des questions sur mon comportement. Notre dispute de hier soir était déjà suffisante.

**POV Edward**

Bella venait de partir et elle me manquait déjà. La soirée s'était bien achevée mais j'avais décrété être fatigué pour monter dans ma chambre après le repas qu'Alice avait péniblement essayé de préparer. C'était un désastre comme à chaque fois. Elle devrait renoncer et laisser Rosalie s'en charger même si ce n'était pas génial non plus.

Une douche rapide plus tard, j'étais couché sur mon lit, les bras derrière la tête en train de me remémorer cette après midi. J'avais passé la plus agréable après midi depuis longtemps. Je me sentais bien avec Bella, vraiment bien. J'avais l'impression d'être entier. Bella avait réussi à me réconcilier avec mon passé en me faisant accepter mon retour ici.

_Je devrai peut-être garder la maison pour finir !_

Je lui avais un peu parlé de moi, de ma vie et elle m'acceptait tel que j'étais. Elle était vraiment une fille adorable, prévenante, compréhensive. De plus, elle n'était pas exigeante comme certaines filles que j'avais connues. Elle ne demandait rien. Elle avançait au jour le jour.

_Alice serait étonnée et contente si elle savait._

Mais où elle m'avait le plus surpris, c'est quand Bella était devenue entreprenante. Ses baisers, ses caresses m'avaient semblé irréelles tant j'en avais rêvé mais en mieux. Si l'orage ne nous avait pas surpris, je pense que quelques minutes de plus et plus rien n'auraient pu m'arrêter. J'avais envie de plus avec Bella mais pas ainsi.

_Pourtant je n'ai pas senti que tu voulais y mettre fin !!_

Oui, je voulais plus avec Bella mais pas ainsi, pas à la sauvette dans un bois. Je voulais que tout soit parfait. Une soirée romantique. Je voulais qu'elle comprenne qu'elle n'était pas une de ces filles que je fréquentais. Qu'elle était plus.

_Je veux qu'elle m'aime comme moi je … l'aime. Oui je l'aime !_

Cette vérité me sautait au visage sans que je m'y attende. Ces sentiments, nouveaux pour moi, que je ressentais étaient si différents de tout ce que j'avais connu jusqu'à présent. J'avais continuellement besoin qu'elle soit près de moi. Je me sentais vide sans elle, elle me manquait dès qu'elle s'éloignait. Des tas de sensations inconnues envahissaient mon corps en sa présence. Alors, oui, je suis amoureux.

_Je suis amoureux.__ J'ai envie de le crier au monde entier._

Bon, le crier à tous n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire pour le moment. Je ne sais même pas ses sentiments à elle. Puis, il faudra gérer Alice en plus. Donc, une chose à la fois.

_Je suis amoureux. _

C'est en me répétant ces mots que le sommeil me gagna.

………………………………………………**.**

Le reste de la semaine passa calmement selon un rythme identique tous les jours. Je me levai tôt tous les matins pour notre jogging quotidien. Pendant notre absence, Bella arrivait, prenait son petit déjeuner avec Rosalie principalement avant de s'enfermer le reste de la matinée dans la bibliothèque. Elle m'avait demandé de ne pas la déranger avant le déjeuner car je perturbais trop son travail et elle désirait avoir au moins une demi-journée pour se concentrer.

J'en profitai donc pour prendre une bonne douche à notre retour ainsi que lire mes mails et mon courrier. Nous avions pris l'habitude de le repas de midi tous ensembles avant que chacun vaque à ses occupations. Ce qui constituait à virés shoping ou instituts de beauté pour les filles, Sport à la salle de Forks ou jeux vidéo pour Emmett et Lecture pour Jasper quand il ne jouait pas avec Emmett et moi. Quand à moi, je passai mes après midi dans la bibliothèque près de ma Bella.

_Qu'est-ce que j'aimais dire ça. Ma Bella !_

Pourtant, je ne lui avais toujours pas parlé de ma « découverte ». J'avais un peu d'appréhension à l'idée de lui avouer mes sentiments surtout qu'elle, depuis la clairière, avait été plutôt réservée. Alors j'hésitai et attendais que je sois à nouveau seul et tranquille avec elle. Je ne voulais pas que mon lourdaud de frère ou ma casse pied de sœur viennent perturber notre discussion.

Nos après-midi étaient tantôt calmes et appliqués sur nos travaux respectifs, tantôt câlins. C'était ces moments que je préférais. Nous nous installions sur le canapé, Bella dans mes bras, en train de nous cajoler, de nous embrasser mais sans plus dépasser une limite invisible que nous avions mis chacun de notre côté.

Les après midi passaient très vite, trop vite car quand arrivait 17 heures, Bella rangeait les livres et ses papiers pour s'apprêter à rentrer chez elle. Je détestais ces instants qui signifiaient qu'elle allait me quitter jusqu'au lendemain et j'avoue que c'était chaque jour plus dur. Bella ne voulait pas se disputer avec son père à qui elle n'avait pas parlé de nous. Donc, je prenais mon mal en patience et je la regardais repartir tous les soirs.

Mais ce soir, Bella resterait plus longtemps avec moi. Nous étions samedi et nous passions la soirée ensemble. Bella était dans mes bras quand Alice déboula dans la bibliothèque la faisant sursauter et elle voulu se dégager.

« Bella, il est temps de venir t'apprêter pour notre soirée. »

« M'apprêter ? Que veux-tu dire, » demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse.

« Tu ne peux pas sortir habillée en jeans et il est un peu tard pour que tu rentres chez toi pour le faire, » répondit-elle, joyeusement. Alice ressemblait à un lutin malicieux quand elle agissait ainsi. Elle avait énormément de goût pour tout ce qui était esthétique et mode. Je sentais que Bella se tendait mais elle se leva pour la suivre. Je voulus lui emboiter le pas.

« Où crois-tu aller ainsi, Edward Cullen ? »

« Avec vous, pourquoi pas ? »

« C'est hors de question. Va te préparer aussi. Nous en avons pour deux heures. »

« Deux heures. Pour que je m'habille ? » Cria Bella choquée.

« Bien sûr. Qu'est-ce que tu crois. Il faut aussi maquillage et coiffure. Rosalie nous attend. Dépêche. »

« Je ne risque rien ? » Osa demander Bella, en déposant un baiser sur mes lèvres avant de la suivre.

Je ris à cette remarque et je sortis de la bibliothèque en même temps qu'elles pour rejoindre Emmett.

« Bonne chance, Bella. » cria Emmett, hilare.

Alice lui lança un regard mauvais, prit le bras de ma douce et elles gravirent les escaliers jusqu'à la chambre d'Alice.

« Pauvre Bella, je la plains. Alice est dans un grand jour. » Dit-Emmett.

« J'espère qu'elle sera sympa avec Bella. » Répondis-je, inquiet.

« Ne te tracasse pas, frérot. Rosalie est là pour la canaliser. »

« Merci à vous deux. Vous êtes vraiment très gentil pour Bella. »

« De rien. Je l'aime beaucoup. C'est vraiment une chouette fille. »

« Oui, elle est vraiment géniale. »

« Edward ? »

« Oui ? »

« Elle est bénéfique pour toi surtout. On ne t'a jamais vu aussi souriant et détendu que ces jours-ci. Les parents seraient tellement heureux s'ils te voyaient. »

« Merci. Je me rends compte que j'ai changé et que je veux être différent pour elle. Je n'en avais jamais ressenti le besoin avant maintenant. »

« Ca s'appelle les miracles de l'amour, » répondit Emmett. Je le fixai mais sans rien ajouter. « Bon, on va se changer avant que notre lutin de sœur ne fasse sa crise. »

Deux heures plus tard, nous attendions Jasper, Emmett et moi dans la cuisine autour d'une bière quand nos trois déesses apparurent enfin. Rosalie avait revêtu une robe rouge jusqu'aux genoux, légèrement échancré sur la droite. Un boléro noir arrivant jusqu'aux omoplates lui couvrait les épaules.

Alice, elle portait une jupe écossaise rouge et noire courte et un top dos nus moulant. Sa coiffure était déstructurée mais lui qui lui allait à ravir. Je vis mes deux compagnons fixer leur compagne sans pourvoir décrocher leur regard. Ca me fit sourire.

Rosalie et Alice se tournèrent vers moi et s'écartèrent pour laisser apparaitre Bella. Mon sourire disparut immédiatement pour laisser place à un visage stupéfait.

_Respire, Edward._

Je déglutis péniblement et examinai Bella de manière plus approfondie. Elle portait une robe légère bleu nuit assez courte, le corsage était croisé dessinant un très joli décolleté. Alice lui avait mis un collier avec un pendentif qui arrivait juste dans celui-ci. Ses cheveux était relevé dans un savant chignon surement réalisé par Rosalie. Et pour couronner le tout, Bella portait des souliers à talons rendant ses jambes interminables. Je vis Bella qui rougissait sous mon « inspection ». Je m'approchai d'elle pour la rassurer et l'embrassai dans le cou.

« Tu es magnifique, » lui susurrai-je à son oreille, faisant augmenter son rougissement.

Je ne savais pas que mes sœurs avaient emmené avec elles autant de vêtements et surtout pour des sorties. Je trouvais Alice très aimable aujourd'hui avec Bella et inconsciemment, ça m'inquiétait un peu.

Nous prîmes deux voitures comme le jour du bowling. Bella n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis son apparition dans la cuisine.

« Ca va, Bella »

« Oui, » répondit-elle, timidement. Elle baissait les yeux et semblait vraiment mal à l'aise. Chose qui n'arrivait plus lorsque nous étions ensembles pourtant.

_S'est-il passé quelque chose avec Alice ? Non Rose était là. _

« Bella, je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui te chiffonne. Dis-le-moi ? »

« Non, il n'y a rien. Ca va. »

« Non, ça ne va pas. C'est Alice ? »

« Non, elle a été très gentil même un peu de trop. »

« De trop ? »

« Je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on s'occupe de moi ainsi. Ca me gêne énormément. »

« Bella, tu ne dois pas te sentir mal. Alice adore tout ce qui à rapport à l'esthétique et la mode. Et personnellement, j'adore le résultat. » Assurai-je en serrant un peu sa main.

« Pourquoi fait-elle ça. Je veux dire, elle ne m'aime pas et puis aujourd'hui, elle joue à la poupée avec moi. Elle essaye toujours de nous éloigner et maintenant elle m'aide à m'habiller au point que je ne me reconnais pas. »

« Bella, je t'assure qu'elle ne te déteste pas. Crois-moi. Je ne connais pas ces intentions mais je la remercierai pour ta tenue, tu es vraiment sublime, Bella, » répliquai-je, provoquant une fois de plus son rougissement.

« Alors, j'ai souffert pour une bonne raison, » dit-elle, se penchant vers moi et déposant un baiser sur la commissure des lèvres.

Nous arrivâmes rapidement au restaurant qu'Alice avait réservé pour nous entre Port Angeles et Forks. Le repas fut très agréable. Nous discutâmes de tout et de rien, tous ensembles. Les filles se trouvèrent des points communs surtout au niveau cinéma et acteurs. Elles étaient devenues intarissables et nous avons eu des difficultés pour intégrer leur conversation. Nous avions vraiment passé un très agréable moment tous les six. Je réglai l'addition sous les protestations de mes frères mais j'étais tellement content que tout ce passe bien que je voulais les remercier.

A notre sortie du restaurant, Alice monta dans le SUV d'Emmett et nous dit de les suivre. A peine quelques minutes plus tard, nous stoppâmes devant une salle près de la route principale de Forks. Bella se tendis et me regarda paniquée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Bella ? » Questionnai-je, en regardant autour de moi pour voir ce qui la terrorisait.

« J'avais dit à Alice que je ne voulais pas venir à la fête de Lauren. Pourquoi nous y emmène-t-elle ? »

« Tu es sûr que c'est ici ? »

« Oui. Voilà la voiture de Mike. Et là devant la porte, c'est Jessica Stanley. »

« On va demander à Alice ce que cela signifie. Viens, » lui dis-je en attrapant sa main pour l'aider à sortir de ma Volvo.

« Alice, pourquoi nous emmènes-tu ici ? »

« J'ai oublié d'annuler alors on va faire acte de présence puis nous irons en boite. » Répondit-elle le plus naturellement possible.

« Mais Alice. Je ne suis pas invitée moi. Lauren ne me laissera pas entrée. »

«Et bien j'aimerais bien voir, moi qu'elle ne te laisse pas entrer. Elle m'a cassé les pieds une demi-heure pour qu'on vienne. Alors, elle n'a pas intérêt à faire de son nez sinon, elle apprendra à me connaitre. » Décréta Alice, en prenant Bella par le bras pour l'emmener avec elle.

« Alice, ce n'est pas la peine…. » Essaya de dire Bella mais ma sœur la coupa instantanément.

« Tu as fait quelque chose de répréhensible ? Qu'a-t-elle à te reprocher ? » Alice s'était stoppée et faisait face à Bella.

« Elle ne m'a jamais aimé depuis mon arrivée. Jessica et elle n'approuvaient pas que je sorte avec Mike et que les autres garçons de notre classe soient mes amis. Je ne suis pas d'ici ;»

« Et c'est tout ? »

« Oui, rien d'autre mais leur hargne contre moi n'a jamais fléchie. »

« Bien, si c'est tout. Accroche-toi. On y va. » Alice reprit le bras de Bella et l'entraina vers l'entrée suivie de près par Rosalie. J'emboitai leurs pas ainsi que mes frères, pas trop rassuré par l'attitude d'Alice.

_A quoi, joue Alice ?_

Je jetai un regard à Jasper qui me sourit et me fit signe de ne pas m'en faire. Mais savait-il seulement les intentions de sa femme ? Nous allions passer le pas de la porte quand une jeune femme blonde se posta devant Bella, certainement la Lauren en question, lui barrant le chemin.

« Tu ne comptes pas entrer à ma fête, je suppose ? » Demanda-t-elle, nous ignorant royalement.

« C'était bien notre intention, puisque nous sommes invités, » rétorqua vertement mon lutin de sœur, tenant toujours Bella. Surement pour éviter qu'elle ne se sauve comme je me doutai qu'elle en avait envie. Alice arborait un petit sourire qui n'augurait rien de bon.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Je suis Lauren et c'est moi qui ai lancé les invitations. Et je me souviendrais si j'avais invité, Swan. » Cracha la chipie devant nous.

Alice affichait toujours le même sourire narquois mais alors qu'elle regardait Bella, son expression changea brusquement. Elle pivota et fit face à Lauren.

« Je suis Alice Cullen et voici ma famille. C'est toi qui nous as invités donc par pure politesse, nous sommes venus à ta fête mais si notre amie n'est pas la bienvenue, nous préférons partir. » Rétorqua Alice en pivotant, emmenant Bella à sa suite.

« Non, attendez. Je m'exc … je m'excuse Bella, tu peux entrer également. »

« Bella, nous restons ou tu préfères que nous partions, » questionna gentiment Alice.

« Comme tu veux. On peut rester un peu si ça te fait plaisir. » Bella, toujours prête à faire plaisir aux autres avant de penser à elle.

Nous entrâmes dans la salle tous en groupe et immédiatement, la foule se retourna sur nous. Je m'étais rapproché de Bella pour lui prendre la main mais elle s'était écartée. Alice nous emmena vers le bar où elle demanda 6 cocktails sans prêter attention aux protestations de Bella. Toujours surpris de la réaction de Bella, je l'observais du coin de l'œil. Elle n'était pas à l'aise du tout mais discutait avec Alice et Rosalie tandis que mes frères essayaient d'attirer mon attention.

**POV Bella**

Pourquoi Alice avait-elle fait ça ? Je n'avais même pas mes vrais amis, Angela et Ben, pour me soutenir cette fois-ci. Ils étaient partis en voyages en amoureux et ne rentreraient que dans une semaine. J'avais suivi Alice jusqu'au bar et sentis qu'Edward essayait de me prendre la main. Mais j'avais retiré la mienne. J'étais toujours sous le choc de ce qu'Alice venait de me faire en m'obligeant à venir ici.

_Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas empêché de me faire souffrir ?_

Je lui en voulais un peu. Alors je m'éloignai de lui. J'étais mal à l'aise ici. Tout le monde nous regardait. C'est vrai que tous les 5 étaient magnifiques et que moi, je dénotais en peu dans leur groupe.

Alice me tendit un cocktail que je ne pus refuser. Nous entamâmes une discussion entre fille en continuant à observer autour de moi. La musique était bonne et la piste était bien remplie. Je remarquai Mike dans un coin qui me regardait. Rosalie proposa alors d'aller danser.

_Danser ! Manquait plus que ça pour que la soirée soit un véritable enfer. Et après, Edward dira toujours qu'Alice ne me déteste pas !_

L'alcool aidant, je me trémoussai comme les autres. Nous dansions sur la piste depuis une dizaine de minutes quand je vis Jessica, Lauren et une troisième fille que je ne connaissais pas, s'approchèrent des garçons. Elles flirtaient ouvertement avec eux et Jessica était tellement près d'Edward qu'elle serait bientôt sur ses genoux.

Alice et Rosalie se tournèrent attirées par ce que je regardais. La vue de leur moitié avec ces filles leur déplut mais au lieu d'aller intervenir, elles me prirent par la main et décrétèrent qu'il nous fallait des cavaliers.

Alice invita Tyler, Rosalie invita Eric et je me retrouvai comme par hasard avec Mike comme cavalier. La série de slow débuta et Mike en profita pour me coller fortement contre lui.

« Alors, Bella. Comment vas-tu, depuis la semaine dernière ? »

« Bien, comme tu vois. »

« Tu t'es fais de nouveaux amis. Les anciens ne comptent plus. » Mike avait déjà bu par mal et son étreinte se faisait de plus en plus pressante. J'essayais de me dégager mais il était plus fort que moi.

« Mike, ne recommence pas. Lâche-moi. »

« Tu penses qu'il viendra encore te défendre. Tu n'as aucune chance, ma pauvre vieille. Regarde-le avec Jessica. Encore quelques minutes et tu rentreras à pieds. Mais compte sur moi, je te ramènerai, » murmura-t-il à mon oreille, m'envoyant des effluves d'alcool au visage.

« Arrêt, Mike. »

« Tu es à moi, Bella, à moi. Il va repartir à New York et tu seras bien contente que je veuille encore de toi après. Je t'ai attendu les quatre dernière années » Les mains de Mike voyageaient le long de ma colonne et descendaient sur le haut de mes fesses me serrant un peu plus. Il se frottait contre moi alors que j'essayais de le repousser.

« Tu es ivre, Mike. Même quand Edward sera reparti, je ne serai à toi. Jamais, tu entends. » Je sentais son haleine sur mon cou quand tout à coup, il s'écarta de moi. Il tituba sous l'effet de l'alcool et de la force de celui qui l'avait tiré. Je tournai ma tête pour voir Emmett, fou de rage.

« Ne t'aventure plus jamais à poser une main sur elle. Tu as compris ? » Le menaça Emmett. Décidemment, les fêtes de Fork ne me réussissaient pas.

« Merci, Emmett. »

« Sauvetage des jeunes filles en détresse c'est la devise des Cullen, » plaisanta-t-il, en attrapant Rosalie hors des bras d'Eric. Jasper ayant déjà récupéré sa femme.

« Je suis désolée, Bella. Je n'aurai jamais dû te forcer à venir. Maintenant je comprends pourquoi tu parlais de Mike, l'autre jour. Tu ne m'en veux pas de trop ? » Demanda Alice, d'un air vraiment repentant.

« Non, Alice. »

« Et on dit que New York est une jungle. Les petites villes n'ont rien à lui envié. » Ajouta-t-elle, provoquant notre rire à tous.

« Bon, Bella. Il serait peut-être temps que tu aies délivré ce pauvre Edward. Tu ne crois pas. » Edward essayait tant bien que mal de se défaire de Jessica qui le tenait pas le bras lui faisant les yeux doux. Subitement, ma rancœur disparut, remplacée rapidement par un sentiment de jalousie. Je me dirigeai vers lui le prenant par la taille.

« On y va, mon amour ? Les autres nous attendent. »

« Avec joie. » Edward me fit son magnifique sourire qui me faisait craquer et m'embrassa devant une Jessica, rouge de rage.

C'est dans un fou rire général que nous regagnâmes nos voitures. Alice demanda si nous voulions terminer la soirée ailleurs mais nous préférions tous rentrer.

« Je pensais que tu étais fâchée sur moi quand nous sommes arrivés ? »

« Je suis désolée. Je t'en voulais de laisser Alice m'obliger à aller à cette fête. Mais ça va maintenant même si te voir avec Jessica n'était pas très agréable.»

« On va difficilement contre Alice. Mais te voir avec Mike, n'était pas agréable non plus pour moi. »

« Edward ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je … non rien. » Edward venait de s'arrêter devant chez moi. La voiture de patrouille était devant mais heureusement Charlie dormait déjà.

« Que voulais-tu dire, Bella ? »

« Rien d'important. On se voit lundi, » dis-je en me rapprochant de lui pour l'embrasser. Edward passa ses bras autour de ma taille et me colla à lui.

« Tu vas me manquer. J'aimerai ne plus devoir te dire au revoir tous les soirs. »

« Toi aussi tu me manques quand je suis ici mais mon père n'est pas très commode pour le moment. Il oublie parfois que je vis seule dans une grande ville le reste de l'année. »

« Tu vas à la Push demain ? »

« Non, je ne crois pas. J'ai du boulot ici comme je ne suis jamais là. »

« Bonne nuit, mon amour. »

« Bonne nuit. »

Je sortis de la voiture et lui fis un dernier signe avant de rentrer.

**POV Alice**

J'étais assise sur les marches du perron, une couverture autour de moi à regarder les étoiles. J'entendis des pas derrières moi que je reconnus immédiatement comme étant ceux de Jasper. Il prit place à mes côtés, passant son bras gauche autour de mes épaules.

« Ca va, Alice ? »

« Non, pas vraiment. »

« Tu veux me raconter ? »

« J'ai été horrible ce soir. Je m'en veux, tu n'imagines même pas. »

« N'exagère pas. Tu n'as pas été si terrible que ça. »

« Jasper ! Je voulais humilier Bella. »

« Je ne comprends pas bien. Tu as pourtant été gentille avec elle comme si tu acceptais enfin la situation. Tu t'es occupé d'elle avant de sortir. Explique-toi. »

« L'idée d'habiller Bella n'est pas de moi mais de Rosalie. Elle voulait la mettre en valeur pour Edward car elle et Emmett l'aiment beaucoup. »

« Mais tu l'as aidé. »

« Oui, à contre cœur au début puis c'était amusant de la voir si mal à l'aise. Elle est vraiment belle mais en plus elle l'ignore. Alors j'en ai rajouté pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne serait jamais à la hauteur mais Rosalie était là pour m'arrêter. » Jasper m'écoutait sans rien dire, me serrant simplement plus fort contre lui.

Au restaurant, j'avoue que j'ai découvert une fille très différente de l'idée que je m'étais faite et que j'ai vraiment passé un très bon moment. Mais … Mais j'avais prévu pire. Je savais qu'elle ne voulait pas aller à cette soirée et j'avais décidé que je profiterai de notre entrée où Lauren la verrait pour l'humilier devant tout le monde. Je jouais la gentille fille compréhensive alors que je n'attendais qu'une chose c'est qu'elle se fasse jeter. Mais arrivée là-bas, quand j'ai croisé son regard, que j'ai vu sa souffrance, je n'ai pas pu. Je devais la défendre de cette garce qu'était Lauren. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je devais la protéger d'elle. »

J'avais tout dit d'une traite, de peur que Jasper essaye de m'arrêter. Je devais tout lui avouer même si après il devait me détester pour ce que j'avais fait. Il était toujours silencieux et moi, je pleurais sans arriver à m'arrêter.

« J'ai compris à ce moment-là, qu'elle fille remarquable c'était. Je comprenais enfin pourquoi Edward s'intéressait à elle, pourquoi il l'aimait, pourquoi elle l'avait changé. Je pense qu'au fond de moi, je voulais l'aimer mais que je m'en empêchais. Je m'en veux tellement de mon attitude depuis notre arrivée. »

« Le principale, c'est que tu t'en sois rendu compte. Les choses peuvent repartir sur de bonne base maintenant. »

« Mais elle doit m'en vouloir. J'ai été détestable avec elle et avec mon frère par conséquent. »

« Tu dois leur parler et tu verras, les choses s'arrangeront. »

« Je le pense vraiment quand je dis que j'aime Bella mais je doute qu'ils me croient facilement. »

« Moi je te crois. Et eux aussi quand tu leur auras parlé. Je t'aime, ma puce. »

« Merci. Je t'aime aussi. »

Jasper m'aida à me relever, essaya mes dernières larmes et nous rentrâmes nous coucher. J'allais devoir me faire pardonner et prouver à Bella que je l'appréciais vraiment. Dire à mon frère que c'était son choix, sa décision et que je n'interférerais plus et au diable ce qui arrivera. J'enlacer Jasper en entrant dans notre chambre et l'embrassai voulant lui dire tout mon amour et ma reconnaissance.

..........................................................................................................................

_Alors j'ai droit à des fleurs ou des tomates? Donnez-moi votre avis, il compte vraiment._

_Sinon, comment avez vous découvert ma fic? _

_Encore quelques chapitres avant que les choses ne se gâtent._

_A bientôt._

**Pour celles que cela intéresse, je participe au concours d'Allocop (Ecrire un OS sur une rencontre Edward/Bella) Elle s'intitule "_Je n'oubierai jamais"_ **

**Sinon, pour lire les OS en compétition pour le concours et pouvoir voter à partir du 8 novembre en toute connaissance de cause, voici le lien de la communauté : http : // www . fanfiction . net / community / Edward_Bella_une_rencontre_une_nuit / 74561/ (supprimer les espaces). Une fois sur la page, choisissez 'Rated M' et cliquez sur 'Subscribe' pour recevoir les alerts dès qu'un nouvel OS est publié. Bonne lecture et à bientôt !**


	13. Chapter 12: S'aimer

_Voilà ce nouveau chapitre. C'est un de mes préférés peut-être car il est tendre. Je suis une éternelle romantique (Hey, oui, il n'y a pas d'âge). _

_C'est également le plus long que j'ai écris. Comme j'étais impatiente de vous le publier, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de vérifier les fautes, Désolée. _

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi. _

_Bonne lecture._

_............................................................................................................_

**Chapitre 12 :**

**POV Bella**

Je me réveillai ce dimanche matin assez tard. Je m'extirpai du lit péniblement mais n'étant pas là de toute la semaine, je devais me consacrer au ménage et au rangement car Charlie n'est pas un modèle d'ordre. J'allais être tranquille puisque Charlie à son habitude était parti à la pèche. Je descendis à la cuisine manger un bol de céréales faute de croissant comme à la villa et découvris un mot laissé par mon père.

_J'espère que tu as bien dormi._

_On se rejoint chez Billy._

_Bonne journée_

Je soupirai bruyamment. Mon père ne laisserait jamais tomber. J'écrivis en vitesse une réponse à mon père lui signifiant qu'aujourd'hui, il se passerait de moi. Je jetai le papier et me consacrai à mon ouvrage. La journée passa très vite et vers 15 heures, je décidai de m'installer au jardin pour lire un peu et profiter du rare soleil de Forks. Evidemment, le temps me fit penser à la clairière qui elle me rappela Edward.

Il me manquait mais je ne voulais pas aller chez lui aujourd'hui. D'abord, c'était pas prévu.

_Bon, trouve autre chose comme excuse Bella._

Mais surtout, je n'étais pas pressée de voir Alice. Le souvenir de la soirée d'hier afflua dans ma tête et me perturbait. Cette soirée avait pourtant bien débutée. L'ambiance au resto était géniale mais l'arrivée à la fête de Lauren fut horrible. Je me suis sentie humiliée quand Lauren refusa que j'entre. J'avais haï Alice de m'avoir fait ça. Je suis sur qu'elle avait tout manigancé. Mais ensuite, elle avait remis Lauren à sa place et avait été sympa avec moi. J'avoue que j'avais du mal à suivre son raisonnement. On verra comment elle m'accueillera demain.

Et Edward ? Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de me défendre contre sa sœur.

_Il a peur d'elle ou quoi ?_

Mais j'avais du mal à lui en vouloir. J'attrapai mon livre sur la table basse du salon et pris place sur une couverture à l'arrière de la maison. Je lisais pour la dixième fois au moins, Orgueil et préjugé. J'avais à peine lu quelques pages que je sombrai lentement.

Je rêvai d'Edward, évidemment, comme chaque fois que je dormais. Il était toujours aussi beau, un sourire éclatant sur le visage et il me disait des mots d'amour. Je ne voulais pas sortir de ce rêve. Tout semblais tellement vrai que je sentais même son odeur boisée et vanille, la sensation de ses doigts sur ma joue et le son velouté de sa voix.

L'Edward de mes rêves déposa un baiser sur mon front puis sur ma tempe avant de terminer par ma joue.

« Hum. » Les endroits où mon rêve m'avait embrassée, étaient brulants. J'ouvris subitement les yeux bien ronds. Edward était à mes côtés. Prise d'un doute, je refermai les yeux puis les rouvris lentement de peur que ma vision ne disparaisse.

« Bonjour, Bella au bois dormant. » Dit-il en m'embrassant dans le creux de mon oreille provoquant instantanément des frissons dans tout mon corps.

« Bonjour, beau prince, » répondis-je, en enroulant mes bras autour de son cou.

Edward s'assit à mes côtés passant ses bras autour de ma taille et me rapprochant de lui afin de m'embrasser langoureusement. C'est à court d'haleine que nous mirent fin à ce baiser. Edward enfuit son nez dans mon cou et inspira profondément. Nous restâmes ainsi enlacés quelques minutes sans prononcer aucun mot, profitant uniquement du plaisir d'être ensembles.

« Je n'en pouvais plus. Je ne voulais pas attendre jusqu'à demain pour te voir. »

« C'était dur pour moi aussi. Je me suis cherché des excuses pour ne pas filer à la villa. » Avouai-je en m'écartant un peu pour l'observer.

« Tu ne m'en veux donc pas d'être ici et d'être entrer chez toi ? »

« Attention, entrée par infraction est passible d'une peine de prison et mon père est le chef de police. » Répliquai-je en riant.

« J'avoue ! Comme tu ne répondais pas et que ta camionnette était devant, j'ai décidé de faire le tour de la maison. Et c'est là que je t'ai vu dormir. Tu semblais faire un rêve très agréable.»

« Je rêvais de toi. Au point que quand j'ai ouvert les yeux j'ai cru que je dormais toujours. Tu es bien là ? » Dis-je en passant mes mains sur son visage.

« Oui, je suis bien là. Je veux passer le reste de la journée avec toi et rien que toi. J'ai l'impression que nous avons très peu de moment rien qu'à nous. »

« Moi aussi je veux rester avec toi aujourd'hui. Que me proposes-tu ? »

« Veux-tu aller jusqu'à l'océan ? Ensuite on se trouvera un petit resto avant de rentrer ? Qu'en dis-tu ? »

« Tu penses à qu'elle plage ? » Demandai-je, mal à l'aise à l'idée de rencontrer Jacob avec Edward si on allait à la plage de First Beach.

« Toute la côte à l'ouest de Port Angeles est très belle mais si tu préfères une autre, c'est pareil. »

« Non, c'est parfait. Je me change et on y va. » Dis-je en me mettant debout.

« Hum, ok. Dommage, j'aimais bien ce petit short. » Ajouta Edward en me regardant de la tête au pied. Je portais un short que j'avais confectionné en coupant les jambes d'un vieux jeans et qui était particulièrement court avec un top noir. « Très sexy, même. Mais je préfère que tu ne le portes pas quand on se promène, j'aurai du mal à ne pas agresser les mecs qui te regarderaient. » A cette remarque, je m'empourprai fortement et me mordis la lèvre inférieure, gênée. Edward me rattrapa rapidement alors que j'allais entrer dans la maison.

« Pourquoi es-tu gênée, Bella ? »

« Tu ne dois pas t'inquiété. Les mecs ne me regardent pas. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu t'intéresses à moi. Franchement, je suis quelconque. » Edward me prit dans ses bras, m'embrassa dans le cou en murmurant.

« C'est toi qui es aveugle Bella. Ne vois-tu pas tous les garçons qui te regardent et te tourne autour comme à la fête hier. Et je ne parle pas de Mike. J'en ai repéré au moins trois ou quatre. Tu es loin d'être banale. »

« C'est toi qui exagère maintenant. »

« J'exagère ? Tu veux qu'on aille les trouver ? Tu es belle, douce, intelligente. Crois-moi, tu es tout sauf banale, » justifia Edward, m'éloignant de lui pour me fixer dans les yeux. Je baissai les yeux, doutant toujours.

« Si tu le dis. »

« Mais tu as au moins un défaut. Tu es têtue ! » Ajouta-t-il, reprenant ses baisers dans mon cou et remontant jusqu'à ma bouche. « Tu me crois, maintenant ? »

« Oui. » Alors, il se rua sur mes lèvres pour m'embrasser passionnément. « Tu m'attends ici, je reviens. » Je grimpai en vitesse dans ma chambre pour enfiler un bermuda beige et un top bleu. Rosalie et Alice ayant précisé qu'Edward aimait le bleu.

Edward arborait un magnifique sourire en me regardant descendre les escaliers. Arrivée sur la dernière marche, il me saisit par la taille, m'embrassa puis m'attira vers la porte d'entrée que je verrouillais avant de nous diriger vers la voiture.

Le trajet jusqu'à Port Angeles nous permit de parler de la soirée de la veille et Edward s'excusa de son attitude ainsi que celle de sa sœur. Je le rassurai en lui disant que je ne leur en voulais pas mais que je préférais éviter Alice si elle continuait à me traiter de la sorte.

Nous nous dirigeâmes directement vers la plage où nous nous promenâmes plus d'une heure, main dans la main. Nous ne parlions pas beaucoup, profitant uniquement de la présence de l'autre. Nous arrêtant régulièrement pour nous embrasser. Je me sentais vraiment bien avec Edward.

Le temps avait filé à une vitesse inouïe. Le soleil se couchait lorsque nous regagnâmes le port. Voulant admirer le coucher du soleil, nous nous étions assis sur un rocher, mon dos appuyé sur le torse d'Edward, ma tête reposant sur son épaule. L'endroit était calme, seuls quelques couples déambulaient sur le port.

Edward déposait régulièrement des baisers dans mon cou, ma nuque mais nous restions sans parler. La sensation du courant électrique que j'avais déjà ressenti à proximité d'Edward était à nouveau présente.

« Je … » Nous avions commencé à parler tous les deux en même temps.

« Vas-y,toi la première. »

« Non, toi d'abord. » Subitement, je ne savais plus si je devais lui parler, si c'était le bon moment. Alors, je l'encourageais à parler le premier.

« Bella, je … Je me sens vraiment bien avec toi. L'autre jour, à la clairière, Je t'ai raconté comment je suis d'habitude mais avec toi, c'est différent. Je ne sais pas si … »

« Edward, tu n'es… » Dis-je en voulant me retourner mais il m'en empêcha, me serrant contre lui.

« Non, laisse-moi finir. » Je déglutis difficilement. Je sentais mes mains devenir moite, une boule se former au niveau de ma gorge et ma tête me tournait. Je n'étais pas sûr de vouloir entendre ce qu'il avait à me dire.

« Je veux que ce soit différent. Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien avec quelqu'un depuis la mort de mes parents en dehors de ma famille. Tu es devenu la personne la plus important pour moi. Je ne peux plus me passer de toi. J'ai besoin de toi, de ta présence. Bella, je … C'est comme si tu avais réuni Edward Massen et Edward Cullen en une seule et même personne. Je…» Edward prit une grande inspiration, resserra son étreinte puis m'embrassa dans le cou avant de poursuivre.

« Je t'aime, Bella. »

J'avais l'impression que mes jambes étaient en coton. Mon cœur s'était accéléré et ma respiration était saccadée. Lentement, je pivotai sur moi-même afin de faire face à Edward, mordillant ma lèvre inférieur. Ma main gauche se leva et se posa sur la joue d'Edward dans une douce caresse.

**POV Edward**

Je venais d'avouer à Bella que je l'aimais. J'y avais pensé toute la journée, essayant de trouver le meilleur moment ou la meilleure façon de lui dire. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je ne savais pas comment agir. Je n'avais jamais eu à faire ce genre de déclaration avant aujourd'hui pourtant depuis l'âge de 15 ans, j'en avais connu des filles, des femmes toutes différentes les unes des autres mais aucune jusqu'à ce jour, n'avait réussi à me chambouler comme Bella. Et j'étais perdu.

J'aimais la compagnie de femmes belles, intelligentes et si possibles différentes chaque semaine. Je n'avais même jamais imaginé avoir envie de passer autant de temps avec la même personne. Et maintenant, je n'envisageais plus ma vie sans elle. J'avais peur de voir arriver la fin du mois car je ne savais pas ce qu'elle voulait, je ne savais même pas si elle m'aimait. Peut-être, comme elle me l'avait dit à la clairière, elle voulait profiter de ces vacances. J'étais perdu.

Moi qui aimais ma liberté au point d'avoir tout organiser pour me protéger et la garder, j'étais en train de vouloir tout changer. Je voulais Bella ici mais je commençais à avoir beaucoup de mal à imaginer ma vie sans elle. J'avais envie de l'emmener avec moi.

Bella s'était tendue à ma déclaration puis avait pivotée sur elle-même pour me faire face. Elle avait un magnifique sourire sur le visage, sa main se tendant vers moi et caressant ma joue. J'appuyai ma joue pour augmenter ce toucher.

« Je … je t'aime aussi, Edward, » dit-elle, les yeux s'humidifiant tandis que nos regards ne se lâchaient plus. Elle enroula ses bras autour de mon cou et je me jetai sur ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné. Aucun de nous ne voulait y mettre fin, mais à court d'haleine, nous nous écartâmes l'un de l'autre pour mieux recommencer directement.

« Moi, aussi Edward, je suis bien avec toi. Je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de comparable avant et ça me fait un peu peur, » avoua, timidement Bella, appuyant son front contre le mien.

« Alors on est deux. Mais ensembles, on devrait surmonter nos peurs, tu ne crois pas ? »

Bella sourit simplement sans me répondre. Je l'attirai plus près de moi pour la serrer dans mes bras mais elle frissonna. Le temps s'était rafraichi pendant notre conversation. Je l'emmenai vers un restaurant italien sur le port. La serveuse nous installa, après que j'aie insisté, dans un coin tranquille. Elle prit notre commande de boissons puis nous laissa enfin seuls.

« J'ai envie de tout savoir de toi. »

« Oh, il n'y a pas grand-chose d'intéressant à dire, » répondit Bella.

« Moi, je suis sûr du contraire. Je sais que tu as quitté ta mère et la Floride pour venir t'installer ici chez ton père après son remariage. Pourquoi, tu n'aimais pas son nouveau mari ? »

« Non, Phil est très gentil mais elle voulait voyager avec elle alors j'ai préféré les laisser seuls. Et je me suis bien adapté à mon père maintenant. »

_Toujours à penser aux autres avant elle._

La serveuse était revenue avec nos boissons et nous avions choisi notre plat. Bella commanda des raviolis aux champignons et moi des tagliatelles carbonara.

« Et ton père, lui, n'est pas marié ? »

« Si, à son travail et la pêche, » dit-elle en riant.

Son portable se mit à sonner. Je la vit le saisir dans sa poche, faire une grimace avant de décrocher.

« Salut Jacob. »

« ………. »

« Non, je ne viens pas aujourd'hui. J'avais prévenu Charlie. Il ne te l'a pas dit ? »

« ………….. »

« Ne commence pas Jake sinon, je raccroche. »

« …………… »

« Tu vas être sage ! Ce qui veut dire ? »

« ……….. »

« Hum. Toi aussi tu es mon meilleur ami et je tiens vraiment à toi. »

« …………… »

« Bonne soirée, à mercredi. »

« ……….. »

« Oui, promis, à mercredi. Je t'embrasse. » Bella raccrocha, remit son portable dans sa poche avant de me regarder. J'étais perplexe. J'avais envie d'en savoir plus sur ce Jacob qui semblait avoir une place importante dans sa vie. Nos plats arrivèrent et nous commençâmes à manger. Je déglutis péniblement et me jetai à l'eau.

« Qui est Jacob ? » Demandai-je sèchement sans le vouloir.

« C'est un ami. Mon meilleur ami, même. »

« Vous semblez assez proche, tous les deux ? » J'essayais d'être détendu mais au font de moi, je bouillais.

« Je le connais depuis que je suis petite et quand je suis venue il y a 8 ans, comme son père est le meilleur ami de mon père, j'ai beaucoup fréquenté Jake. Nous avons le même goût pour les chevaux, les balades. »

« Et c'est tout ? » Ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

« Oui, c'est tout. Serais-tu jaloux ? » Répliqua-t-elle en souriant.

« Oui, et même très jaloux. »

« Tu ne dois pas. C'est vraiment qu'un ami pour moi. Même si lui aurait aimé plus, je lui ai fait comprendre que c'était inutile d'espérer et il a compris. Et puis, c'est toi que j'aime. »

« Ok. Désolé. Moi aussi je t'aime. » Je continuai le reste du repas à lui poser diverses questions comme sa couleur préférée, ses goûts alimentaires, son animal préféré… Lorsque nous abordâmes le sujet des films préférés, je souris car elle avait vraiment les mêmes goûts qu'Alice. Si celle-ci n'était pas si bornée, Bella et elle seraient les meilleures amies du monde. Je suis sûr que ça arriverait bientôt.

« Mes goûts au niveau cinéma, ne te plairont surement pas. J'ai un côté fleur bleue romantique. »

« Vas-y, je suis prêt à toutes suggestions. » répondis-je, vraiment intéressé.

« J'adore Dirty dancing et Pretty women mais j'aime aussi les films catastrophes. Mais si j'ai le choix entre un bouquin ou un film, je choisirai le livre. »

« En parlant de livres, je voulais te dire que tu prennes ceux que tu veux dans la bibliothèque pour toi. »

« Je ne peux pas accepter, Edward. Ce sont des livres de collections qui valent énormément d'argent. »

« Mais, ils sont à moi et j'ai envie que tu en aies. Fais-moi plaisir, s'il te plait. J'ai dit la même chose à Jasper. Je préfère que ce soit vous qui en profitiez que des étrangers. »

« D'accord. Merci beaucoup. »

« Tu as fini. On rentre ? » Il était 21 heures et j'avais envie de me retrouver seul avec Bella. Cette soirée avait été parfaite. J'avais appris énormément sur elle en évitant de lui parler trop de moi. Je voulais tout savoir, tout connaitre d'elle. Je continuai donc mon interrogatoire sur le chemin de retour apprenant plus sur sa vie à Seattle et ses études. Nos doigts entrelacés ne se séparant jamais. Je stationnai devant chez elle, me tournant pour la prendre dans mes bras et l'embrasser.

« Mon père va rentrer. Je ne lui ai rien dit a propos de nous. » Avoua-t-elle mal à l'aise. Je lui pris le menton pour lui relever vers moi. Déposa à un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Je comprends. Ne t'inquiète pas. On se verra demain. »

Bella se rapprocha et se blottit dans mes bras. « Je n'ai pas envie de te quitter mais avec mon père, moins on en dit et mieux on se porte. Je vais lui en parler car je voudrais rester plus avec toi mais nous avons quelques divergences d'opinion ces derniers temps alors je dois y aller en douceur. »

« Bella, j'ai dit que je comprenais. »

« Ok. Je t'aime. » Ajouta-t-elle, se penchant vers moi pour m'embrasser. Je la serrai contre moi, approfondissant notre baiser, passant ma langue sur ses lèvres demandant l'entrée qu'elle accepta immédiatement. Nos langues dansèrent à l'unisson et c'est une fois de plus, haletant que nous nous écartâmes.

« Je t'aime aussi, mon cœur. »

Je la regardai s'éloigner, se retourner pour me faire signe et entrer chez elle. C'est le cœur léger comme si un poids était enlevé du fait de lui avoir avoué mon amour. Au coin de sa rue, je croisai la voiture de patrouille de son père. C'était moins une.

**= x =**

Notre routine reprit dès le lundi matin mais nous nous efforcions de nous isoler au maximum. Nous avions besoin de notre intimité, de n'être que nous. Ma sœur Alice s'était excusé le lundi auprès de Bella pour son attitude qui avait accepté ses excuses. Depuis elle était vraiment agréable. Fini les remarques acides et les sous entendus acerbes. Nous passions des moments super tous les 6 ensembles à midi. Le reste du temps, j'essayais de les tenir éloigner de nous. Le plus récalcitrant, c'était Emmett. Il aimait beaucoup Bella et adorait la taquiner juste pour le plaisir de la voir rougir.

J'étais donc enchanté quand Alice et Rosalie réussirent à convaincre leur homme de les emmener à Seattle pour faire du shoping. Elles avaient bien essayé d'y emmener Bella avec elle, mais pour une fois, elle avait tenu bon prétextant que son travail n'avançait pas. Et moi, j'étais trop heureux que de passer une journée entière rien que nous deux. Son travail pouvait bien attendre.

« Non, Edward. Je dois vraiment essayer d'avancer. Je dois avoir tout fini la semaine prochaine. »

« Ok, puisque tu aimes plus tes livres que moi, » répondis-je, faisant mine de bouder m'installant sur le divan de la bibliothèque.

« Sois raisonnable Edward. Ta mère ne sera pas contente si elle savait que je m'amuse au lieu de faire ce pour quoi elle me paye. »

« Techniquement, c'est moi qui te paye. Et moi, j'ai envie que tu sois près de moi. Pour une fois qu'on est seul. »

« Je préfères croire que c'est ta mère qui me paye, Edward. Sinon, j'ai l'impression que tu me payes pour des câlins, » répliquai-je ; taquine.

« Hey, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, » prêt à me justifier quand je vis Bella éclater de rire.

Je n'eux pas le choix que de m'installer et d'attendre.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être têtue quand elle veut !_

Parfois, j'essayais de la distraire mais elle tenait bon. Bella venait régulièrement se blottir dans mes bras, m'embrasant ou simplement nous câlinant un peu. J'appréciais vraiment ces moments de calme, rien qu'à nous. Dans l'après midi, Bella m'avait dit qu'elle partirait vers 17h pour aller préparer le repas de son père mais qu'elle reviendrait directement pour passer la soirée avec moi et qu'elle apporterait pour diner. J'étais heureux.

_Une soirée entière, ici. Génial._

Nous étions à la cuisine avant le départ de Bella, buvant une dernière tasse de café. Les rafales de vent à l'extérieur étaient de plus en plus violentes et la pluie s'était mise à tomber. Je voyais Bella tressaillir au bruit que faisait le vent s'engouffrant dans les volets.

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas attendre ou que je t'accompagne. Le vent est violent dehors, » demandai-je, stressé à l'idée qu'elle prenne la route par un temps pareil.

« Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps et ma camionnette est solide. Ne t'inquiète pas, je reviens, » rétorqua-t-elle, m'embrassant avant de courir vers sn véhicule. Je n'étais pas rassuré du tout mais je ne devais pas l'étouffer et lui ôter e son indépendance.

**POV Bella**

Je venais de quitter Edward pressée d'arriver chez moi et de pouvoir revenir. Comme nous étions seul aujourd'hui, j'avais décidé de venir passer la soirée avec lui et peut-être rester jusqu'au lendemain mais je ne lui en avais pas parlé. Je roulais lentement sur le chemin menant de la villa vers la route principal quand un arbre s'abattit devant moi, m'obligeant stopper net. L'arbre était tombé à seulement deux trois mètres de moi. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre dans mon thorax suite à la peur que je venais d'avoir. La violence des vents s'était encore intensifiée et des branches tombaient tout autour de moi. Avant qu'il ne m'arrive quelque chose, je rebroussais chemin pour revenir auprès d'Edward.

Le bruit de ma camionnette avait dû l'alerter car dès que je sortis de l'habitacle, la porte s'était ouverte et il courrait vers moi.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

« Un arbre est tombé sur le chemin. Je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi, » expliquai-je en prenant le chemin de la maison. La pluie qui tombait était torrentielle et nous étions trempés jusqu'aux os en entrant.

« Ha, oui ? Donc, tu restes avec moi ? »

« Prisonnière malgré moi ! »

« Oh, si tu veux, on peut essayer de trouver quelqu'un pour dégager le chemin, » proposa-t-il mais sans grande conviction.

« Non, idiot. On trouvera demain. Mais il va falloir prévenir mon père et tes frères et sœurs car ils ne sauront pas rentrer. »

« Toi et moi, seuls ici ! Hum, je ne suis pas sûr que demain j'aurai envie de trouver un bucheron pour l'arbre, » ajouta-t-il, amusé. « Mais, ça ne t'embête pas de rester, au moins ? »

« Je n'avais pas l'intention de rentrer ce soir, sauf si tu n'avais pas été d'accord que je reste, » avouai-je en déglutissant péniblement face à cet aveu.

Edward me regardait, les sourcils froncés comme s'il essayait d'être sûr des paroles qu'il venait d'entendre puis se détendit et me fit son magnifique sourire en coin qui me faisait craquer.

« Viens, allons nous sécher et essayer de te trouver des vêtements secs, » proposa-t-il, enlaçant ses doigts aux miens et me tirant vers le haut. Nous entrâmes dans sa chambre et Edward disparut dans le couloir. J'observais la pièce qui était décorée simplement dans les tons de gris avec un grand lit contre le mur de gauche, une porte donnant surement accès à une salle de bain et une immense étagère remplie de livres, cd, et objets divers dont une coupe.

_Oh, Edward avait remporté une coupe. Je devrai lui demander pour quel sport, un jour._

Edward revint alors que je regardais le jardin par la porte fenêtre qui s'ouvrait sur une terrasse. La pluie et le vent n'avaient toujours pas diminué et j'en frissonnais.

« Tu as froid, Bella. Va dans la salle de bain, prend une douche si tu veux et voici des habits que j'ai emprunté à Rosalie, » me dit-il en déposant un survêtement gris foncé et un tee shirt sur son lit.

« Merci, » répondis-je, timidement en entrant dans la salle de bain et refermant la porte derrière moi.

J'entendis Edward me crier qu'il m'attendait en bas. La douche me fit du bien temps pour me réchauffer que pour me détendre. Car même si j'avais l'intention de rester ce soir, j'étais stressée. Une fois séchée et habillée, je descendis et remarquai que la porte du salon était ouverte. Je m'approchai lentement car je n'avais pas oublié notre première rencontre dans cette pièce et la manière dont Edward m'en avait fiat sortir.

« Entre, Bella. J'ai préparé du feu pour nous réchauffer,» appela Edward. Il était devant le feu ouvert où des flammes étaient déjà bien présentes et la chaleur qu'elles dégageaient arrivaient jusqu'à moi. Je m'avançai vers lui, les mains tendues vers le feu pour les réchauffer.

« Si tu téléphonais à ton père. J'ai déjà prévenu Emmett et ils sont enchantés de passer la nuit à Seattle et ils en profiteront pour sortir en boite après. Pendant ce temps, je vais voir ce que je peux trouver à la cuisine pour manger. »

Je téléphonai à Charlie qui était débordé car plusieurs accidents avaient eu lieu et que la moitié de la ville était sans éclairage. Il était rassuré que j'étais à l'abri même si je sentais bien qu'il n'approuvait qu'à moitié que ce soit ici.

_Tant pis, moi c'est ici que je veux être._

Je rejoignis Edward qui ne trouvait pas grand-chose dans le frigo et les armoires.

« Alice et Rosalie ne sont vraiment pas douées pour la cuisine et faire des courses. Il n'y a rien ! » Se lamenta-t-il, en me prenant dans ses bras.

« On se croirait dans ma cuisine chaque fois que je rentre. Charlie est incapable de s'occuper de lui. Heureusement qu'il a Billy et Sue pour le nourrir. Je vais trouver. » Effectivement, il y avait un reste de salade, des tomates dans le frigo et je trouvai derrière des céréales une grande boite de thon.

_Ca fera l'affaire._

Je vis aussi deux bananes dans le plat à fruit qui me serviraient pour le dessert. Pendant que je préparais la salade, Edward s'occupait des boissons. Nous emportâmes le tout dans le salon et nous nous installâmes sur le divan face à la cheminée. Le salon était une très belle pièce blanche avec de belles peintures donc un portrait d'un couple au dessus de la cheminée.

« C'est mes parents au moment de leur mariage, » m'expliqua Edward voyant que je regardais le tableau.

« Ils étaient beaux. Je sais à qui tu ressembles maintenant. Tu es sûr que tu veux qu'on reste ici. Tu ne voulais pas entrer dans cette pièce ? » Questionnai-je, lui caressant la joue.

« C'est la seul qui à une cheminée puis je t'ai dit que grâce à toi j'étais entier. Etre ici, n'est plus aussi dur qu'à mon arrivée. Et … c'était ma pièce préférée quand j'étais jeune. Alors oui, je veux rester ici. »

Je servis la salade, lui tendis une assiette pendant qu'Edward allumait la télévision. Nous mangeâmes en silence. Je continuais de regarder le salon. Devant la cheminée se trouvait une peau surement d'un lama car elle était bouclée mais trop grande pour être d'un mouton. Les meubles étaient tous très anciens et hétéroclites.

Après avoir fini de manger et débarrasser notre plateau, Edward proposa de regarder un film. Il était tôt, à peine 19h, et il alla chercher un sac à l'étage.

« Alice et Emmett sont des accros de la télévision. Ils emportent toujours des tas de DVD avec eux. Cherche un qui te tente. »

« Hum, j'hésite. Tu préfères quel style. »

« Peut importe. Choisis pour toi. Je ne suis pas sûr que je vais arriver à regarder le film. »

« Que vas-tu faire, alors ? » Demandai-je en me tournant vers lui.

« T'admirer et profiter du fait que tu passes la soirée avec moi. » je me sentis instantanément mes joues s'enflammer et je replongeai dans le sac pour me cacher.

_«Quand arrêtera-t-il de me faire cette effet !_

« J'hésite entre 'Armageddon' et Pretty Women'. Tu en penses quoi ? »

« Je me disais bien qu'Alice aurait ce film, vous avez les mêmes goûts pour les films. Allez donne, Julia Roberts. »

Edward chargea le film puis s'installa sur le divan en allongeant et me tira vers lui pour que je puisse me blottir dans ses bras. Ses bras m'encerclaient la taille et ma tête reposait sur son torse alors que Viviane et Edward se rencontraient. J'étais vraiment bien au creux de ses bras. Edward régulièrement soulevait mes cheveux pour déposer des baisers dans mon cou ou sur le sommet de ma tête.

« Tu connais aussi bien le film que moi, dirait-on. » M'amusai-je en caressant son avant bras déclenchant des frissons à Edward.

« Alice a dû me le faire visionner au moins une centaine de fois. Alors oui, je le connais bien. »

« Quels sont tes passages préférés ? Demandai-je, en me mordant la lèvre. Edward sembla suspicieux mais me répondit.

« Hum, d'abord, j'aime bien le moment au début avec la voiture. Et toi.»

« Moi, le moment où Viviane arrive à l'hôtel et par de ses collants devant un couple coincé. »

« Pas mal, j'aime bien le moment où Edward est triste et joue du piano, » ajouta-t-il en jouant avec une de mes boucles entre ses doigts. Mes joues s'empourprèrent encore mais je restai concentrée sur le film car nous étions arrivés au moment que je voulais.

« Voilà mon moment préféré, » dis-je en fixant l'écran. Edward tourna la tête vers celui-ci. La scène se jouait dans la suite à l'hôtel, quand Viviane regarde un vieux film en noir et blanc sur le sol puis s'approche doucement d'Edward et commence à le déshabiller. Je pense que mon allusion fit son effet car Edward ne respirait presque plus, ses doigts s'étaient immobilisés sur ma mèche tandis que ma main s'aventurait sous son tee shirt. Je levai la tête vers lui alors que je voyais des milliers de questions passer dans ses yeux.

**(Pour toi, ma petite Lucie, je t'avais dit que je te préviendrais avant un lemon, c'est maintenant)**

Edward se pencha vers moi, emprisonnant mes lèvres et m'embrassant passionnément. Nos bouches se dévoraient frénétiquement. Ma langue passa sur la lèvre d''Edward qui me donna accès en entrouvrant sa bouche. Nos langues se touchaient, se livrant une bataille que toutes deux voulaient gagner. Ses mains caressaient mon dos au travers des vêtements, descendant lentement vers mes fesses et passant sous le tissu. La sensation des mains d'Edward sur ma peau me fit trembler. Il s'écarta de moi mais je me jetai à nouveau sur lui, voulant plus de bisous.

Mes mains, toujours sur son ventre remontèrent et d'un mouvement lent, je lui ôtai sa blouse. Tout comme je l'avais admiré à la clairière, mon regard examinait son torse parfait. Il inclina sa tête vers mon cou qu'il embrassa avant d'enlever mon tee shirt aussi. J'avais laissé mes sous-vêtements qui étaient en dentelle noir. Edward passa ses mains dessus, accentua son toucher et malaxa mes seins provoquant un gémissement involontaire.

Il détacha lentement mon soutien-gorge sans jamais me quitter des yeux, les bretelles glissant sur mes bras. Il l'expédia derrière le divan avant de reprendre mes seins dans ses mains et de se pencher pour les sucer et les mordiller l'un après l'autre. La sensation était divine et j'avais difficile de retenir mes petits gémissements, mes mains agrippant ses cheveux.

Il prit mon visage en coupe pour m'embrasser langoureusement avant de laisser ses mains s'aventurer vers l'élastique du survêtement. Sa bouche était partout sur mes lèvres, mon cou, ma clavicule et laissait des trainées brulantes sur ma peau. Il s'empara des élastiques et m'enleva dans un seul mouvement de mon shorty et du survêtement.

J'étais à présent nue devant lui, qui m'observait, ses yeux noirs de désir. J'aurai dû me sentir gênée mais mon désir pour lui était plus fort que tout mal aise que j'aurai pu avoir. Edward me souleva et me déposa sur la peau devant la cheminée. Reprenant ses baisers au niveau de mon cou et descendant vers mes seins qu'il lécha, mordilla et titilla avec sa langue ; mes mains fourrageant toujours sa chevelure.

« Oh, Edward… »

« Tu es si douce … »

Il continua sa descente jusqu'à ma toison. Il souffla sur mes lèvres intimes, me jetant un regard puis d'un mouvement rapide lécha ma fente. Je poussai un cri de surprise alors que lui souriait, satisfait. Sa langue poursuivit son exploration et ses caresses, me goutant avidement.

« Tu as un goût si …délicieux … »

Je sentis un doigt s'immiscer en moi, sa langue continuant la douce torture de mon clitoris. Un deuxième doigt vint rapidement retrouver l'autre, dans une va et vient soutenu. Edward mordillait mon clitoris, le suçait. Une douce chaleur irradia dans tout mon corps et les picotements du plaisir apparurent le long de mon échine. Mes mains avaient attrapé la peau de lama sous la violence des sensations que me procuraient les caresses d'Edward. Mon dos s'arqua lorsque mon orgasme explosa. Edward se coucha à mes côtés, enroulant ses bras autour de moi quand mes tremblements de plaisir furent calmés.

Edward m'embrassa la tempe et j'enfuis mon visage dans son cou, toujours un peu perdue après le plaisir qu'il venait de me donner.

**POV Edward**

Bella était blottie dans mes bras. J'étais au paradis. J'avais la femme de ma vie dans les bras et je venais pour la première fois de lui donner du plaisir. Bella était magnifique quand elle jouissait. Je sentis la main de Bella s'aventurer vers le bouton de mon jeans qu'elle essaya d'ouvrir. Elle descendit également la braguette et sa main se glissa sur mon sexe dont l'érection commençait à être douloureuse, enfermé sous mes vêtements. Dès que sa main se posa dessus, je poussai un gémissement tellement j'attendais cette instant. Après l'avoir frotter quelques fois, elle se mit à genoux à mes côtés et empoigna mon pantalon et mon boxer pour me les retirer. Je fus rapidement nu comme elle et je la pris dans mes bras pour l'embrasser. Je ne pouvais plus attendre longtemps alors je couchai Bella sur le dos et m'allongea sur elle.

« Merde… » Lâchai-je, me souvenant que nous étions dans le salon et que je n'avais pas de préservatif sous la main. Je la regardai d'un regard désespéré tant mon envie d'elle était fort mais je ne voulais pas prendre de risque.

« Quoi ? » Dit-elle, d'une petite voix inquiète.

« Je n'ai pas de préservatif avec moi, je … »

« Je prends la pilule depuis de nombreuses années, » répliqua-t-elle, enlevant toute réserve. Je l'embrassai alors que je plaçai mon sexe à l'entrée de son intimité. Je lui jetai un dernier coup d'œil afin d'être certain que c'était ce qu'elle désirait même si je n'étais pas sûr d'être capable de m'arrêter. Son sourire enleva toute réticence et je m'enfonçai lentement en elle.

« Tu es tellement serrée, Bella… » Dis-je d'une voix rauque. Mon visage était dans son cou, suçant sa peau dans le creux de sa clavicule. J'entrepris des vas et vient lents d'abord puis de plus en plus rapides et profonds. Bella gémissait dans mes bras.

« Plus vite, Edward… s'il te plait. » Ces paroles me firent grogner et j'obtempérai à sa demande sans me faire prier. Bella ondulait du bassin sous moi, ses mouvements s'accordant parfaitement aux miens. Je la sentais proche mais je voulais qu'elle jouisse avant moi.

« Viens pour moi, mon cœur, » lui murmurai-je, à l'oreille, ma main s'insinuant entre nos corps afin de trouver son clitoris. Je le caressai quelques fois quand Bella fut prise de tremblement et que son orgasme éclat violemment, Bella criant mon nom.

Le mien suivit rapidement, ma semence se déversant en elle dans un gémissement importatnt.

« Bella, c'est … »

Je reposai ma tête dans son cou, inhalant son odeur et savourant ce moment parfait de plaisir pur. Je me retirai mais ne la lâchai pas voulant la garder auprès de moi le plus longtemps possible. L'idée de la garder à mes côtés pour toujours faisant son chemin dans mon esprit. J'attrapai un plaid qui était étalé sur un fauteuil et, nous enroulai dedans pour ne pas avoir froid.

« Edward, c'était… waouw Je n'avais jamais rien ressenti de pareil avant, » avoua ma Bella.

_Ma Bella, j'adore ce mot. Ma Bella._

« Pour moi aussi, c'était …waouw. » répondis-je, déposant des tas de baisers sur ses joues, son cou. « Je t'aime tellement, Bella. »

« Je t'aime aussi, Edward. » Bella se serra plus fort contre moi. Lentement, j'entendis sa respiration ralentir signifiant qu'elle s'endormait. Je restai quelques minutes à repenser à notre soirée, au plaisir que nous venions d'avoir, à notre relation et même à mon avenir.

_Mon avenir ! On verra ça dans quelques jours. J'en parlerai avec Alice. Elle trouvera une solution._

Je pris Bella dans mes bras et la montai dans ma chambre, l'installant dans mon lit et prenant place à ses côtés.

« Edward ? »

« Dors, Bella. Je t'aime, dors. »

.......................................................................................

_Alors, vos avis?_

_Comme on approche de mon idée de départ pour cette fic, certains morceaux de chapitre sont déjà près. Alors pour chaque review, j'enverrai un petit bout du chapitre 13 qui sera le dernier avant le pertmire "drame" dirons nous arrive._

_A très bientôt, bisous_

_Eli_


	14. Chapter 13: Avancer

_Bonjour à toutes._

_Je viens juste de le terminer et je le publie tel quel. J'espère que je n'aurai pas laisser passer trop de fautes._

_Merci à toutes celles qui me laissent des supers messages. _

_Bonne lecture_

_Disclamer: Tous appartient à Stephenie Meyer et je ne fais que broder autour._

_Il y a une chan__son que j'aime beaucoup et qui m'a trotté dans la tête tout au long de ce chapitre : AIMER de la comédie musicale Roméo et Juliette._

_.........................................................................................................._

**Chapitre 13 : ****Avancer**

_Aimer, c'est n'avoir plus droit au soleil de tout le monde._

_On a le sien._

_(Marcel Jouhandeau)_

**POV Edward :**

J'étais réveillé depuis une demi-heure mais je ne bougeais pas. J'avais passé la soirée la plus merveilleuse qui soit hier et la nuit qui avait suivi aussi. Je bénissais cette tempête que avait empêché Bella repartir chez elle. C'est vrai qu'elle m'avait dit qu'elle serait restée avec moi mais la tempête avait gardé ma famille loin de nous.

_Bon Dieu, comme j'aime cette femme !_

Hier j'avais pensé que Bella était LA femme de ma vie. Et après avoir passé la nuit avec elle, blottie au creux de mes bras, je savais que je voulais plus jamais la laisser repartir. Je nous avais imaginés à New York, tous les deux dans mon appartement avec vue sur Central Park.

_Bon, pour ça, y avait encore du chemin._

La respiration de Bella devenait plus rapide, son corps bougeait doucement, signe que son réveil était proche. Je la rapprochai de moi et enfuis mon nez dans son cou. Je déposai quelques baisers sur sa nuque et derrière son oreille ce qui la fit frémir.

_Aimer c'est ce qu'y a d'plus beau  
Aimer c'est monter si haut  
Et toucher les ailes des __oiseaux__  
Aimer c'est ce qu'y a d'plus beau  
_

« Bonjour, toi, » dit-elle en se collant à moi.

« Bonjour, mon ange. As-tu bien dormi ?»

« Comme un loir. J'étais bien installée ! Et toi ?»

« J'ai passé la meilleur nuit de ma vie. »

« Tu exagères sûrement un peu. »

« Pas du tout. Veux-tu d'abord déjeuner ou prendre une douche ? » Demandai-je, en continuant mes baisers, la retournant vers moi pour l'embrasser.

« Mmmm, D'abord une douche. »

« Ok, tu trouveras des serviettes dans l'armoire sous le lavabo. »

« Merci, » répondit-elle, se levant pour se diriger dans la salle de bain. Je la suivis du regard, admirant son dos, ses longues jambes. Bella avait un corps magnifique. J'entendis l'eau coulé pendant que j'enfilais un boxer et cherchais de propres vêtements.

_Aimer c'est voler le temps  
Aimer c'est __rester__ vivant  
Et brûler au cœur d'un volcan  
Aimer c'est c'qu'il y a de plus grand_

« Edward ? »

« Oui, Bella. Tu as besoin de quelque chose, » dis-je en m'approchant de la porte.

« Peux-tu me passer la serviette, je l'ai laissé sur le lavabo ? »

J'entrai et pris la serviette pour la tendre à Bella. Elle me souriait et au lieu de saisir l'essuie, elle agrippa mon poignet et me tira avec elle sous la douche. Bella riait et je ne pus m'empêcher de faire de même. Elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou tandis que je la saisissais par la taille et la collais contre moi.

« Hum, serais-tu plus dévergondée que ce qu'il n'y parait ? »

« Non, c'est toi qui me rends ainsi, » dit-elle, gênée, enfouissant son visage dans mon torse. Je sentais la chaleur de ses joues sur moi.

« Bella. Regarde-moi ! » Je lui relevai son menton avec ma main droite pour l'embrasser.

« Ne sois pas gênée. Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de te rejoindre mais je n'osais pas. Je ne veux pas brusquer quoi que ce soit entre nous. » Je la regardai dans les yeux cherchant à savoir si elle voulait vraiment continuer. Un faible sourire me répondait quand la sonnerie de son portable nous sortit de notre contemplation.

« C'est certainement Charlie. Si je ne réponds pas, il est capable de rappliquer ici dans deux minutes, » lâcha-t-elle en s'écartant de moi et prenant la serviette pour s'enrouler dedans et sortir de la douche. Je la regardai s'éloigner me laissant en plan alors que j'étais prêt pour un câlin matinal.

« Zut, je suis arrivée trop tard, » me dit-elle en levant les yeux vers moi. Je m'étais appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte de la salle de bain, la regardant fouiller dans son sac que j'avais monté hier soir. Ses yeux descendirent vers ma virilité qui n'était toujours pas remise de son attaque dans la douche.

« Oups » dit-elle simplement, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Ce qui n'arrangeait rien pour mon envie d'elle. D'une démarche féline, je m'approchai d'elle, l'enveloppant de mes bras et l'obligeant à reculer vers le lit.

« Edward, il va surement venir voir si je vais bien. »

« Il faut d'abord qu'il trouve un bucheron. L'arbre est toujours sur le chemin. Je pense qu'on a un peu de temps devant nous et je te signale que c'est de ta faute, » ajoutai-je, l'embrassant dans le cou en l'obligeant à s'allonger sur le lit.

« Je n'ai rien fait, moi. J'avais juste besoin d'une serviette, » minauda-t-elle, frottant son intimité contre moi.

« Ha, oui ? Tu n'as rien fait ! » Je l'embrassai passionnément comme si j'étais en manque. Et c'était vraiment cette sensation. En manque d'elle, de la sentir, de sa douceur. « Je ne pourrai plus jamais vivre sans toi. » Bella déglutis difficilement mais n'ajouta rien, répondant à mon baiser et laissant ses mains vagabonder sur mon torse. Nous nous caressâmes l'un l'autre, tendrement, apprenant à connaitre nos corps respectifs. Ma main glissa jusqu'à son sexe déjà bien humide et je laissai un doigt bientôt rejoint par un deuxième explorer ses lèvres intimes et pénétrer en elle. Je sentis Bella arquer son dos, poussant son bassin plus fort contre ma main. Ses gémissements s'intensifièrent et la sentant prête à venir, j'introduisis ma verge à la place de mes doigts. Nous bougions ensembles, augmentant la cadence pour nous amener à l'extase tous les deux au même moment.

_Aimer c'est plus fort que tout  
Donner le __meilleur__ de nous  
Aimer et sentir son cœur  
Aimer pour avoir moins peur_

Nous restâmes quelques minutes enlacés avant de nous lever et de retourner nous rafraichir dans la salle de bain évitant de nous toucher car cette fois-ci, son père risquerait ne venir nous surprendre. Nous descendîmes prendre un petit déjeuner simple. Je préparai le café pendant que Bella grillait quelques tranches de pain. Elle vint s'installer sur mes genoux, grignotant son toast à la confiture.

« Bella, as-tu l'intension de parler à ton père de nous, » Demandai-je subitement.

« Bin, oui, … mais non, …enfin pas tout de suite. Avec lui, moins on en dit, mieux on se porte, » avoua-t-elle, timidement.

« Ok. Alors, tu ferais mieux de t'installer sur une chaise car le voilà je pense, » répondis-je en lui faisant entendre le bruit d'une voiture qui s'arrêtait devant la cuisine. Bella sauta sur ses pieds et s'assit en face de moi, les joues en feu.

« Hum, je pense qu'il n'aura aucun soupçon en te voyant, » ne pus-je m'empêcher de la taquiner. Elle était si belle quand elle rougissait.

« Oh, arrête. Je te rappelle qu'il est flic et qu'il est toujours armé. » Je ris de bon cœur face à son trouble et son stress vis-à-vis de son père. Celui-ci frappa à la porte et je me levai pour aller lui ouvrir.

« Bonjour, chef Swan. Entrez, » l'invitai-je aimablement.

« Ouais, bonjour, » dit-il, me jetant un regard en coin avant de reporter son attention sur sa fille. « Bonjour, Bells. Ca va ? »

« Bonjour, papa. Oui, ça va. Et toi, pas trop de travail avec la tempête ? » Je proposai une tasse de café à Charlie qui prit place à côté de sa fille. Je comprenais pourquoi Bella voulait éviter de lui parler de nous. A sa façon de me regarder, il voulait dire, bas les pâtes.

_Trop tard Charlie. Il va falloir faire avec car je suis là et pour longtemps._

Nous parlâmes des incidents de la nuit, de la personne qu'il avait trouvée pour venir dégager le chemin et termina la conversation avant de partir en rappelant à Bella qu'ils se retrouveraient chez Billy. Charlie embrassa sa fille, me salua à peine en grognant et repartit.

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu ne voulais pas que ton père sache. Il ne m'apprécie pas, dirait-on. »

« Il ne te connait même pas. C'est juste qu'il oublie souvent que je ne suis plus une petite fille et qu'il a une idée bien précise du beau-fils parfait, » admit-elle, finissant son café avant de venir reprendre sa place sur mes genoux. J'enfuis mon visage dans son cou, inspirai profondément avant d'aborder le sujet qui me préoccupait.

« Tu vas à la Push ce soir, si j'ai bien compris ? »

« Oui. Je n'y suis pas aller depuis mercredi dernier et j'ai promis à Jacob que je viendrai aujourd'hui. »

« Et si je te demandais de ne pas y aller ? » Dis-je du bout des lèvres, sachant qu'elle n'allait pas apprécier.

« Pourquoi ferais-tu ça ? »

« Je n'aime pas te savoir là-bas. Ce type cherche plus que ton amitié. J'en suis sûr. »

« Tu as raison. » Son aveu me surprit et je la dévisageai quand elle poursuivit. « C'est vrai que Jacob a des sentiments pour moi, mais il sait aussi qu'ils ne sont pas réciproques et il n'insistera plus. C'est aussi mon meilleur ami et j'y tiens. »

« Je n'aime pas savoir que tu va passer la soirée avec lui. C'est pareil quand tu es proche de Mike. »

« A la différence de Mike, c'est que je ne risque rien avec Jacob. Il n'essayera jamais quoi que ce soit. Ne sois pas jaloux, c'est idiot. »

« C'est idiot ! Tu as toute une cour autour de toi et c'est idiot de me tracasser ? » M'énervai-je, me levant, l'obligeant à se lever aussi et arpentant la cuisine de long en large.

« Edward ! D'abord je n'ai pas une cour de courtisant autour de moi puis, …c'est toi que j'aime. N'as-tu pas confiance en moi, » dit-elle, s'approchant de moi les yeux brillants. Je lui avais fait de la peine. Je m'en voulais mais pour la première fois de toute ma vie, j'avais peur de perdre quelqu'un. Peur de perdre la femme que j'aimais.

« Pardonne-moi, mon cœur. Tu as raison. Je suis jaloux et ça me fait dire des bêtises. Je ne veux pas te perdre. » Je la pris dans mes bras, la serrant fort et m'excusant encore.

« Je t'aime Edward. »

« Je t'aime aussi, tellement. »

_Aimer c'est ce qu'il y a d'plus beau  
Aimer c'est monter si haut  
Et toucher les ailes des oiseaux  
Aimer c'est ce qu'y a d'plus beau_

Bella décida ensuite qu'il était temps qu'elle s'attèle à son travail car je voulais qu'elle me consacre l'après-midi avant son départ pour rejoindre la Push. Le temps fila à toute vitesse et à midi nous montions en voiture, direction Port Angeles.

Nous passâmes le reste de la journée à nous promener, flâner sur le port et déguster des glaces, le péché mignon de Bella. Le temps filait trop vite à mon goût et je n'étais pas rassasié de sa présence, de ses baisers. Nous arrivâmes à la villa vers 16h et Bella partit directement vers la Push. J'errai comme une âme en peine le reste de l'après midi jusqu'au retour de ma famille.

« Salut, frangin, on t'a pas trop manqué ? » Héla Emmett, dès son entrée dans la maison.

« Salut, va. Et votre journée à Seattle ? »

« Super. Les filles ont dévalisée les magasins comme d'hab, on est fauché Jazz et moi. »

« Et épuisé à porter tous leurs paquets. T'as de la chance, toi. » Renchérit Jasper, enfuie sous une tonnes de colis appartenant à Alice.

« Arrêtez de vous plaindre tous les deux sinon… » Menaça Alice en venant m'embrasser.

« Ouch, j'ai peur, » plaisanta Emme, jusqu'au moment ou Rosalie qui arrivait derrière lui, lui asséna un tape derrière la tête.

« Tais-toi et porte tous ces sacs en haut, sinon tu dors sur le divan, » répliqua Rosalie, en souriant derrière son dos.

« Hey, bébé, c'est pour rire. » Nous éclatâmes tous de rire à la vue d'Emmett.

_Un vrai enfant !__ Mais comme je suis content qu'ils soient là._

« Au fait, Edward. Peux-tu me dire pourquoi tu ressemblais à un lion en cage quand je suis arrivé ? » Enchaina Emmett, en s'approchant de moi.

« Je vous attendais, simplement. »

« Ah ouais, simplement ? Ce n'est pas plutôt parce que notre charmante petite Bella t'a laissé tomber ? »

« Elle ne m'a pas laissé tomber…. » M'énervai-je, quand je compris au regard narquois de mon frère qu'il se moquait de moi. « Elle est partie à la Push, monter à cheval. »

« Et ça te met dans un état pareil. Elle reviendra demain, déstresse, frangin. C'est mauvais pour le cœur. » Ajouta Jasper, me tapant sur l'épaule.

« Mon cœur va très bien. Je sais qu'elle sera là demain mais … C'est plutôt le fait qu'elle soit avec son ami Jacob qui me dérange. »

« Eddie est amoureux dirait-on ! Et un tantinet jaloux, de plus, » plaisanta Emmett. Je me tournai vers lui puis acquiesça de la tête.

« C'est génial, Edward. Bella est vraiment une chouette fille. Mais… » Dit Rosalie.

« Mais ? » Répétai-je, en la fixant.

« Ne la fais pas souffrir. Elle ne le mérite pas. C'est ça que Rosalie essaye de te dire, » répondit Alice, prenant de court tout le monde sauf Jasper qui lui souriait.

« Ce n'est pas mon intention. Et toi, quand penses-tu ? »

« Tu es heureux. Ca se voit sur ton visage. Je ne t'ai jamais vu ainsi. Alors je reconnais mes torts. Je t'aime et je ne veux jamais revoir l'ancien Edward. » Rétorqua Alice en m'enlaçant suivi d'Emmett, Rosalie et Jasper.

« Ok, OK je pense que j'ai compris que vous étiez content mais là …j'étouffe ! »

Nous éclatâmes de rire une fois de plus en nous écartant les uns des autres. Les garçons portèrent les achats à l'étage pendant que les filles préparaient des pâtes que nous mangerions dans le salon. J'allumai un feu come le soir avant, regrettant la présence de Bella mais moins tendu grâce à la présence de ma famille.

« Bon, maintenant Edward. Raconte nous ta soirée de hier et surtout n'oublie pas les détails …aucun détail, » questionna Emme en s'asseyant en face de moi et me regardant avec un immense sourire.

_Oh Emmett !_

**POV Bella**

_Aimer c'est voler le temps  
Aimer c'est rester vivant  
Et brûler au cœur d'un volcan  
Aimer c'est c'qu'il y a de plus grand  
_

Je venais de quitter Edward et me dirigeais vers la Push. Je repensais sans arrêt à ces deux derniers jours et à l'évolution de notre relation. J'avais adoré notre soirée puis notre nuit. Tout paraissait si normal, si naturel entre nous. J'avais eu beaucoup de mal à partir mais j'avais promis à Jacob et il restait malgré tout mon meilleur ami. Sans oublier que monter était mon passe temps favori avant l'arrivée d'Edward et que je ne voulais pas arrêter.

Dès que je stoppai ma camionnette devant chez Billy, Jacob accourut et m'ouvrit la portière. Je lui souris en sortant et l'embrassant sur la joue.

« Coucou, Bells. J'avais peur que tu ne viennes pas ? » Dit-il en me tendant la main pour m'aider à sortir. Il m'entraina directement vers les écuries.

« Bonjour, Jacob. Je t'avais promis que je viendrai. »

« Je sais mais je n'avais pas été très sympa la dernière fois. Alors ! » Se justifia-t-il en faisant une grimace qui me fit rire.

« C'est oublié et puis tu m'as promis d'être sage maintenant. »

« Sage comme une image. Je serai le meilleur ami que tu n'auras jamais. »

C'était bon de le retrouver comme autrefois. Jacob était un garçon très agréable avec qui j'aimais passer du temps. Il était toujours gai et me faisait énormément rire. Nous préparâmes nos montures et partîmes pour une longue randonnée à travers les bois. Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien comme avant et c'est de très bonne humeur que nous rejoignîmes nos pères respectifs pour le souper. Ils avaient été pêché tous les deux et les prises ayant été bonnes, nous eurent droit à du poisson.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Jacob et moi étions assis sur le perron quand il aborder un sujet qui l'avait tracassé toute la soirée.

« Où étais-tu quand je t'ai téléphoné dimanche ? Il y avait beaucoup de bruits. »

« J'étais à Port Angeles. »

« Tu as dit à Charlie que tu avais des corvées de retard.. . »

« Stop Jacob. »

« Désolé. C'est juste que tu m'as manqué. »

« Je suis là aujourd'hui, c'est le principal. »

« Oui, tu as raison. Et que faisais-tu à Port Angeles ? »

Je poussai un profond soupir mais décidai de lui répondre quand même. « Je suis allée de promener. La journée était belle. »

« OH, Ok. Bella, tu …Non, oublie. »

« Dis ce que tu penses. De toute façon, tôt ou tard tu le diras alors, accouche ! »

« Tu étais seule ? »

« Jacob ! »

« Amis Bella. Avant tu me disais tout. »

« Oui, mais avant je n'avais pas peur de te faire de la peine, » répondis-je, en regardant mes pieds.

« T'inquiète ! Tu peux tout me dire. Allez vas-y sinon, je vais imaginer n'importe quoi comme…tu t'es remise avec cet imbécile de Newton ! » Répliqua-t-il, en tapant sur mon épaule de la sienne.

« Oh ça, pas possible que ça arrive un jour. » Je regardais Jacob pour juger si je devais lui parler ou non d'Edward. C'est vrai qu'autrefois, il aurait été le premier informé. Je lui racontais vraiment tout.

« Bon, si tu insiste mais tant pis pour toi si ça ne te plait pas, ok ? »

« Ok. »

« J'ai passé l'après-midi de dimanche avec Edward. »

« Celui qui t'emploie ? »

« Techniquement, c'est sa mère qui m'emploie. Mais oui, c'est bien celui-là. Nous nous voyons beaucoup. » J'inspirai un bon coup, observant Jake pour juger de sa réaction mais il était serein. « Nous nous entendons vraiment bien. »

« Et ? »

« Et quoi ? »Rétorquai-je, surprise.

« Bin oui. A voir comme tu mets des gants pour me le dire, je suppose que vous n'êtes pas …qu'amis ? N'est-ce pas ? » Ajouta-t-il mais toujours sur le même ton jovial et calme. J'étais de plus en plus surprise de sa capacité à parler de ceci.

« Non, tu as raison. Je … (oufff *soupire*) je l'aime, Jacob. C'est … c'est tellement ….je ne sais même pas ce que c'est. »

« Ouais, c'est clair et précis ton explication, » lâcha Jacob en éclatant de rire.

« Oh arrête de te moquer de moi. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être amoureuse pour la première fois. »

« Ca, j'ai aucun mal à te croire. Tu n'aimais pas l'autre idiot. Quand à Laurent, vous étiez plus des bons amis qu'autre chose. Mais Bella, je ne veux pas me mêler de tes affaires mais est-ce raisonnable ? »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » Demandai-je, fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

« Bin,… Il n'est là que pour quelques semaines. Et puis après ? »

« Je sais pas Jacob. Je n'y pense pas. Il repartira à New York, je suppose. » Jacob passa un bras autour de mes épaules et m'attira conte lui. Jacob soupira.

« Hum, Hum, Fais attention à toi et sache que je serai toujours là pour toi, Bells. »

« Je sais merci. Merci d'être à nouveau mon ami. » Dis-je en posant ma tête contre son épaule.

« Pour toujours. » Jacob déposa un baiser sur le sommet de mon crane. Nous avions réussi pour le temps d'une soirée à retrouver notre entende d'antan. C'est Charlie qui vint mettre fin à notre moment en me rappelant qu'il était tard et que demain, le réveil sonnerait pour aller travailler.

Je suivis mon père avec ma camionnette jusqu'à la maison et à notre arrivée, il me tendit le courrier qui était arrivé le matin même. J'ouvris rapidement les deux lettres qui émanaient de deux journaux de Seattle. Les nouvelles étaient excellentes et des rendez-vous m'étaient fixés pour le mois prochains pour des entretiens d'embauche. Je communiquai ces infos à mon père et me dirigeai vers ma chambre pour aller me coucher.

Je trouvai difficilement le sommeil ce soir, ressassant sans arrêt ma conversation avec Jacob. Il avait raison, que ferai-je à la fin de l'été ? J'avais postulé dans plusieurs journaux donc ma vie était ici et Edward repartirait pour New York. Avais-je envie d'une relation à distance ? Et lui, qu'envisageait-il ? La seule chose dont je sois sûr, c'est que j'étais amoureuse, qu'Edward m'aimait et que d'être ici, seule était dure. J'avais envie de le voir, d'être près de lui. C'est envahie de toutes ces réflexions que je sombrai dans les bras de Morphée.

Il était à peine 6 heures du matin que j'étais déjà réveillée. Je me retournai quelques minutes dans mon lit puis finis par me rendre dans la salle de bain pour me préparer car je n'arriverai plus à me rendormir. Un mot sur la table de la cuisine, m'indiqua que Charlie avait été appelé pour son travail. Je me servis une tasse de café en regardant par la fenêtre quand je me figeai.

_Et si j'allai le réveiller ? _

J'hésitai en peu, pour la forme puis attrapai mon sac et les clés de mon véhicule et sortis. Je passai par la boulangerie pour prendre le déjeuner.

_Ca dispensera Emmett d'y aller._

J'arrivai vers 6h45 à la villa. Je m'arrêtai derrière la maison face à la cuisine. Maintenant que j'étais là, je n'étais plus sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Sa famille était là.

_Allez, Bella. Décide-toi ! Profite des jours qu'il te reste._

J'introduisis la clé dans la porte et entrai quand un petit cri étouffé me fit sursauter.

« Bon sang, Bella. Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! » M'apostropha Alice, une main sur sa poitrine.

« Désolée. Je pensais que vous dormiez. Je reviendrai plus tard. »

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, voyons. Je ne savais pas dormir alors je suis venue chercher un verre de lait. Ce n'est pas moi que tu es venue voir de toute façon. »

« Je ne suis plus sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, » dis-je, très mal à l'aise surtout face à Alice qui n'était pas celle qui m'appréciait le plus. A ces mots, Alice s'arrêta et se retourna vers moi.

« Bella. Je sais que j'ai été une vraie garce depuis mon arrivée et je voudrais m'excuser. »

Je voulus dire quelque chose mais elle tendit une main devant elle pour m'en empêcher.

« Laisse-moi finir. Je regrette sincèrement mon attitude. Je … J'aime ma famille plus que tout et j'ai eu un peu peur à mon arrivée. Edward est poursuivi par des tas de filles plus intéressées les unes que les autres et je pensais que tu étais comme elles. Mais j'ai appris à te connaitre, pas assez et je le regrette. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que grâce à toi, mon frère est heureux. Nous ne l'avions jamais vu ainsi et pourtant en dix ans, je pense avoir vu beaucoup de choses. Il t'aime et ça aussi, c'est nouveau tant pour lui que pour nous. »

« Merci, Alice. »

« Il est fragile, Bella mais tu l'as vraiment changé. J'aimerai qu'on reparte sur des bases nouvelles toutes les deux. Si tu es d'accord évidemment. »

« Ok, avec plaisir. »

« Bon, alors on monte ? Je tiendrai les garçons, surtout Emmett, loin de la chambre d'Edward le plus longtemps possible. » Arrivées devant la chambre d'Edward, elle déposa un rapide baiser sur ma joue puis sans rien ajouter, s'engouffra dans sa chambre.

_Aimer c'est brûler ses nuits  
Aimer c'est payer le prix  
Et donner un sens à __sa vie__  
Aimer c'est brûler ses nuits  
_

J'inspirai un bon coup pour me donner du courage puis abaissai la poignée pour m'introduire dans la chambre. Elle était sombre mais un fin rayon de lumière s'infiltrait au travers des tentures et éclairait Edward qui était allongé sur le ventre, les bras entourant l'oreiller et recouvert jusqu'à la taille par le drap. Je souris à ce spectacle avant de m'approcher lentement vers lui. Je m'assis sur le bord du lit pour le regarder. Doucement, ma main gauche se souleva et caressa son dos, remontant vers la nuque. Je m'approchai de lui et suivis le même chemin avec mes lèvres. Je le sentis frissonner sous ma bouche mais aucun mouvement ne se fit.

Quand mes lèvres arrivèrent au niveau de son oreille, je mordillai le lobe, tournant ma langue sur les courbes de son pavillon, ma main continuant à dessiner des cercles sur son échine. Je m'écartai de lui.

« Ne t'arrête pas, » murmura-t-il sans bouger.

« Je pensais que tu dormais ? Pas fâché que je te réveille ?»

« Non, c'est le meilleur réveil que j'aie jamais eu. »

Ma main reprit ses mouvements le long de son dos, caressant ses omoplates, sa colonne et descendant vers le bord du drap, mes lèvres embrassant ses épaules, sa nuque, son cou. Lentement, mes doigts s'approfondirent sous le drap sur ses fesses. Il ne portait qu'un boxer. Edward pivota doucement vers moi, son bras accrochant ma taille au passage et me tirant sous lui. Sa bouche trouva facilement le chemin de la mienne. Elles dansèrent ensembles, se caressant. Sa langue glissa sur la mienne demandant l'excès. J'entrouvris immédiatement la bouche et nos langues se livrèrent une bataille acharnée. Ses mains me caressèrent et passèrent sous mon chemisier. Il attrapa l'ourlet et me le fit passer par-dessus la tête. Ses mains reprirent ses mouvements sur mon corps, s'arrêtant sur mes seins, bientôt rejointes par ma bouche qui suça mes tétons au travers du tissu. Un gémissement sortit de ma bouche quand sa main se posa sur mon intimité par-dessus mon pantalon de toile.

« Oh, Edward… »

**POV Edward**

Entendre Bella gémir mon nom décuplait mon envie d'elle. Je passai ma main droite derrière son dos et avec deux doigts, je dégrafai son soutien-gorge et l'envoyai au loin dans la pièce. Mes lèvres ne quittaient pas celles de Bella. Je n'étais jamais rassasié de ses baisers. Ses mains fourrageaient dans mes cheveux et son bassin se frottait de plus en plus contre mon sexe qui devenait douloureux. Je me redressai sur mes genoux, la regardai dans les yeux avant de déboutonner son pantalon. J'attrapai le bord et le fit glisser le long de ses jambes emmenant son slip dans le même mouvement. Après un dernier regard, je déposai mes lèvres sur ses chevilles. J'alternais entre l'embrasser et lécher ses mollets, ses genoux, ses cuisses jusqu'à arriver en son centre. Je soufflai dessus puis ma langue s'insinua le long de ses lèvres intimes. Les gémissements de Bella s'intensifièrent et son bassin se soulevait. Je plaçai mes mains sur ses hanches pour la maintenir couchée et d'un large mouvement de bas en haut, je léchai avidement sa fente déjà bien humide. Je trouvai facilement son clitoris que je titillais.

« Oui, Edward. N'arrête pas. »

J'introduisis un doigt rapidement rejoint par un second en elle tandis que ma bouche suçait sa chatte trempée. Je sentis son intimité se resserrer autour de mes doigts et dans un râle de plaisir, son orgasme explosa en elle.

J'attendis que ses tremblements cessent avant de remonter vers elle et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. J'ôtai mon boxer et me positionnai entre ses hanches. L'attente devenait insupportable. D'un coup de rein, je la pénétrai et imprimai des mouvements de vas et vient en elle. Bella enroula ses jambes autour de moi et je glissai mes mains sous ses fesses.

« Encore Edward, oui… plus fort. »

J'adorais entendre Bella me demander ce genre de chose. Je sentais qu'elle n'était plus très loin de venir. Je déplaçai ma main entre nos deux corps, caressant son bouton d'amour.

« Jouis pour moi, mon cœur. Viens pour moi. »

« Oh, Edward ! » Cria Bella quand elle arriva à son apogée. Son gémissement déclenchant le mien.

« Bella ! »

Nous restâmes enlacés, sans mots dire durant quelques temps.

« N'hésite jamais à venir me réveiller ainsi. »

« Je ne voyais pas pourquoi tu aurais dormi alors que je n'y arrivais pas ! »

« C'est parce que tu étais loin de moi, » dis-je, la serrant plus fort contre moi.

« Oui, c'est ça. Je t'aime, Edward. »

« Je t'aime aussi, Bella. »

Nous étions seuls monde. Enfin, presque. Car c'est à ce moment qu'Emmett décida à débouler dans la chambre. Je serrai plus Bella, remontant en vitesse le drap sur nous.

« Debout la dedans. C'est l'heure, » vociféra-t-il, en sautant sur le lit, manquant de nous écraser au passage.

« Emmett, sors de là. »

« Jogging frangin. Debout. »

« Désolée mais on a essayé de le garder loin d'ici le plus longtemps possible mais il a déjoué notre surveillance, » s'excusa Rosalie, attrapant son mec par le bras et le tirant derrière elle.

« Non, Rose. Sinon, ils vont encore trainer. »

« Et alors, c'est ton problème ? Oust dehors, » S'énerva Rosalie.

« C'est rien. On s'habille et on vous rejoint, » Dis-je, en riant.

Rosalie réussit à sortir Emmett et referma la porte. Je me tournai vers Bella qui était rouge pivoine.

« C'est Emmett. Faut t'habituer ! »

« J'suis pas sur d'y arriver. »

« Bon, debout sinon, il va revenir. » Nous passâmes dans la salle de bain nous rafraichir puis j'enfilai un training pour notre jogging matinal pendant que Bella se rhabillait. Nous rejoignîmes les autres à la cuisine.

« Salut les amoureux » dit Jasper à notre entrée.

« Merci pour le déjeuner, Bella, »Ajouta Alice en nous tendant le plat de viennoiseries. Je nous servis du café et vins m'asseoir à ses côté.

« Pas le temps de t'assoir Edward. On part, » dit Emmett en me tirant par le bras. J'eue juste le temps de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres que je fus happé par les gosses mains d'Emmett J'entendis le rire de nos trois amies résonner dans la cuisine.

**POV Bella :**

Le déjeuner se termina dans la bonne humeur puis je me dirigeai vers la bibliothèque pour me concentrer sur mon travail. Il touchait doucement à sa fin et ça 'attristait légèrement. J'adorais être dans les livres. J'en profitai pour sélectionner quelques ouvrages comme Edward me l'avait dit pour reprendre ce soir chez moi.

_Rentrer ce soir ? Je ne suis pas sur d'avoir envie.__ Je veux profiter au maximum du temps qu'il nous est donné._

Il était midi et Edward n'était pas venu me retrouver dans la bibliothèque comme d'habitude. Je décidai de me rendre dans la cuisine où Emmett et Jasper étaient attablés pendant que les filles préparaient la table.

« Bonjour, Bellisima, » me salua Emmett, chaleureusement.

« Bonjour, tout le monde. »

« Que désires-tu pour manger Bella, » demanda Alice en se retournant souriante vers moi.

« Comme vous. »

« Alors, c'est omelette à la Cullen. »

« Ce qui veut dire ? » questionnai-je, méfiante.

« Omelette baveuse avec fromage et jambon, » me répondit Alice. A peine avait-elle fini sa phrase qu'elle se figea. Un silence stressant tomba sur la cuisine. Une douce mélodie arriva jusqu'à nous.

« C'est Edward ! » murmura Alice, regardant vers le hall. « Il n'a plus joué du piano depuis la mort de ses parents, » ajouta-t-elle à mon attention, les yeux plein de larmes.

J'hésitai un moment, puis je me levai et me dirigeai vers la porte du salon que je poussai doucement. Edward était installé derrière le magnifique piano que j'avais admiré le premier jour. Je me souvenais surtout de la réaction d'Edward. La mélodie qu'il interprétait était douce, tendre et magnifique. J'étais nulle en musique surtout classique mais ce morceau était sublime.

Je m'approchai et déposai mes mains sur ses épaules. Quand le morceau fut fini, je laissai mes mains descendre sur son torse et je l'embrassai dans le cou.

« C'était très beau. »

« Merci mais je suis un peu rouillé, » dit-il en faisant aller es doigts dans tous les sens.

« Je n'ai pas remarqué. J'aimais beaucoup. » Edward me prit la main et m'installa à ses côtés.

« Je n'ai plus jamais joué depuis la mort de ma mère. C'est elle qui m'a appris. Elle était musicienne et avait arrêté sa carrière pour vivre avec mon père et s'occuper de moi.»

« Elle vous aimait beaucoup, ton père et toi. »

« Oui. C'était une femme merveilleuse. Ils me manquent encore tellement, » dit-il, enfouissant sa tête dans ma poitrine et me serrant de ses bras. Mes mains caressaient ses cheveux.

« Elle serait fière de toi. » Edward eut un petit rire moqueur.

« Oui, depuis que je te connais. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle aurait apprécié ma façon de vivre. Bella ? »

« Oui ? »

« Ne me quitte pas. »

« Mais, je n'ai pas l'intension de partir. Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? » Répondis-je inquiète.

« Je ne peux plus vivre sans toi. Je … Comment vois tu la fin de l'été ? » Edward avait donc les même questionnements que moi. Que lui dire, que lui répondre puisque j'ignorais moi-même les réponses.

« Je ne sais pas. Hier, j'ai reçu du courrier de deux journaux où j'ai postulé. Je ne sais pas comment sera l'avenir. Je sais juste que je t'aime mais que je veux aussi réussir ma vie professionnelle et que ces réponses sont une ouverture pour cette avenir. »

Edward s'écarta de moi, me saisit par les épaules pour que je le regarde. Et cette avenir ne peut pas se faire à New York ? »

« Les réponses que j'ai reçus sont des plus grands journaux de Seattle où j'ai fait mes stages. A New York, je devrais tous recommencer depuis le début. Mais toi, accepterais-tu de venir vivre à Seattle ? »

« En septembre, je vais devenir associé dans l'un des plus grands cabinets d'avocats de NY. Je ne peux pas refuser. Et puis, on connait des gens là-bas. On pourrait t'aider. »

«Oh ! Donc ma vie ici n'est pas plus importante que la tienne. Je dois pouvoir renoncer à tout mais pas toi ? »

« Je ne voulais pas dire ça, Bella. Je …Je t'aime et je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans toi. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime et vivre sans toi serait difficile. Mais je ne peux pas renoncer à tout. » Edward s'était levé et arpentait la pièce de long en large, le visage fermé. Je me levai donc également, m'approchai de lui et passai mes bras autour de sa taille.

« S'il te plait, Edward. Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi pour cela maintenant. Laissons-nous encore quelques temps pour réfléchir. S'il te plait. »

« Oui, tu as raison. Je suis désolé. Mais penser à repartir sans toi mais pénible. »

_Aimer c'est ce qu'y a d'plus beau  
Aimer c'est monter si haut  
Et toucher les ailes des oiseaux  
Aimer c'est ce qu'y a d'plus beau  
Aimer..._

Edward prit mon visage dans ses mains et m'embrasa passionnément. Cette conversation n'était pas terminée mais pour l'heure, je ne voulais plus y penser. Quelque soit notre décision, l'un de nous souffrirait de renoncer à quelque chose.

....................................................................................

Bon, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Donner moi viiiiite votre impresion .

J'enverrai un petit teaser pour chaque review.

N'oubliez pas que le concours d'Allocop. Les votes commencent le 8/11.

Un peu de pub (ça fait de tort à personne), j'ai écris deux OS pour le concours qui s'appelle "Je n'oublierai jamais" et "un ange en enfer".

Bon je vous laisse et à très bientôt

Bisous

Eli


	15. Chapter 14: Réfléchir

_Coucou, _

_Je sais l'attente a été plus longue que d'habitude mais je voulais lire tous les OS ( certains étant vraiment magnifiques) du concours Allocop mais ça m'a pris un temps fou. J'espère que vous avez toutes pris le temps d'aller voter car c'est fini maintenant. Je voulais aussi vous remercier d'avoir lu et laissé des messages pour mes OS._

_Je tiens comme toujours toutes les personnes qui m'ont ajouté en favoris ou alerte ça me touche énormément._

_Merci aussi pour vos merveilleuses reviews qui m'encouragent à poursuivre et me motivent. _

_Disclamer: Ces personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et je ne fait que m'amuser avec._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Réfléchir**

**POV Edward**

Les jours s'écoulaient sans que Bella ni moi n'abordions le sujet de l'après vacances, ni de ses rendez-vous pour des postes dans des journaux de Seattle. Notre routine était bien installée et nous profitions au maximum de la présence de l'autre. Son travail se terminait d'après ce qu'elle me disait. Cela signifierait-il qu'elle viendrait moins ? Non. Notre relation allait bien au delà de ce travail. De plus, je doutais de plus en plus de mon envie de me séparer de cette maison. D'abord parce que c'était quand même celle de mon enfance, que j'y avais énormément de très bons souvenirs, que mes parents auraient aimé que je la conserve et puis elle représentait beaucoup depuis ma rencontre avec Bella. J'y tenais vraiment. J'allais devoir en parler avec Esmé. Je pense qu'elle serait contente de ma décision.

Bella passait énormément de temps ici à la villa. J'avais même réussi à la convaincre de rester certains soirs avec moi. Je sais que ce qui la retenait c'était son père, le chef Swan. Elle ne lui avait encore rien dit nous concernant et elle devait utiliser toutes sortes d'excuses bidon pour justifier ses soirées ou nuits ici. Je pense qu'il n'était pas dupe mais il ne disait rien.

Aujourd'hui était un jour où Bella ne passerait pas la nuit avec moi. Nous étions dimanche et dans moins de deux heures, elle me quitterait pour se rendre à la Push. Elle irait rejoindre son ami, Jacob. Elle avait beau me répéter qu'il était son meilleur ami, qu'ils avaient partagé beaucoup de choses et qu'ils passaient leur dimanche à monter à cheval, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être jaloux. Vraiment jaloux. Mais j'essayais de le cacher.

« Tu es dans la lune ? » Me dit Bella, venant me rejoindre saur le divan de la bibliothèque.

« Oui, désolé. Tu disais quelque chose ? »

« Je demandais à quoi tu pensais ? »

« A rien. »

« Edward ! Je te connais maintenant. Je sais que tu penses à quelques choses ? »

« Que tu vas à la Push, » dis-je en soupirant. Bella passa ses bras autour de mon cou et déposa un baiser sur ma joue gauche puis sur la droite avant d'effleurer mes lèvres.

« Et que tu es jaloux. Quand vas-tu comprendre que … »

« J'ai compris. C'est juste que je vais passer l'après midi seul ainsi que la soirée et la nuit. C'est long, » répondis-je en resserrant la prise autour de sa taille et la rapprochant de moi afin de l'embrasser.

« Edward…j'ai passé…toutes mes soirées…et mes nuits…près de toi …depuis jeudi, » dit-elle difficilement entre chaque baiser. Je savais qu'elle essayait de satisfaire tout le monde. « Alors aujourd'hui, je vais passer du temps avec mon ami et mon père aussi. Je crois qu'il commence à ne plus croire à mes …mensonges. »

« Alors, dis-lui la vérité. Ca serait plus simple. »

« Plus simple ? Je n'en suis pas sûr ! Mais tu as raison. Je dois lui parler car je ne peux pas continuer à rester ici sans un minimum d'explications. »

« Si tu veux, je peux être présent quand tu lui diras pour nous ? Qu'en penses-tu ? » Demandai-je, ma tête enfuie dans son cou. Bella se redressa, m'observa en faisant une petite grimace avant de reprendre la parole.

« Non, je préfère lui parler en tête à tête. Il va râler un peu, va essayer de me raisonner mais il acceptera. »

« Et si ce n'était pas le cas ? Que ferais-tu ? » Ne pus-je m'empêcher d'ajouter.

« Il veut que je sois heureuse donc il finit toujours par accepter. »

« Ok, je te laisse faire. Bella ? » Je lui caressais les cheveux alors qu'elle était toujours confortablement blottie dans mes bras.

« Oui ? » Répondit-elle.

« Tu ne m'as pas dit de quelles journaux tu as reçu une réponse ? Ni quand sont fixés tes rendez-vous ? » Questionnai-je, en gardant la voix la plus sereine possible. Mon estomac était contracté tant j'appréhendais sa réponse ou sa réaction.

_Dis-moi que ce n'est pas tout de suite. Que tu as changé d'avis._

« Edward ! Je… c'est…J'ai reçu une réponse du Seattle Times et du Seattle Post Intelligencer*. J'ai rendez-vous vers le 14 et le 19 août. J'avais effectué mes stages dans ces journaux. Ils me connaissaient déjà, c'est un avantage. »

« C'est de grands journaux. C'est bien, » répondis-je d'une voix faible. Au fond de moi, j'étais fier et content pour elle. Je la serrais contre moi en caressant ses chevaux.

« Oui, ce serait vraiment super de pouvoir intégrer des rédactions comme celles-là. J'avais adoré travailler dans ses journaux. » Nous restâmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre un bon moment. Aucun de nous ne voulant entamer une discussion qui finirait certainement en dispute. Elle allait partir et je ne voulais pas me fâcher avec elle surtout que je ne la reverrai que demain.

Me rappelant que j'avais prévu quelque chose avant qu'elle ne me quitte, j'enfonçai ma main droite dans ma poche afin d'y retirer une petite boite que je conservai dans le creu de ma main car Bella venait de se lever pour prendre son portable qui sonnait.

« Allo ? »

« …………. »

« Tu es rentrée de vacances ? Génial. »

« ………… »

« Bien sûr qu'on peut se voir. Quand veux-tu ? »

« …………… »

« Ok on se voit mardi après midi. Je passe chez toi vers 14h. »

« ……………. »

« Salut et bon dimanche. Bisous »

Bella raccrocha et remis son portable dans son sac avant de venir reprendre sa place dans mes bras. Je la regardais interrogateur mais je ne voulais pas la questionner. Je ne devais pas être aussi possessif mais c'était plus fort que moi.

« Qui étais-ce ? » Ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander malgré mes bonnes résolutions.

« C'était Angela. Elle vient de rentrer et elle me proposait de me voir pour me raconter mardi. »

« C'est la fille de Mme Weber, c'est bien ça ? »

« Oui, c'est ma meilleure amie. Elle était partie en vacances avec Ben, son petit ami. »

J'avais toujours la petite boite dans ma main. Je l'embrassai une dernière fois sur le sommet de sa tête et en prenant une grande inspiration, je tendis ma main devant elle.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Questionna Bella, mal à l'aise.

« Un petit cadeau pour toi. »

Je vis les joues de Bella s'empourprer mais elle ne prit pas la boite. Elle a regarda puis elle leva les yeux vers moi et plongea son regard chocolat dans le mien. Quand nous étions ainsi, le monde autour de moi disparaissait. Je me noyais littéralement dans la profondeur de ses yeux. Je n'avais plus envie que d'une seule chose ; la garder dans mes bras pour toujours, la sentir à mes côtés.

« Je ne peux pas accepter, Edward. »

« Tu n'as même pas regardé ce que c'était. Ce n'est pas grand-chose. Juste une babiole pour que tu penses à moi. »

« Je pense à toi tout le temps. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une piqure de rappel, » ajouta-t-elle, en faisant glisser un doigt sur le couvercle de la boite.

_Prend la, Bella. S'il te plait. Accepte- la._

Bella prit lentement la boite en mains avant d'ouvrir le couvercle. Je vis ses yeux s'écarquiller avant qu'elle ne les pose sur moi.

« Je ne peux pas accepter, vraiment. C'est trop…Elles doivent couter cher ? C'est… » Objecta Bella en alternant son regard entre mon cadeau et moi.

« Bella, j'ai vraiment envie de t'offrir ce cadeau. Alors, ne t'occupe pas du prix et met les. S'il te plait. » Elle me regarda une dernière fois avant de saisir la paire de boucles d'oreille et de les mettre. J'avais remarqué qu'elle avait les oreilles percées en l'embrassant dans le cou. J'avais eu l'idée d'aller jusqu'à Port-Angeles lui en acheter puis je m'étais ravisé. J'étais entré dans la chambre de mes parents pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée. C'était comme entrer dans un sanctuaire. Rien n'avait changé comme dans le reste de la maison. Mon cœur s'était serré à la pensée que plus jamais je ne verrai ma mère assise à sa coiffeuse, que je ne la verrai plus assise dans le fauteuil à lire mais surtout que jamais elle ne connaitrait la fille à qui je m'apprêtais à offrir l'un de ses bijoux. J'avais ouvert le coffre de sa chambre et pris une paire de boucles d'oreille en or avec une petite perle. Elles étaient très jolies et discrètes. Je pensais qu'elle serait parfaite pour ma Bella.

Elle venait de terminer de les mettre et se tourna vers moi. Effectivement, elle était parfaite pour elle.

« Merci, Edward. Mais c'est trop. Je…Tu ne dois pas me faire de cadeau. »

« Pourquoi. Moi j'ai envie de t'en faire. »

« Moi, je ne peux… » Je mis un doigt sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher poursuivre. Je savais qu'elle n'aimait pas les cadeaux et les surprises. Elle me l'avait dit.

« C'est toi, mon plus beau cadeau, Bella. Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi. Elles sont très belles, » avoua-t-elle en m'embrasant.

« Elles appartenaient à ma mère. Bella ? Promet-moi que quoi qu'il arrive entre-nous, tu les gardera, » ajoutai-je dans un soupir, ma tête dans son cou et la voix déraillant un peu.

« Tu es vraiment sûr que tu veux me donner un bijoux appartenant à ta mère ? »

« Oui. »

« Alors, je te promets que je les conserverai toujours. Quoi qu'il arrive. Je t'aime, Edward. Je suis sûr que nous trouverons une solution, ensembles. » Je la serai très fort contre moi, embrassant toutes parcelles de son visage, de son cou qui m'était accessible avant de terminer par ces oreilles et de déposer un baiser sur chaque boucle.

« Tu sais ce qui me ferait plaisir avant de partir ? » Demanda-t-elle, en jouant avec l'un des boutons de ma chemise.

« Tout ce que tu veux. »

« Peux-tu me jouer quelque chose au piano ? »

« Oui, avec plaisir, » répondis-je, en me levant et prenant sa main pour l'emmener vers le salon. Depuis notre soirée le jour de la tempête, le salon n'était plus une pièce interdite. J'avais recommencé à jouer tous les jours du piano et nous passions la soirée ici avec ma famille. Souvent, les filles décidaient du programme de ces soirées. L'ambiance était très agréable, très gaie.

Je m'installai sur le tabouret devant le piano et fit asseoir Bella à mes côtés avant de jouer quelques morceaux que j'avais appris de ma mère. Je voulais profiter au maximum de sa présence avant son départ.

= X =

**POV Bella**

J'étais heureuse, vraiment heureuse avec Edward pourtant je savais que nous avions des décisions à prendre. Je retournais notre situation dans ma tête depuis que les réponses à mes candidatures étaient arrivées et surtout depuis qu'Edward voulait que je le suive à New York. J'étais tiraillée en deux. D'un côté, je voulais réussir ma vie professionnelle par moi-même et de l'autre, je voulais le suivre, je voulais vivre avec lui, je ne voulais pas le quitter.

Je jouais avec la boucle de mon oreille droite, mon esprit vagabondant vers la villa et vers Edward. Il m'avait désarçonné en me les offrant. Elles étaient magnifiques et savoir qu'elles avaient appartenu à sa mère, les rendait encore plus précieuses à mes yeux.

Les derniers jours avaient été parfaits. Je passais mes journées avec Edward et souvent mes nuits aussi. Je m'entendais très bien avec sa famille, même avec Alice maintenant. Nos soirées étaient de vraies parties de plaisir. A côté de ça, mon amitié avec Jacob était revenue comme par le passé. Je pouvais de nouveau lui parler de tout même d'Edward. Oh, je savais qu'il aurait préféré que je sorte avec quelqu'un du coin faute de lui mais il acceptait et essayait de m'aider à prendre la bonne décision.

J'étais allée chercher Angela avec qui j'avais prévu d'aller promener à Port Angeles. Nous avions beaucoup de choses à nous raconter car il y avait 15 jours que nous ne nous étions pas vues. Elle m'avait raconté en détails ses vacances avec Ben et moi, je lui avais avoué ma relation avec Edward. Elle avait littéralement sauté de joie.

« Je le savais, je la savais ! » Cria-t-elle.

« Comment ça, tu le savais ? »

« Hey, Bella. Je ne suis pas complètement aveugle. J'ai bien vu comment il te regardait à la fête de Mike. »

« Il n'y avait rien à cette fête. Nous commencions seulement à être amis, » me justifiai-je, en rougissant.

« Ouais. Mais les regards que j'ai vu disaient plus, » contra-t-elle, vivement en riant. Je lui racontais alors tout ; la soirée bowling, la soirée de Lauren, la clairière, la tempête.

_Waouw, on a déjà vécu pas mal de choses quand on les raconte ainsi._

Angela était heureuse pour moi et n'émit aucune réserve contrairement à Jacob. Nous arrivâmes en ville et après un rapide tour dans quelques boutiques, nous décidâmes d'aller prendre des rafraichissements.

Nous nous étions installés sur la terrasse avec nos boissons. J'étais vraiment contente qu'Angela soit de retour. Ses Vacances avec Ben s'étaient bien passées et elle venait de m'apprendre qu'ils envisageaient d'emménager ensembles dans quelques semaines. Le plus dur avait été de convaincre le Pasteur Weber mais il avait fini par dire oui sous l'insistance de sa fille. Nous n'étions plus au moyen âge avait-il dit.

« Vas-y raconte. Tu as dis que tu avais une grande nouvelle à m'annoncer, » attaqua Angela dès que nous fûmes assises.

« Tu te rappelles la nouvelles que j'avais écrite pour un concours. Et bien j'ai remporté le premier prix. J'ai reçu les résultats ce matin, » répondis-je toute excitée.

« C'est fantastique Bella. J'étais sûr que tu y arriverais. »

« Tu te rends comptes, Angie. Ma nouvelle va être publiée dans un des magasines de Seattle. »

« C'est génial, Bella. Quand dois-tu les rencontrer ? »

« J'ai rendez-vous le 13 Août à 15h. Et en plus, je dois leur apporter une autre à ce rendez-vous. Heureusement, j'en ai encore une en réserve.»

« Waouw. Te voilà écrivain, ma vieille. Et qu'en pense Edward ? »

« Oh Edward ! Je ne lui en ai pas parlé, » répondis-je, en poussant un soupir et regardant au loin.

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bella ? »

« J'ai également reçu des réponses des journaux où j'ai effectué mes stages et je dois les rencontrer le 14 et le 19 août pour un entretien. Quand je lui en ai parlé…On s'est légèrement disputé, » avouai-je, en regardant ma boisson dont je faisais tourner le verre entre mes doigts.

« Disputé à quel propos ? » Demanda Angela.

« Il voudrait en quelque sorte que je parte ave lui à New York. Mais je ne suis pas prête. »

« OH. Tu l'aimes, Bella ? »

« Oui, je l'aime. Mais est-ce suffisant pour tout abandonner. On se connait à peine. »

« C'est vrai que c'est rapide mais d'un autre côté, je ne t'ai jamais entendu parler d'un mec ainsi. Ca a l'air très fort ce que tu vis ? »

« Oui. Quand je suis avec lui, j'ai l'impression d'être …Entière. D'avoir tout ce dont j'ai toujours voulu avoir. Il est dans mes premières pensées quand je me réveille, en réalité, il ne quitte jamais mes pensées pour être exacte. Quand je le quitte même quelques heures, je me sens vide. »

« Et lui ? Que dit-il ? »

« Il n'arrête pas de me répéter que je suis ce qui est le plus important dans sa vie, qu'il m'aime et surtout qu'il ne peut plus vivre sans moi. »

« Et bien, je voudrais bien qu'on me dise ce genre de choses moi. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'empêche vraiment de le suivre ? »

« Angela, soit réaliste ! Nous nous connaissons depuis moins d'un mois et ça fait exactement deux semaines que nous sommes ensembles. Je ne peux pas me baser sur ça pour partir avec armes et bagages avec lui. Et puis, je rêvais tellement de devenir journaliste et tout cela va peut-être se réaliser le mois prochain à Seattle. »

« Ok, je comprends bien ton point de vue mais ne peux-tu envisager une carrière sur la côte est ? » Insista-t-elle.

« Si, c'est possible mais là-bas, je vais devoir prospecter puisque je n'y connais personne. Et même si Edward a des relations, je ne veux pas commencer notre vie en lui devant quelque chose. »

« Mais tu parles de votre vie, c'est que vivre avec Edward est une possibilité qui te tente. »

« Angela, arrête, tu me perturbes plus que de m'aider, » pleurnichai-je pour l'inciter à changer de sujet. Mais c'est mal connaitre Angela que de croire qu'elle abandonnerait.

« Et lui, il ne peut pas venir travailler ici ? »

« Non, on lui a proposé de s'associer à un très grand cabinet d'avocats de New York. C'est une chance inouïe. Je ne voudrai pas qu'il y renonce. »

« Donc, en clair, vous avez des obligations chacun de votre côté, mais vous vous aimez. Vous n'avez pas des masses de possibilités, ma belle. Soit l'un de vous deux, abandonne ses espérances, soit vous prenez un abonnement à Américan Airlines, » ricana-t-elle, en vidant son verre de limonade.

« Merci Angie pour ton aide. Me voilà, plus éclairée, » ironisai-je, en faisant une grimace.

« Je t'ai dit que j'allais me mettre en ménage avec Ben mais je ne t'ai pas parlé de son nouveau poste. Son patron lui a proposé une promotion pour début de l'année prochaine mais nous devrons déménager à San Francisco. »

« A San Francisco ? Mais c'est loin ! Quand pense tes parents et toi, ton travail ? »

« Je ne vais pas chercher de travail avant notre déménagement. Pour mes parents, ils ont râlé mais c'est notre vie. Je suivrai Ben jusqu'au bout du monde s'il le fallait. C'est pour cette raison que j'essaye de te faire comprendre que un travail, on peut toujours en trouver partout mais quand on aime, c'est le plus important. Suis ton cœur, Bella. »

« Mon cœur ! Je n'arrive pas à imaginer ma vie quand il sera reparti mais tout quitter et le suivre me fait peur. Enfin, il nous reste quelques semaines pour bien réfléchir. Sinon, il nous restera l'abonnement à Américan Airlines, » clôturai-je, en riant.

Nous continuâmes à rire en reprenant le chemin de Forks. Cette après-midi avec mon amie m'avait fait énormément de bien. Elle avait toujours été présente pour moi, pour m'encourager, me consoler et ici, pour me conseiller. Je la déposai chez elle avant de renter chez moi pour préparer le diner de mon père. J'avais décidé de lui parler aujourd'hui.

Afin de mettre toutes les chances de mon côté, j'avais décidé de préparer des lasagnes, son plat préparé.

_La table est prête, le plat est au four. Reste calme, Bella. Ca va aller._

J'entendis la voiture de patrouille arriver et se stationner dans l'allée. Il passa la porte, enleva sa veste et son arme avant de crier après moi comme à son habitude.

_Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il crie ainsi. Où veut-il que je sois alors que ma camionnette est dehors._

« Je suis dans la cuisine, papa. »

« Bonsoir ma chérie. Tu as passé une bonne journée ? » Demanda-t-il en prenant place à table.

« Oui, très bonne. J'ai été à Port Angeles avec Angela. Et toi ? » Répondis-je, en sortant le plat du four et le posant au milieu de la table.

« La routine, rien d'intéressant. »

« Papa, je voulais te parler de quelque chose, » commençai-je, en chipotant dans mon assiette, ne sachant pas trop comment lui dire.

« Vas-y, ma chérie. Je t'écoute. »

« Tu as remarqué que je passais beaucoup de temps à la villa même en dehors des heures de travail. »

« Bella ! Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Mais encore, » ajouta-t-il en scrutant mon visage d'un air soupçonneux comme si j'étais l'un de ses suspects. Je déglutis péniblement mais décidai de poursuivre.

« Bien alors c'est à cause d'Edward. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Il veut que tu travailles plus ? » Questionna-t-il en élevant la voix.

« Non, papa. C'est rien de tout cela. C'est juste que je suis … nous sommes amoureux, » lâchai-je rapidement avant de lever mes yeux vers lui.

« Quoi ? Amoureux ? Mais tu le connais à peine. »

« Et alors ? Le coup de foudre ça existe, non ? Je l'aime et tu n'y peux rien, » m'énervai-je en me levant et mettant mon assiette au lave vaisselle.

« Ce garçon n'est pas pour toi. Vous êtes trop …différents. Bella, réfléchis. »

« Réfléchir ? Mais à quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te dérange en Edward ? »

« Rien mais c'est surement une …amourette de vacances pour lui. Que feras-tu quand il partira et te laissera ici ? » S'énerva-t-il aussi.

« Ce n'est pas une simple amourette. Nous nous aimons vraiment, » criai-je en lui faisant face, les mains sur les hanches.

« Ok, vous vous aimez. Et comment allez vous vivre avec 3000 km entre vous ? Sois raisonnable Bella. Il y a suffisamment de garçon ici sans allez les chercher à l'autre bout du pays. »

« Des garçons comme Jake, je suppose. Sache que Jacob est au courant et que même s'il ne m'approuve pas, lui au moins me soutient. Je l'aime que ça te plaise ou non. Et il m'a même proposé de partir avec lui à New York, » crachai-je, en quittant la cuisine et attrapant ma veste au porte-manteau.

« Bella, attends. » Je me stoppai net devant la porte attendant qu'il poursuive. « Tu es ma fille, c'est normal que je m'inquiète pour toi. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres. »

« Ok, je comprends. Mais je l'aime. Je passe la nuit chez lui. A demain, papa. » Je sortis de la maison, les larmes coulant sur mes joues. Le chemin jusqu'à la villa fut pénible. Je m'en voulais de lui faire de la peine mais c'était ma vie et il devait le comprendre. J'étais complètement perdue mais j'avais besoin de voir Edward, qu'il me serre dans ses bras, qu'il me réconforte.

Il sortit de la maison dès que je fus garée devant la maison. Il vint à ma rencontre et remarqua directement mes yeux rougis. Il m'enlaça tendrement et déposa une ribambelle de baisers sur ma tempe, ma mâchoire pour terminer sur mes lèvres. Elles bougèrent ensembles avant que nous ne l'approfondissions avide l'un de l'autre. C'est haletant que nous mirent fin à notre baiser. Edward posa son front contre le mien.

« Qu'y a-t-il Bella ? »

« Ca va. J'ai annoncé à Charlie que nous étions ensembles et on ne peut pas dire qu'il a sauté au plafond. »

« Je suis désolé, ma chérie. Viens rentrons. » Edward passa son bras droit autour de ma taille pour me rapprocher de lui et nous regagnâmes la villa. Sa famille était au salon, installé pour regarder un film. Ils me saluèrent tous chaleureusement sans me poser de question.

« Bella, tu tombes à pic. Tu vas nous départager pour le choix du film, » m'apostropha Alice en tapotant le fauteuil à côté d'elle. Edward y prit place et je m'installai sur ses genoux. Ses bras s'enroulèrent directement autour de ma taille et mon dos reposa sur son torse.

« Qu'elles sont les choix ? » Demandai-je.

« Moi, je propose Armageddon, mais ce lutin exaspérant refuse catégoriquement, » dit Emmett.

« Et moi, je préfèrerai Dirty dancing. T'es une fille, Bella. Tu vas être d'accord avec moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Le choix est difficile car j'aime les deux films, » répondis-je.

« Mais c'est moi que tu aimes le plus, donc je gagne, » rétorqua Emmett, se dirigeant vers la télévision.

« Désolé Emmett. Même si tu es mon nounours préféré, je vais être d'accord avec Alice. J'ai un faible pour Patrick Swayze, » répliquai-je, en me pinçant les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire.

« Toujours la même chose. La solidarité féminine, tu parles, » marmonna Emmett en reprenant sa place auprès de Rosalie. Tout le monde éclata de rire. Edward m'embrassait dans le cou ou caressait mes bras, mon ventre pendant le film. Il me murmurait également des mots apaisants. La soirée fut très gaie et je réussis à occulter la réaction de Charlie jusqu'au lendemain.

Mais dès demain, je devais réfléchir sérieusement à ce que je voulais. Peser le pour et le contre pour prendre la bonne décision. Ma vie, mon avenir et mon amour pour Edward en dépendait. J'avais dit qu'ensembles nous trouverions une solution et je voulais y croire.

* * *

_Voilà j'espère qu'il vous aura plus. _

_C'est un chapitre surtout de réflexion pour eux._

_Ils sont sur de leurs sentiments mais franchir le pas c'est parfois difficile._

_Un petit extrait du prochain pour chauque reviewomme d'hab._

_A bientôt._

_Eli_


	16. Chapter 15: Compromis

_Coucou à vous._

_Avez-vous été voir New Moon. Moi oui, en famille. Le film nous a plu même si je trouve Edward un peu « statique, figé » dans ce deuxième opus. Mais dans l'ensemble, j'ai bien aimé._

_Comme vous le savez toutes, j'envisage de poursuivre les deux OS que j'ai écris pour le concours Allocop. Mais comme je tiens énormément à cet fic (qui est ma première) et à ma traduction, je préfère attendre que la première soit terminée pour les poursuivre pour écrire correctement._

_Je tiens à remercier Bostondirty pour m'avoir proposé son aide pour la relecture de mes chapitres._

_Ce chapitre est plus long que les autres (le double exactement) et j'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Je ne fais que broder autour._

_Assez de blabla maintenant. _

_Bonne lecture_

**Chapitre 15 : Compromis**

_Mais dès demain, je devais réfléchir sérieusement à ce que je voulais. Peser le pour et le contre pour prendre la bonne décision. Ma vie, mon avenir et mon amour pour Edward en dépendai__ent. J'avais dit qu'ensembles nous trouverions une solution et je voulais y croire._

**POV Bella**

Je me réveillais une fois de plus dans le lit d'Edward. Maintenant que Mon père était au courant, plus besoin d'inventer des excuses bidons. Nous n'avions plus abordés le sujet « Edward » ensembles mais il ne disait rien, se contentant de bouder ouvertement quand je passais à la maison. Je m'y rendais tous les jours et Edward m'y avait même accompagné la veille mais Charlie après l'avoir salué froidement, l'avait complètement ignoré.

_Il devra bien s'y faire un jour. _

Je comprenais ses appréhensions à notre sujet puisque moi-même, je n'étais sûr de rien. Je ne doutais pas de mon amour pour Edward ni de ses sentiments à mon égard mais je ne savais toujours pas quel choix faire. La conversation que j'avais eue avec Angela me revenait souvent en mémoire. Selon elle, je devais laisser parler mon cœur. Si on ne prenait en compte que mon amour pour Edward, nous serions déjà dans le premier avion en partance pour la côte Est.

_Alors pourquoi, te creuses-tu autant les méninges ?_

L'idée de laisser mon père seul ici me retenait un peu.

_Ouais, juste un peu !_

Il ne savait pas vraiment s'occuper de lui. Si je n'étais pas là pour le linge et préparer ses repas, ce serait une véritable catastrophe. Même quand je vivais à Seattle, je lui préparais des plats que je congelais pour la semaine et je m'arrangeais pour qu'il ait assez de linge pour tenir d'un Week-end à l'autre.

_Mais maintenant il n'est plus vraiment seul !_

Depuis quelques semaines, il rendait souvent visite à Sue, la veuve de son ami de toujours Harry, soit disant pour la soutenir et l'aider avec ses jeunes enfants. Mais il fallait bien avouer qu'il s'y rendait de plus en plus, chose que j'approuvais totalement. Depuis le départ de ma mère, Charlie était resté seul et il avait bien mérité un peu de bonheur.

_Donc, le point Charlie est clôturé. Quelle autre excuse vas-tu sortir maintenant !_

Je devais me rendre à plusieurs rendez-vous pour un emploi dans la presse de Seattle. J'avais toutes mes chances ayant fait mes stages dans ses journaux. Les appréciations avaient été excellentes et les rédacteurs qui m'avaient recontactés, avaient été très contents de mon travail durant mes études. Mais devais-je renoncer à Edward juste pour pouvoir avoir les postes que je voulais ? Un travail était-il plus important que notre amour même récent. Je pourrais toujours postuler dans la presse new yorkaise. Edward m'avait dit qu'il pourrait même essayer de m'aider et je pouvais aussi demander des recommandations auprès des rédacteurs avec qui j'avais rendez-vous.

Quand à la rédaction de nouvelles, je pouvais écrire partout et les faire parvenir soit par mail ou courrier. Mon rêve ayant toujours été de devenir écrivain plus que journaliste.

_Bon, donc en clair, plus rien ne te retient !_

Afin d'essayer d'y voir plus clair, j'avais même abordé le sujet avec Jacob. Il m'avait répondu comme un véritable ami laissant de côté ses sentiments et ses aprioris contre Edward. Selon lui, comme Angela, je devais écouter mon cœur et non les aspects matériels et financiers de la vie. Il avait terminé son discours en me disant que je devais avoir une bonne discussion avec Edward pour être certaine de ce que nous désirions et vers où nous voulions aller ensembles. Il émettait juste une condition avait-il dit en riant, celle de revenir régulièrement rendre visite. Chose facile à promettre étant donné que je ne pourrais pas rester longtemps sans venir voir mon père.

_Bien, reste plus qu'à parler à Edward. Génial, et je commence par où ?_

**POV Edward**

Je m'étais réveillé très tôt ce matin, incapable de me rendormir malgré le fait que Bella reposait dans mes bras. Je l'avais observé un moment avant de me lever et de prendre la direction de la salle de bain où j'enfilai mon short et tee shirt pour notre jogging matinal. Je m'installai seul à la table de la cuisine, les autres ne descendant que dans trente minutes. Tout en buvant mon café, je repensais à notre conversation concernant mon retour à New York. Je n'arrivais pas à m'imaginer repartir sans elle, recommencer la vie d'avant.

_C'est tout simplement impossible !_

Bella avait pris une place importante dans ma vie. Je ne pouvais plus concevoir une vie sans elle, une vie où elle ne serait pas à mes côtés. Je pouvais comprendre ses appréhensions car c'est vrai que moi aussi je trouvais que tout allait très vite, trop peut-être. Il y a seulement un mois, je n'aurais jamais envisagé d'avoir envie de vivre avec quelqu'un que j'aimais. Je n'avais tout simplement pas envisagé d'être amoureux. Je considérais que ça ne m'arriverais jamais, que j'étais incapable de tomber amoureux.

La preuve en était la vie dépravée que je menais au grand dam de mes parents. La journée, j'étais un forcené du travail mais une fois que celui-ci était terminé, l'Edward Cullen, appliqué, consciencieux et correcte, disparaissait pour laisser la place à l'être le plus arrogant, prétentieux et volage qui soit. Je ne me rappelais pas une seule fille avec qui j'avais été plus de huit jours d'affilés et encore c'est qu'on ne s'était pas vu tous les jours. J'aimais le changement, la chair fraîche comme disait Emmett. Habituellement, je passais boire un verre dans un bar avec Emmett ou Jazz parfois, et je levais facilement une fille avant la fin de soirée. Nous allions chez elle ou dans un hôtel si nécessaire mais je ne la ramenais jamais chez moi. Mon appartement était le seul endroit où j'étais moi-même, où j'étais libre de mes émotions et de mes sentiments.

Alice désapprouvait mon comportement mais ne disait rien. Je ne me rappelais plus le nombre de fois où elle m'avait sauvé de certaines filles un peu trop collantes. Elle débarquait où je me trouvais et se faisait passer pour ma fiancée. Ca marchait à tous les coups. La fille déguerpissait sans demander son reste. Pour ma part, je devais essuyer les reproches d'Alice mais elle me pardonnait tout.

_Ah Alice ! Tu peux être ma meilleure amie comme la pire peste et tout ça en moins de cinq minutes._

Ces derniers mois, elle s'était même mise en tête de me trouver la _fiancée_ parfaite. Toutes ses amies y étaient passées. Mais aucune ne m'avait fait l'effet de Bella. Aucune ne m'avait changé comme elle ne m'avait donné l'envie de changer. Elles étaient totalement insignifiantes à mes yeux. Je désespérais Alice comme elle se plaisait à dire. Sans relâche, elle persévérait car elle était persuadée que si j'avais _une femme_ dans ma vie, la perte de mes parents serait atténuée, je trouverais ma place dans la société, j'acquerrais une stabilité.

_Elle avait raison. Bella m'apporte tout ce qu'Alice voulait pour moi._

« Salut frangin. T'es tombé du lit ce matin ou Bella t'a éjecté car tu ronflais ? » Questionna Emmett, en prenant une tasse de café et me donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

« Très drôle Emmett. »

« Alors que fais-tu si tôt dans la cuisine. D' habitude, on doit toujours t'attendre. »

« Je n'arrivais plus à dormir et je suis descendu pour ne pas réveiller Bella, » répondis-je, en saluant Jasper qui venait de franchir la porte.

« Toi, ne pas savoir dormir ? T'es malade, Edward ?»

« Arrête Emmett. »

« Emmett a raison, Edward. Ce n'est pas habituel. Qu'as-tu ? » Demanda Jasper, prenant place à mes côtés.

« Oh. Je …je réfléchissais. »

« Et à quoi, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ? » s'informa Jasper tandis qu'Emmett s'attablait près de nous.

« On va devoir repartir dans quelques jours et … »

« Et ? » S'impatientait Emme en gesticulant sur sa chaise.

« J'ai eu une discussion avec Bella récemment concernant notre départ. » Je m'arrêtai de parler ne sachant pas si je devais leur expliquer ou garder tout cela pour moi.

« Bon, Edward ! Tu craches le morceau ou on va devoir te tirer les vers du nez, » lâcha Emmett.

« J'ai demandé à Bella …de m'accompagner à New York. Mais elle ne veut pas et je ne sais pas trop quoi faire pour la faire changer d'avis » avouais-je.

« Waouw. Eddy est amoureux. Cette fois, ça y est ! » Cria Emmett en sautant de sa chaise.

« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler ainsi. »

« Ok ça va mais t'es vraiment amoureux, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, vraiment. Et je ne veux pas la perdre. Rien que l'idée de ne plus la voir, qu'elle ne fasse plus partie de ma vie, me rend malheureux. »

« Eh bien Edward. Je commençais à croire que ça ne t'arriverait jamais, » répondit Jasper.

« J'en étais sûr. Je l'avais dit à Rosalie que tu ne résisterais pas à notre petite Bella. En plus, je l'adore. »

« Merci, les mecs. Mais ça ne m'aide pas pour la convaincre. »

« Edward. Tout va très vite. Laisse-lui le temps de réfléchir sérieusement à ta demande. Ne la presse pas, » suggéra Jasper.

« Oui, montre-lui qu'elle est importante mais ne lui met pas la pression, ça fait peur aux filles, » ajouta Emmett.

« Et essaye de lui dire que tu es prêt pour des compromis. Les filles aiment quand on essaye de trouver des solutions. »

« Merci de votre aide. »

« Bon, alors on va faire notre jogging. Tu seras en pleine forme pour affronter Bella à notre retour, » dit Emmett en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Nous partîmes, Jasper et moi, à la suite d'Emmett. Ma discussion avec eux m'avait fait énormément de bien. J'étais heureux de savoir qu'ils m'approuvaient. J'avais une famille géniale, une petite amie merveilleuse, un boulot en or, que demander de plus. Le reste n'était qu'une question d'organisation. Ensembles nous trouverons une solution.

Quand nous rentrâmes, nous trouvâmes les filles attablées à la cuisine parlant énergiquement.

« Tu nous accompagnes, » dit Alice d'un ton sans appel.

« Peut-on savoir de quoi il s'agit ? » demanda Jasper, en s'approchant d'Alice pour la prendre dans ses bras. Je rejoignis Bella, l'enlaça et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Nous allons à Seattle et Bella nous accompagne, » répondit Alice.

« Je ne viens pas. Je viens de te le dire, Alice, » rétorqua Bella en se serrant contre moi. « Je reste ici avec Edward. »

« Oh mais les garçons vont venir avec nous. »

« Non, Alice. Pas de shoping aujourd'hui. S'il te plait, » supplia Bella, en me regardant pour que je la soutienne.

« Alice, Bella et moi avions des projets et…. »

« Et rien du tout. Ca va faire un mois que nous sommes là et Bella et toi n'êtes jamais venu avec nous à Seattle. Donc pas de discussion, vous nous accompagnez, point barre. »

« Alice tu exagères ! » M'énervais-je.

« On part dans trente minutes. Juste le temps de prendre une douche les garçons. »

Avec les années, j'avais appris qu'il était inutile de discuter avec Alice. Elle obtenait toujours ce qu'elle voulait. J'attrapai la main de Bella pour l'emmener avec moi.

« Edward, une douche ! Tu as trente minutes pas une de plus. »

Je ne répondis pas, tenant toujours Bella à ma suite. Dès que nous arrivâmes dans ma chambre, je poussai Bella contre le mur et emprisonnai ses lèvres des miennes. Nos langues se trouvèrent rapidement, se livrant une bataille effrénée. J'avais l'impression qu'il y avait des jours que je ne l'avais pas tenue dans mes bras alors qu'il y avait à peine deux heures.

_Décidément, je ne suis jamais rassasié de sa présence. Il faut absolument que nous parlions._

« Bella, il faut qu'on parle. »

« Pas maintenant. Ta sœur ne nous lâchera pas et une demi heure pour que tu sois prêt et parler, c'est un peu juste. »

« Tu as raison. Alice viendra nous sortir de la chambre, notre temps imparti finit. Mais il faut qu'on parle. »

« Je sais et moi aussi je veux qu'on parle. On aura surement le temps ce soir, sinon demain, on s'exilera quelque part pour être tranquille. Ca te va ? »

« Impec. Bon je file sous la douche avant qu'Alice ne vienne. »

Je pris rapidement une douche tandis que Bella lisait un livre en m'attendant. Dès que je fus prêt, ma sœur passa sa tête à la porte pour nous rappeler à l'ordre. Nous décidâmes de partir avec un seul véhicule, le Cayenne étant très spacieux, Alice avait décidé que nous nous serrions.

_Pourvu qu'on ne tombe pas sur le chef Swan. Ca n'améliorerait pas nos relations._

Après plus de deux heures de trajet sous la conversation ininterrompue de ma sœur, nous arrivâmes au centre de Seattle. Emmett stationna le SUV dans un parking proche du quartier commercial et nous nous dirigeâmes vers les boutiques, chacun de nous tenant sa petite amie par la main. Ma sœur sautillait d'anticipation à cette journée de shoping. Subitement, elle stoppa sa marche et nous fit face.

« Bon, c'est ici qu'on se sépare les garçons, » lâcha-t-elle, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

« Bin pourquoi ? » Demanda Jasper.

« Oh mon amour. Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas de toi mais on commence entre filles et on se rejoint tout à l'heure, » dit-elle en l'embrassant.

« Alors, peux-tu nous dire pourquoi tu voulais qu'on vienne ? » Questionnais-je, à mon tour.

« Pour porter les paquets. »

« J'accompagne Bella, » m'imposais-je. Enfin, j'essayais.

« C'est hors de question. Tu accompagnes Jasper et Emmett et moi je m'occupe de Bella. Elle est en sécurité avec moi. »

« Ca j'en suis pas aussi sûr que toi ! » Répliquais-je, en faisant une moue septique.

« Bon, on se retrouve vers 17h. J'enverrai un message pour vous dire où nous sommes puis nous irons dîner. A plus, » dit Alice avant de prendre les bras de Rosalie et Bella et de les entrainer à sa suite.

« On n'a même pas droit à un bisou nous, » s'exclama Emmett.

« Tu te rattraperas ce soir, » cria-t-elle, sans se retourner.

« Pauvre Bella. Elle ne sait pas ce qui l'attend, » dit-Emmett en poussant un soupir.

Je râlais un peu sur ma sœur de me priver de Bella mais j'avoue que cette après midi avec Emmett et Jasper me fit du bien. Nous avons passés notre journée à rire, manger, surtout Emmett, et à faire les boutiques qui nous plaisait. Ce qui était impossible quand Alice était avec nous. J'en profitais même pour acheter des partitions de musique. Rejouer du piano m'avait fait du bien et je ne voulais plus m'en passer.

_Il faudra que je prévoie de transférer le piano dans mon appartement._

**POV Bella**

Alice ressemblait à une enfant le jour de Noël dès qu'elle entrait dans un magasin. Elle nous emmena dans toutes sortes de boutiques et m'obligea à essayer un nombre invraisemblable de tenues dont certaines me faisaient rougir rien qu'à les regarder. Je réussis à réfréner un peu ses ardeurs et à limiter ses achats me concernant. Elle répétait sans arrêt que j'allais devenir une journaliste, que je me présentais dans 15 jours pour des emplois et que je devais abandonner le jeans et le sweet. Je me retrouvai donc avec des sacs remplis de vêtements dont la moitié m'avait été offert, contre mon avis, par Alice et même Rosalie. J'avais horreur qu'on me fasse des cadeaux mais s'opposer à Alice relevait du défi.

Nous venions de sortir de la vingtième boutique. J'étais chargé comme un mulet et Alice ne semblait pas décider à arrêter mon calvaire.

_Mais comment avais-je pu me laisser entrainer dans cet enfer !_

« C'est le dernier puis je te libère, Bella. Mais franchement, tu es surement la seule fille que je connaisse allergique au shoping, » me dit Alice alors que nous nous arrêtions devant une vitrine.

« Non, Alice. Tu n'envisages pas en plus de me faire entrer là dedans ? »

« Oh que si. Tu es la petite amie de mon frère et en tant que telle, tu dois absolument acheter quelques ensembles ici. Il va adorer, » rétorqua-t-elle en sautillant et me tirant par la main pour entrer.

« Une boutique de lingerie ! Mais Alice… Je ne peux pas … »

« Taratata. Tu me suis et je me charge de tout ! »

Alice et Rosalie se séparèrent me laissant seule au milieu du magasin. Je pensais être tranquille mais c'était mal les connaître. Elles revinrent, les bras chargés de sous-vêtements de toutes les couleurs, de toutes les matières.

« Viens essayer, Bella, » dit Alice en attrapant ma main.

« Ne me dites pas que je dois essayer tout ça, » m'exclamai-je en pointant leurs bras du doigt.

« Bien sûr que si. Allez active. Plus vite tu essayes, plus vite tu retrouves Edward, » renchérit Rosalie.

_Traitresse, je pensais que tu étais de mon côté._

Evidemment elle avait dit les mots qu'il fallait pour me décider. J'avais l'impression que ça faisait des siècles que je ne l'avais pas vu. Il me manquait. Tel un condamné à mort, je me dirigeai vers les cabines en trainant les pieds. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de porter ce genre de sous-vêtements, ni des dentelles mais quand je les regardais de près, je devais avouer qu'ils étaient très beaux. J'enfilai le premier. C'était un ensemble en dentelle noir assorti du shorty.

_Elles ont le compas dans l'œil. Impec la taille !_

« Alors Bella. Tu nous montres ? » Demanda Rosalie.

« C'est nécessaire ? »

« Mais oui. Sinon comment pourrais-tu savoir ceux qu'il faut que tu prennes, » répondit-Alice.

J'ouvris doucement la porte pour faire face à mes deux tortionnaires. Elles me firent pivoter pour m'observer sous toutes les coutures. Je sentais que je devenais rouge pivoine. Mais mon calvaire n'était pas terminé car je dû enfiler tous les ensembles avant _qu'elles ne décident_ ceux que je devais prendre. Je me retrouvais donc avec quatre ensembles qui me faisaient rougir rien que d'y penser.

_Pense que c'est pour Edward. C'est pour Edward !_

Nous rejoignîmes nos moitiés à la terrasse d'un café. Je me blottis dans les bras d'Edward qui s'empressa de m'embrasser.

« Hey, prenez une chambre à l'hôtel, vous deux, » plaisanta Emmett.

« Ca va Emmett. Tu n'as pas fait mieux quand Rosalie est arrivée, » répondit-Edward.

« Ouais, mais moi c'est habituel. Venant de toi c'est pas normal. Me voilà tout retourné. »

Nous éclatâmes tous de rire en voyant la tête que faisait Emmett. Le reste de la journée passa rapidement. Nous allâmes manger dans un petit restaurant du centre ville, « Il Bistro Italian », avant de reprendre la route de retour. Je téléphonai à Charlie avant de quitter Seattle pour le prévenir que comme nous rentrions tard et que je dormirai à la villa. Il acquiesça non sans râler au bout du fil.

Le chemin de retour se passa aussi bien qu'à l'allée mais j'étais fatiguée. J'avais passé une journée très agréable même si je n'aimais pas le shoping mais le temps avec les filles avait été génial. J'avais découvert Alice, une pile électrique cette fille, jamais épuisée. Nos relations s'étaient améliorées, à ma grande satisfaction. Je m'endormis rapidement dans les bras d'Edward. Je m'y sentais bien, chez moi.

**POV Edward**

Nous étions rentrés très tard hier soir. Les filles s'étaient endormies dans la jeep et nous les avions portées dans nos chambres en essayant de ne pas les réveiller. J'avais ensuite monté la tonne de sacs et j'avais bataillé avec moi-même pour ne pas regarder dedans. Je voulais découvrir avec elle ses achats. Ma sœur m'avait dit qu'elle et Rosalie avaient dû insister pour la convaincre à les laisser lui offrir quelques vêtements. Je savais que Bella n'aimait pas les cadeaux.

Emmett nous avait dispensé de jogging ce matin donc j'attendais que ma Bella se réveille. Perdant patience, je décidai de l'aider un peu. Elle était couchée sur le dos, un bras au dessus de sa tête et l'autre sur son ventre. J'avais pris la peine de la déshabiller hier soir car j'adorais l'avoir nue dans mes bras. Je commençai à déposer de légers baisers dans son cou suivant une ligne imaginaire qui descendait jusqu'à ses seins. Bella bougea mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Sa respiration restait calme, signe qu'elle dormait encore. Je pris son mamelon gauche entre mes lèvres, le suçant, le mordillant avant de m'attaquer au droit.

Bella gémit doucement. Encouragé par sa réaction, je continuai ma descente vers son intimité. Ma langue s'attarda au niveau de son nombril puis reprit son cheminement vers le bas. Je soufflai sur sa féminité avant de donner un grand coup de langue. Bella gémit de plus belle et une de ses mains caressa mes cheveux.

J'introduisis un doigt en elle puis un deuxième tandis que ma langue titillait son clitoris. Le bassin de Bella bougeait en rythme avec mes va et vient. J'accélérais mes mouvements de doigts. Ma bouche suçait son bouton de nerf. Les gémissements de ma belle augmentaient crescendo. Je sentis les parois de Bella se resserrer autour de mes doigts quand elle fut prise d'un orgasme violent.

« Edwwarrd ! »

Je ralentis le rythme avant de retirer mes doigts et de laisser Bella redescendre lentement de son plaisir. Je me rapprochai et l'embrassai passionnément, caressant ses cheveux d'une main et son flan de l'autre.

« Bonjour. »

« Bonjour, mon cœur. »

Mes mains continuaient leurs caresses quand je sentis la main de Bella se poser sur mon torse et de descendre doucement vers mon sexe, érigé pour elle. Elle le saisit à pleine main avant de le cajoler me tirant un gémissement rauque. Je m'installai entre ses cuisses et positionnai ma queue à son entrée. Nos regards se trouvèrent et sans se lâcher, je m'enfonçai en elle. J'intimai un mouvement de va et vient tantôt lent, tantôt rapide. Nos respirations étaient de plus en plus saccadées. Nous gémissions à l'unisson.

« Oui, …plus fort… »

« Oh, Bella… »

Je perçus son intimité se serrer autour de mon sexe. Je voulais qu'elle jouisse avant moi.

« Jouis pour moi, bébé. »

« Oui, …oh ouuuuui »

Je la rejoignis rapidement dans son plaisir et criai son nom. Je me laissai retomber sur elle sans appuyer de tout mon poids pour ne pas l'écraser. Une fois nos respirations et nos rythmes cardiaques revenus à la normale, je me redressai et repris ma place à ses côtés l'emportant avec moi afin de la prendre dans mes bras.

« Hum, tu peux me réveiller tous les jours ainsi, » me dit Bella en m'embrassant.

« Je ne demande pas mieux, moi. »

Je sentis Bella se crisper et essayer de se libérer de ma prise autour d'elle mais je l'en empêchai.

« Désolé, Bella. Je ne voulais pas dire ça. »

_Enfin, si c'est ce que je voulais dire._

« C'est rien. De toute façon, nous devons bien avoir cette discussion. »

« On n'est pas obligé de l'avoir maintenant, tu sais. »

_Pas maintenant surtout si c'est pour me dire que tu vas partir._

« Edward ! J'avais décidé de te parler hier mais nous sommes rentrés trop tard. »

Je me sentais mal. Une appréhension me tenaillait l'estomac. Je ne voulais pas imaginer que Bella ne veuille pas me suivre ou me considère comme un amour de vacances. J'étais prêt à toutes les concessions si ça signifiait une chance de la garder. Une chance d'avoir une vie avec elle. J'inspirai profondément pour me donner du courage. Je me battrai jusqu'au bout. Je la serrai contre moi et déposai un baiser sur ses cheveux.

« J'ai bien réfléchi à notre conversation de l'autre jour. J'ai essayé de bien cerner mes objectifs, mes envies, mes priorités. J'ai pensé à mes sentiments aussi. »

« Et ça donne quoi ? »

_Ne part pas, je t'en prie !_

« Je t'aime Edward mais tout va si vite que j'ai peur. Peur de prendre les mauvaises décisions, peur de souffrir, peur que tu me quittes. »

_Attend ! Tu as peur que je te quitte ! Mais moi aussi !_

« Ca n'arrivera jamais, Bella je… »

« Attend Edward, laisse moi finir, » me coupa-t-elle. « Je sais que tu m'aimes, maintenant mais à New York, tu vas retrouver ta vie, tes amis et tu regretteras peut-être la petite provinciale que je suis. » Je voulais protester mais Bella m'en empêcha en posant un doigt sur mes lèvres.

_Elle ne se voit vraiment pas correctement !_

« Mais je ne veux pas te perdre. Je t'aime trop pour ne fusse qu'imaginer de vivre sans toi. Je veux qu'on avance lentement pour éviter de commettre une erreur que nous regretterions tous les deux. »

« Ok, que proposes-tu ? » Mon stress, bien que légèrement réduit, était toujours bien présent. Je raffermis ma prise autour d'elle, comme si elle allait se volatiliser.

« Je vais aller aux différents rendez-vous que j'ai. Je vais écouter leurs propositions avant de prendre une décision entre travailler pour eux où partir pour New York. J'ai peur que si je n'y vais pas, je le regrette plus tard. Ils pourront peut-être m'aider pour postuler ailleurs. Mais je voudrais qu'on apprenne vraiment à se connaitre. Je ne suis pas pour une relation à distance mais nous devons être sûr que ce que nous ressentons l'un pour l'autre tienne la route au-delà de ce mois. On essayera de se voir le plus possible et…»

« Bon, si je te suis bien. Tu restes à Seattle et moi, je rentre à New York. C'est bien ça ? »

« Oui…un certain temps. On se téléphonera souvent puis je peux envoyer des mails et prendre l'avion parfois pour aller te voir. »

« Hum ! »

« Tu n'es pas d'accord ? » Demanda-t-elle, penaude.

_C'est pas suffisant, je veux te voir tous les jours._

« Je veux plus, Bella mais je pense que je n'ai pas le choix, » répondis-je, ma voix étant plus ferme que ce que je voulais. Elle était triste mais moi aussi et c'était dur de penser à vivre sans elle. Je levais son menton vers moi et embrassais doucement ses lèvres. Je déglutis pour stabiliser ma voix avant de poursuivre. « Je dois absolument rentrer pour mon travail. J'ai plusieurs procès prévu fin août et septembre. Je ne peux pas me permettre de tout abandonner et rester même si c'est ce que je voudrais. Des gens comptent sur moi pour les défendre. Et je t'ai aussi parlé de mon association dans le cabinet où je travaille. C'est une chance à ne pas laisser passer. J'ai travaillé dur pour y arriver. Tu comprends ? » Dis-je d'une voix suppliante.

« Bien sûr que je comprends. Jamais je ne te demanderais d'abandonner cette chance. Je te demande juste un peu de temps. »

« Je pense que c'est une chose que je peux te donner, du temps. »

« Merci. Je …. »

« Mais j'émets une condition. »

« Laquelle ? » Demanda-t-elle, en me regardant les sourcils froncés.

« La semaine on se consacre à nos boulots, on se parle tous les jours mais du vendredi soir au dimanche, tu es toute à moi. Je viens te rejoindre. »

« Edward, tu ne peux pas faire le trajet toutes les semaines. Et puis, tu as certainement des obligations les WE. Et…

« Je viendrai tous les WE, Bella. »

_Contre vent et marrée et les avions._

« Mais, non. Je pensais que moi j'irais te voir toutes les deux ou trois semaines. Tu ne prends pas l'avion. »

« Tu peux venir quand tu veux mais les semaines où tu ne seras pas là, je prendrai _courageusement _l'avion. Ma peur ne m'empêchera pas de te voir. Je peux tenir cinq jours mais pas plus. » Bella se blottit contre moi et caressa mon visage tandis que je passais ma main dans son dos.

« Je t'aime, Edward. »

« Tu es toute ma vie, Bella. »

Nous parlâmes encore une demi-heure de notre _avenir_. Nous avions fixés une période de six mois pour prendre les décisions concernant notre vie à deux. J'étais heureux en quelque sorte que nous ayons trouvés un compromis, même s'il ne me convenait qu'à moitié. Le premier rendez-vous de Bella était fixé au 13 août. Je resterai donc à Forks jusqu'à cette date puis repartirai chez moi. Ma famille, qu'en à eux, devait reprendre l'avion le 2 car leur mois de vacances touchait à sa fin. Ils me manqueraient mais un peu de tranquillité avec ma Bella ferait du bien avant notre séparation.

Ce soir-là, nous étions tous installés dans le salon à l'exception d'Alice qui était au téléphone et je jouais un peu de piano à la demande de Rosalie. Bella avait pris place sur le banc à mes côtés, sa main gauche posée sur mon genou. J'entamai mon morceau préféré, Clair de lune de Debussy, quand Alice déboula dans la pièce à s'assit près de Jasper. Du coin de l'œil, je l'observais et son attitude m'intrigua. Alice était une véritable pile électrique mais ce soir, elle ne tenait vraiment pas en place.

« Qu'as-tu Alice ? » Demandai-je, en continuant de jouer.

« Rien. »

« On voit bien qu'il y a quelque chose, ma puce, » insista Jasper.

« Je suis énervée par cette conversation. C'est rien. »

« Alors reste tranquille, tu me donnes le tournis, » ajouta Rosalie.

« Ton magasin préféré de la 5ème Avenue vient de fermer, » lâcha Emmett en riant.

« Ha, Ha. Très drôle, » répliqua-t-elle sans humour.

« Alice, on te connait. Vas-y, dit ce qui te préoccupe, » questionna encore Jasper.

« C'est juste Tanya qui… »

« Qu'est-ce que cette pimbêche à encore fait, » rétorqua Rosalie, d'un ton sec.

« Oh Rosalie, je sais que tu ne l'aime pas mais c'est mon amie. »

« C'est la tienne, justement. Ne me demande pas de l'aimer. »

« N'empêche que tu vas devoir faire avec car elle arrive demain, » finit-elle par dire. Emmett et Jasper s'étranglèrent presque avec leur bière, Rosalie laissa échapper un juron et moi, je ratais quelques notes. Bella nous regardait tous curieusement.

« Qui est Tanya ?» osa-t-elle demander du bout des lèvres.

« La pire peste qui soit, » lui répondit-Emmett.

« Une snob prétentieuse et détestable, » renchérit Rosalie.

« C'est mon amie. Nous nous connaissons depuis le lycée. Je lui avais proposé de venir avec nous pour les vacances mais elle n'était pas libre. »

« Dis plutôt qu'elle ne voulait pas venir dans un coin perdu comme ici ! Désolé Bella, » continua Rosalie.

« Elle avait des trucs prévus. Ne la rend pas plus difficile qu'elle ne l'est, s'il te plait, » supplia Alice, de plus en plus mal à l'aise face à la hargne de sa belle-sœur.

« Et elle n'a plus rien _de prévu_, maintenant ? »

« Elle ne vient que pour trois jours. Je reconnais que je n'aurais pas dû lui demander de nous accompagner mais c'est trop tard c'est fait. »

« Effectivement, tu aurais pu te dispenser de l'inviter. Je te rappelle que c'est chez moi ici, » dis-je pour lui signifier mon mécontentement.

« Retéléphone-lui pour annuler, » ajouta Rosalie.

« J'ai essayé, vraiment. C'est pour cela que je suis restée si longtemps au téléphone. Elle a déjà son billet et arrive demain à 10h à Port Angeles. »

« Tu te démerdes pour aller la chercher. Ne compte pas sur nous, » dit Emmett qui tentait de calmer Rosalie.

« Mais à quoi pensais-tu en lui demandant de venir. Tu sais qu'on ne peut pas la sentir, » cracha Rosalie toujours furieuse.

« Je sais. Je regrette. Je suis vraiment désolée. »

« Bon, nous devrons bien faire avec. Profitons de cette soirée ensemble, » clôtura Jasper pour éviter de polémiquer sur l'arrivée de Tanya.

_Alice et ses idées !_

**POV Alice**

J'avais vraiment fait une connerie enfin une deuxième après avoir été détestable avec Bella à mon arrivée. Rosalie m'en voulait ainsi qu'Emmett. Edward ne disait rien mais il n'était pas content de cette nouvelle. Heureusement que depuis qu'il était avec Bella, son humeur s'était améliorée et il ne piquait plus ses colères quand on ne faisait pas à son idée. Et je devais avouer que ce nouvel Edward était cent fois mieux que l'ancien.

Tanya était mon amie, je pouvais quand même avoir envie qu'elle vienne près de moi. En plus, c'était une accro au shoping comme moi. Je reconnais que si je n'avais pas parlé à Tanya quelques jours après mon arrivée ici, elle n'aurait jamais eu l'idée de venir. Moi et ma foutue manie de vouloir me mêler de tout. Jasper avait raison.

_Jasper a toujours raison !_

A force de vouloir tout gérer, j'allais finir pas déclencher des catastrophes. Jazz avait accepté de venir avec moi demain matin à l'aéroport. Durant le trajet, j'essayerai de convaincre Tanya d'être sympa avec tout le monde sinon ses vacances finiront en pugilat. Rosalie et elle n'arrivaient pas à rester plus de dix minutes dans la même pièce et Emmett n'en parlons même pas, il rêve de l'utiliser comme punching-ball. Mais je ne me tracassais pas trop pour eux, ils avaient l'habitude. Mais avec Bella, ce sera une autre histoire. Connaissant Tanya, elle snobera Bella, pire que moi. Elle était mon amie mais elle se considérait meilleure que tout le monde. Et même-moi, ça m'énervait.

_Cool, ma vieille. Tu as la situation bien en main._

Surtout m'occuper d'elle pour ne pas lui laisser l'occasion de faire des siennes. Ensuite trouver des activités pour deux journées entières.

_Ca ne devrait pas être trop difficile de meubler 48 heures. _

Je récapitulai en vitesse ce que j'avais prévu. Demain, j'irai la chercher avec Jasper, nous déjeunerons à Port Angeles et nous rentrerons fin d'après midi ainsi les autres n'auront que quelques heures en sa compagnie. Mardi, nous irons à Seattle faire les boutiques, elle adore ça autant que moi.

_C'est pour cette raison que nous nous entendons si bien._

Comme le trajet est long, nous rentrerons assez tard comme lors de notre sortie la semaine dernière. Et mercredi, j'ai réservé à l'institut de Forks pour divers soins et Rosalie nous y accompagnera.

_Dommage que Bella ne nous accompagne pas. C'est pour elle que j'avais réservé au départ. Enfin, l'occasion se représentera. Mais je préfère limiter les rencontres avec Tanya. _

Et le soir, on tentera un restaurant tous ensembles pour fêter la fin des vacances. J'en ais repéré un très sympa sur la route de Port Angeles.

**POV Bella**

Dans trois heures nous allions tous au restaurant et j'étais devant ma penderie à jeter sur mon lit mes vêtements sans savoir ce que j'allais enfiler. Je désespérais. Je n'avais jamais fait autant attention à ma tenue vestimentaire que depuis que je connaissais Edward et surtout ses sœurs. Mais ce soir, c'était pire. J'avais rencontré la fameuse Tanya et je m'étais directement rangé à l'avis d'Emmett et de Rosalie. J'étais reconnaissante à Alice de l'avoir accaparé car ainsi, je ne l'avais pour ainsi dire pas vu. A près tout c'était pour Alice qu'elle était venue donc c'était normal qu'elle passe tout son temps avec mais je dois avouer qu'elle m'avait manqué. Je m'étais habituée à son énergie débordante et sa gaité permanente.

_Bon, que vais-je mettre ce soir pour être bien !_

**Flashback**

Nous étions tous les quatre attablés à la cuisine afin de préparer le repas en attendant Alice et Jasper qui devaient revenir de Port Angeles. Enfin, je cuisinais et les autres me regardaient surtout. Je leur confectionnais des lasagnes à la demande d'Emmett. Edward avait décidé de m'accompagner chez Charlie et de dîner avec nous. _Pauvre de lui_. J'enfournais le plat quand la porte s'ouvrit violemment sur une Alice sautillante et un Jasper …mécontent. Je ne me posai pas longtemps la question de savoir pourquoi il était de mauvaise humeur quand une tornade blonde entra.

Elle se rua directement sur Edward pour l'étreindre. Mon sang se glaça quand je vis ses bras passer autour de son cou et qu'elle l'embrassa sur la joue. Je retins in extrémis un hochet de stupeur. Immédiatement, je vis Edward attraper les bras de blondie pour l'éloigner de lui.

« Bonjour, Tanya, » dit-il simplement en la poussant suffisamment loin de lui. Tanya se tourna ensuite vers Rosalie et Emmett pour les saluer.

« Bonjour, » répondirent de mauvaise grâce les deux concernés. Subitement, elle sembla remarquer ma présence et me toisa.

« Oh, vous avez même une cuisinière. Ce n'est pas si perdu que ça, ce bled, » dit-elle, en me jetant un coup d'œil dédaigneux.

« Bella n'est pas à notre service mais elle est notre amie, » me défendit à ma grande surprise Alice.

« Alice, tu me déçois. Mais as-tu vu son style ? »

« Elle est géniale et mérite vraiment d'être connue. Pas comme toi, » ajouta Rosalie.

« Pas de soucis Rosalie. On te la laisse, n'est-ce pas Alice ? »

_Mais c'est pas vrai. Elle se prend pour qui cette pimbêche !_

« Non. J'apprécie énormément Bella. »

« Alice, tu n'as rien en commun avec cette…fille voyons. »

« J'ai au moins une chose en commun. Viens je vais te montrer ta chambre, » dit Alice, triste de la réaction de son amie.

« Et je vais devoir la côtoyer ? »

« Ca suffit, Tanya. Si ça ne te plait pas, tu peux monter dans le prochain avion en partance pour New York. On ne te retiendra pas, » cracha Edward. Il était vert de rage. Je le vis se lever et s'approcher de moi. « Tu as terminé ? » Tanya fixait Edward et me lançait des regards meurtriers. Je déglutis difficilement, finissant de ranger le plan de travail.

« Oui, on peut y aller. Rosalie, ça doit encore cuire 30 minutes. Ne l'oublies pas. Bonne soirée, » dis-je en regardant Emmett qui faisait des grimaces. Alice se dépêcha d'entrainer Tanya à sa suite hors de la cuisine.

« C'est ça, lâcheurs. Laissez-nous à notre triste sort. Nous souffrirons en silence, » répondit Emmett.

« Bon, on rentre dans trois jours, » rétorqua Edward, attrapant ses clés sur l'armoire et en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Tu ne peux pas nous faire ça, » supplia son frère en se jetant à ses genoux.

Nous éclatâmes tous de rire face au spectacle. J'étais heureuse de quitter la villa pour la première fois depuis que j'y venais. Je détestais cette fille et je ferai tout pour l'éviter. A côté d'elle, Alice avait été parfaite avec moi.

**Fin flashback**

Je replongeais mon nez dans ma penderie quand j'entendis la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentir. Je me précipitai au rez-de-chaussée afin d'ouvrir la porte. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de me retrouver face à Alice et Rosalie.

« Que faites-vous là, » demandais-je en ouvrant la porte pour les faire entrer.

« Nous venons t'aider, » me dit Alice en pénétrant, les bras chargés.

« M'aider ? »

« Oui, nous voulons que tu sois époustouflante ce soir, » ajouta Rosalie.

« Houla ! Pourquoi j'ai peur subitement. »

« Déstresse, Bella. Tu nous montres ta chambre car on est limité dans le temps, » dit Alice en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

« Première porte à droite. » Je les suivis à l'étage et observais leur têtes lorsqu'elles pénétrèrent dans ma chambre. Elles regardaient le tas de vêtements étalé sur le lit.

« Au vu de tout ce que tu as sorti de ton armoire, tu ne sais pas quoi mettre. » Alice ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'elle poursuivit en me tendant une housse. « J'ai apporté une robe pour toi. »

« Alice, je n'entrerai jamais dans l'une de tes robes, voyons. »

« Elle n'est pas à moi. En fait, lors de notre sortie shoping, je l'ai acheté pour toi. Tu ne voulais plus rien acheter mais je trouvais qu'elle t'irait si bien que je l'ai prise en me disant qu'une occasion se présenterait de te l'offrir. » J'ouvris la house pour voir une robe bleue que j'avais effectivement essayée à Seattle mais que j'avais écarté à cause du prix. J'étais embarrassée d'un tel présent.

« Je ne peux pas accepter, Alice. »

« Tu vas accepter et l'enfiler même. Nous avons très peu de temps pour t'apprêter et rentrer nous préparer. »

« Merci. Pourquoi faites-vous tout ça pour moi ? »

« Parce que nous t'aimons. Parce que tu rends Edward heureux, enfin. Parce que tu es une fille géniale. Est-ce suffisant ? » Demanda Rosalie.

« Oui, merci. »

« Et parce que je t'ai mal jugée et mal traitée à mon arrivée et que je le regrette sincèrement. Et que je veux que tu sois la plus belle ce soir pour donner une bonne leçon à Tanya car honnêtement, ma sois disant amie, m'a fortement déçue ce WE. »

Les mots que venait de prononcer Alice me toucha profondément et je sentis mes yeux s'humidifier. Je la pris dans mes bras pour la remercier.

« Bon, on commence, » dit Rosalie pour nous sortir de notre étreinte et nous rappeler notre but : me transformer. Pendant que Rosalie s'activait sur mes cheveux et réalisa un chignon déstructuré, Alice me maquillait. Quand elles décrétèrent que j'étais prête, elles me firent mettre un des ensembles de sous-vêtements acheté ensembles avant d'enfiler la robe. C'était une robe bleue en soie m'arrivant jusqu'aux genoux et avec deux bretelles fines. Un décolleté en V mettait en valeur ma poitrine et une ceinture piquée sur la robe en strasse ceinturait ma taille. La jupe était plissée et virevoltait lorsque je marchais. Pour une fois, j'admettais être jolie et remerciais mes amies pour leur travail.

Elles prirent congé et reprirent le chemin de la villa pour se préparer. Nous devions nous retrouver directement au restaurant et Edward devait venir me chercher dans une heure. Plus le temps avançait et plus je m'angoissais.

_Et s'il n'aimait pas ma tenue. Et si Tanya était encore plus belle !_

Car je devais le reconnaitre, Tanya était magnifique. Elle pourrait faire concurrence aux plus beaux mannequins. Les trois derniers jours, je m'étais efforcée de l'éviter. Edward et moi passions le plus de temps possible chez moi et nous rentrions tard, juste pour monter dormir. Mais Alice avait prévu cette sortie et elle voulait que nous soyons tous là. Mon affection pour tout le monde m'avait décidé à lui faire plaisir.

A 19h30, Edward vint me chercher et à son regard, je compris que ses sœurs avaient réussi ma transformation. Ses yeux ne me quittaient pas, faisait la navette entre ma tête, mon décolleté et mes jambes. Il m'attira à lui pour m'embrasser langoureusement avant de m'entrainer vers sa voiture. Nous discutâmes beaucoup durant le trajet et nous fumes surpris d'être si vite arrivé.

Nous rejoignîmes les autres et le repas se passa bien dans la bonne humeur. Emmett à son habitude, fit rire tout le monde. Grâce à Alice qui parlait à Tanya, le repas fut très agréable. Jasper était tendu comme tout le WE et je supposais que cela avait un rapport avec la venue de Tanya. Alice le délaissait un peu. Quand à Edward, il ne me lâchait que rarement, une main posée sur ma cuisse ou l'épaule.

A la fin du repas, Alice proposa de se rendre au New Moon à Port Angeles pour s'amuser un peu avant la fin des vacances. Cette boite s'était ouverte récemment et un monde fou faisait la queue pour y entrer. Je vis Alice se diriger vers le mec qui s'occupait des entrées et discuter avec lui. Cinq minutes plus tard, nous pénétrions dans la boite et cherchions une table pour nous installer. Les garçons se chargèrent d'aller chercher des boissons pendant que je parlais avec Rosalie. Quelques mojitos plus tard, j'acceptais d'aller danser avec Rosalie et Alice. L'alcool devait jouer un rôle pour que je décide de me rendre sur la piste.

Nous dansions depuis quelques minutes quand mon regard se posa sur la table où nous avions laissés nos hommes. Tanya, qui avait dit être fatiguée pour ne pas venir danser, s'était rapprochée d'Edward et discutait avec lui. Je voyais Edward rire de ce qu'elle lui disait et je les trouvais un peu trop près l'un de l'autre à mon goût. Ne voulant pas paraître trop jalouse et aller les séparer vivement, je me retournais vers mes amies qui me regardaient d'un air désolé qui ne m'aida pas à calmer la colère qui montait en moi. Je me mordais la lèvre inférieure de rage.

_Il devrait être près de moi et non avec elle. _

Un groupe de mecs plutôt pas mal, s'approchèrent de nous. Alice leva ses yeux au dessus de mon épaule et semblait absorber par ce qu'elle voyait. Curieuse, je me retournais pour regarder ce qui attirait son attention et je vis Tanya poser sa main sur le genou d'Edward. Sans attendre, je reportais mon attention sur la piste.

« Fais pas attention, Bella. Il ne s'intéresse pas à elle, » chuchota Alice à mon oreille.

« Hum, Hum, » réussis-je juste à dire.

Je me remis à me trémousser sur la piste voulant penser à autre chose qu'à étriper Blondie et lyncher Edward. J'avais la gorge serrée mais je voulais faire bonne figure et surtout ne rien montrer à Tanya, ça lui ferait trop plaisir.

L'un des garçons qui s'était approché de nous vint se placer derrière moi. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Rosalie grimacer et Alice me jeter un regard désapprobateur. Elles avaient raison mais je voulais lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Qu'il ressente ce que je ressentais quand je le voyais avec elle.

_Mais que suis-je à côté d'elle ? Elle a tout et moi …rien._

Je fermai les yeux et me laissais diriger par la musique quand je sentis deux mains se poser sur mes hanches.

« Hey, faut pas vous gêner ! »

Je voulus me retourner pour montrer ma désapprobation au type qui se permettait ce geste mais la prise sur moi m'en empêcha et un souffle chaud se fit sentir dans mon cou. Des lèvres m'embrassèrent le cou et je reconnus sans hésiter la douceur de celles d'Edward ainsi que son doux parfum.

« Je devrais faire attention de ne pas te laisser seule trop souvent. Tu attires tous les mecs du coin. »

« Sauf celui que je voulais. Il était…occupé. »

« Pas vraiment puisqu'il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de venir marquer son territoire, » dit-il en se collant son bassin contre mes fesses. Je pouvais sentir sa virilité en forme se presser contre le bas de mon dos.

« Celui qui part à la chasse, perd sa place, dit le proverbe. »

« Et quand le chasseur revient, il chasse le coquin, » finit-il en mordillant le lobe de mon oreille. Nos corps se mouvaient toujours au rythme de la musique et l'une de ses mains caressait mon ventre. Je savourais ce moment.

« Elle te plait ? » ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander, la gorge nouée.

« Non, Bella. Et elle le sait. Mais je la connais depuis longtemps et c'est une amie de la famille. Je t'aime, n'en doute pas, » supplia-t-il en me serrant plus fort contre lui, le visage enfouie dans mon cou.

« Pardon. Je t'aime tellement. »

« Viens. J'ai envie de rentrer. »

« D'accord, moi aussi. »

Après avoir salué les autres, nous rentrâmes à la villa. La main d'Edward avait pris la mienne dès que nous nous étions installés dans la Volvo et ne l'avait plus lâchée. Nous montâmes directement dans la chambre où nous sombrâmes dans un doux sommeil dans les bras l'un de l'autre après nous être câlinés amoureusement.

Comme tous les jours, je me réveillai seule, Edward étant parti courir. Je pris une douche rapide, m'habillais d'un jeans et d'une chemise bleue avant d'écrire un mot à Edward.

_Mon amour,_

_Je fais un saut chez moi pour voir mon père _

_Et reprendre des vêtements._

_Je serai de retour dans l'après midi._

_Je t'aime._

_Bella_

Je passai par la bibliothèque récupérer quelques objets personnels à rapporter chez moi et pris la route.

= X =

J'étais arrivée à la maison depuis une heure et je m'occupais de la lessive quand la sonnette retentit. Je me dirigeai vers la porte et l'ouvris.

« Bonjour, Bella. Je peux te parler ? »

* * *

Alors verdict????

Qui frappe à la porte? Une idée?

Je vous ai préparé un teaser pour chaque review reçue.

Pour info, je prépare la suite de mes OS.

A bientôt


	17. Chapter 16: Août

_Bonjour à toutes,_

_Un tout grand merci pour toutes vos reviews. Le dernier chapitre semble vous avoir plu! _

_Vous allez connaitre qui sonne à la porte (mais beaucoup d'entre-vous ont trouvé) et connaitre les conséquences._

_Merci à Bostondirty pour son avis et son soutien depuis le début et à Anghjulina qui est à l'affut de mes fautes de français._

_Je vous laisse lire, maintenant._

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Août**

_Il y a des larmes d'amour qui dureront plus longtemps que les étoiles du ciel._

_(Charles Peguy)_

**POV Edward** _(Chanson de Patrick Swaize: She's Like The Wind (Elle Est Comme Le Vent). Les paroles ne correspondent pas vraiment mais j'adore cette mélodie que je trouve très bien pour ce moment)_

Je montai en courant l'escalier qui me menait à ma chambre afin de prendre une bonne douche. Je voulais être prêt quand Bella reviendrait de chez son père. En arrivant à étage, je me trouvai nez à nez avec Tanya qui sortait de sa chambre avec sa valise.

_C'est vrai elle repart. Je ne comprends décidément pas ma sœur._

« Je suis contente que tu sois rentré avant mon départ Edward, » dit-elle en me souriant.

« Fais un bon voyage, » répondis-je simplement en ouvrant la porte de ma chambre.

« Edward ? »

« Oui ? »

« J'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de nous voir à ton retour à New York ? »

« Ca arrivera certainement puisque je vais travailler pour ton père. »

« Oui, évidemment. Bon j'y vais pour ne pas rater mon avion, » répliqua-t-elle en s'approchant de moi et m'embrassant sur la joue.

« Au revoir, Tanya. »

« A bientôt et salue Bella pour moi. »

Je l'observai descendre pour rejoindre ma sœur et prendre la route de Port Angeles. Jasper avait cette fois-ci, refusé de les accompagner.

_Pauvre Jasper. Il a vraiment dû souffrir ce WE avec elle ici._

Je pénétrai dans ma chambre et vis un mot à mon attention déposé sur mon oreiller. Un sourire illumina mon visage pendant que je le lisais.

_Mon amour,_

_Je fais un saut chez moi pour voir mon père _

_Et reprendre des vêtements._

_Je serai de retour dans l'après midi._

_Je t'aime._

_Bella_

Il était à peine onze heures. J'avais donc quelques heures à tuer avant son retour. Je pris ma douche calmement avant de me rendre au salon et de jouer un peu de piano. Je m'améliorais de plus en plus. Les notes coulaient facilement sous mes doigts. Pendant ces moments, je me souvenais de ma mère qui avait passé des heures à m'apprendre à jouer. J'avais l'impression de me rapprocher d'elle ainsi. Bella avait fait des miracles. En un mois, ma vie avait fait un tour à 180 degrés et je ne le regrettais absolument pas. J'étais enfin en paix avec mon passé, j'étais amoureux de la femme la plus merveilleuse que j'aie rencontré et bientôt, nous serions ensemble pour toujours.

_Oui, bientôt nous serons réunis pour toujours Nous vivrons ensemble, nous nous marierons et …nous aurons pleins de petites Bella. Ou de petits Edward ?!_

Je m'arrêtai brusquement de jouer tellement mes propres réflexions me surprenaient.

_Waouw ! Je n'ai jamais eu de telles pensées avant aujourd'hui. Mais cet avenir me convient, si c'est avec elle._

Je me remis à jouer une petite heure avant que Rosalie vienne m'appeler pour manger. Nous étions tous soulagés du départ de Tanya. Rosalie et les garçons ne se gênèrent pas pour le dire.

« Cette fille est vraiment une chipie hors norme, » commenta Rosalie.

« Je n'attendais que son départ. Elle a presque bousillé la fin de nos vacances, » ajouta Emmett.

« Vous plaignez pas. Moi, j'ai dû la supporter plus que vous, » râla Jasper.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'Alice lui trouve ? Moi je ne comprends pas, » répondit Rosalie.

« Quand tu penses qu'elle a été à l'aube chez la coiffeuse car elle devait être au mieux pour faire le voyage. Cette fille est siphonnée, » persiffla Rosalie.

« Bon. Maintenant qu'elle est partie, on pourrait peut-être l'oublier, » proposais-je.

Tout le monde acquiesça et le repas se poursuivit dans la bonne humeur. Jasper regardait sans cesse l'horloge car Alice lui manquait. Chose que je comprenais tout à fait puisque j'étais dans le même état. Après le déjeuner, Jasper et Emmett se lancèrent dans une partie mémorable de Mario kart sous le regard de Rosalie. J'en profitai pour jeter un œil à ma boite mail. Alice rentra vers 14h et semblait, elle aussi, soulagée que Tanya soit repartie.

« Ouf, elle est en route vers NY. »

« La prochaine fois, Alice, tourne sept fois ta langue dans ta bouche avant de lui proposer de venir nous rejoindre, » lâcha Rosalie.

« Pas de soucis. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il y ait une prochaine fois. Elle m'a énervée tout le WE, » avoua-t-elle, en prenant place auprès de Jasper.

« Tant mieux et bon débarras, » répondit Emmett.

Nous éclatâmes tous de rire. L'après midi semblait ne pas avancer. Quand l'horloge du salon sonna 17 heures, je redressai la tête de mon ordinateur surpris que Bella ne soit pas encore revenue. Je pris mon portable pour lui envoyer un message.

_Tu reviens bientôt ?_

_Bisous_

_E_

Je me replongeai dans la lecture d'un livre que j'avais trouvé sur le bureau de la bibliothèque. Il devait appartenir à Bella. J'en avais vaguement entendu parler par Alice et Rosalie qui avaient dévoré toute la saga. Ce livre était le tome deux et commençait de façon assez dramatique car le héros quittait sa bien aimé suite à un incident. Si j'avais bien compris ce que mes sœurs m'avaient raconté, il avait agit ainsi pour la protéger, par amour. Il était un vampire et il voulait qu'elle soit heureuse. Il ne voulait pas gâcher sa vie et la mettre en danger.

_Quel con ! On ne quitte pas l'amour de sa vie pour qu'elle ait une meilleure vie !_

L'horloge sonna à nouveau. Il était 18 heures. Non seulement Bella n'était pas là mais de plus, elle n'avait pas répondu à mon message.

_Qu'est ce qu'elle fait ?_

Je repris mon portable et composai son numéro. A la cinquième sonnerie, sa messagerie s'enclencha.

**Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Bella Swan mais je ne peux pas vous répondre pour le moment. Vous pouvez me laisser un message après le signal sonore. Merci.**

« Bella. Où es-tu et quand rentres-tu ? Tu me manques. Je t'aime. »

Je raccrochai et rejoignis ma famille, toujours au salon. Je les regardai jouer quelques minutes mais n'y tenant plus, je composai le numéro de la maison de Bella. Le téléphone sonnait mais personne ne décrocha. Peut-être était-elle allée voir Jacob ?

_Mais alors pourquoi ne répond-elle pas ?_

J'étais plongé dans mes pensées et je n'entendis pas Emmett me parler. N'ayant aucune réponse celui-ci hurla plus fort.

« HEY, Edward. Tu es avec nous ? »

« Désolé Emmett. J'essaye de joindre Bella car je m'étonne qu'elle ne soit pas là mais je n'obtiens aucune réponse. »

« Elle est sûrement en chemin et ne veut pas répondre en roulant. »

« Oui, c'est certainement ça. » J'essayai de me concentrer sur la partie mais mes pensées étaient toutes dirigées vers Bella.

_Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ?_

J'envoyai un autre message qui lui aussi resta sans réponse. Ni tenant plus, je me levai et me dirigeai vers la porte.

« Où vas-tu ? » Demanda Jasper.

« Je vais jusqu'à chez elle. Elle devrait être là depuis longtemps. »

« Je t'accompagne, » proposa Jasper, inquiet.

« Merci mais ça ira. »

« Non, je vais avec toi. »

Nous prîmes la route en silence. J'avais les mains crispées sur le volant et je roulais un peu vite mais un mauvais pressentiment me tiraillait. Nous arrivâmes rapidement chez Bella. Je constatai que sa camionnette n'était pas devant. Juste la voiture de son père. Je décidai d'aller lui parler en espérant ne pas le tracasser inutilement.

« Bonsoir Charlie. Bella n'est pas là ? » Demandai-je, la voix enrouée et un poids inexplicable sur l'estomac.

« Bonsoir, Edward. Non elle n'est pas ici. Elle ne t'a rien dit ? » Questionna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Non. Que devait-elle me dire ? »

« Entrez. Installez-vous dans le salon, je pense que c'est mieux. » Jasper et moi nous assîmes sur le divan et regardions Charlie anxieux.

Celui-ci prit place face à nous dans un des fauteuils défraîchis. Il m'observait ainsi que Jasper, une petite grimace sur les lèvres.

« Charlie, où est Bella ? » M'impatientai-je en voulant me relever mais Jasper posa sa main sur mon épaule pour m'en empêcher.

« A Seattle. »

« A Seattle ? Mais elle devait revenir…Elle ne m'a rien dit…ce n'était pas maintenant. »

« Non, ce n'était pas prévu. »

« S'il vous plait, Charlie. Expliquez nous pourquoi Bella est partie car nous ne comprenons rien, » demanda Jasper voyant que j'avais quelques difficultés à parler.

« Oui, bien sûr. Bella est passée au commissariat vers 13h m'informer qu'elle partait pour Seattle. J'avoue que j'ai été très surpris car je pensais qu'elle ne pouvait plus te quitter, » ajouta-t-il, les yeux vrillés aux miens.

_Moi aussi je le pensais._

« Elle m'a expliqué que du courrier était arrivé ce matin concernant les rendez vous dans les journaux. Ceux-ci étaient avancés et elle devait partir tout de suite. J'ai essayé de la raisonner un peu mais Bella est tellement têtue, » dit-il en secouant la tête.

« Mais pourquoi si vite et sans même venir me voir ou du moins me téléphoner ? »

« Je pensais que tu étais au courant. Je lui ai demandé si tu l'accompagnais mais elle m'a répondu que tu devais repartir et qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer ces opportunités. Elle semblait … pressée. »

_Pourquoi es-tu partie sans un mot._

« Où va-t-elle loger, » questionna Jasper.

« Dans un hôtel au départ en attendant de trouver un appartement. » Je n'écoutais plus ce que Jasper et Charlie se disaient. Je sentais la colère mêlé de désespoir monter lentement en moi. Je saisis mon portable dans ma poche et composai le numéro de Bella.

_Décroche, je t'en prie._

A la dixième sonnerie, la messagerie s'enclencha et j'entendis la douce voix de Bella résonner dans l'écouteur. Je laissai encore un message. Elle devait être arrivée mais si elle cherchait une chambre, elle ne pouvait sûrement pas décrocher.

_Je ne comprends rien. Pourquoi, Bella._

Je me concentrai difficilement sur la conversation. Jasper essayait d'en savoir plus mais Charlie n'avait pas d'autres informations. Bella était juste partie. Nous prîmes congé de Charlie et nous dirigeâmes vers ma Volvo quand Charlie nous rappela.

« Attendez ! »

« Oui, Charlie ? »

« J'oubliais. Bella m'a donné cette enveloppe tout à l'heure. »

Mon cœur se gonfla d'espoir, mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra et je me retenais même de respirer en ouvrant l'enveloppe. Elle contenait un cd et un ensemble de feuilles reprenant l'inventaire de la bibliothèque.

« Elle m'a demandé de t'apporter son travail. Il est fini. »

Je regardai une dernière fois à l'intérieure de l'enveloppe et vis une feuille pliée en quatre. En l'ouvrant, je reconnus immédiatement l'écriture de ma Bella. C'est avec une voix éraillée que je lis la missive.

_Edward_

_Voici le travail que l'on m'avait demandé fini._

_J'espère qu'il conviendra._

_Désolée mais je dois partir plus tôt._

_De toute façon ça n'aurait pas été._

_Adieu._

_Bella_

Ma gorge était serrée et mes mains tremblaient. Jasper posa sa main sur mon épaule mais ne dit rien. Cette lettre était un message d'adieu. Elle était froide, sans émotion. Et moi, j'étais anéanti.

« Je suis désolé Edward. Je ne comprends pas Bella. Hier encore, elle était folle de toi et prête à tout pour toi, même contre mon avis. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. » Dit Charlie compatissant.

« Je ne comprends rien non plus mais il doit y avoir une explication. Je vais la retrouver et savoir ce qu'il se passe, » décrétai-je en me dirigeant vers ma voiture. Jasper insista pour conduire et j'acceptai car mon énervement et ma peine ne me permettraient pas d'être suffisamment attentif. Jasper resta silencieux jusqu'à ce que nous bifurquions dans le chemin de la villa.

« Ce n'est pas normal, Edward. Bella ne serait jamais partie ainsi sans t'en parler. »

« C'est pourtant ce qu'elle vient de faire, » crachai-je sèchement.

« Il doit y avoir une explication. Elle t'aime trop pour te quitter. »

« Elle est PARTIE, Jasper. Sans un mot, » criai-je.

« Calme-toi. Je te répète que ce n'est pas normal. »

« Pas normal ! Et d'après toi, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Ecoute, on rentre et on en parle tous ensemble, » décréta Jasper, accélérant dans le chemin avant de stopper net devant l'entrée. Durant le trajet, j'avais essayé au moins trois fois de joindre Bella sur son téléphone et j'avais même envoyé des texto mais sans résultat. Nous descendîmes tous les deux sans un mot. Dès notre entrée, nous cherchâmes le reste de la famille qui se trouvait au salon.

« Alors, où est Bella ? » demanda Alice. Elle nous observait et cherchait du regard Bella.

« Elle est partie, » répondit Jasper, la rejoignant sur le divan.

« Partie ? Comment ça ? Où ? » Questionna Rosalie.

« A Seattle. Apparemment, pour un rendez-vous de travail. »

« Attendez. Je ne comprends rien, » commença Alice.

« Nous non plus, » crachai-je littéralement. Je m'approchai de la porte fenêtre, les mains en poche et laissai mon regard errer au dehors.

« Elle est partie à un rendez-vous mais sera revenue se soir ? » Emit Rosalie, mais sans grande conviction.

« Non, elle est partie pour de bon en emportant ses affaires, » répondis-je. « De plus, elle ne répond pas à son portable. »

« Bella ne serait jamais partie ainsi. Sans nous dire au revoir et s'organiser avec toi, » ajouta Emmett.

« Pourtant c'est ce qu'elle a fait, » murmurai-je plus pour moi que pour lui répondre.

« Pour moi, il s'est passé quelque chose se matin qui lui a fait prendre cette décision, » lâcha Jasper. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui, attendant qu'il développe son hypothèse.

« Vas-y, on t'écoute mon chéri. »

« Je pense que quelqu'un lui a dit des choses qui l'ont fait changer d'avis. »

« Et tu penses à Tanya, je suppose ? » demanda Alice.

« Je sais que c'est ton amie mais elle avait une idée derrière la tête. J'en suis certain. Je l'ai pressentis dès que nous avons été la chercher à l'aéroport. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Dès qu'elle s'est approchée de nous ce jour-là, elle n'a plus eu qu'une seule idée en tête : Edward. Tu ne peux pas ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Elle ne faisait presque aucune phrase sans parler de ton frère. Elle parlait des futurs soirées du cabinet, des nouveaux bureaux, etc. »

« Oui, mais elle parlait avec moi, puisque c'était pour m'y inviter. Et puis, c'est une vieille amie de la famille.»

« Peut-être, mais moi, j'ai vraiment eu un mauvais pressentiment. Avoue que toi aussi, tu l'as trouvée bizarre ce WE ? Elle a dû lui dire quelque chose. »

« J'ai surtout désapprouvé son comportement vis-à-vis de Bella. Mais tu sais comment elle est. Je l'ai même trouvée encore plus superficielle que d'habitude à tel point que j'étais heureuse qu'elle parte. »

« Ce WE aura au moins eu ça de bon. Tu as ouvert les yeux sur elle, » dit Emmett.

« Je reste convaincu qu'elle a joué un rôle dans le départ de Bella, » insista Jasper.

« C'est impossible, elle était chez le coiffeur, ce matin, » ajouta Alice en se dirigeant vers le téléphone. « Je vais même vérifier de suite. »

« Jasper, même si Tanya a joué un rôle, je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment Bella a pu me quitter ainsi sans rien dire. Et puis, je ne vois pas ce qu'elle aurait pu lui dire qui la fasse fuir. Je ne lui ai rien caché de ma façon de vivre. »

« On connaît sûrement la cause mais les raisons de Bella me restent inconnues malgré tout. Je suis désolé, Edward. »

« La coiffeuse vient de me confirmer que Tanya y avait passé la matinée mais qu'elle était arrivée avec trente minutes de retard. »

« Bon, ok, on connaît peut-être la cause du départ de Bella. Mais maintenant, que fait-on pour la trouver, » questionna Rosalie.

Nous décidâmes d'attendre le lendemain avant de décider quoi que ce soit. Nous espérions tous que Bella donne de ses nouvelles dès qu'elle serait installée. Je passai la plus mauvaise nuit de toute ma vie. Les images de Bella affluaient dans ma tête. Je repensais à tous nos moments heureux ensemble et la même question ne cessait de tourner dans ma tête. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'avait-elle abandonné après tout ce que nous nous étions dits et promis ces derniers jours.

C'est la mine affreuse et d'une humeur massacrante que je m'extirpai du lit le matin. Je descendis à la cuisine pensant être seul encore quelques minutes mais je constatai que ma famille n'était pas en meilleur état que moi. Nous étions tous attablés mais aucun de nous ne parlait.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, j'attrapai le téléphone pour demander des nouvelles à Charlie mais celui-ci était aussi désemparé que nous face au silence de sa fille. Je lui dis que je reprendrai contact régulièrement avec lui.

Il fut décidé que Jasper, Alice et Rosalie qui devaient reprendre leur boulot rentreraient à New York pendant qu'Emmett et moi resterions ici une quinzaine de jours. Alice en profiterait pour essayer de cuisiner Tanya discrètement et d'en apprendre un peu plus sur le temps entre son départ de la villa et son arrivée à l'institut.

La maison nous sembla bien triste à Emmett et moi sans les autres. Je n'étais pas de bonne compagnie et mon frère, ordinairement si joyeux, avait perdu sa joie de vivre. Nous passâmes ces deux semaines entre de fréquentes visites à Charlie et Angela, espérant apprendre où se cachait Bella. Car elle se cachait bien. Elle téléphonait tous les quatre ou cinq jours à Charlie mais ne lui avait pas communiqué ni son adresse, ni son nouveau numéro de téléphone. Oui, Bella avait même changé de numéro. Je l'inondais de coups de téléphone et de textos qui restaient invariablement sans réponse. Puis, au bout de la première semaine, une réponse automatique me répondit à la place du message de Bella.

**Le numéro que vous avez composé n'est pas attribué !**

Elle avait vraiment décidé de couper les ponts. _POURQUOI !_ Hurlai-je sans cesse au fond de moi-même. De son côté, Alice n'avait rien pu apprendre car Tanya était en voyage avec ses sœurs à Los Angeles pour son travail, Tanya étant mannequin, et ne rentrait que vers le vingt août. Moi, je tournais en rond comme un lion en cage. Les heures s'égrainaient lentement malgré les efforts d'Emmett pour me remonter le moral. Mon frère pouvait être un véritable bouffon mais en ce moment, il était un véritable soutien.

En désespoir de cause, j'avais même été rendre visite à Jacob. La rencontre s'était bien passée et j'avais même apprécié ce mec, franc et qui vouait une amitié sans borne pour Bella.

**Flashback**

Nous avions décidé un après-midi, Emmett et moi, de nous rendre à la réserve Quileute. Notre arrivée n'était pas passée inaperçue. Après nous être informés auprès d'un vieil indien, nous arrivâmes à la maison de Billy Black. Aussitôt stationné devant l'habitation, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années en fauteuil roulant apparut sur le pas de la porte.

« Bonjour, excusez-moi de vous déranger mais je chercher Jacob, » demanda Emmett.

« Il est derrière dans son atelier. »

Nous contournâmes la maison et trouvèrent Jacob, ou plutôt ses pieds qui dépassaient de sous une vieille Ford. Un petit coup sur la carrosserie et celui-ci sortit de sa cachette.

« Oui ? Je peux vous aider ? »

« Bonjour, je suis Edward Cullen et voici mon frère, Emmett. Nous aimerions vous parler. »

« Me parler ? Et de quoi pourriez bien vouloir me parler ? De la manière dont vous avez traité Bella, au point de l'avoir fait fuir de chez elle ! » Asséna-t-il, me laissant pantois.

« Molo, mon vieux. Edward n'est responsable de rien. Bella est partie et nous la cherchons depuis plus d'une semaine » me défendit Emmett.

« Pas responsable ! Mon œil, oui. Elle ne pouvait plus se passer de lui. Je ne vois aucune raison qui l'aurait poussée à partir si ton frère ne l'avait pas blessée d'une manière ou d'une autre, » poursuivit-il sur le même ton de reproche.

« Je t'assure que je n'ai rien fait. Le matin, Bella est rentrée chez elle et tout allait bien. Elle m'avait même laissé un mot me disant qu'elle rentrerait l'après-midi et qu'elle m'aimait. Le soir, Charlie m'a donné un autre mot qui disait que tout était fini. Alors, je veux juste la retrouver, essayer de comprendre et avoir une explication correcte, » me justifiai-je.

« Ca ne correspond pas du tout à Bella. »

« Là, on est tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Nous venons te demander si tu sais où elle est. Même Charlie n'a pas son adresse, » ajouta Emmett.

« Hum,…Je dois admettre, même si c'est difficile pour moi, que tu aimes vraiment Bella. Je ne comprends pas son attitude. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles et elle ne me répond pas au téléphone. Enfin, avant de changer de numéro. »

« Oui, je l'aime, comme un fou. Et cette attente me rend dingue. Je ne peux plus rester ici longtemps et j'aurai pourtant voulu éclaircir ce foutoir avant de rentrer chez moi, » dis-je d'une voix rauque sous l'émotion.

« Je ne te promets rien, mais si j'ai de ses nouvelles, je te contacte si je vois que c'est bien pour elle. »

« Merci, » répondis-je en lui tendant la main. Nous nous saluâmes après avoir échangé nos numéros de téléphone et nous reprîmes la route.

**Fin du Flashback**

Il ne me restait plus qu'une chose à tenter. Le 14 août, nous attendions devant l'immeuble abritant le Seattle Times, où Bella m'avait dit avoir rendez-vous. La journée touchait à sa fin et toujours aucune trace de Bella. Emmett se décida à demander à l'accueil si Mademoiselle Swan était venue à son rendez-vous. La réponse nous assomma tous les deux. Bella avait annulé son entretien. Se doutait-elle que je serai là pour la voir ?

_Tout espoir de la revoir est mort ! Comment vais-je vivre sans elle ? _

**POV Bella** _(Chanson d'Hélène SEGARA: Je vous aime adieu) _

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh........  
**__**Je Vous Aime Adieu**__**, ce s'ra bien mieux comme ça  
Je veux garder ce feu qui loin de vous me survivra  
Je vous aime vraiment, mais j'peux pas rester là  
Le monde est tellement grand que je m'y perdrai dans vos bras  
**_

Je roulais vers Seattle. Je roulais vers mon malheur. Les larmes n'avaient pas cessé de couler depuis que j'avais été au commissariat pour dire au revoir à mon père. J'avais laissé derrière moi, mon père, mes amis mais surtout Edward, mon mec, mon amour, l'homme de ma vie.

Je ne devais plus y penser. Je devais l'oublier et essayer de vivre sans lui, de survivre sans lui. Je n'avais pas réfléchi plus de quelques minutes et ma décision était prise. Je devais partir sans un regard en l'arrière.

A mon arrivé à Seattle, ma première préoccupation fut de trouver un petit hôtel pour me loger. J'avais suffisamment d'économie, grâce en partie au salaire que Madame Cullen avait versé sur mon compte, pour tenir un certain temps. Dès le lendemain, je me mettrai en quête d'un appartement.

Le temps était maussade comme mon cœur. J'étais installée sur le lit, le regard fixé au plafond. Sur la table de nuit, mon portable vibrait pour la énième fois. Je le pris en main, lis le texto qu'Edward venait de m'envoyer. Comme tous les autres messages vocaux ou écrits de la journée, il resta sans réponse. Je devais oublier, dormir, oublier, vivre, oublier.

_**C'était écrit ce qui se passe entre nous,  
On rêvait d'infini, mais c'était pas pour nous  
C'était écrit mais effaçons tout  
Dites moi juste oui, je m'en remets à vous  
Oh, oh, **__**Je Vous Aime Adieu**__**  
**  
_La première semaine, se déroula lentement car tout entrain m'avait abandonnée. Je décidai de changer de numéro de portable, ne supportant plus de l'entendre sonner sans pouvoir y répondre, et de lire le nom d'Edward sur l'écran. Je cherchais un appartement la journée et le soir, et une partie des nuits, j'écrivais. J'avais décidé d'annuler mes rendez-vous car j'avais peur qu'Edward qui connaissait les dates y soit. Il me restait donc le choix d'écrire des nouvelles pour le Seattle Metropolitan magazine. Je devais en apporter une le 13 lors de mon entretien puis en fournir une par quinzaine.

Le jour en question, la rédactrice en chef fut enchantée de ma nouvelle histoire et mon contrat fut signé. J'avançais dans ma nouvelle vie. J'avais également besoin d'extérioriser mon chagrin, ma colère enfouie au fond de moi. Je me mis donc à la course à pieds. Après d'innombrables chutes, j'acquérais un certain équilibre, une certaine endurance et je pris même goût à ce sport qui indirectement me rappelait Emmett, Jasper et Edward. C'est ainsi que tous les matins, je partais courir, mon Ipod sur les oreilles. C'est lors de ma sortie matinale que je fis la connaissance de mes voisins : Victoria et James. Ils étaient très sympathiques et notre entente fut immédiate. Mis à part mes nouveaux amis, je ne voyais personne et ne sortais jamais.

_**Je vous aimerais toujours, du début à nos fins  
Quitte à compter ces jours, où j'aurais pu me sentir bien  
Je vous aime à un tel point, j'ai peur de vous toucher  
Alors ne brisez rien, si vous me comprenez partez**_

C'était écrit ce qui se passe entre nous,  
On arrête la partie, faut plus qu'on rejoue  
C'était écrit , arrêtons c'est tout

Je donnais régulièrement des nouvelles à mon père qui ne manquait jamais d'insister sur le fait que je devais prendre contact avec Edward.

_Lui qui ne pouvait pas le voir avant. Il n'a plus que son nom à la bouche._

Il demandait également ma nouvelle adresse, mon numéro de téléphone mais je tenais bon en trouvant diverses excuses bidons. Je m'en voulais de le tenir à l'écart de ma vie mais c'était passager. Bientôt, le dossier « Edward Cullen » serait refermé pour de bon et je pourrais redevenir la fille qu'il connaissait. N'étant pas sur de moi, je préférais éviter aussi mes amis, Jacob et Angela. Ils me manquaient mais je devais tenir encore un peu.

**_Donnez moi un jour, des nouvelles de vous, ouh, ouh..._**

**POV Jacob**

J'avais été surpris d'entendre la voix de Bella hier soir mais j'avais directement senti que quelque chose n'allait pas. Quand elle avait enfin consenti après plus d'une demi-heure de discussion à me donner son adresse à Seattle, ma décision fut prise. Le matin à l'aube, j'étais donc monté dans ma Golf et j'avais pris la direction de Seattle.

Je trouvai facilement l'immeuble de Bella. Il lui correspondait bien ; assez ancien, pas trop haut et près d'un parc. Je profitai de l'entrée d'un autre locataire pour m'infiltrer à l'intérieur. Je grimpai au second étage et me trouvai face à l'unique porte de cet étage. Je frappai.

Je dus taper une seconde fois, quand j'entendis des pas derrière la porte et Bella l'ouvrit doucement. Là, je me figeai sur place, parcouru par un frisson. La fille que j'avais devant moi ressemblait vaguement à Bella mais ses cheveux tombant n'avaient plus d'éclat, elle avait maigri et ses yeux étaient ternes, sans vie. Mais ce qui me choqua le plus, fut sa pâleur et les cernes violettes en dessous de ses yeux comme si elle n'avait plus dormi depuis son départ de Forks.

« Jake, mais que fais tu là ? »

« J'avais envie de te voir mais … Bella, que t'arrive-t-il ? » Je fis un pas en avant juste à temps pour la prendre dans mes bras alors qu'elle éclatait en sanglots.

La gardant dans les bras, je nous tirai vers le divan où nous nous assîmes tous les deux. Je gardai mon étreinte autour de Bella, attendant qu'elle se calme. Cela prit un certain temps mais ses larmes se tarirent enfin.

« Bella, que t'arrive-t-il ? »

« Rien. Je vais bien. »

« Ha, effectivement, je vois que tout va très bien, » dis-je ironiquement.

« Ca va Jacob ! Je te dis que ça va. »

« Ok, ok. Tu vas aussi bien qu'Edward. Parfait. »

_Wouais ! Des zombies ont meilleures mines._

« Je …Je ne veux pas parler de lui. »

« T'as raison. Fais l'autruche. Mais enfin, Bells, regarde-toi. On va bientôt te ramasser à la petite cuillère. »

« Je vais bien. Point barre. »

« Donc tu t'en fou s'il est malheureux, s'il dépérit, s'il…. »

« Stop. Tais-toi, » dit-elle, en mettant ses mains sur ses oreilles, les larmes recommençant à couler sur ses joues.

« Bella. Peux-tu me dire ce qui t'a poussé à quitter Forks ? A moi au moins, si tu ne veux pas lui dire à lui. »

« C'est mieux ainsi. »

« Mieux pour qui ? Car là, je ne vois que deux personnes malheureuses. »

« Ca lui passera. »

_Et toi, ça te passera dans combien de temps ?_

« Bella ? Dis-moi ? Ca te fera sûrement du bien de te libérer, » suppliai-je.

« Je devais le faire. Tu ne comprendras pas. »

« Je peux faire un effort. Raconte-moi. Il t'a fait quelque chose ? » Demandai-je, complètement perdu.

« Bien sûr que non. Edward était l'homme le plus doux et gentil que je connaisse. »

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il est arrivé pour que tu fuis ainsi ? Car tu as fuis. »

« Ok. Ce matin là, j'étais rentrée tôt de la villa car je voulais faire un peu de lessive et de cuisine pour Charlie. J'étais arrivée depuis quelques minutes quand le 4/4 d'Emmett s'est stationné devant la maison. J'ai été ouvrir et je me suis trouvé face à Tanya. »

« Qui est Tanya ? » Questionnai-je, afin de bien suivre les explications.

« Tanya est la meilleure amie d'Alice et sa famille est très liée à la famille Cullen depuis de très longues années. Elle devait me parler. Nous ne nous étions pas vraiment adressées la parole pendant le WE car elle ne m'aimait pas. J'étais donc surprise de la voir venir me voir. Elle commença à me parler de sa famille et de ses liens avec les Cullen avant de parler de son père. Il est avocat à New York et à la tête d'un très grand cabinet rassemblant plusieurs avocats. C'est dans ce cabinet qu'Edward va devenir associé dans deux mois. » J'observais Bella qui avait de plus en plus de difficultés à parler, la gorge nouée et les larmes aux yeux. Je resserrai mon étreinte pour lui donner du courage.

« Je lui dis que je savais déjà tout cela quand elle m'arrêta. Elle me demanda si je savais à quel point Edward voulait de cette association. Oui, je le savais, nous en avions parlé ensemble. Je voulais plus que tout qu'Edward soit heureux et épanoui dans la voie qu'il avait choisi. Elle poursuivit en ajoutant que ce poste avait un prix. J'étais perdue mais je commençais doucement à voir où elle voulait en venir. Je n'étais pas la fille qu'il lui fallait. Je ne pouvais rien lui apporter, pire je pouvais être un fardeau. J'ai essayé de me défendre, de plaider ma cause et de dire qu'Edward m'aimait. Alors elle m'a dit que pour qu'Edward ait ce poste, il allait devoir se passer de moi et l'épouser. Ca avait toujours été son but et elle y serait arrivée si je n'avais pas débarqué et bousillé tout ses plans. Je maintenais qu'Edward m'aimait et qu'il n'accepterait jamais ce mariage. Elle me culpabilisa alors en me demandant combien de temps il faudrait à Edward pour me reprocher son échec car bien entendu, son père se chargerait de contacter ses connaissances et Edward ne trouverait plus aucun cabinet pour l'accueillir. Combien de temps avant que notre amour ne survive pas à ses rêves perdus ? Elle pouvait tout lui apporter et moi, rien. Elle me quitta en me laissant réfléchir. Une demi-heure plus tard, mon sac était prêt et je quittais Forks pour lui permettre de vivre ses rêves. » Bella sanglotait maintenant. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Elle s'était sacrifiée pour lui car elle l'aimait assez pour lui permettre de vivre la vie qu'il voulait.

« Bella. Tu aurais dû lui parler avant de partir. Il t'aime vraiment. Son travail n'était peut-être pas si important que ça ? »

« Jacob, il voulait vraiment ce poste pour que son père, qui était un grand avocat, soit fier de lui. Je ne pouvais pas être un frein à son avenir. »

« Oh, Bella. Je suis tellement désolé. » Je ne savais plus quoi ajouter car je la connaissais trop bien. Elle était têtue. Elle ne changerait pas d'avis. Je la gardais dans mes bras jusqu'à ce que ses larmes disparaissent et je réussis à la convaincre de venir faire un repas correct avec moi.

_Depuis combien de temps n'a-t-elle pas mangé ?_

Je passai plusieurs jours avec elle. Elle recommença à sourire, à manger. Quand je repris le chemin de Forks, Bella n'allait pas bien, mais mieux ? Je me promis de revenir régulièrement pour garder un œil sur elle. Devais-je contacter Edward ou pas ? Devais-je les laisser poursuivre leur vie ou les secouer au risque de me fâcher avec Bella ?

* * *

_Voilà, elle est partie!_

_Qu'en pensez vous? Donner moi votre avis? _

_Je vais essayer de me consacrer un peu à L'Alphabet maintenant même si j'ai difficile de lacher ma fic pour le moment._

_Un teaser pour chaque review._

_A très bientôt, bisous._


	18. Chapter 17: Septembre

_Coucou,_

_Je commence par un tout tout grand merci pour tous vos reviews et Mp qui me donne envie d'avancer plus vite. Beaucoup d'entres-vous en voulait à Bella mais je pense qu'aujourd'hui, c'est Edward qui va s'en prendre plein la g*****._

_Je remercie Bostondirty pour son avis et ses encouragements et à Anghjulina pour sa chasse aux fautes d'orthographes._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : S****eptembre**

**POV Bella**

Un mois. Déjà un mois que je vis à Seattle. Je commence doucement à me faire à ma nouvelle vie. Le Seattle Métropolitan Magazine m'a demandé de poursuivre l'écriture de deux nouvelles par mois. Ayant énormément de temps à moi, j'ai déjà signé pour honorer les prochaines parutions. A côté de ce boulot, j'ai trouvé un travail à mi-temps à la bibliothèque centrale, un bâtiment moderne au cœur de la ville que je trouve horrible. J'y travaille comme archiviste. Je n'ai pas cherché un poste de journaliste. Jacob m'ayant appris comme je le redoutais qu'Edward s'était rendu les jours de mes rendez-vous dans les différentes rédactions.

Edward ! Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que quelqu'un puisse me manquer autant. Mais ce n'est pas quelqu'un, c'est _lui_, l'homme de ma vie, celui qui fera battre mon cœur jusqu'à mon dernier soupir.

J'ai apprécié la visite de Jacob même s'il m'a fait la morale presque tous les jours. Pourtant, je ne regrette pas de l'avoir appelé. J'avais besoin de voir un ami, de voir mon meilleur ami. Durant son séjour auprès de moi, il s'évertua à me faire manger correctement, me changer les idées, me donner des nouvelles de Forks et, ce qui me perturba et m'énerva le plus, essayer de me convaincre de prendre contact avec Edward. Mais je tins bon.

Je me sentis vide lorsqu'il partit. Je repris ma routine qui constituait à courir dès mon réveil avant de me mettre à écrire, puis de me rendre à la bibliothèque pour 14 heures. Les semaines passaient relativement vite mais les week-ends étaient un véritable calvaire. Je restais cloitrée chez moi après mon jogging à me morfondre sur mon sort.

_Tu l'as bien cherché alors ne te plains pas maintenant._

Durant ces week-ends, je repensais à ce merveilleux mois de juillet, à tous ces magnifiques moments que j'avais passés auprès d'Edward. J'essayais d'imaginer sa vie à New York. A-t-il déjà rejoint son nouveau cabinet ? Tanya a-t-elle obtenu ce qu'elle voulait ? Je me remémorais également les longues discutions avec Jacob où il me parlait du désespoir d'Edward.

_Pense à autre chose, Bella. Arrête d'être masochiste._

**POV Jacob**

J'étais rentré de Seattle consterné par ce que j'y avais trouvé. Bella n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Elle avait maigri, son teint était terne mais ce qui m'avait le plus frappé, c'est la perte d'éclat de ses beaux yeux chocolat. J'avais essayé de lui parler d'Edward, de lui dire à quel point il était malheureux lui aussi. Mais je m'étais heurté à un mur. Bella refusait catégoriquement d'aborder le sujet. C'était déjà un miracle que j'ai réussi à connaitre les véritables motivations de son départ de Forks. Bella aimait Edward plus que tout au point de se sacrifier pour lui.

_Fait chier cette fille. Elle s'est trompée d'époque. Un véritable martyre !_

Et c'est en repensant à la révélation de Bella que je me trouvais dans mon divan, mon portable à la main, hésitant à composer le numéro d'Edward.

_Compose ce putain de numéro, Jacob._

Ca faisait maintenant deux semaines que je reportais l'échéance de cette communication. J'hésitais à le contacter car Bella me l'avait interdit mais d'un autre côté, j'avais promis à Edward de lui donner des nouvelles.

_L'enfer ! Bordel, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?_

Au fond de moi, je voulais lui parler car Bella était malheureuse et je savais que seul Edward pouvait lui venir en aide. Je fouillais ma poche et en sortis une pièce.

_Pile, je sonne. Face, je fais celui qui ne sait rien._

Je lançai la pièce en l'air, la laissai retomber à terre puis mis mon pied dessus pour l'immobiliser. J'inspirai un bon coup pour me donner du courage et soulevai mon pied.

_Merde, pile. Ok, je le fais !_

Une sonnerie, deux sonneries.

_Il est occupé._

Troisième sonnerie.

_Son portable est éteint._

Quatrième sonnerie.

_Ok, je raccroche._

Cinquième sonnerie.

« Allo. »

« Salut, Edward. C'est Jacob. »

« Oh, Jacob ! Comment vas-tu ? » Demanda Edward, d'un ton ironique.

« Ouais, ça va. Et toi ? »

« Super. Ma vie est parfaite. Que me vaut ton appel ? »

« J'ai des nouvelles de Bella. Je voulais te dire… »

« Je m'en fous, » me coupa énergiquement Edward.

« Pardon ? »

« Je t'ai dit. Je m'en fous. »

« Comment ça, tu t'en fous ? Mais je l'ai enfin trouvée. » J'étais complètement perdu. Que voulait-il dire ? A son départ de Forks, il m'avait appelé tous les deux jours et maintenant, monsieur s'en fout.

« Jacob. Je ne veux pas le savoir. Elle m'a jeté. Elle ne veut pas de moi dans sa vie donc je ne vois pas pourquoi j'insisterais. »

« Hey, mec. C'est pas ça du tout. Elle est désespérée, ne vit plus. Elle est méconnaissable. Elle t'aime… »

« Stop, Jacob. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis. Bella ne m'aime pas et ne m'a jamais aimé. » Je sentais sa voix vaciller mais le ton était toujours furieux.

« Edward, c'est Tanya qui… »

« Oui, je sais. Tanya m'a tout expliqué. C'est très clair. Maintenant, excuse-moi, j'ai un rendez-vous. J'étais content de te parler mais je ne veux plus entendre parler d'elle. »

« Tu veux que je te dise, Edward. Tu es le pire connard que j'ai jamais rencontré. Tout compte fait, Bella a bien fait de te quitter même si ça la tue à petit feu. Compte sur moi pour te faire oublier. » Je ne pus rien ajouter d'autre et je raccrochai.

_Mais pour qui se prend ce mec !_

Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous à agir comme des idiots. Je suis sûr qu'Edward ne pensait pas ce qu'il a dit. Ce mec est trop fier pour la contacter et elle ne fera jamais le premier pas.

_Résultat, __que vais-je pouvoir faire pour Bella ?_

**POV Emmett.**

Depuis ce matin, j'essayais de joindre Edward qui restait aux abonnés absents. N'y tenant plus, j'avais pris ma jeep et pris la direction de son appartement. Arrivé devant sa porte, j'entendais la musique brailler à fond. Pas vraiment son style. Je frappai une fois, deux fois, trois fois, sans résultat. Alors que je me demandais si je devais défoncer la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit sur mon frère. Enfin, quelqu'un qui ressemblait vaguement à mon frère…

Il se tenait devant moi en tenue négligée, un début de barbe et surtout une bouteille de champagne à la main.

« Chalut, Emmett, entre. » Dit-il en s'écartant pour me laisser la place. Ce que je vis me désola au plus haut point. Son appartement, ordinairement impeccable, était dans un désordre monstre. Des débris de verre jonchaient le sol, une petite table était renversée et d'innombrables cadavres de bouteilles se trouvaient à même le sol. Ses vêtements étaient jetés sur les chaises et fauteuils. Me retournant vers lui, je le vis boire à même la bouteille pensant que si Alice le voyait boire ainsi du champagne de cette qualité ; elle hurlerait.

« Edward, » dis-je, en soupirant et secouant la tête de désapprobation.

« Quoi, tu viens fêter l'anniversaire de Bella avec moi ? » Ainsi c'était donc ça. Nous étions le 13 septembre. Les six semaines qui venaient de s'écouler avaient été horribles.

Au début du mois d'août, nous avions sillonné la ville de Seattle à la recherche d'une vieille Chevrolet rouge mais sans succès. Nous avions fait le pied de grue devant les deux journaux où Bella avait rendez-vous. Peine perdue, Madame avait annulé. Elle devait se douter qu'Edward viendrait. J'aurais tout donné pour connaitre ses motivations car elle nous avait laissé un Edward anéanti.

Après avoir regagné NY, j'avais continué à être très présent pour mon frère. L'aidant du mieux que je pouvais à surmonter cette épreuve. Pendant ce temps, Alice essayait de faire craquer Tanya et d'apprendre ce qu'elle avait pu dire à Bella. Nous étions tous persuadés qu'elle était la clé de son départ. Mais plus le temps passait et plus Edward doutait qu'elle soit impliquée. (N/Angh : Emmet se révèle ici sous un jour nouveau, protecteur et raisonnable. C'est mignon !)

Et six semaines plus tard, je venais rendre visite à mon frère car celui-ci ne répondait pas au téléphone, chose exceptionnelle.

_Evidemment, c'est un jour exceptionnel._

« Veux-tu un peu de champagne avec moi ? » Dit-il en s'affalant sur le divan, les pieds sur la table basse.

« Non et je pense que tu en as déjà bu pas mal, » répondis-je essayant de lui retirer la bouteille des mains.

« Hey, rend-moi ma bouteille, » éructa-t-il se levant pour me reprendre la dite bouteille.

« Non ! Je pense que tu en as déjà bu assez. »

« Et moi, je te dis que j'en veux… encore. Rends-moi ça. Tout …de suite ! »

« Edward. Arrête de faire l'enfant gâté. Réagis ! »

« Réagir ? Je ne vois pas ce que tu… veux dire»

« Tu ne te bats plus, tu baisses les bras. Ca ne te ressemble pas. » Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine déposer la bouteille en gardant un œil sur lui.

_Il n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même._

Je préparai du café fort que j'allais lui faire avaler qu'il le veuille ou non. Ensuite, je l'obligerai à m'écouter et si je dois le mettre de force dans un avion, je le ferai.

« Bois ça, Edward, » commandai-je en lui tendant une tasse. Il refusa d'abord mais je ne lui laissai pas le choix. Après quelques tergiversations, il but une première tasse de café suivie directement d'une deuxième. Je le vis s'endormir doucement, marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles où le nom de Bella se distinguait parfois. Edward avait vraiment mauvaise mine. Je décidai d'attendre son réveil et j'en profitai pour contacter Rosalie. Je la mis rapidement au courant de la situation et lui demandai d'organiser avec ma sœur et Jasper une réunion pour discuter et essayer de trouver une solution avant qu'Edward ne soit totalement irrécupérable.

« Aie, ma tête ! » murmura Edward en émergeant et se frottant la nuque.

« Ca va ? Tes idées sont-elles remises en place ? »

« Ouais. T'es toujours là. J'ai pas besoin d'une nounou, Emmett. »

« D'une nounou, non mais d'un bon pied au cul, oui. Tu fais quoi là, mec ? On te reconnait plus ? »

« Je fais ce qu'il me plait et tu n'as rien à me dire. Maintenant, laisse-moi. »

« Edward ? On s'inquiète pour toi. Si tu veux, je repars avec toi là-bas et on remue ciel et tête pour la retrouver. On est… »

« Merci, Emmett. Mais c'est fini. Elle ne veut pas de moi dans sa vie, ok. Moi, je sais ce que je vais faire et elle n'a plus de place dans ma vie. » Ces paroles me laissèrent sans voix.

_Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?_

« Je ne saisis pas très bien ce que tu essayes de me dire, Edward. » Je ne comprenais rien mais j'avais un mauvais, un très mauvais pressentiment.

« Bella, c'est de l'histoire ancienne. Je reprends mon mode de vie avec une petite sécurité en plus. » Edward parlait affichant un visage impassible et arrogant. Ca faisait des mois, que cet Edward là avait disparu.

_Ca n'augure rien de bon._

« Une sécurité ? » Demandai-je, inquiet.

« Oui, je recommence ma petite vie de coureur, plus de sentiments, juste du sexe comme …avant. Et pour être certain de ne plus me faire avoir par la première jolie fille qui passe, je vais me marier. Un mariage de raison, en quelque sorte. » (N/Angh : Oh ! Tu as osé ! ) (N/A : bin oui !!)

« Attends ! Tu te maries ou tu baises à tord et à travers ? »

« Les deux. J'ai un arrangement avec Tanya, » répondit-il en faisant face à la fenêtre.

« TANYA ? » Ne pus-je m'empêcher de crier. « Mais c'est à cause d'elle que tu es dans cette état. Tu ne peux pas te marier avec elle. Elle est responsable du départ de Bella. Tu ne peux pas faire ça à Bella, voyons. » Edward était resté figé, son regard au loin dehors.

« Bella n'est plus rien pour moi. Et tu te trompes, vous vous trompez tous. Tanya n'est en rien responsable du départ de Bella. »

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Il devient fou ?_

« Edward ? Tu ne peux pas dire ça. Bella t'aime, j'en suis sûr. Tanya lui a parlé, il n'y a pas d'autres explications possibles. »

« Tu as raison. Tanya a vu Bella sur le chemin de l'institut. Elle préparait son départ. Elles ont discuté quelques minutes et Bella lui a dit qu'elle avait pris la décision de regagner Seattle plus tôt car on lui proposait un poste qu'elle ne pouvait refuser. Tanya lui a parlé de moi mais elle lui a répondu que ce n'était pas sérieux au bout d'un mois et que je passerai vite à autre chose. Comme tu vois, c'est ce que je fais, » dit-il en me regardant bien dans les yeux. Ceux-ci ne montraient plus qu'indifférence. N/Angh : Terrible la scène. Je ne voudrai pas être à la place d'Emmett à cet instant.)

« Admettons que Tanya ait raison, ce dont je doute. Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi épouser Tanya ? Tu ne l'aimes pas. »

« Non, tu as raison, je ne l'aime pas. C'est ce qui est intéressant dans notre arrangement. L'amour n'apporte que son lot de peines et de malheurs. Nous continuons à vivre comme nous voulons, libre de voir qui on veut, mais publiquement, nous sommes un couple. Pas de risque de se retrouver avec une aventure un peu trop collante. Et puis, c'est une belle femme et pour les réceptions auxquelles j'assisterai pour le cabinet, ce sera un plus. »

_L'enfoiré. _

« Tu… tu ne peux pas faire ça. C'est une peste cette fille. Et si un jour tu rencontres… »

« Non, Emmett. Je ne veux rencontrer personne. Tanya correspond à ce que j'ai besoin pour le moment. Et elle n'est pas si terrible que ça, quand on la connait. »

« Je vois que ta décision est prise. Qui est au courant ? » Questionnai-je.

« Tu es le premier de notre famille. Je l'annoncerai demain soir avec Tanya au souper chez les parents. »

« Excuse-moi Edward, mais je pense que tu fais la plus grave erreur de ta vie. »

« Tu te trompes. Ma plus grosse erreur fut d'écouter les parents et de me rendre à la maison de mon enfance. Maintenant, je vais aller prendre une douche, ma fiancée m'attend. Nous allons annoncer notre mariage à son père,» répondit-il, se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

« Edward ? » L'appelai-je, le faisant se retourner. « Tu n'es qu'un enfoiré. » Je pris alors la direction de la porte et sans me retourner, je quittai l'appartement de mon frère.

Dès que j'eus regagné mon véhicule, j'appelai ma sœur, Rosalie et Jasper pour les informer de l'arrivée de notre nouvelle belle-sœur. Nous devions nous retrouver dans une heure chez Jasper.

**POV Edward**

Emmett venait de franchir la porte laissant le vide dans lequel je vivais depuis six semaines revenir au galop. Aujourd'hui, Bella fêtait son anniversaire quelque part à Seattle. Était-elle seule ou accompagnée ? Pensait-elle encore parfois à moi comme elle occupait toutes mes pensées ? Ressentait-elle le même vide que moi ? Toutes ces questions faisaient partie de mon quotidien maintenant. (N/Angh : Il fait plus le malin notre Ed…)

Aujourd'hui, plus qu'un autre jour, son absence était insupportable. Son visage apparaissait dès que je fermais les yeux. J'avais l'impression d'entendre sa voix, si belle, résonner dans l'appartement. Alors, j'avais pris une première bouteille de champagne qui était toujours au frais dans le frigo et j'avais commencé à boire en pensant à elle, toujours elle. Elle fut vite suivie d'une deuxième qui était bien entamée à l'arrivé de mon frère.

Je devais avancer sans elle, essayer du moins. Et pour ce faire, je me tuais au boulot. Eleazar Denali, mon futur associé dès le mois prochain, était enchanté. Je croisai souvent Tanya au bureau et je commençais à douter de son implication dans le départ de Bella. Elle était gentille, intelligente et compatissante avec moi et j'appréciais de plus en plus sa compagnie. Hier, nous avions déjeuné ensemble car son père avait dû s'absenter et petit à petit, notre conversation avait dévié vers Bella, ma vie ici, la sienne et nous avions fini par trouver que si nous voulions continuer nos vies de débauchés, une solution serait de nous marier ensemble. Chacun restant libre de ses faits et gestes, en maintenant une certaine discrétion, et en jouant le jeu du parfait petit couple en public. Je devais admettre que Tanya était une fille sublime et que ça ne gâcherait rien d'avoir une épouse comme elle.

Et c'est sur cette nouvelle que mon frère m'avait quitté. Il n'était pas content et je doutai fortement d'avoir l'approbation de ma sœur et de leurs conjoints.

_C'est ma vie et je fais ce que je veux. Tout pour l'oublier._

J'étais toujours sous la douche perdu dans mes pensées quand le coup de téléphone de Jacob de ce matin me revint en mémoire. Il l'avait retrouvée. Mais elle m'avait rayé de sa vie, je devais l'admettre et tirer un trait sur ce que nous avions vécu. Il avait été furieux de ma réaction, tout comme Emmett tout à l'heure.

Je sortis enfin de la douche et après m'être séché, je me préparai à rencontrer mes futurs beaux-parents. Ils seraient certainement plus enthousiastes que Charlie. Celui-ci allait certainement voir ses vœux se réaliser. Jacob allait revenir auprès de ma Bella.

_Ce n'est plus la tienne, oublie là. Tu te marie__s dans vingt jours._

**POV Alice**

Edward allait se marier. Quand Emmett nous avait annoncé ce mariage, nous avions tous cru à une mauvaise blague.

_Cet idiot ne peut pas faire cette folie._

Emmett nous raconta l'état dans lequel il avait trouvé Edward et comment celui-ci lui avait annoncé la nouvelle. Tanya était avant ces vacances mon amie mais depuis notre retour, je ne la voyais que pour essayer de lui soutirer des informations, sans succès. Je l'avais vue ce midi et elle ne m'avait parlé de rien.

Aucun de nous n'était ravi de ce mariage et nous cherchions tous un moyen de le faire échouer. Le plus gros problème étant qu'Edward était la pire tête de mule, Bella exceptée, que nous connaissions.

_Nous avions vingt jours pour trouver et nous trouverons. Quitte à kidnapper le marié._

**POV Bella **

Nous étions le trente septembre et comme tous les jours, j'avais été courir dans le parc avoisinant mon appartement. Sur le chemin du retour, mon attention fut attirée par la une d'un journal. Je me figeai sur place.

**Le plus grand mariage de ces derniers mois aura lieu ce samedi 2 octobre au **

**Riz-Carlton de Central Park. ****Ce mariage réunira Monsieur Edward Cullen, brillant avocat et fils de l'un des plus prestigieux chirurgiens de la métropole avec Mademoiselle Tanya Denali, fille du célèbre avocat Eleazar Denali. **

Je ne vis pas la suite, mes yeux embués m'empêchèrent de lire. Je repris ma course jusqu'à chez moi où je me jetai sur le lit, déversant un torrent de larmes. Mon cœur venait définitivement de m'être arraché laissant un trou béant dans ma poitrine.

* * *

_Et voilà, qui veut battre Edward?_

_Ce chapitre correspond-il à vos attente?_

_Avec les fêtes de fin d'année, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir avancer beaucoup mais je ferai de mon mieux. Pour info, je viens de commencer le chapitre deux de "Je n'oublierai jamais"._

_Comme toujours, un teaser pour chaque review. N'oubliez pas que c'est notre meilleure motivation._

_A bientôt et si on ne se lit pas avant, **je vous souhaite un très joyeux Noël**_

_Bisous Eli_


	19. Chapter 18: Mariage

_Coucou, _

_Me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre beacoup plus tôt que prévu et grâce à vous._

_Oui, oui. Vous vous êtes déchénés sur ce chapitre au niveau des reviews et j'ai eu envie de vous livrez ce chapitre (MARIAGE) plus vite._

_Pauvre Edward. Il en a pris pour son grade sur le chapitre 17. Je sais qu'il a agit comme un c*n mais imaginez-vous être jeté comme une vieille chaussette!! Ca en donne un sacré coup à l'amour propre. Ajoutez à cela une superbe blonde jouant les amies parfaites, attentives...Hop, on croit pouvoir tout oublier._

_Mais ce n'est pas si simple._

_Cher Alice'n'Tom: j'espère que tu liras ce chapitre même si l'attitude d'Edward dans le dernier t'a déçu. Donne moi ton avis sur celui-ci? Merci._

_Je remercie chaleureusement Bostondirty pour ses conseils et son avis que j'apprécie énormément ainsi que Anghjulina pour ses remarques pertinentes et sa chasse à mes fautes d'orthographe._

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Mariage**

**POV Alice**

Demain est le GRAND jour. N'est-ce pas ce qu'on dit concernant les mariages. Pour nous, et par là j'entends Emmett, Jasper et Rosalie, ce jour était synonyme de « début de la fin ». Nous avions tout tenté en deux semaines depuis qu'Edward avait annoncé à la famille qu'il épousait Tanya.

Tout d'abord, j'avais été lui parler car ordinairement, j'étais la personne la plus proche de lui et celle qu'il écoutait. Peine perdue, Monsieur mon frère était borné. Bon, ça on le savait déjà mais là, il avait coupé court à la conversation, débitant tout un chapelet d'âneries sur ma propension à me mêler de ses affaires et pour couronner le tout, il me mit à la porte de son appartement.

Après mon essai désastreux, Edward nous évita au maximum. Oh, il ne refusait pas de nous voir, non. Il était toujours pris par un rendez-vous, ou un dîner avec sa nouvelle belle-famille ou encore en train de travailler sur un dossier…au bureau pour éviter que l'un de nous ne débarque chez lui.

Emmett s'était rendu à son bureau un midi afin de déjeuner avec lui mais la conversation avait mal tourné. Il avait essayé de parler du mariage, histoire d'être dans ses bonnes grâces, mais il avait eu le malheur de laisser le nom de Bella sortir. Edward était entré dans une colère monstre, reprochant à Emmett de ne pas comprendre son point de vue, à raison, et de soutenir la femme qui l'avait rejeté et brisé son cœur. Mon grand frère en avait profité pour rappeler à cet idiot que justement, cette femme lui avait brisé le cœur car il l'aimait et que de ce fait, il ne pouvait pas épouser une autre sans se battre pour récupérer la première. Résultat : une bagarre avait éclaté et il avait fini tous les deux avec de beaux cocards. Rosalie avait été récupéré son homme sans oublier de cracher son mécontentement au visage de ce cher Edward.

Edward disparut totalement de notre espace visuel jusqu'à aujourd'hui. J'avais rendez-vous avec Jasper pour déjeuner quand celui-ci me téléphona pour me dire qu'il aurait dû retard car Edward l'avait appelé. Je tournai en rond dans mon atelier. Les minutes s'égrenaient lentement quand l'ascenseur s'ouvrit enfin sur mon fiancé. Je me jetai sur lui dès son entrée et l'embrassai avidement. J'étais toujours aussi folle de lui.

« Bonjour, mon amour. »

« Bonjour »

« Alors que te voulait Edward. »

« Curieuse. »

« Arrête de me faire languir ainsi. Il ne t'a pas appelé pour parler de la météo. Dis-moi ! »

« Tu risques de ne pas être très contente mais…Je le comprends un peu. »

« Moi pas, par contre. Peux-tu t'expliquer ? »

« Viens t'asseoir près de moi, » me dit-il en tapotant le divan à côté de lui. Je devenais nerveuse au ton de sa voix.

_Ce qu'il va dire ne va pas me plaire, je le sens._

« Ton frère est très mal, Alice. Et… »

« C'est de sa faute s'il est si mal. S'il ne faisait pas le con, on pourrait s'y mettre tous et retrouver Bella. Ils pourraient être heureux ensemble, » répondis-je vivement.

« Tu voulais que je t'explique, Ali. Alors, laisse-moi parler. S'il te plait. »

« Ok, je me tais. »

« Comme je te disais, ton frère va mal. Il n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il n'a plus rien à voir avec le mec sûr de lui, prétentieux et arrogant qu'il était. Il se jette à corps perdu dans son travail pour ne pas penser, pour ne pas souffrir. Car il souffre. Nous avons parlé beaucoup. Enfin, non. Il a parlé beaucoup et j'ai écouté. »

« S'il est si mal, pourquoi ne fait-il rien ? »

« C'est difficile, Alice. Essaye de te mettre à sa place. Imagine que je parte, sans un mot d'explication, sans donner d'adresse ni aucun signe de vie. Tu chercherais après moi un certain temps et puis, que ferais-tu ? »

« J'essayerai d'oublier, de me créer une carapace pour ne plus souffrir. »

« Exactement. C'est ce que fait ton frère. Il veut se protéger, un peu comme après la mort de ses parents. Il se sent abandonné par la personne qu'il aime le plus. Il se sent trahi. Donc, il essaye maladroitement de l'oublier, de passer à autre chose. Je le comprends car si tu étais partie ainsi, je tirerai un trait sur le passé et je voudrai aller de l'avant. »

« Je peux comprendre tout ce que tu viens de me dire mais pourquoi épouser Tanya ? Ca n'a pas de sens. Il ne l'appréciait même pas. »

« C'est vrai. Mais depuis son retour, nous ne l'avons pas vraiment soutenu. Nous voulions le faire réfléchir, le faire réagir mais lui, l'a ressenti comme un abandon, une fois de plus. La seule personne qui lui ait apporté un certain réconfort, c'est elle. Je ne dis pas qu'elle ne le manipule pas mais du point de vue d'Edward, elle le soutient. Il sait comment elle est mais d'après lui, ils ont établi une sorte de contrat de mariage les protégeant tous les deux. »

« Ok, mais il aurait pu trouver n'importe quelle fille plutôt qu'elle. »

« Alice, n'était-ce pas ton amie, il y a encore deux mois ? »

« Je le croyais aussi mais je l'ai découverte sous un jour différent à Forks. Je me demande même si son amitié n'avait pas pour but de mettre le grappin sur mon frère. As-tu essayé de lui dire qu'elle avait convaincu Bella de partir ? »

« Oui. Il m'a répondu que nous avions peut-être raison mais que si Bella l'avait aimé autant qu'elle le disait, elle ne l'aurait pas écouté et ne serait pas partie. »

« Pauvre Edward. Il souffre donc à ce point. Il a raison, nous n'avons pas su le soutenir mais de là à épouser cette chipie. Ne peut-on rien faire pour l'en empêcher ? »

« Non, je ne vois pas ce que nous pourrions faire de plus. Je sais que tu avais projeté avec l'aide d'Emmett de sortir ce soir et de la faire boire afin de l'emmener de force à Seattle mais ce n'est pas une bonne solution. La décision doit venir de lui. Je ne suis même pas sur que si on lui amenait Bella, cela le fasse changer d'avis. Il a vraiment été blessé. »

« Bon, alors on assiste à un mariage demain, » dis-je, des trémolos dans la voix. Jasper m'attira vers lui contre son torse.

« Oui. Demain nous serons à ses côtés car même s'il prend une mauvaise décision, nous nous devons d'être auprès de lui. Demain, je serais son témoin comme prévu. Et qui sait, un miracle peut encore arriver. Tanya va peut-être oublier de venir. Et puis, aie un peu confiance en ton frère, on ne sait jamais, la raison reviendra peut-être d'elle-même. »

« Tu rêves là, mon amour. Elle a obtenu ce qu'elle voulait et avec brio en plus. » Jasper me cajola quelques minutes afin de me réconforter. Ce mariage allait être un enfer pour nous mais Jasper avait raison. J'avais toujours été là pour Edward. Je l'avais toujours soutenu, protégé et ce serait encore le cas demain.

**POV Jasper**

Nous étions tous arrivés au Ritz-Carlton ce vendredi en fin de journée où le mariage d'Edward était organisé. Notre chambre à Alice et moi était très luxueuse. Personnellement, je n'étais pas habitué à un tel luxe mais la famille de Tanya voulait que ce mariage soit exceptionnel et surtout qu'il soit l'_événement_ de cet automne.

Même Alice semblait mal à l'aise mais c'était peut-être lié à notre conversation de cet après midi. Comme je l'avais dit à Alice, je n'approuvais pas Edward mais je le comprenais. Il se sentait abandonné par sa famille, ses amis, Rosalie et moi, et par-dessus tout par l'amour de sa vie.

Edward avait beau faire le fier, celui que rien ne touche mais ce n'était qu'une façade. Ce midi, je m'étais retrouvé face à un homme meurtri. Je l'avais écouté vider tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il souffrait plus que ce qu'il ne montrait. Face à son désarroi, je n'avais pas pu lui faire la morale comme les autres le voulaient. Au contraire, je lui avais affirmé mon soutien et c'est ainsi que demain, je serai son témoin pour cette mascarade de mariage.

Je terminai de me préparer pour rejoindre notre famille ainsi que la famille de Tanya et les fiancés pour un dernier dîner. Le petit lutin de mon cœur était éblouissant dans une courte robe couleur grise. Lorsque nous franchîmes les portes du restaurant, nous fûmes accueillis par Eléazar Denali. Nous étions les derniers. Je pris place à la gauche de ma sœur et Alice à ma droite auprès d'Edward. L'ambiance était légèrement tendue à table. Chacun écoutait la conversation d'Esmée et de Carmen, la mère de Tanya, concernant le buffet et la décoration de demain mais personne n'y prenait part. Carlisle discutait avec Eléazar dans leur coin. Les sœurs de Tanya quant à elles, n'arrivaient que demain matin.

Tanya collait à Edward qui lui, ne semblait pas apprécier vraiment. Son manège nous était destiné. Nous devions comprendre qu'elle avait gagné et qu'Edward lui appartenait. Mais c'était sans compter sur la délicatesse d'Emmett.

« Tu as peur qu'il ne prenne ses jambes à son cou que tu lui colles au cul ainsi ? » Evidemment, cette remarque lui valu un regard menaçant de sa mère. (N/Angh : Je t'aimmmmee Emmett ! ) (N/E : Et moi donc !!)

« Pourquoi aurais-je peur ? Edward et moi avons construit une relation à toute épreuve, » répondit-elle en s'empressant d'embrasser son « fiancé ».

« On ne construit pas sur des ruines, » ajouta-t-il, en sirotant sa coupe de champagne.

« Pour avoir des ruines, il faudrait déjà qu'il y ait eu un édifice au départ, » minauda-t-elle.

« Ca suffit ! » La voix d'Edward avait fusé, sèche, froide et surtout sans émotion. Je l'observais du coin de l'œil et je l'avais vu serré ses poings près à frapper. Mais lequel des deux ? « Garde tes remarques pour toi Emmett. Demain, je me marie et en tant que frère, tu devrais être heureux pour moi. »

« Oh, mais je le suis frangin. Tu sais mieux que nous ce qu'il te faut, » répondit-Emmett, un sourire en coin sur le visage.

« Où comptez-vous aller en voyage de noces ? » demanda Esmée pour changer de sujet et rétablir un semblant de convivialité. (N/Angh : Et là je te souhaite bon courage Esmée…)

« Nous ne partirons pas tout de suite car j'ai plusieurs affaires importantes en cours mais nous l'envisagerons pour les fêtes. Nous pensions à Bali. »

« Oui, c'est un endroit paradisiaque. Mais ça ne ce n'est pas une destination que vous connaissez,» ajouta Tanya.

« Nous aimons les choses simples, nous. Pour mon voyage de noce, je choisirai plutôt un séjour romantique à Paris, » renchérit Rosalie qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche depuis notre arrivée. Je continuais d'observer Edward car cette allusion n'était pas anodine. Nous avions eu à Forks une discussion sur les endroits où nous voulions aller un jour. Et Bella avait directement parlé de Paris. Evidemment Edward proposa de l'y emmener aux prochaines vacances. Edward était crispé sur sa chaise, près à quitter la table. Je le vis souffler lentement pour se calmer.

« Et bien, nous n'avons pas la même notion du romantisme, Rosalie, » asséna Edward vrillant son regard dans celui de ma sœur qui ne cilla pas.

« Un voyage au soleil pour les fêtes, c'est parfait mon chéri, » déclara Esmée. Je vis à son visage qu'elle ne comprenait pas notre attitude. Comment le pourrait-elle ? Personne n'avait raconté ce qui s'était passé à Forks aux parents.

« Pas pour les fêtes Edward, » minauda Alice, faisait sa moue spéciale Cullen. Celle-là même qu'elle utilisait pour obtenir quelque chose de nous.

« Pourquoi pas, Alice ? » questionna Edward en levant les sourcils.

« Nous passons toujours les fêtes en famille. Tu ne peux pas me faire ça. Nous faire ça ? Et puis, on avait prévu de les passer à la villa. Tu étais d'accord, » dit-elle de sa voix de petite fille. Je vis Edward déglutir péniblement à l'évocation de la maison de ses parents qui renfermait tant de souvenirs.

« Ce ne sera que partie remise, Alice. On se rattrapera l'année prochaine. » Sa voix était de moins en moins assurée.

_Il va flancher ! _

« Bien sûr, on passera les fêtes prochaines ensemble mais il faudra trouver un autre coin douillet, » répliqua Tanya.

« Et pourquoi ? » objecta Emmett, vivement.

« Parce qu'elle sera vendue d'ici là. »

« Pardon ? Tu ne vas pas faire ça, Edward ? » Demandèrent en cœur les filles paniquées.

« Je … c'est…non, mais… »

« Voyons, chéri. Nous devons penser à notre avenir et une maison à entretenir pour rien, n'est pas une bonne idée. Nous devons déjà trouver un nouvel appartement spacieux pour nous ici. »

« Je sais. Mais …(inspire) cette maison est celle de ma famille et je vais la garder. Ma famille pourra y aller quand ils le désirent. »

« Mais… »

« Je la garde, fin de cette discussion, » rétorqua-t-il, mettant un point final à cette échange.

Le reste du repas se passa dans un silence relatif. Les parents continuaient à discuter entre eux tandis que nous nous regardions en chiens de faïence.

_Ca promet d'être gai demain !_

Nous fûmes tous heureux de voir arriver la fin de ce repas. C'est accompagné d'Esmée et Carlisle que nous montâmes dans notre chambre. Ils essayèrent de comprendre ce qui s'était passé mais Alice et moi les rassurâmes.

_Les pauvres, ils doivent nous prendre pour des fous._

**POV Edward**

Je venais de me réveiller. Enfin, réveiller était un bien grand mot puisque je n'avais pratiquement pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Les conversations de hier soir m'étaient revenues en boucle. Sans oublier que Tanya m'avait fait une crise en remontant dans nos chambres, se plaignant de l'attitude de mes frères et sœurs. Je savais qu'ils n'abandonneraient pas facilement et qu'ils feraient tout leur possible jusqu'au dernier moment.

_Pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas comprendre ? Est-ce si mal de vouloir oublier ?_

Je me mis à penser à Tanya. Ils ne me comprenaient pas mais depuis mon retour, elle avait été présente mais sans s'imposer. Elle avait été compréhensive, attentive à moi, me consolant sans être envahissante. Je l'avais découverte totalement différente de la jeune femme égocentrique et superficielle que je croyais qu'elle était. De plus, sa révélation sur sa dernière conversation avec Bella m'avait anéanti et sa présence m'avait fait énormément de bien, là où celle de ma famille faisait défaut. (N/Angh : Oh non, enfin ! Ouvre les yeux Ed !)

Je prenais mon petit déjeuner quand on frappa à la porte.

« J'arrive. » Enfilant un peignoir à l'effigie de l'hôtel, je me dirigeai vers l'entrée et me retrouvai face à Emmett.

« Salut. Désolé de te déranger mais je devais te parler. »

« Entre mais si c'est pour me parler de Bella ou que je fais une erreur, tu peux reprendre la porte tout de suite. » Je me rassis à table et l'invitai à faire de même.

« Non, je ne vais plus rien tenter. Mais…Mais je ne peux pas t'approuver donc.. «

« Donc ? » Répétai-je en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne voyais vraiment pas où il voulait en venir.

« Tu es mon frère et je t'aime. Je t'ai toujours soutenu, quelque soit les bêtises que tu fasses. Mais aujourd'hui, je ne peux pas cautionner la connerie que tu t'apprêtes à faire. Je suis désolé. »

« Je ne te demande pas d'être d'accord ou de comprendre. Mais c'est mon choix. »

« C'est ton choix, ok. Mais ce sera sans nous. »

« Pardon ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire. Sans nous ? » Répondis-je en élevant la voix.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?_

« Je suis venu te dire que Rosalie et moi n'assisterons pas à ton mariage avec la garce que tu as choisi, » répliqua Emmett, ne me quittant pas des yeux. Je me levai et me mis à arpenter la chambre de long en large, poings serrés.

« Tu es mon frère, Emmett. Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ? »

« Je suis désolé. Nous sommes désolés. Mais nous ne pouvons pas faire comme si tout était bien alors que nous n'approuvons pas ta décision. »

_C'est un cauchemar. Je vais me réveiller et rien de tout ce merdier n'aura jamais eu lieu !_

Emmett me prit dans ses bras avant de sortir de la chambre me laissant face à _mon choix_. Après quelques minutes, je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche qui, j'espérais, me détendrais et m'aiderait à affronter cette journée.

_Est-ce que tout cela vaut la peine de me fâcher avec mon frère, Rosalie. Alice et Jasper seront là mais ils pensent comme les autres._

Je finissais d'enfiler mon smoking quand mon père et Jasper apparurent pour m'emmener vers la salle où se déroulerait la cérémonie. Aucun des deux n'aborda le sujet d'Emmett et je leur en fus reconnaissant. J'avais mal de leur décision. Mon frère allait me manquer aujourd'hui.

Nous descendîmes dans la salle de réception préparée en chapelle pour l'occasion. Tanya avait refusé l'aide d'Alice et de ma mère pour la décoration. Les chaises avaient été dressées de par et d'autre d'une allée centrale menant à l'autel. A chaque extrémité d'une rangée, d'énormes nœuds blancs agrémentés de fleurs roses pales étaient installés. En levant la tête, je remarquai que le plafond était drapé de tulle blanc et rose également. Des pétales de roses jonchaient le sol de l'allée.

_Une véritable bonbonnière ! Moi, qui déteste le rose. (Angh : Hihihi, c'est parfait ! *Clap des mains*) _

Je suivis mon père et Jasper jusqu'à l'autel pour prendre place jusqu'à l'arrivée de ma fiancée. Les invités étaient déjà tous là, m'observant en souriant. J'aperçus Alice et ma mère que je m'empressai d'aller embrasser.

« Nerveux, mon chéri, » me dit Esmée en m'embrassant.

« Un peu mais c'est normal, je suppose. »

« As-tu passé une bonne nuit avant ce grand jour, » demanda ma sœur avec un grand sourire.

_Où veut-elle en venir ? Pourquoi être si attentionnée aujourd'hui ?_

« Oui, pas trop mal, » répondis-je méfiant.

« Parfait alors. Ne dit-on pas que la nuit porte conseil ! » Je secouai la tête, dépité et regagnai ma place sans rien ajouter. Jasper me fit un faible sourire et me donna une légère tape sur l'épaule d'encouragement.

Subitement, la marche nuptiale de Mendelssohn retentit dans les hauts parleurs de cette salle. Je me tournai comme l'ensemble de l'assistance vers la porte. Les demoiselles d'honneur, en l'occurrence Kate et Irina les deux sœurs de Tanya, remontèrent l'allée centrale et prirent place sur la gauche de l'autel. Mon regard se reporta sur l'entrée où Tanya au bras de son père venait d'apparaitre. Elle avait choisi une robe blanche avec des volants froufroutants sur la jupe rehaussée d'un corsage…en dentelle transparente. **(lien sur mon profil)**

_Un rien trop sexy pour l'occasion ! Mais elle a ce qu'elle veut : être le centre d'intérêt._

Ses longs cheveux blonds avaient été coiffés en un chignon complexe. Je finis ma découverte par son visage qui était comme toujours maquillé outrageusement. Il était indéniable que Tanya était très belle vêtue en tenue de mariée et d'après les regards émerveillés de l'assistance, c'était l'avis de tous ici présents. Mais elle était loin de l'image que je m'étais faite de la tenue de ma future femme.

_On dirait une meringue dans un magasin de confiserie. (N/Angh : Oui, bravo, quelle magnifique horreur ! Merci pour cette vision !) _

Je fermai les yeux, horrifié des idées qui me traversaient ma tête. Ce fut pire. Mon esprit divagua complètement. Ce n'était plus Tanya qui avançait vers moi mais une éblouissante jeune femme brune, les cheveux descendant en cascade sur ses épaules et habillée d'une magnifique robe blanche en satin. Simple mais qui faisait ressortir sa beauté naturelle : _Bella. _Je tendis les bras vers elle pour prendre ses mains dans les miennes mais quand j'ouvris les yeux, le visage de Bella avait disparu laissant celui de Tanya, souriant devant moi. (N/Angh : J'adore cette scène ! Je m'en fais une parfaite représentation dans ma tête. Les détails que tu donnes permettent de dérouler le film. Au top !) (N/B :Petit sourire de satisfaction !)

_Merde Edward. Ressaisis-toi. Tu te maries avec Tanya et non avec Bella._

Je déglutis péniblement. Je pris la main de ma fiancée que son père me donnait en essayant de reprendre contenance. Du coin de l'œil, je surpris le regard d'Alice qui arborait un sourire qui semblait dire : _Reviens sur terre. As-tu fait le bon choix ? _

Mes parents étaient heureux. Comment ne le seraient-ils pas puisqu'ils ignoraient tout. Nous fîmes face au pasteur qui prononça les phrases traditionnelles. Jasper m'observait d'un air désolé.

_Etais-je si facile à déchiffrer ?_

Durant le discours du pasteur suivi de celui d'Eléazar, mon esprit reprit la route de Seattle. Pensait-elle encore à moi ? Etait-elle heureuse ? Lui manquais-je autant qu'elle me manquait ? Savait-elle pour mon mariage ? Toutes ces questions sans réponse et qui le resteraient. Je regardai Tanya qui affichait un grand sourire.

« Mes biens chers frères, nous sommes rassemblés en ce jour pour célébrer l'union de cet homme et de cette femme. Que celui qui a une objection parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais. »

_Nous y voilà !_

« Puisqu'il n'y a aucune objection, tournons-nous vers les fiancés. Mademoiselle Tanya Denali, acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux, Monsieur Edward Anthony Maesen Cullen, ici présent. De l'aimer, de l'honorer et de lui être fidèle jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? »

« Oui, je le veux. »

Monsieur Edward Anthony Maesen Cullen, acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux, Mademoiselle Tanya Denali, ici présente. De l'aimer, de l'honorer et de lui être fidèle jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? »

**POV Bella**

Aujourd'hui, ça fait exactement 2 mois ; soit 61 jours, soit 1464 heures, soit 87840 minutes que je suis partie de ma ville natale pour lui laisser la chance de vivre la vie dont il rêvait, la vie qu'il s'était tracé depuis plusieurs années.

Soixante et un jours que moi, je ne vis presque plus ; je survis. Que les jours se suivent et se ressemblent.

Voilà deux mois que je m'efforce de ne pas penser à lui pour ne pas souffrir plus. Voilà deux mois que je me suis exilée ici à Seattle, loin de lui. Voilà deux mois que j'essaye désespérément de commencer une nouvelle vie.

Pourtant, ce samedi est différent. Je sais que c'est aujourd'hui que ma fin aura lieu. Enfin, que c'est aujourd'hui que mon cœur se déchirera pour toujours. Que c'est aujourd'hui que je le perds définitivement.

Ce matin, je ressemble à un automate. Je déambule dans mon appartement comme une âme en peine. Le trou béant dans ma poitrine ne fait qu'augmenter provoquant une douleur de plus en plus insupportable.

_Comment vais-je pouvoir continuer à vivre ? Comment ai-je pu accepter cela ?_

Attrapant mon Ipod et ma veste, je me ruai dans les escaliers, manquant renverser James qui sort de chez lui. Je le saluai à peine et dès que mon pied toucha le trottoir, je me mis à courir. Je cours pour vider mon esprit. Je cours pour libérer toute la frustration accumulée ces deux derniers mois loin de lui.

_Ne pas penser à lui !_

Je cours pour remplacer la douleur de mon cœur par celle de mes muscles. Je cours pour éviter de crier. Je cours vers un avenir que je ne veux pas. Sans m'en rendre compte, je suis arrivé au Waterfront Park, proche de l'océan. Et là, sans pouvoir m'en empêcher crie ma peine, ma douleur, mes larmes inondant mon visage.

**POV Edward**

« Monsieur Edward Anthony Maesen Cullen, acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux, Mademoiselle Tanya Denali, ici présente. De l'aimer, de l'honorer et de lui être fidèle jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? »

Le silence de la salle est impressionnant à ce moment. J'entends la respiration de Tanya à mes côté. Je fixe le pasteur comme si j'analysais ses dernières paroles. Je les décortique dans ma tête.

_Edward, Faut répondre, mec !_

Je me tourne vers Jasper. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée. Peut-être pour qu'il réponde à ma place ? Il me sourit. Un sourire franc qui reflète son soutien mais avec une lueur que j'essaye de comprendre. Je le vois faire un mouvement imperceptible vers Tanya.

_Que veut-il dire ? Que veut-il me dire ?_

Comme dit Alice, c'est le grand jour. Je me marie. Avec Tanya. C'est ce que je veux, j'en suis sûr ! Enfin non, mais c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. Je reporte mon attention sur Jasper et son sourire à changer. Il semble _content_. Mon silence lui fait … plaisir.

Le silence de la salle est de plus en plus lourd. Je pense qu'il faudrait Emmett pour détendre l'atmosphère. La présence de mon frère me manque plus que ce que je pensais. J'entends la respiration de Tanya s'accélérer à mes côté. Derrière moi, quelqu'un se racle la gorge.

_Je réfléchis depuis combien de minutes ? Répond Edward !_

«C'est à ton tour de répondre, mon chéri, » me murmure Tanya à l'oreille, la main sur mon avant bras. Je résiste à retirer mon bras violemment, tant la sensation de brulure que provoque son touché est forte. Mon regard passe de Tanya, au pasteur interloqué pour finir par revenir vers Jasper.

Je vois les lèvres de mon beau-frère bouger mais aucun son ne sort. Je devine ses paroles. _« Prend la bonne décision ! » _

Il me connait bien. Il est le seul à ne pas avoir essayé de me faire changer d'avis, de ne pas s'être emporté mais ces regards ont eu plus de poids que toutes les disputes avec Alice et Emmett. Je sais ce je veux et je sais aussi que je peux compter sur ma famille, qu'ils soient d'accord ou pas. Ils finissent toujours pas être présents. Emmett à raison, je dois me battre. C'est d'une voix ferme que je prononce ma réponse.

« NON. »

* * *

_Qu'avez vous pensez de ce chapitre, de ce mariage? Que va faire Edward?_

_Dites-moi tout! C'est Noël alors faites exploser ma boite mail ce serait un superbe cadeau. (Comme d'habi, un teaser pour chaque review)_

_Pas de chapitre avant début de l'année prochaine. _

_Passez de très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année._

_Bisous à vous tous_

_Eliane_


	20. Chapter 19: Branlebas de combat

_Coucou chères lectrices et lecteurs (Et oui, il y en a)_

_Waouw, 23 reviews en moins d'une heure. C'est dément. Je vous adore !!! Et on a dépassé la barre des 70 reviews pour ce seul chapitre. Merci, Merci 1000 fois. *grande révérence*. Je remercie également tous les anonymes a qui je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre personnellement._

_Je remercie comme toujours Anghjulina pour son aide et je vous conseille d'aller jeter un coup d'œil sur sa fic très « musclée » que j'aime beaucoup « __What's up Doc ? »_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Branle-bas de combat **

**POV Edward **_(Ritz-Carlton : 15h)_

_« NON »_

_Voilà, c'est dit. Maintenant, comment je vais me sortir de ce merdier ? (N/Angh : __Direct, j'aime l'entrée en matière !)_

J'étais toujours face au pasteur qui était …estomaqué ! Je lui fis un maigre sourire désolé et me tournai vers la droite pour regarder Jasper. Celui-ci affichait un magnifique sourire victorieux. Je soupirai en secouant la tête. _(N/Angh :__*Sourire victorieux aussi*)_

_Ils m'ont bien eu !_

Les pièces du puzzle se mettaient lentement en place. La défection de Rosalie et Emmett, la gentillesse exagérée de ma sœur et surtout l'oreille compatissante et les conseils suggestifs discrets de Jasper. Ils me connaissaient tous si bien. Ils savaient que je ne pourrais pas accepter une vie sans mon frère à mes côtés et que les regards compatissants de Jasper me déstabiliseraient.

_Bon, maintenant, il est temps de donner un semblant d'explications à l'assemblée. (N/Angh : __Je suis avec toi Ed !) (N/E : moi aussi et on ne sera pas les seules !) _

Alors lentement, très lentement, je pivotai sur moi-même pour faire face aux invités qui m'observaient incrédules. Ma mère avait sa main sur sa bouche, stupéfaite. Mon père fronçait les sourcils mais ne semblait pas fâché, juste interrogateur. Du côté de la famille de Tanya, c'était une autre affaire. Ils fulminaient littéralement.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, Edward. Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ? » Cria Tanya en agrippant mon bras.

J'étais sur le point de répondre quand j'aperçus, se tenant au fond de la salle, Rosalie et Emmett. Eux par contre, jubilaient.

« Je suis désolé, Tanya. Mais je ne peux pas t'épouser. »

« Comment ça, tu ne peux pas. Nous en parlons depuis des semaines et tu étais parfaitement d'accord. C'est à cause d'eux, » dit-elle en pointant mon frère et sa fiancée du doigt. « Non, c'est à cause d'elle, » cracha-t-elle.

« Tanya, je… »

« Edward, je veux comprendre, » m'apostropha Eléazar en s'approchant.

J'inspirai profondément pour me donner du courage, bien que ma décision soit irrévocable. Du coin de l'œil, je vis alors Rosalie suivie d'Emmett se rapprocher de nous.

« Quelqu'un veut te parler, » me dit Rosalie en me tendant le portable qu'elle avait à son oreille. Je le saisis délicatement, à la fois impatient et tendu à l'idée de parler au correspondant.

« Allo ? »

« Salut, connard. Je m'étais promis de ne jamais plus t'adresser la parole mais tu peux remercier ta belle-sœur pour sa ténacité et sa persuasion. »

« Je sais et souvent il vaut mieux écouter ce qu'elle dit si on veut éviter les ennuis. »

_Il faudra vraiment que je la remercie correctement._

« Ainsi tu viens de planter ta promise devant l'autel. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que je doive m'en réjouir. »

« Je ne pouvais pas faire ça. »

« Tu aurais pu t'en rendre compte plus tôt. Tu viens de perdre deux semaines. Tu en es conscient au moins ? »

« Oui, je m'en rends compte. J'aurai dû t'écouter quand tu m'as téléphoné, Jacob. » J'avais vraiment été un con. J'avais laissé mon amour propre prendre le dessus et j'avais perdu quinze jours auprès de la fille que j'aimais.

« Bon, et aujourd'hui ? Es-tu intéressé par mes infos ? »

« Plus que jamais. Je regrette tell… »

« Ok, garde tes regrets pour elle car moi, j'en ai rien à foutre. Mais écoute-moi bien. Si jamais tu lui fais encore le moindre mal, tu fais couler la moindre larme sur ses joues, je te tue. C'est clair, mec ? »

« Tout à fait. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment de ma faute. »

« Je sais qu'à l'origine tu n'es pas fautif mais t'as déconné grave ensuite. Si tu la voyais. Un véritable zombie. »

« Jacob, j'ai compris, vas-y parle. » Je commençais à m'impatienter. Plus il mettait du temps à me dire où trouver ma Bella et plus les explications ici traînaient, plus je partirai tard pour Seattle. Jacob me raconta d'abord les raisons du départ de Bella. J'eus toutes les peines du monde à ne pas étriper Tanya qui tapait du pied à mes côtés. Il me donna ensuite l'adresse avant de me souhaiter bonne chance car d'après lui, faire changer d'avis Bella n'allait pas être une mince affaire.

Je raccrochai le portable que je donnai à Rosalie. Je me tournai rapidement vers Tanya, furieux, et l'empoignai par les épaules en la secouant. Comment avait-elle pu faire une chose pareille.

« Pourquoi as-tu raconté ces trucs à Bella, POURQUOI ? » Hurlai-je en la secouant de plus belle. Je sentis qu'on me saisissait par les bras et qu'on m'éloignait d'elle. Jetant un coup d'œil à mes côtés, je reconnus mon frère et Jasper. Furieux comme je l'étais, j'aurai été capable de lui faire très mal et ce n'était pas conseillé.

« Je…C'était pour…ton bien. »

« Pour mon BIEN ! A d'autres. Pour le tien oui. »

« Elle ne …Ca ne pouvait pas fonctionner. »

« Qu'en sais-tu ? Tu n'avais pas à te mêler de MA VIE. » J'avais des difficultés à garder mon calme et heureusement que mes gardes du corps me tenaient toujours.

« Edward, je t'aime et… »

« Non, Tanya, tu ne m'aimes pas. Tu aimes la vie que tu as et l'idée de celle que nous pourrions avoir. »

« Edward, je veux une explication et vite, » s'énervait Eléazar.

« Je suis désolé Eléazar mais je ne peux pas épouser Tanya car…. car je suis amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, » avouai-je en soutenant son regard noir.

« Et c'est aujourd'hui seulement que tu t'en rends compte ? Le jour de votre mariage. »

« Non, mais nous sommes séparés dans de mauvaises conditions et j'étais furieux. Je n'ai accepté d'épouser ta fille que par dépit et surtout suite à ce qu'elle m'avait dit, » ajoutai-je en lançant un regard meurtrier à ladite ex fiancée.

« Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis, Edward, » dit mon père en s'avançant à son tour vers moi.

« Oui, papa. Je suis désolé de vous faire cela mais … ça fait plusieurs semaines qu'Emmett et Alice essayent de me raisonner sans succès. Mais aujourd'hui, je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas dire oui à quelqu'un d'autre…qu'elle. »

« Et tu penses t'en tirer ainsi, Edward ? » Se fâcha mon ex-futur beau-père.

« Non, je sais qu'il y aura des conséquences à mes actes mais si votre fille n'avait pas menti, nous n'en serions pas là. » Un murmure monta de l'assistance qu'Eléazar stoppa net en se retournant. Il pria les invités de se rendre au salon prévu pour la réception et profiter du buffet. Nous nous retrouvâmes « en famille » pour les derniers détails. _(N/Angh : __Et pas des moindres…)_

« Maintenant que nous sommes entre nous, peux-tu développer en quoi Tanya est responsable, » reprit Eléazar.

« Bien sûr. Tanya a été trouver Bella le jour de son départ … »

« Qui est Bella ? » se hasarda ma mère.

« C'est la fille qu'aime Edward. Tu l'aimeras, » répondit mon lutin de sœur sous le regard courroucé de Tanya. Involontairement, je souris à l'idée de ma mère rencontrant Bella.

_Oui, elle l'aimera, c'est certain._

« Ensuite, Edward ? » s'impatientait mon père, lui aussi.

« Tanya a donc été trouver Bella pour lui dire (des choses du style) qu'elle n'était pas assez bien pour moi, qu'elle ne pourrait pas être à l'aise dans notre société, que je me lasserai vite d'elle et qu'elle pourrait même me porter préjudice puisqu'elle n'était pas de notre monde. »

_Notre monde, comme si elle était une extraterrestre !_

« Mais nous ne sommes pas ainsi, » se justifia Esmée.

« Et elle a cru Tanya. Sans se poser de question ? Peut-être ne t'aimait-elle pas autant que tu le penses ? » Ajouta Eléazar.

« Je pense que ce qui l'a surtout décidé à partir c'est que ta fille lui dise que je n'aurais pas la place dans ton cabinet si je ne l'épousais pas. »

« QUOI ? Tanya tu n'as quand même pas dit une chose pareille ? Dis-moi qu'Edward se trompe ? »

« Ben… Elle aurait fait de l'ombre à Edward et au cabinet. Et… »

« Ca SUFFIT ! Comme si je me permettrais de telle pratique. J'engage mes associés en fonction de leur valeur et non pour faire plaisir à ma famille. Tanya, tu me déçois fortement. »

« Mais papa… » Eléazar leva la main pour la faire taire et revint à moi.

« Mais toi, Edward. Pourquoi avoir accepté de te marier si tu n'aimes pas ma fille ? »

« Depuis mon retour, elle est prévenante, gentille, compatissante et de plus, elle m'a raconté que Bella lui avait dit qu'entre nous, ça ne pourrait pas marcher et que son travail était plus important. Je suis vraiment désolé de vous mettre dans une telle situation. » Eléazar se mit à marcher de long en large tandis que mon père se rapprocha de moi et posa sa main sur mon épaule, en signe de soutien.

« Bon. Sache Edward que je désapprouve l'attitude de Tanya mais nous sommes quand même dans une situation plus que fâcheuse. Ton manque de discernement me déçoit ainsi que ton attitude aujourd'hui mais je dois admettre que celle de ma fille dépasse tout entendement. Tu vas t'éclipser discrètement et moi, je vais me charger de donner un semblant d'explication à nos invités. Essayer de sauver la situation et la réputation de ma famille. »

« Merci. »

« Je suppose que tu vas partir la rejoindre. Je te donne un congé mais dans deux semaines, tu réintègre le bureau. Je ne veux pas perdre le meilleur de mes avocats pour les conneries de ma fille. On reparle de tout cela dans quinze jours à tête reposée et calmement. »

« Je vais t'accompagner, Eléazar,» proposa Carlisle.

« C'est aimable, mon ami mais je m'en charge. » Sur ces paroles, il entraîna son épouse vers la sortie suivi de ses deux autres filles.

« Tu vois que j'avais raison. Edward ne pouvait pas avoir retourné sa veste aussi facilement, » murmura Kate, l'une des sœurs de Tanya avant de sortir.

« Edward, tu nous dois des explications. On monte dans ta suite, » annonça Carlisle dès que la famille Denali eut quitté la pièce. Nous sortîmes à notre tour, nous faisant discret et nous nous engouffrâmes tous dans l'ascenseur.

Dès que nous eurent franchis la porte de ma chambre, je fis face à mes parents. Je regrettais de leur avoir causé de la peine et de l'embarras. Pourtant je ne vis ni reproches, ni colère dans leurs yeux. Uniquement leur amour pour moi et une envie de comprendre.

« Avant que vous ne disiez quoi que ce soit, je veux vous dire que je regrette de vous avoir imposé ce qui vient de se passer. »

« Edward, nous ne t'en voulons pas mais nous aimerions comprendre. Que se passe-t-il ? Qui était au téléphone ? Pourquoi cette mascarade de mariage ? »

« Tout est parti de Tanya qui .. . »

« Nous avons entendu ces explications. Ce que ton père et moi voulons surtout comprendre c'est pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit alors que tout le monde dans cette pièce semble être au courant, » dit Esmée en nous invitant tous à prendre place dans le coin salon de ma suite.

« Quand je suis rentré avec Emmett, j'étais en colère et je voulais oublier. Je voulais me changer les idées et reprendre ma vie comme avant. Donc, il n'y avait pas de raison de vous parler de ce que je considérais comme de l'histoire ancienne. »

_Histoire ancienne ? C'est ça, tu pensais vraiment qu'un jour elle serait ancienne cette histoire. _

Je décidai de tout raconter à mes parents ; de notre rencontre tendue dans le salon à notre dernière nuit sans la partie hot de la nuit évidemment, en passant par la soirée bowling, nos après-midi à la bibliothèque. Tous ces merveilleux souvenirs si présents malgré le fait que j'avais essayé de les refouler. Pendant mon récit, Emmett et Rosalie s'étaient installés devant l'écran plat et zappaient distraitement. Lorsque mon récit, comprenant les deux derniers mois et ma débouche, fut terminé, je remarquai que ma mère pleurait. Je me déplaçai à ses côtés et la pris dans mes bras, les larmes coulant également sur mes joues. Personne ne parla pendant quelques minutes.

« Edward, tu aurais dû… tu n'aurais… » Balbutia Esmée.

« Edward, je pense que ce que ta mère veut te dire c'est que tu as agi comme un idiot doublé d'une tête de mule. Quand on a la chance de rencontrer l'amour de sa vie, on ne le laisse pas fuir. On se bat pour lui, on déplace des montagnes si nécessaire et on n'envoie pas promener la seule personne qui prend la peine de vous aider. »

« Je sais papa, mais j'étais si perdu. Je vivais un véritable enfer. Demande à Emmett. »

« Je confirme. Vous auriez dû le voir le jour de l'anniversaire de Bella. Une éponge aurait été moins imbibée que lui, » répondit mon frère. _(N/Angh :__J'aime ce mec, il a un sens de l'image, terrible ! )_

« Quand je pense à cette pauvre fille. D'après ce qu'a dit son ami au téléphone, elle est mal. Que comptes-tu faire ? » Demanda Esmée, toujours dans mes bras.

« Demain matin, je prendrai contact avec l'aéroport pour prendre un billet d'avion pour Seattle. J'irai la rejoindre et la convaincre de me reprendre. Je lui expliquerai tout ce que Tanya a fait. Je ferai tout pour qu'elle comprenne qu'elle est ce qui compte le plus pour moi. Sans elle, je ne vis pas, je survis et encore, le résultat n'est pas fameux. C'est en pensant pouvoir commencer une nouvelle vie que j'avais décidé de me marier avec …Tanya.»

« La pire idée que t'aies jamais eu. Pourtant les conneries ça te connais. Tu y arriveras. Elle ne peut que te croire, » ajouta Alice.

« Bon, si on pensait à se changer et se faire un petit resto en famille, ce soir, » proposa ma sœur en venant déposer un baiser sur ma joue et m'entourer de ses bras frêles.

« Oh, mon Dieu, non ! C'est pas vrai ? » Cria Rosalie en se levant d'un bond du divan où elle était installé avec Emmett. Nous nous retournâmes tous en même temps pour voir la peur et la panique sur leur visage.

« Qu'y a-t-il, ma chérie, » demanda Carlisle tandis que nous nous approchions d'eux.

« C'est…c'est, » sanglota-t-elle dans les bras de mon frère.

« Il vient d'y avoir un tremblement de terre sur Seattle. On vient de l'annoncer en flash spécial, » poursuivit Emmett, caressant le dos de sa fiancée pour calmer ses pleurs.

« Qu…Quoi ? Non, Bella ? » Les mots s'étranglèrent dans la gorge d'Alice. Nous étions tous tétanisés par cette information. La tête me tournait, les idées s'emmêlaient dans mon cerveau et me jambes me lâchèrent. Je m'écroulai à genou, les yeux rivés sur l'écran qui diffusait maintenant de la publicité. Jasper fut le plus prompte à réagir. Il m'aida à me relever puis prit la télécommande des mains d'Emmett et chercha une chaîne d'information.

**POV Jasper **

Je cherchai une chaîne d'info pour en apprendre plus sur le tremblement de terre. Nous devions avoir la confirmation de ce qu'Emmett et Rosalie venaient de nous annoncer. Une fois trouvée, je m'écartai de l'écran afin que tous puissent voir. Ils étaient tous figés, les femmes pleurant, attendant les paroles de la journaliste qui les soulageraient. Edward, que j'avais relevé quelques minutes avant, triturait ses mains. La même angoisse était visible sur chaque visage.

Nous n'apprîmes rien de bien précis mais le séisme avait bien eu lieu. Nous aurions plus d'infos au flash suivant. Voyant qu'aucun ne réagissait, je pris les choses en main.

« Emmett, essaye de trouver une autre chaîne d'information pour en savoir plus. Edward essaye de contacter Charlie, il aura sûrement des nouvelles à nous donner. Alice, calme toi et va préparer avec Esmé un sac pour Edward. » Alors que chacun sortait de sa léthargie pour s'activer, Edward fixait toujours l'écran.

_Au grand maux, les grands remèdes, dit-on ! (N/Angh :__Il paraît !) _

Sans réfléchir plus, je giflai Edward le faisant réagir, enfin. _(N/Angh :__Ouch ! Il s'en prend_ _plein la gueule en ce moment le pauvre Edward dans les fics…)_ _(N/E : Ouais mais souvent, il l'a bien cherché !) _Emmett avait trouvé une autre station mais les nouvelles étaient alarmantes.

« Je pars tout de suite la chercher, » déclara-t-il.

« Ok, je te trouve un billet sur le premier avion en partance pour la côte Ouest, » déclara Emmett, empoignant le téléphone.

« Merci, Em. »

**POV Rosalie **

Nous étions tous rassemblés dans la suite d'Edward, les yeux rivés sur l'écran de la télévision. Emmett était pendu au téléphone depuis 20 minutes pour trouver un vol à destination de Seattle mais vu les derniers événements, ce n'était pas gagné.

« Emmett, tu trouves ? » s'énerva Edward.

« Oh, je fais ce que je peux ! Calmos. »

« N'importe quel aéroport c'est bon. Essaye Arlington ou Port Angeles.»

« Je sais. C'est la dixième fois que tu le dis. On va trouver. »

« Quand tu auras trouvé, prend 3 billets, » demandai-je à mon homme.

« Pour quoi faire, Rosalie ? » Questionna Edward.

« Emmett et moi t'accompagnons. »

« Deux de plus, frangin, » intervint Alice.

« Et encore deux autres pour nous. »

Nous nous retournâmes tous vers Esmée qui venait de franchir la porte avec Carlisle. Ils s'étaient éclipsés discrètement quelques minutes avant.

« Vous aurez peut-être besoin d'un médecin avec vous dans vos recherches et cette fois-ci, nous ne désirons pas être tenus à l'écart, » répondit Carlisle.

«Et je veux être présente pour connaître celle qui a fait changer mon fils, » ajouta Esmée.

Le flash spécial d'information nous fit tous nous retourner vers l'écran.

**« Nous confirmons qu'un séisme de magnitude 6,8 sur l'échelle de Richter vient de ravager la ville de Seattle laissant d'innombrables morts et blessés. Actuellement, les secours se mettent en place et les transports tant aériens que terrestre sont interdits vers Seattle. » **_**(N/Angh : T**__**u as mis un sacré Bronx Eli !)**_

Un silence s'installa dans la suite, chacun retenant sa respiration. Je déglutis péniblement essayant de refouler mes larmes qui menaçaient une fois de plus de couler. Edward, lui déjà si pâle ordinairement, était livide. Je n'osais imaginer sa réaction s'il arrivait malheur à Bella. Nous serions tous anéantis et notre famille aurait des difficultés à se relever de ce drame.

« Ca y est, j'ai des billets. »

« On part quand, » demanda Jasper.

« On embarque demain matin à 10h. C'est pas un vol direct mais nous atterrirons à Port Angeles à 15h50. J'ai fait réserver deux voitures également. » _(N/Angh : __Efficace Em' ! Tu es sûr qu'il n'a pas une double vie et que… Ok, j'arrête ! ) (N/E : C'est un mec sérieux quand il veut !)_

« Merci, Em. » Répondit Edward soulagé à l'idée de partir. Nous ignorions si Bella était blessée ou non car Charlie n'avait pas réussi à la joindre et il ne pouvait s'absenter, les secousses ayant été fait des dégâts jusqu'à Forks. Il avait dit à Edward, après avoir râlé un peu pour la forme à propos son pseudo-mariage, que Jacob était déjà en route pour Seattle. Edward naturellement lui avait téléphoné et ils avaient convenu de rester en contact régulièrement.

La soirée fut calme, rythmée par les flashs spéciaux qui ne nous apprenaient rien de bien nouveau. Esmée avait commandé au room service un souper léger pour nous tous. L'envie de sortir nous ayant quitté.

Nous passâmes la nuit, Emmett et moi auprès d'Edward. Mon chéri refusant catégoriquement de quitter son frère. Moi aussi, je préférais rester à ses côtés. J'imaginais sans peine la douleur qu'il devait ressentir. Il me suffisait de penser que c'était Emmett qui était porté disparu.

**POV Edward**

Nous venions enfin de nous installer dans l'avion nous emmenant vers Port Angeles. Une escale était prévue à Boston avec un arrêt d'une heure. Dès que nous atteignirent notre vitesse de croisière je fermai les yeux et laissai mon esprit vagabonder vers Seattle, vers ma Bella. Mes parents étaient à mes côtés et Esmé me serrait la main. J'allais la retrouver, lui dire que je l'aimais, qu'elle était ma vie à présent. Rien ne pourrait plus nous séparer. Pas un instant, je ne voulais imaginer qu'il lui soit arrivé malheur.

**POV Bella **_(Seattle Waterfront Park : 15h)_

_Ne pas penser à lui !_

J'étais face à l'océan et je criai ma peine, ma douleur de l'avoir perdu à jamais. Les larmes inondent toujours mon visage tandis que je tombai à genoux sur ce petit bout de pelouse. Le trou béant qui avait élu domicile dans ma poitrine s'ouvrit encore plus. Mon cœur saignait de la déchirure que ce mariage avait produite. J'étais partie pour lui permettre d'avoir cette vie. C'était en toute connaissance de cause que je m'étais évanouie ce jour de juillet. Alors pourquoi souffrais-je autant ?

Au bout de quelques minutes, d'une heure ou d'une éternité, je ne saurai le dire, je me redressai. A cette heure, Monsieur et Mme Edward Cullen devaient recevoir les félicitations de leurs familles et amis.

_Sois heureux, Edward. Je t'aime. _

J'essuyai mes joues et décidai de regagner mon appartement. La pluie tombait finement mais pour une fois, elle ne me dérangeait pas. Je regagnai la rue principale ne voulant pas poursuivre mon jogging. Il y avait un monde fou en ce samedi. L'agitation ambiante me fit du bien. Focalisée sur les gens autour de moi et sur le fait de ne pas trébucher, je sortis Edward de ma tête.

Passant devant une galerie commerçante, j'y pénétrai et me dirigeai vers la boulangerie. Je pris simplement un croissant et un pain au chocolat avant de prendre la direction de la sortie. J'avais un peu froid mais je trouvai que je tremblais un peu fort.

Mais… Ce n'est pas moi qui tremble, c'est le sol !**_ (_Paroles de la Chanson de Francis Lalanne: Le passage)**

Le sol vibrait sous mes pieds. Les murs autour de moi semblaient se rapprocher de plus en plus. Les gens autour de moi s'affilaient et courraient dans tous les sens. Je voulus me diriger vers la sortie mais je vis les murs de la façade s'effondrer sous mes yeux. Un bruit de roulement assourdissant retentit tandis que les tremblements augmentaient. Je devais m'abriter pour me protéger.

_Promets-moi si tu me survis  
D'être plus fort que jamais  
Je serai toujours dans ta vie  
Près de toi, je te promets  
Et si la mort me programme  
Sur son grand ordinateur  
De ne pas en faire un drame  
De ne pas en avoir peur_

Les vitres des boutiques éclatèrent en mille morceaux s'éparpillant à mes pieds. Je tenais par miracle sur mes pieds. Je courus vers un magasin sur ma gauche, on y vendait de la vaisselle et des ustensiles de cuisine.

_Trop de choses coupantes._

Le suivant était un magasin de lingerie pourvu d'un immense comptoir. A l'intérieur se tenait deux vendeuses paniquées.

« Venez-vous cacher pour vous protéger. C'est un tremblement de terre, » leur criai-je au dessus du bruit en prenant place sous le comptoir. Elles m'y rejoignirent aussitôt.

_Pense à moi, comme je t'aime__  
__Et tu me délivreras__  
__Tu briseras l'anathème__  
__Qui me tiens loin de tes bras__  
__Pense à moi, comme je t'aime__  
__Rien ne nous séparera__  
__Même pas les chrysanthèmes__  
__Tu verras, on se retrouvera_

Les tremblements que je pensais alors violents s'intensifièrent encore. Les murs s'effritaient autour de nous. Des morceaux de plâtre s'abattaient sur le sol et sur notre cachette. Les miroirs éclatèrent. Le sol se fissurait.

_Oh non. Il y a deux sous sol._

_N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit  
L'amour est plus fort que tout  
Ni l'enfer ni le paradis  
Ne se mettront entre nous  
Et si la mort me programme  
Sur son grand ordinateur  
Elle ne prendra que mon âme  
Mais elle n'aura pas mon cœur_

Le bruit diminuait et nous pensions que l'épisode sismique se terminait quand une dernière secousse décrocha un morceau du plafond qui s'écrasa sur nous. Dans sa chute, il entraînait le sol de l'étage supérieur et son contenu : une boutique d'ameublement. _(N/Angh : __Et ben, c'est Tchernobyl !) (N/E : D'après Wikipédia, source intarissable, en 2001, ce fut très violent !!) _

Le choc fut extrêmement violent. La douleur se diffusa dans mon corps entier. Je sentais mon pouls pulser dans ma tête et un liquide chaud se répandait sur moi. Une odeur de cuivre et de fer. Du sang. J'étais blessée. Mes yeux se fermaient contre ma volonté. Mon souffle se raréfiait. Je sombrais lentement. Ce samedi 2 octobre serait vraiment le jour de ma fin. Le mariage m'avait anéanti et ce tremblement de terre m'achevait. Ma dernière pensée fut pour Edward, mon amour perdu.

_Je t'aime Edward._

Mes yeux se fermèrent, le noir envahit mon esprit. Puis…le silence.

_Pense à moi, comme je t'aime__  
__Et tu me délivreras__  
__Tu briseras l'anathème__  
__Qui me tiens loin de tes bras__  
__Pense à moi, comme je t'aime__  
__Rien ne nous séparera__  
__Même pas les chrysanthèmes__  
__Tu verras, on se retrouvera__  
__On se retrouvera__  
__On se retrouvera__  
__On se retrouvera _

* * *

_Et voilà, nous sommes au coeur du prologue. L'idée m'est venue il y a cinq mois(déjà, ça passe vite avec vous!) en regardant un documentaire sur le séïsme qui dévasta Seattle en février 2001._

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que celui avant. _

_Comme d'hab, un petit extrait pour remercier vos gentils messages._

_Bisous et à bientôt _


	21. Chapter 20: Vivre

Coucou à tous (et oui, il y en a) et à toutes,

C'est parti pour les recherches.

D'abord: Les personnages appartiennent à SM (j'oublie toujours de la dire) mais l'histoire est de moi!

Un tout grand merci pour toutes vos reviews et j'espère n'avoir oublié personne dans mes réponses. Merci aussi aux anonymes a qui malheureusement je ne peux répondre.

Merci aussi à toi Anghjulina pour ta correction mais aussi pour tes encouragements et ton soutien quand je ne suis pas sur de moi. Ainsi qu'Bostondirty dont les messages depuis le début m'ont aidé à écrire cette histoire jusqu'au bout.

Bon maintenant bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : Vivre**

**POV Edward** (**Port Angeles : 3 octobre, 15h50)**

Les roues de l'avion venaient à peine de toucher le tarmac de la piste 2 du petit Aéroport de Port Angeles que ma ceinture était détachée sous le regard réprobateur de l'hôtesse de l'air.

_Qu'elle essaye de m'en empêcher ! (N/Angh :Je me porte volontaire pour t'attacher Ed !)_

Ma mère tenait mon avant bras pour me retenir à ses côtés mais ce fut peine perdue. J'étais le premier devant la porte près à sauter hors de cet avion. Ma famille me suivant de près. Nous descendîmes et traversâmes la piste vers le terminal à toute vitesse. Je n'avais pas la patience d'attendre les bagages et il fut décidé que nos parents resteraient pour les récupérer et loueraient une autre voiture pour venir nous retrouver à Seattle.

Emmett se rendit au stand Avis pour réceptionner les véhicules réservés, ce qui ne lui prit que quelques minutes. Notre groupe se dirigea vers le parking et nous nous répartîmes dans les deux véhicules. Je montai avec Emmett et Rosalie tandis qu'Alice et Jasper prenaient la suivante. Le trajet se fit dans un silence pesant très inhabituel pour mon frère.

_Ils ne sont pas mieux que moi. Il partage ma peur._

Je profitai du trajet pour téléphoner à Jacob qui décrocha dès la deuxième sonnerie.

« Salut, Edward. Où êtes-vous ? »

« Salut Jacob. Nous sommes sur la national 101. Nous arriverons à Seattle dans moins d'une heure. »

« Ok, je vous attendrai chez Bella. Tu te souviens de l'adresse ? »

« T'inquiète. On cherchera. L'as-tu trouvée ? As-tu des nouvelles ? » Ma voix se cassa sous l'émotion.

« Désolé, Edward. Je suis ici depuis hier soir et elle n'est pas là. Dépêchez-vous. » Jacob clôtura la communication sur ces mots. Il devait être dans le même état que nous sinon pire, ayant déjà cherché depuis près de 24 heures.

« Alors, il sait quelque chose, » demanda Emmett en se tournant vers moi.

« Non, rien. »

« On va la trouver, Edward, » répliqua Rosalie se penchant vers l'avant et posant sa main sur mon épaule

« J'espère, Rosalie. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai si jamais il lui… »

« NON ! Je t'interdis d'avoir de telles pensées. On va la retrouver et …et tu lui diras tout ce que tu veux lui dire et… » Un sanglot mit fin à sa tirade. Je me retournai vers le siège arrière et saisis ses mains.

« Tu as raison, Rose. Tout va bien aller. Il faut y croire. »

Je me rassis correctement sur mon siège et laissai mon regard errer au loin. Mes pensées toutes tournées vers Bella. Je reçus un texto de ma mère m'informant qu'ils étaient eux aussi sur la route de Seattle et qu'ils nous recontacteraient dès leur arrivée en ville.

Nous venions d'arriver à Seattle et tournions dans le quartier à la recherche de l'immeuble de Bella. Des tas de débris jonchaient les routes et heureusement qu'Emmett avait loué des 4X4. La voiture de Jasper qui nous précédait se stoppa face à un bâtiment de deux étages en piteux état. Certaines vitres étaient éclatées, la façade était fortement fissurée et la porte semblait ne plus tenir que par miracle.

Mais ce qui attira mon attention, fut la silhouette de Jacob au travers d'une fenêtre à l'étage. Je sortis rapidement et courut à grandes enjambées vers l'entrée. C'est quatre à quatre que je montai l'escalier pour arriver devant l'appartement de Bella. Je m'arrêtai sur le seuil avant d'avancer vers Jacob qui s'était assis sur le divan, la tête entre ses mains.

« Jacob ? » J'entrai avec l'impression de violer l'intimité de ma belle mais nous n'avions pas le choix. Un rapide coup d'œil autour de moi, m'informa qu'elle n'avait pas dû revenir depuis le tremblement de terre. La pièce ressemblait à un véritable champ de bataille.

« Jacob ? » Répétai-je, en prenant place à ses côtés. Les membres de ma famille venaient de nous rejoindre. Il leva enfin les yeux vers moi mais son visage inondé de larmes me fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard.

_A-t-il eu des nouvelles ? Sait-il où elle est ? _

Je déglutis péniblement puis prenant mon courage à deux mains, j'osai enfin lui poser les questions qui me brûlaient la langue.

« Tu as des nouvelles ? Quelqu'un l'a vue ? Elle est blessée ? Elle… »

« Non !....Je n'ai rien. Je ne trouve rien, » répondit Jacob en séchant ses joues du dos de sa main. Il n'avait plus rien du garçon sûr de lui que j'avais rencontré quelques mois auparavant à la Push. Il semblait perdu et sa peine était comparable à la nôtre.

Rosalie était lovée dans les bras d'Emmett près de la fenêtre tandis qu'Alice et Jasper avaient pris place sur le fauteuil face à nous. Aucun de nous ne voulait rompre le silence.

« Je pense qu'il est temps de réfléchir à ce que nous allons faire, » se hasarda Jasper dont le côté pratique et cartésien prenait le dessus. Souvent il m'énervait à toujours analyser et prévoir tout mais aujourd'hui, j'étais heureux qu'il soit là. Il saurait nous encadrer et nous diriger dans nos recherches. _(N/Angh :On a tous besoin d'un Jazz dans sa vie !)_

« Que proposes-tu, Jazz ? » Demanda Emmett.

« On va se séparer pour ratisser la ville pendant que Carlisle qui a quelques connaissances ici, cherchera dans les hôpitaux. »

« J'ai déjà été un peu partout. J'ai rien trouvé alors pourquoi auriez-vous plus de chance que moi, » protesta Jacob.

« Je ne mets pas en cause tes recherches mais nous sommes plus nombreux et nous pourrons interroger plus de monde. Quelqu'un doit l'avoir vu ? Tu nous aides ? »

« Bien sûr. Je serais incapable de rester ici sans rien faire et encore moins rentrer chez moi. »

« Très bien. On va se séparer en trois groupes. As-tu déjà eu l'occasion de parler à ses voisins ? »

« Oui, j'ai discuté avec Victoria et James qui habitent l'appartement au dessous. Ils ont vu Bella quitter son appartement en tenue de sport pour son jogging quotidien hier vers 15h. Ils ne l'ont plus revue. »

« Savent-ils où elle avait l'habitude d'aller courir ? »

« Elle avait trois lieux de prédilections : Docteur Jose Rizal Park, Waterfront Park, Cal Anderson Park. Mais ils ignorent le lieu choisi hier, » Répondit Jacob. Carlisle et Esmée venaient enfin de nous rejoindre et prenaient place à mes côtés écoutant nos échanges.

« Ok, Emmet et Rosalie vous allez vers le sud au Rizal Park et ses environs. Edward et Jacob, allez voir du côté du port et de Waterfront Park et Alice et moi prendront le dernier Park et ses environs. Carlisle, pourrais-tu prendre contact avec les différents hôpitaux de la ville pour savoir s'ils ont Bella parmi leurs blessés. »

« Bien sûr, Jasper. »

« Heu… »

« Oui, Jacob, » questionnai-je face à son mal aise.

« Si Bella est inconsciente, personne ne saura qui elle est. J'ai… J'ai trouvé son sac avec ses papiers d'identité. » Nous restâmes tous sans voix face à cette nouvelle. Je soupirai en pensant que c'était peut-être pour cette raison que Charlie n'avait pas encore eu de ses nouvelles. Une boule me nouait la gorge et il était temps que nous nous mettions en route car le doute s'immisçait dans notre esprit et c'était mauvais pour notre moral.

_Je vais te trouver Bella. Jamais je n'abandonnerai._

« Debout Jacob, on y va, » dis-je à mon voisin. « On se contacte toutes les heures sauf si on trouve des indices avant. A tout à l'heure, » lançai-je en sortant sans me retourner pour vérifier si Jake me suivait.

**POV Emmett (Seattle, 17h30)**

Rosalie et moi venions de parcourir le chemin jusqu'au Rizal Park à pied puisque c'était le plus proche de l'appartement de Bella qui était situé dans le quartier avoisinant l'université. Nous croisions des habitants légèrement blessés à qui nous posions inlassablement la même question, leur montrant une photo. Nous pouvions remercier Alice qui avait un sac ressemblant à la caverne d'Ali baba. Il contenant un nombre incalculable de choses totalement inutiles mais surtout elle avait un mini album contenant les photos des personnes qu'elle aimait. Parmi elles, plusieurs clichés d'Edward et Bella, heureux, durant les vacances.

« Auriez-vous vu cette jeune femme, hier ou aujourd'hui ? »

Et la réponse restait invariablement la même.

« Non, désolé. »

D'après les renseignements récoltés, très peu de blessés graves étaient à déplorer de ce côté de la ville. Nous continuions nos recherches mais je sentais que ma Rose avait de plus en plus de difficultés face aux peu de nouvelles. J'avais contacté Jasper comme convenu puisqu'il était notre « leader » aujourd'hui. Tout en poursuivant nos recherches, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à mon frère. Je l'avais vu durant les deux derniers mois, dans un état pas possible et je n'osai imaginer ce qu'il deviendrait si nous ne retrouvions pas Bella ou pire, s'il lui était arrivé quelque malheur.

**POV Jasper (Seattle Sud : 18h55)**

Plus de deux heures que nous déambulions dans la ville, posant des questions et montrant les photos mais toujours aucune nouvelle. Mon Alice, habituellement si fébrile, me suivait, l'âme en peine. Elle avait fini par apprécier Bella à sa juste valeur et surtout, elle avait compris que le lien qui unissait Edward et Bella était si fort que si l'un deux disparaissait, l'autre suivrait de près. Vivre l'un sans l'autre mais en sachant que l'autre vivait heureux ailleurs les maintenait en vie.

Je venais de raccrocher avec Edward qui n'était que l'ombre de lui-même. Je l'entendais à sa voix. Alice était brisée, sans vie. Elle toujours si pétillante. Face à la peine de ma famille, je voulais garder la tête froide afin de soutenir et d'aider au mieux les personnes que j'aimais et qui nous avaient ouvert les bras à ma sœur et moi.

Le quartier sud de Seattle avait été épargné par le séisme et nous décidâmes de repartir vers l'appartement pour vérifier si Bella n'y était pas revenue après notre départ. J'étais persuadé que c'était du côté de Carlisle que les informations viendraient. Si elle avait été saine et sauf, elle serait déjà revenue chez elle. Nous regagnâmes le 4X4 pour reprendre la direction de l'appartement.

**POV Edward (Seattle ouest : 18h00)**

Nous avions visité tout le quartier du port et fait le tour du Waterfront Park. Celui-ci était relativement en bon état. Quelques branches jonchaient le sol mais rien de bien alarmant ou qui ait pu causer des blessures à quelqu'un. Nous allions le quitter quand Jake voulut demander à un vieillard s'il n'avait pas vu Bella.

« Jacob, On a déjà demandé à tellement de personne. Ce n'est certainement pas ici qu'elle est venue, » dis-je avec résignation.

« Autant essayer quand même. A cet âge, on a des habitudes. Il vient peut-être ici tous les jours. J'y vais. » Jacob s'approcha du banc où était assis le vieux monsieur et lui montra la photo. Je m'étais malgré tout rapproché d'eux.

« Oh, c'est la jeune dame qui pleurait hier. Je m'en souviens très bien. » Mon compagnon de recherche se retourna vers moi le regard noir. Etait-ce parce que je n'avais pas cru que cet homme l'avait vue ou parce qu'il venait de dire que Bella pleurait ?

_Pleurait-elle à cause de moi et de cette connerie de mariage .(N/Angh :A ton avis banane !)_

« Vers quelle heure l'avez-vous vue hier ? » demanda Jacob, plein d'espoir.

« Avant le tremblement de terre. Je dirai vers 15h, 15H30. »

_Ok, c'est à cause de moi. A cette heure, je m'expliquais avec Jake au téléphone._

« Merci beaucoup Monsieur, » salua Jacob avant de faire demi tour et de se diriger vers la sortie du parc.

« Où va-t-on maintenant ? » Questionna-il.

« Je propose que nous regagnons l'appartement de Bella à pied. Je vais téléphoner à Emmett et Jasper pour qu'ils viennent nous aider. C'est la partie de la ville la plus touchée. Les dégâts sont impressionnants quand on regarde l'état de certains bâtiments. Nous ne serons pas trop de 6 pour fouiller et questionner. Quelqu'un d'autre doit bien l'avoir aperçue hier à son retour du parc. »

Nous attendîmes l'arrivée des renforts pour se déployer dans ce coin de la ville. Jasper en avait profité pour contacter Carlisle et Esmée qui n'avaient jusqu'à présent aucune information à nous communiquer. Ils leur restaient le Wang Constance Médical Center sur la 14ème avenue à aller visiter. Carlisle avait fait ses études avec l'un des chefs de service : Aro Volturi.

Une fois de plus, c'est Jasper qui se chargea de diviser le périmètre. Aussitôt fait, Jacob et mois entrâmes dans Pine Street en direction de la cité universitaire. Le séisme dont l'épicentre était situé dans ce quartier avait occasionné beaucoup de dégâts : immeubles fissurés ou partiellement écroulés. Des gravats étaient éparpillés sur le sol ainsi que des éclats de verre.

Nous progressions lentement, questionnant passants et équipes de sauvetage. Nous arrivâmes bientôt face au Westlake Center, l'un des plus grands centres commerciaux de Seattle. Celui-ci était en piteux état. L'un des pompiers sur place nous informa que le premier étage s'était affaissé lors du tremblement de terre.

« Penses-tu que Bella soit entrée dans le centre ? » Demandai-je.

« Elle n'avait pas pris son portefeuille avec elle. Que serait-elle allée faire dans un centre commercial en survêtement ? »

« Quand je vais faire mon jogging à NY, je prends juste un peu de monnaie sur moi pour acheter un café au Starbuck du coin. Elle fait peut-être la même chose ? » Répliquai-je, en avançant vers l'entrée du centre. Les forces de l'ordre nous empêchèrent rapidement de nous approcher des portes. Mais je voulais savoir s'il y avait des blessés ou des personnes encore ensevelies sous les décombres.

« Excusez-moi, monsieur l'agent, » demandai-je au flic posté devant l'entrée.

« Oui ? »

« Y a-t-il encore des personnes prisonnières du bâtiment ? »

« Il semblerait que non. Les quelques blessés, très peu en réalité, ont été transportés au Wang Constance Médical Center. Vous cherchez une personne précise ? »

« Oui, une jeune femme. »

« D'après les infos que j'ai, il y avait une dizaine de femmes emmenées à l'hôpital, » précisa-t-il en nous indiquant la route à emprunter pour nous y rendre. Sans nous concerter, nous nous retournâmes tous les deux pour suivre le chemin indiqué. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à Jacob dont le visage se décomposait. A cette instant, et malgré toutes nos différences, lui si bronzé , si jovial ordinairement me ressemblait dans ma pâleur et mon air renfrogné. Nous étions aussi perdus et malheureux l'un que l'autre. Notre détermination s'effritait lentement face au manque de résultats. Nous avions tous deux perdu une part importante de notre vie. Toute trace de jalousie envers lui m'avait définitivement quitté. Ne restait plus que deux types vidés, anéantis par le doute et le désespoir.

**POV Carlisle (Wang Constance Médical Center : 19h45**)

Esmée et moi venions d'arriver au dernier hôpital de Seattle. Nos recherches jusqu'à présent s'étaient soldées par un échec. D'après nos infos, c'était dans cette hôpital que se trouvait le plus de blessés car situé dans le quartier proche de l'épicentre. J'attendais mon vieil ami Aro dans le hall d'entrée quand je vis Edward et Jake entrer à leur tour cherchant l'accueil.

« Edward ? »

« Papa. As-tu des nouvelles ? » S'empressa-t-il de me demander.

« Mon ami va arriver. Il a été prévenu. Et vous, que faites-vous ici ? »

« Le centre commercial a été partiellement détruit et les victimes sont ici. Comme Bella a été vue hier pas loin, nous sommes venus nous renseigner. »

Je n'eus pas l'occasion de répondre car Aro se dirigeait vers moi, bras tendu pour me faire une accolade.

« Carlisle, mon vieil ami, comment vas-tu et qu'est-ce qui t'amène si loin de New York ? »

« Bonjour Aro. Nous sommes à la recherche d'une jeune femme, certainement blessée lors du tremblement de terre car mon fils et son ami sont sans nouvelle. »

« Oh ! C'est une tragédie ce séisme. Nous ne déplorons que peu de morts et de blessés mais les dégâts sont énormes, et les personnes les plus touchées sont les sans-abris. »

« Je m'en doute. Une magnitude de 6,8, ce n'est pas courant même sur la côte ouest. »

« Bon, donne-moi le nom de cette jeune dame que nous regardions dans nos fichiers. »

« Bella Swan. Isabelle Swan, » répondit Edward, la voix chevrotante sous l'angoisse.

Aro communiqua le nom à la réceptionniste qui tapa sur son ordinateur. Rapidement, elle répondit qu'aucune personne de ce nom n'avait été hospitalisée. Je vis le visage d'Edward se décomposer et je commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter. Il semblait être sur le point de craquer. Je venais de comprendre que s'il devait arriver malheur à cette jeune femme que je n'avais même pas eu l'occasion de rencontrer et dont nous ignorions l'existence dans la vie de notre fils encore hier, Edward ne s'en relèverait pas cette fois-ci. Il avait survécu au décès de ses parents qu'il chérissait mais il ne surmonterait pas cette nouvelle perte.

« Monsieur ? » Appela le jeune indien qui accompagnait Edward.

_Certainement celui qui lui a parlé hier après son refus ?_

« Oui ? » Répondit Aro en se tournant vers lui.

« Bella n'avait pas ses papiers d'identité sur elle. Si elle est inconsciente, elle n'a pas pu donner son nom. Peut-être avez-vous des blessées non identifiés ? » Aro pivota à nouveau vers la réceptionniste qui acquiesça et lui tendit une liste.

« Effectivement, nous avons sept personnes sans nom actuellement. Parmi eux, il y a trois hommes nous laissant quatre inconnus. Pourriez-vous nous la décrire ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. Elle n'est pas très grande, plus ou moins 1m65, les cheveux châtains, des yeux marrons, » énuméra Edward, toute trace d'émotion s'étant envolée.

_A-t-il perdu tout espoir ?_

« Je vais me rendre aux soins intensifs pour vérifier moi-même et je vous tiens au courant, » répliqua Aro.

« Ne peut-on pas vous accompagner ? » Questionna Jacob.

« Désolé mais ce service est interdit en dehors des heures de visites. Je reviens le plus rapidement possible, » promit-il en s'éloignant. Nous prîmes place dans la salle d'attente en silence. Esmée s'assit auprès de notre fils, le prenant dans ses bras et lui murmurant des mots que seule une mère trouvait pour apporter du réconfort.

Le temps s'égrainait lentement. Aucun de nous n'avait encore prononcé un mot quand mon ami revint.

« Alors ? » Demanda Edward qui s'était levé d'un bond en entendant les pas se rapprocher.

« Il y a deux jeunes dames qui correspondent à votre description. Vous n'avez pas un détail particulier qui nous permettrait de l'identifier ? Jacob et Edward échangèrent un regard, cherchant le DETAIL qui changerait tout.

« Je ne vois rien de particulier, » avoua tristement Jacob comme s'il était coupable de n'avoir rien remarqué.

« Physiquement, je ne pense à rien, non plus. Mais la dernière fois que je l'ai vue, elle portait des boucles d'oreille en forme de feuille et or avec une petite perle, » ajouta Edward.

« Elle les portait toujours la semaine dernière, » poursuivit Jacob.

« J'espère que cette information sera suffisante car elles se ressemblent un peu et avec les pansements, on ne voit pas trop bien de différence. » Aro nous laissa à nouveau seuls et le silence se réinstalla aussitôt.

La réceptionniste vint me chercher quelques minutes plus tard m'informant qu'Aro désirait me parler. Suivant ses indications et après avoir expliqué à Edward qu'il ne pouvait pas m'accompagner, je pris la direction des soins intensifs.

Dès que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, je fus pris d'une angoisse incontrôlable.

_Et s'il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Aro veut peut-être me le dire sans qu'Edward puisse écouter._

« Carlisle ? Je pense que je l'ai trouvée. Ton fils devra confirmer en venant la voir demain lors des visites mais je voulais te donner des nouvelles à lui communiquer. »

« C'est si grave ? »

« Je ne te cacherai pas que son état est critique. D'après les ambulanciers qui l'ont amenée, elle était ensevelie sous des gravats suite à l'éboulement d'un plafond au centre commercial. Elle présente un traumatisme crânien très sévère, plusieurs côtes cassées avec perforation d'un lobe du poumon droite et le tibia gauche fracturé. » Le bilan de santé de Bella n'était vraiment pas rassurant. Les prochaines heures seraient décisives. (N/Angh :Aie, aie !)

Je me forçai donc à rejoindre les autres à l'accueil. A mon arrivée je constatai que le reste de la famille était présent également et que tout le monde m'observait attendant des nouvelles. Je m'approchai d'Edward et même si mes explications étaient destinées à tous, c'est à lui que je m'adressais. Je voulais me montrer rassurant. Le plus difficile fut de l'empêcher de monter au troisième étage pour la voir. Il se fâcha, se débattit et finit par se ranger à mes arguments ; Bella était bien entourée et prise en charge par le service. Je lui conseillai également de contacter le père de Bella pour l'informer que sa fille était retrouvée.

= X =

**POV Edward (Seattle : Wang Constance Médical Center : 12h58)**

J'avais refusé de suivre ma famille à l'hôtel pour me reposer. Même si je ne pouvais être auprès de ma Bella, le fait d'être dans le même bâtiment qu'elle me rassurait. J'avais passé la nuit dans la petite salle d'attente face aux portes des soins intensifs comme si, à tout moment, elle pouvait les franchir. La terre aurait pu s'arrêter de tourner que je ne m'en serais pas rendu compte. De toute manière, pour moi, elle avait arrêté de tourner au moment où Bella avait disparu. Mon monde c'était elle. Ma vie c'était elle. Et sans elle, je n'étais rien et surtout je ne voulais être rien.

Emmett avait insisté pour rester auprès de moi. Nous étions côte à côte mais nous n'échangions que très peu de parole. Charlie était venu nous rejoindre il y a une demi-heure. La situation à Forks s'étant améliorée. Je fixais toujours ces deux portes attendant qu'il soit 13h. A cette heure-là, j'aurai l'autorisation de la voir quelques minutes. Je savais que Charlie entrerait avant moi, mais les quelques minutes qui me séparaient de ma Bella semblaient interminables.

Au bout de 10 minutes, Charlie sortit de la chambre, le visage en larmes et un masque de douleur ne le quitta pas. C'est une boule à l'estomac que je pénétrai dans sa chambre. Elle était sombre et je la distinguais à peine sur le lit. Elle était plus pâle que d'habitude, son visage présentait des entailles et sa tête était enveloppée d'un bandage. J'aperçus les boucles d'oreille de ma mère qui avaient permis de l'identifier. Je pris place à ses côtés sur une chaise, prenant sa main frêle dans la mienne. Elle était glacée, inerte. Je commençai à dessiner des petits cercles sur le dessus de sa main. De mon autre main, je caressai sa joue meurtrie tout en chuchotant.

« Bella, mon cœur. Je suis là. Il faut que tu guérisses car je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Tu es ma vie, ce qui compte le plus pour moi. Ne m'abandonne pas ma chérie. Je t'aime. »

Les larmes coulaient le long de mes joues sans que je puisse les arrêter. Je me sentais vide sans elle. Je déposai mon front sur nos mains entrelacées, continuant à lui dire des mots d'amour.

« Pardonne-moi. Je t'aime tellement. »

**POV Bella (Seattle : Wang Constance Médical Center : 13h15)** (Chanson : Vivre - Hélène Ségara – Notre Dame de Paris)

_**La nuit est si belle  
Et je suis si seule  
Je n'ai pas envie de mourir  
Je veux encore chanter  
Danser et rire.  
Je ne veux pas mourir  
Mourir  
Avant d'avoir aime**__**r  
**_

Il fait noir, j'ai mal, si mal. Le sang martèle dans ma tête, des lancements se font sentir dans mon corps et je découvre des endroits jusque là inconnus. J'ai froid. Lentement, mes souvenirs reviennent.

_Le tremblement de terre !_

_**Vivre  
Pour celui qu'on aime  
Aimer  
Plus que l'amour même  
Donner  
Sans rien attendre en retour  
Libre  
De choisir sa vie  
Sans un anathème  
Sans un interdit  
**_

Je me suis cachée sous un comptoir puis…du plâtre et des blocs nous sont tombés dessus. Ensuite…le noir.

_Suis-je morte ?_

Il fait noir, j'ai mal, si mal.

_**Libre  
Sans Dieu ni patrie  
Avec pour seul baptême  
Celui de l'eau de pluie  
Vivre  
Pour celui qu'on aime  
Aimer  
Plus que l'amour même  
Donner  
Sans rien attendre en retour  
**_

Non, la mort ne peut-être aussi douloureuse.

Il fait noir, j'ai mal et pourtant cette voix m'apaise alors que je sais que ma mort approche. Pourquoi, alors que je sais que je dois oublier le passé, ce merveilleux mois de juillet, sa voix résonne dans ma tête. J'entends son ténor comme s'il était auprès de moi.

_Je ne suis pas encore morte mais ça vient. C'est pour cela que j'entends sa voix. Ne revit-on pas sa vie lors de ses derniers moments._

_**Ces deux mondes qui nous séparent  
Un jour seront-ils réunis  
Oh je voudrais tellement y croire  
Même s'il me faut donner ma vie  
Donner ma vie  
Pour changer l'histoire  
**_

Alors si je meurs maintenant, je ne veux pas oublier. Je veux profiter de cette voix, de ses mots, de cette chaleur, de cette caresse sur ma main.

_Pardon ! Comment ça, cette caresse ?_

Mais je sais que c'est impossible. Et pourtant ! Et si c'était vrai, pourquoi ne pas y croire encore un moment. L'avoir à moi quelques minutes.

_Et si c'était vrai ? Je veux y croire ! _

_**Ces deux mondes qui nous séparent  
Un jour seront-ils réunis  
Oh je voudrais tellement y croire  
Même s'il me faut donner ma vie  
Donner ma vie  
Pour changer l'histoire  
Vivre  
Pour celui qu'on aime  
Aimer  
Plus que l'amour même  
Donner  
Sans rien attendre en retour Aimer  
Comme la nuit aime le jour  
Aimer  
Jusqu'à en mourir d'amour  
Jusqu'à en mourir d'amour**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Notre Ed a enfin retrouvé sa Bella. Comment avez-vous trouvé ce ? Chapitre. Pas trop triste?

Ce lundi 18, c'est mon anniversaire. Vous savez ce qui me ferais très plaisir? C'est une montagne de reviews!!!!

Comme d'hab: review = teaser

A la semaine prochaine

Biz

Eli


	22. Chapter 21: Réveil

_**Coucou tout le monde. **_

_**Voici le chapitre tant attendu du réveil de Bella.**_

_**Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews, mise en alerte et favoris. N'arrêtez-pas, ça motive très fort. Merci aussi pour tous vos messages pour mon anniversaire.**_

_**Merci à Bostondirty pour son soutien depuis le début.**_

_**Merci à toi, Anghjulina pour ta chasse aux fautes d'orthographe et ton avis et réflexions qui me font souvent rire.**_

_**Petit rappel car j'oublie souvent, tout appartient à S Meyer, je ne fais que jouer avec ce chez Ed.**_

_**Voici l'adresse de ma playlist si ça vous dit.**_

**.com/fr/#music/playlist/et-si-c-etait-vrai-37252561**

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 21 : Réveil**

**POV Bella**

La douleur était tenace et déroutante. Oui, déroutante car j'étais incapable de saisir ce qui se passait.

D'un côté cette souffrance lancinante, intenable et de l'autre, la sensation de flotter, de ne plus être reliée ou connectée au monde extérieur. Les ténèbres avaient obscurci mon esprit. Il faisait noir, ma tête bourdonnait, des picotements fourmillaient le long de mon corps.

_J'ai mal ! Pourquoi souffrir autant avant de mourir ?_

Lutter était épuisant et tellement inutile.

_Pourquoi lutter ? Pour qui ?_

Du fin fond des ténèbres, dans l'obscurité de mon esprit, des sons me parvennaient. Faiblement, j'entendis un son aigu, _bip, bip_, répétitif. J'entendis au loin des bruits de pas, de portes.

_Concentre-toi, Bella._

Et par de là ces bruits, j'entendis une voix.

_Non, sa voix !_

J'entendais son ténor velouté comme s'il était auprès de moi.

Alors si je meurs maintenant, je ne veux pas oublier. Je veux profiter de cette voix, de ses mots, de cette chaleur, de cette caresse sur ma main.

_Pardon ! Comment ça, cette caresse ?_

Je devais rêver car ce n'était pas possible que cette sensation soit vraie. J'aurai voulu ouvrir les yeux pour vérifier mais mes paupières pesaient une tonne et aucun mouvement ne se fit. Je décidai donc de profiter pleinement de cette caresse, de ces paroles douces et réconfortantes où suintaient l'amour que j'avais perdu.

POV Edward ( Chanson : S'il suffisait d'aimer de Céline Dion)

Voilà prés de douze jours que je n'avais pratiquement pas quitté cet hôpital si ce n'est pour me rendre à la chambre d'hôtel que ma famille avait retenue pour moi à deux pas. Et quand je m'y rendais, c'était en coup de vent pour me doucher et me changer mais toujours si quelqu'un restait auprès de Bella.

Les trois premiers jours après que nous l'ayons retrouvée fut horrible. Je ne pouvais la voir que quelques minutes car elle se trouvait aux soins intensifs et les visites étaient très règlementées. Je devais laisser du temps pour ses parents, Jacob et parfois ma famille. Elle présentait quelques côtes cassées ayant causé un pneumothorax avec pour conséquence des troubles respiratoires. Elle avait été reliée à un respirateur pendant ces trois jours. Elle souffrait aussi de fractures au niveau d'un bras et d'une jambe mais le plus inquiétant était le traumatisme crânien. Afin de soulager son cerveau, mon père m'avait expliqué que les médecins la maintenaient dans un coma pour éviter une pression intracrânienne. 

Je restai donc dans la petite salle d'attente à regarder cette maudite porte avec l'inscription « Entrée interdite en dehors des visites. Deux personnes maximum par patient ». Je la connaissais par cœur cette maudite affiche. J'avais bien essayé de forcer l'entrée en jouant sur la notoriété de mon père ou même en charmant les infirmières mais rien ni fit. Ma famille et même Charlie avaient essayé de me convaincre de ne pas rester à l'hôpital ou de me changer les idées mais c'était totalement impossible.

**Flashback**

Le lendemain matin du jour où nous l'avions trouvée, sa mère, Renée, était arrivée. Nous attendions tous que cette porte s'ouvre afin de pouvoir enfin la voir lorsqu' elle pénétra en criant.

« Où est-elle ? Je veux la voir ? Où est ma fille ? »

« Calme-toi, Renée. Calme-toi, » tenta Charlie en s'approchant d'elle.

« Me calmer ! ME CALMER ! Mais c'est ma fille qui a failli mourir. »

« Non, c'est NOTRE fille. Et ameuter tout l'hôpital ne servira à rien. Il reste encore cinq minutes avant le début des visites. Alors calme-toi. Sinon, on ne te laissera même pas la voir. »

« Tu …Tu as raison. Je … J'ai eu si peur, » dit elle en éclatant en sanglots et se blottissant dans les bras de son ex-mari.

« C'est normal mais Bella est vivante. Et nous devons être calmes et sereins pour la voir. Notre attitude est importante pour sa guérison, » ajouta Charlie, caressant son dos pour la détendre et la dirigea vers un siège.

J'observais la scène sans rien dire. Bella avait pris de ses deux parents. Charlie lui avait donné ses yeux chocolat et la forme en cœur de son visage, tandis que Renée lui avait léguée son sourire magnifique et ses cheveux bruns.

_Le mélange des deux a donné naissance à ma merveilleuse Bella__. (N/Angh : Mon Dieu, ça existe vraiment un gars comme ça ?!)(N/E : oui, dans mes rêves que je vous fais partager)_

Charlie se tourna vers nous et nous présenta. Quand il arriva à moi, Renée se leva d'un bond.

« Que fait-il là, celui-là ? » Vociféra-t-elle à mon attention, se mettant debout et pointant son doigt dans ma direction.

« Je suis… » Tentai-je de dire.

« Vous n'avez rien à faire ici. Retournez auprès de votre nouvelle femme et laissez ma fille tranquille. »

« Désolée de vous contredire mais… »

« Je vous dis de partir. Vous ne croyez vous pas lui avoir déjà fait assez de mal ainsi ? »

« Mais je n'ai… »

« Non, partez ! »

« Renée, ça suffit ! » asséna Charlie en posant sa main sur son épaule et la forçant à se rasseoir. « Tu juges sans savoir. »

« Mais Charlie. Bella souffrait à cause de lui. »

« C'est ce que Bella t'a dit ? »

« Non, mais elle était amoureuse et heureuse durant l'été. Et quand je l'ai eue au téléphone en août, elle était triste, sans vie. Puis je viens de lire que ce…qu'il venait de se marier. Excuse-moi, mais c'est assez clair, il me semble, » expliqua-t-elle.

« Comme toujours, Renée, tu portes un jugement sans connaître tous les éléments. Tu ne vivais pas avec nous. C'est Bella et seulement Bella qui est responsable de la situation entre elle et Edward. »

« Mais… »

« Non ! C'est un très gros malentendu et de toute façon, nous n'avons pas à nous en mêler. »

« Je … Je regrette de m'être emportée ainsi, » dit-elle en se tournant vers moi. « Mais vous venez quand même de vous marier et votre épouse… »

« Non, Madame. Je n'ai pas pu me marier car …J'aime votre fille. Je ne peux pas vivre sans elle. »

« Je suis…désolée, » dit-elle entre deux sanglots. Je m'approchai d'elle quand la porte s'ouvrit enfin. Je me précipitai pour pénétrer dans le service quand je stoppai mon avancée et me retournai vers les autres.

« Allez-y la première, Madame,» dis-je à Renée. « Vous ne l'avez pas encore vue. » _(N/Angh : qu'est-ce que je disais tout à l'heure ? Ah oui…)_

« Merci. Mais appelez-moi, Renée. Madame, ça me vieillit de trop, » ajouta-t-elle en prenant la main de Charlie pour pénétrer dans le service.

**Fin du flashback**

Après la sortie de Bella des soins intensifs, elle fut installée dans une chambre particulière et je passai mes journées auprès d'elle. Elle était toujours sous calmant pour la maintenir endormie mais elle respirait par elle-même. Ma mère se tracassait beaucoup pour moi et elle avait refusé de repartir avec le reste de la famille. Ils étaient restés avec moi une semaine mais ensuite, leurs activités professionnelles les rappelaient à New York. Esmée venait me tenir compagnie quelques heures par jours et m'obligeait à repartir à l'hôtel pendant qu'elle restait auprès de mon ange. C'est également elle qui pensait à me rappeler l'heure des repas et m'apportait des petits plats de chez le traiteur du coin. _(N/Angh : les mamans et leurs fistons… Pfff !) _

Douze jours après le tremblement de terre, j'étais assis à son chevet, sa main dans la mienne. Jacob venait de partir et ma mère ne devait venir que vers dix-huit heures. Je passais mes journées à l'observer, caresser sa main, son visage, lui parler de tout et de rien. Ne dit-on pas que les personnes dans le coma entendent ce qu'on leur dit. Hier, Aro avait stoppé les puissants calmants et nous attendions que Bella se réveille.

_Ouvre les yeux mon amour, s'il te plait !_

Mais depuis hier, j'avais beau scruter son visage, aucun signe ne montrait qu'elle était proche du réveil. Je lui parlais encore plus et je lui lisais ses livres préférés à voix haute.

_**« Tu ne me reverras plus. Je ne reviendrai pas. Poursuis ta vie, je ne m'en mêlerai plus. Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé. »**_

_**Je m'efforçais de respirer normalement. Il fallait que je m'accroche, que je m'extirpe de ce cauchemar.  
- Adieu, Kristen, dit-il de la même voix paisible.  
- Attends ! M'écriai-je en tendant le bras, suppliant mes jambes sans vie de me porter vers lui.  
Je crus qu'il répondait à ma supplique, mais ses mains froides emprisonnèrent seulement mes poignets et les plaquèrent contre mon corps. Il se pencha, lèvres serrées, et déposa un baiser furtif sur mon front. Je le sentis à peine. Mes yeux se fermèrent.  
**__**.**__**- Fais attention à toi, chuchota-t-il, et son haleine fraîche effleura ma peau.  
**__**.**__**Il y eut un éclair, un souffle inattendu. Mes paupières se soulevèrent d'un coup. Les feuilles d'un petit érable s'agitaient encore dans la brise que son brusque départ avait provoquée. Je l'avais perdu.**_

« Tu sais, Bella, j'avais commencé ce livre le jour où j'attendais ton retour de chez Charlie. Et je ne comprenais pas comment ce mec pouvait quitter l'amour de sa vie. » _(N/Angh : Nous non plus…)_ Je caressais la paume de sa main, la portant à mes lèvres pour y déposer un doux baiser appuyé.

« Et nous deux, nous n'avons pas fait mieux. Quelle bande d'idiots nous avons été. Je donnerai tout pour revenir en arrière et surtout pour que tu te réveilles. Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement ma Bella. » Les larmes affluèrent au coin de mes yeux. Je ne pouvais la quitter des yeux, ni la quitter tout court. Je me sentais si impuissant face à son état.

_Ouvre les yeux, mon amour. _

« Reviens-moi » murmurai-je en posant ma joue sur sa main gauche que je ne lâchai pas. Je commençais à être en manque de sommeil et lentement je sombrai dans les bras de Morphée.

**POV Bella** : ( Chanson : J'aimerai tellement de Jena Lee)

Ce n'est qu'une larme, juste un reste du passé, **  
**Dont je m'éloigne, mais qui ne cesse de me hanter, **  
**Ce n'est qu'une larme, qui entaille mes pensées,**  
**Je retrouve mon âme ton regard me donne envie d'avancer,****

Eh eh oh oh Laisse moi l'oublier**  
**Eh eh oh oh Laisse moi l'effacer**  
**Eh eh oh oh Pour mieux tout te donner ...

Alors si je meurs maintenant, je ne veux pas oublier. Je veux profiter de cette voix, de ses mots, de cette chaleur, de cette caresse sur ma main.

_Pardon ! Comment ça, cette caresse ?_

****

Je sentis une caresse légère comme une plume sur ma main gauche suivie directement pas la sensation de lèvres se posant dessus. Que c'était doux et agréable.

_Si c'est un rêve, je ne veux pas me réveiller !_

Mon esprit était flou mais je prenais lentement conscience que je reposais sur une surface molle.

_Je suis sur un lit !_

Mes articulations et mes muscles refusaient de m'obéir et provoquaient même des douleurs diffuses lorsque j'essayais.

_Bon, doucement Bella. Essaye un muscle à la fois._

Je continuais à reprendre pied . Je sentais des aiguilles dans mes bras et le bip agaçant était toujours présent.

_Merde, je suis dans un hôpital._

Que faisais-je ici ? Je me concentrai sur mes derniers souvenirs. Je me voyais dans mon appartement puis sortir pour aller courir comme je le faisais quotidiennement. Mes souvenirs m'emmenèrent près du port où je m'écroulai à genoux en hurlant et pleurant.

_Le mariage. C'était le 2 octobre. _

Je me rappelais avoir quitté le parc et m'être dirigée vers le centre commercial quand la terre s'était mise à trembler. Je m'étais abritée sous un comptoir dans une boutique. Ensuite, le trou noir.

Quel jour sommes-nous ? Où suis-je ?

Je me posai toutes ces questions quand un murmure parvint à mes oreilles. Quelqu'un lisait quelques lignes d'un de mes livres préférés. Quelle ironie, ce passage…

« Et nous deux, nous n'avons pas fait mieux. Quelle bande d'idiots nous avons été. Je donnerai tout pour revenir en arrière et surtout pour que tu te réveilles. Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement ma Bella. » Ses paroles s'insinuèrent jusqu'à mon cerveau qui essayait d'associer les infos qui lui parvenaient.

_Caresse. Voix mélodieuse. Mots d'amour. Chambre d'hôpital._

« Reviens-moi.»

J'aimerai tellement te dire ce que veut mon coeur,**  
**Mais je n'ai plus les mots, **  
**J'aimerai tellement te dire que je n'ai plus peur, **  
**Mais ces mots sonnent faux**  
**Je dois tout recommencer une nouvelle fois,**  
**Bébé pardonne-moi si je fais un faux pas, **  
**Tu sais j'aimerai tellement te dire ce que veut mon coeur,**  
**Mais je n'ai plus les mots, **  
**

Le puzzle s'assemblait. Edward se trouvait auprès de moi. Il m'attendait.

_Je veux le voir !_

Je me concentrai sur les muscles de mon visage puisque le reste de mon corps refusait catégoriquement de réagir. Je reportai mon attention sur mes paupières, fine peau légère. Elles frémirent doucement. Mes yeux collaient s'opposant à leur ouverture.

_Bella, concentre-toi, merde. Juste soulever les paupières, je te demande pas de __soulever__ une tonne._

Après de longues minutes de combat avec mes yeux, la lumière filtra entre mes cils. Le noir de ma tête disparaissait. Je clignai plusieurs fois afin de m'habituer à la luminosité. Mes yeux piquèrent un peu. Enfin, je réussis à garder les paupières ouvertes et à regarder la pièce autour de moi. Tout était blanc, _normal c'est une_ _chambre d'hôpital_, des tas d'appareils et de tuyaux étaient reliés à moi, _beurk_.

Je déglutis péniblement et fis quelques mouvements des lèvres et des mâchoires pour amener un peu de salive à ma bouche qui était pâteuse.

J'ai peur de cette flamme, qui avant toi m'a brûlé,**  
**Tes yeux me désarme, je n'ose plus les affronter, **  
**Mes rêves se fanent, seul le temps pourra m'aider, **  
**Mais quand tu t'éloignes, j'ai finalement envie de te voir rester.****

Eh eh oh oh tu sais me parler**  
**Eh eh oh oh tu sais m'écouter**  
**Eh eh oh oh Bébé ... Laisse moi juste me retrouver**  
**

Une douce chaleur attira mon attention. Je posai mon regard vers la gauche et découvris une tignasse cuivrée sur ma main. Un sourire apparut involontairement sur mes lèvres tandis que j'observais ses traits parfaits. Il semblait détendu, sa tête reposant sur ma main qu'il tenait dans la sienne.

_Hum, toujours aussi beau._

Je levai péniblement ma main droite que j'approchai doucement vers ses cheveux. Ce mouvement demandait une concentration et un effort quasi surhumain mais je voulais le toucher pour être certaine que c'était vrai. Etre sûr qu'il se trouvait à mes côtés.

Ma main caressa sa chevelure désordonnée. Il gémit dans son sommeil. Je continuai quelques fois quand il bougea sa tête. Lentement, je vis ses yeux s'ouvrir et sa tête se redresser. Un faible sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres tandis qu'il écarquillait les yeux. Je me noyai dans l'éclat de ses iris vert émeraude où s'affichaient la surprise, le doute, la panique mais surtout la même étincelle qu'autrefois : l'amour.

J'aimerai tellement donner autant, que toi**  
**Je trouverai les mots que tu attends, pour toi**  
**Je te demande, je te demande juste du temps, ****

J'aimerai tellement te dire ce que veut mon coeur, **  
**mais je n'ai pas les mots **  
**j'aimerai te dire que je n'ai plus peur, **  
**mais ces mots sonnent faux, **  
**je dois tout recommencer une nouvelle fois (aimer une nouvelle fois)**  
**Bébé pardonne moi si je fais un faux pas (si je fais un faux pas)**  
**Tu sais j'aimerai tellement te dire ce que veut mon coeur (bébé pardonne-moi)**  
**et je trouverai les mots,

**« Bella ? Tu es… oh mon Dieu. Ne bouge pas je vais chercher le médecin, » dit-il en se redressant et se tournant vers la porte. Mais il stoppa net, son regard alternant entre moi et la sortie. Il revint enfin vers moi, caressa ma joue avant de déposer ses lèvres sur mon front et de courir chercher le médecin. **

**Quelques secondes plus tard, il était à nouveau à mes côtés, tenant ma main d****ans**** l'une des siennes pendant que l'autre caressait mes joues. Des larmes coulaient à présent sur son visage comme sur le mien. Nous n'avions pas parlé, ****a****ncrant simplement nos yeux dans ceux de l'autre. J'ouvris la bouche pour**essayer de parler mais aucun son ne voulut sortir de ma bouche. Une gêne au fond de ma gorge empêchait tout son de sortir. Je gesticulai dû au fait de mon silence.

« Chut Bella. Doucement, tu viens juste de te réveiller, » me réconforta-t-il. Il déposait de légers baisers sur mon front, mes joues, mon nez même, jamais sur mes lèvres.

_Il ne m'aime peut-être plus. Il se tracasse simplement._

« Bonjour, Mademoiselle Swan. Nous sommes contents de pouvoir vous compter enfin parmi nous. Votre réveil était très attendu, » dit l'homme en blanc qui venait de pénétrer dans la chambre en montrant Edward. Je souris faiblement en réponse et serrai la main d'Edward.

« Je suis le docteur Aro Volturi, votre médecin depuis votre admission. Alors, comment vous sentez-vous ? » Je le regardai paniqué, bougeant mon bras et ouvrant ma bouche mais aucune syllabe n'accepta de sortir de mon gosier.

« Hum. Ne forcez pas pour parler. La parole va vous revenir, ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous souvenez-vous de votre accident ? » Questionna le médecin. J'hochai la tête.

**  
**j'aimerai tellement te dire ce que veut mon coeur**  
**mais je n'ai plus les mots,**  
**j'aimerai tellement te dire que je n'ai plus peur,**  
**mais ces mots sonnent faux, **  
**Je dois tout recommencer une nouvelle fois (apprendre à aimer une nouvelle fois)**  
**Bébé pardonne moi si je fais un faux pas,**  
**Tu sais j'aimerai tellement te dire ce que veut mon coeur, (j'aimerai tellement)**  
**Et je trouverai les mots,

« Savez-vous quel jour nous sommes ? » Je pivotai la tête de droite à gauche.

« Nous sommes le quinze octobre, » répondit-il. J'écarquillai les yeux à cette nouvelle. J'avais été inconscient aussi longtemps. Je ne pus réprimer les larmes qui pointaient au coin de mes yeux. Le docteur Volturi s'approcha de moi et m'ausculta avant de m'expliquer qu'une série d'examens serait prévu dès demain matin pour vérifier si tout fonctionnait correctement. Il voulait que je me repose à présent. Mes yeux piquaient mais je refusais de les fermer. Ma main se ferma plus fort, ne voulant pas lâcher celle d'Edward. Puis, prenant mon courage à deux mains, je retirai ma main et lui fis comprendre que je pouvais rester seule.

_Je ne dois pas __vouloir__ le garder auprès de moi. Il a une femme qui ne doit pas apprécier qu'il soit ici._

Je vis immédiatement le visage d'Edward se pétrifier et une tristesse infinie se peindre sur son visage. Mon cœur se serra à cette vue.

« Tu veux que je parte, Bella ? » Dit-il d'une voix éraillée.

_Non, mais c'est ce que je dois faire._

J'avais mal de le chasser mais plus il resterait auprès de moi et plus difficile serait son départ. Pour toute réponse, j'éclatai en sanglot une fois de plus.

« Bella, ne me rejette pas. Je t'en supplie, je ne veux pas te perdre une fois de plus, » plaida-t-il en me tenant fermement la main. Ma volonté de le laisser partir s'effritait lentement. Je passai ma main sur ses joues pour essuyer les larmes. Nos yeux se trouvèrent et ne se lâchèrent plus. Edward qui s'était redressé m'observait, attendant que je décide si je voulais toujours qu'il parte.

_Non ! _

« J…je…j… »

« Ne force pas Bella. Tu as entendu Aro. Tu veux que je parte, vraiment ? Fais juste un signe, » chuchota-t-il.

« N…non, » réussis-je à articuler péniblement. Ce son provoqua des vibrations qui déclenchèrent une douleur dans mon œsophage asséché.

_S'il pose la question, c'est qu'il peut rester encore un peu. Je veux qu'il reste près de moi._

Edward se rapprocha et déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres. Il reprit sa place sur la chaise à mes côtés, saisissant ma main.

« C'est la seule chose qui compte maintenant. Je reste près de toi. Tu vas dormir et je serai près de toi à ton réveil. Je vais en profiter pour prévenir tes parents, Jacob, ma famille. »

Je lui souris faiblement alors que je sombrai dans le sommeil. Il me sembla entendre au loin. « Je t'aime ma Bella. »

**POV Edward (****Hymne à l'Amour : Edith Piaf) **

Bella venait de s'endormir. Mais elle était sortie de son coma.

_Enfin !_

D'après Aro, ses fonctions vitales étaient bonnes et maintenant qu'elle s' était éveillée, tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre. _(N/Angh : Ouch, t'as eu chaud Ed !)_ Les douleurs persisteraient quelques semaines puis une longue rééducation serait nécessaire mais elle était sauvée. Dès que ses yeux s'étaient fermés, j'avais prévenu ses parents qui ne tarderaient pas à arriver ainsi que ma famille qui ferait le voyage ce week-end.

J'étais toujours sur mon petit nuage, un sourire niait sur le visage, j'en étais sûr. Pourtant, même si elle avait fini par accepter que je reste auprès d'elle, elle avait d'abord voulu que je la laisse.

_Peut-être qu'elle ne veut plus de moi pour finir._

Je me repassais ces quelques minutes en boucle. Je ferai tout pour qu'elle m'accepte à nouveau dans sa vie. Je ne pouvais pas vivre sans elle. Je m'installai confortablement dans le fauteuil, lui tenant la main pour me reposer. A son réveil, nous devrons parler.

**= X = X =**

Vingt quatre heures étaient passés depuis sa sortie du coma. Elle avait eu un sommeil très agité. Elle gémissait et marmonnait beaucoup. Plusieurs fois, elle avait prononcé mon nom déclenchant une joie immense dans mon cœur. Mais nous n'avions pas pu encore discuter. Il y avait eu un va-et-vient incessant depuis ce matin.

_D'accord, tout le monde veut la voir mais ne pourrait-on pas nous laisser tranquille un peu._

Bella me lançait fréquemment des regards. Pensait-elle que j'allais m'éclipser en douce ? C'est en tout cas ce qu'elle crut en se réveillant ce matin. J'étais dans la salle de bain quand un sanglot me ramena en vitesse à son chevet. J'avais eu énormément de peine à la calmer et je compris qu'elle avait pensé que j'étais parti.

_Parti ? Sans elle ? Il faut vraiment que nous parlions. Et vite._

Quand enfin elle avait été capable de dire un mot, le cortège de visite avait commencé. Plus de huit heures à attendre que nous soyons seuls. Je commençais même à devenir irritable. Jacob et Charlie furent les derniers à partir. Jacob me rappela ses menaces émises le jour de mon faux mariage et Charlie me souhaita bonne chance.

« Tu n'es pas trop fatiguée par toutes ces visites ? »

« Non, ça va. Mais toi, ça ne t'embête pas… enfin, tu ne dois pas… Merde, » jura Bella en tapant sa main sur le lit lui soutirant une grimace de douleur.

« Va doucement, Bella. Qu'essayes-tu de me dire ? »

« On doit t'attendre aussi, » dit-elle faiblement alors qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue.

« Mon amour ! Personne ne m'attend. Je vais rester avec toi sauf si tu ne veux pas, D'accord ? »

« Ok. Je… »

« Oui ? Demande tout ce que tu veux. »

« Comment se fait-il que tu sois ici ? »

« J'ai des tas de choses à te dire. Mais es-tu sûr que tu n'es pas trop fatiguée ?

« Non, je veux qu'on parle avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne débarque, » dit-elle en souriant.

« Bien. Je suis ici depuis le lendemain du tremblement de terre. Nous sommes tous venus et t'avons cherchée avec l'aide de Jacob. »

« Mais le tremblement de terre, c'était…c'était le 2 octobre. Tu venais de te marier ? »

« Non, Bella. »

« Non ? Quoi non ? »

« Non, je ne me suis pas marié, » avouai-je ne pouvant m'empêcher de sourire face à son air médusé. _(N/Angh : le moment tant attendu ! *saute de joie*)_

« Quoi ? Mais j'ai lu… »

« Chut. Laisse-moi finir. Non, je ne me suis pas marié. Ils se sont tous ligués contre moi pour me faire retrouver la raison et je n'ai pas pu dire oui, ce jour-là. »

« Tu veux dire que tu as dit non lors de la cérémonie ? » Bella avait un air choqué à présent.

« C'est ce que je viens de dire. »

« OH, pauvre Tanya. Ca doit être dur pour elle. _» (N/Angh : Oh, genre, elle est déçue pour elle ! Ben voyons… )_

« Bella ! Ne t'en fais pas pour elle. Elle nous a manipulé tous les deux. Elle n'a que ce qu'elle mérite. »

« Elle avait raison. »

« Pardon ? » Maintenant c'était moi qui avais un air choqué. Comment Bella pouvait-elle donner raison à une femme comme Tanya.

_Mais à quoi pense-t-elle encore ?_

« Et en quoi, aurait-elle raison ? » M'énervai-je. Je respirai profondément pour retrouver mon calme.

« Je ne suis pas celle qu'il te faut. Tu mérites quelqu'un de mieux, de plus digne pour être à tes côtés. C'est important pour ton travail. »

_Reste calme Edward ! _

« Bella ! Mon travail est une chose important c'est vrai mais moins que toi. Tu ne peux même pas imaginer ce que ça été de te perdre ainsi, sans nouvelles de toi. J'ai cru que mon monde s'écroulait et j'ai eu des difficultés à m'en remettre. » Bella voulut dire quelque chose mais je posai un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui imposer le silence. « J'avais beau essayer de te trouver, je n'y arrivais pas. Alors, Tanya m'a raconté que tu ne voulais pas t'engager car tu ne m'aimais pas suffisamment et que l'amour longue distance ne te tentait pas. Au départ, je ne voulais pas y croire puis, j'ai fini par me faire à cette idée et Tanya était tellement prévenante, gentille. Elle me montrait une facette d'elle que je ne connaissais pas. Alors, j'ai pensé qu'en me mariant avec elle, j'arriverais à t'oublier, à avancer. Mais c'était une utopie. La vie sans toi n'a aucun intérêt. Je t'aime et … toi, tu ne veux vraiment plus de moi ? » Ma voix était devenue chevrotante à la fin de mon plaidoyer. J'appréhendais sa réponse mais je l'accepterai. Si elle ne voulait plus de moi à ses côtés, je partirai.

« Edward, je… » Bella déglutit péniblement, son regard fixé au mien, me jaugeant. Je ne dis rien préférant attendre sa réponse.

« Je suis désolée… » Commença-t-elle, son visage baigné de larmes. Je m'assis sur le bord du lit et la pris dans mes bras. Que c'était doux de l'avoir auprès de moi, de sentir sa chaleur, son odeur. Elle souffla puis reprit la parole d'une voix mal assurée.

« Je suis désolée de l'avoir écoutée mais elle semblait si sincère en me parlant. Elle faisait preuve de gentillesse envers moi. Elle disait que c'était pour ne pas que je souffre car un jour tu te lasserais de moi. Et moi, je l'ai cru. »

_Comme si je pouvais me lasser d'elle._

« Mais… »

« Non, c'est à mon tour maintenant. Pourquoi ne l'aurais-je pas cru ? Je n'ai jamais compris ce qui t'attirait en moi. Je suis si banale. Alors que toi, tu es si…si beau, si intéressant, si …tellement mieux que moi. » Ne voulant pas que je parle, je me contentai de secouer la tête à son jugement.

_Elle ne se voit vraiment pas telle qu'elle est. Banale ? N'importe quoi !_

« Moi, non plus, je n'ai pas bien vécu ces mois sans toi. Ma vie n'a plus de sens sans toi. Il n'y a pas eu un jour où tu n'as pas été dans mes pensées. Je n'ai pas cessé de t'aimer Edward et je pense que je ne pourrais jamais y arriver. Alors oui, je t'aime et même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux de moi, je ne veux plus jamais être loin de toi. »

« C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir, » dis-je euphorique avant de me jeter sur ses lèvres mais en douceur pour ne pas lui faire de mal. Je l'embrassai passionnément voulant lui montrer tout l'amour que j'avais pour elle, lui prouver qu'elle n'était pas banale mais au contraire qu'elle était merveilleuse et que c'était elle que je voulais pour toujours.

« Je t'aime Bella. »

« Je t'aime aussi, Edward. »

« Pour toujours. »

« Pour toujours. »

Nos lèvres se trouvèrent pour un nouveau baiser plus tendre, plus doux mais surtout gorgé de tout l'amour que nous avions l'un pour l'autre. Plus rien ne pourrait jamais nous séparer.

Je restai allongé à ses côtés pendant que Bella s'endormait. Demain, nous devrons parler de l'avenir. Demain, je devrai penser à mon avenir professionnel. Demain, je devrai penser à ma nouvelle vie auprès de ma Bella.

Alors le verdict pour ces « vrais » retrouvailles.

N'hésitez surtout pas à me donner votre avis.

Prochaine parution le premier week-end de février.

D'ici là, on se retrouvera sur Alphabet Weekend.

Teaser pour chaque review comme d'hab.

A très bientôt

Biz

Eli


	23. Chapter 22: Nouveau départ

_Coucou,_

_Et oui, c'est bien moi. J'avais dit pas avant le 1er week-end de février mais une grande envie d'écrire et me voilà. Je n'ai pas résisté à vous le livrer plus tôt._

_Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews (anonymes ou non) et ce malgré le bug du site le._

_Beaucoup d'entre vous ont eu peur que Bella rejette encore Edward. Mais moi, je n'aurais jamais pu faire une chose pareille. _

_Il reste encore un chapitre et l'épilogue et puis nous devrons dire adieu à Edward et Bella. Ca me fait tout bizarre._

_Un tout grand merci à toi, Anghjulina pour tes corrections, tes avis et surtout tes encouragements._

_N'oublions pas que tout appartient à SM et que je ne fais que jouer avec les personnages._

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**Chapitre 22**

**POV Bella **

J'étais bloquée dans cette chambre d'hôpital depuis un mois et ma patience arrivait à ses limites. Il fallait que je sorte d'ici et vite avant de devenir complètement folle. J'avais été grièvement blessée mais j'allais mieux. Aro me le disait tous les jours. Alors, pourquoi me gardait-on encore prisonnière ?

_J'en ai marre de cette chambre. J'en ai marre d'être surveillée. J'en ai marre d'être choyée sans arrêt par tout le monde._

Ok, j'avais été ensevelie sous un bâtiment lors du tremblement de terre mais je m'en étais sortie. J'avais un plâtre au niveau du membre inférieur droit et un également au niveau du poignet gauche. Il était question de me les retirer dans une dizaine de jours.

_Yeesss !_

Les côtes fracturées me lançaient encore un peu mais c'était plus que supportable. J'avais récupéré ma capacité respiratoire complète depuis quelques jours. Le pneumothorax n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir même si je devais m'abstenir de faire des efforts importants et du sport. Les docteurs m'avaient conseillée d'éviter les essoufflements inutiles les prochaines semaines. Quand à la commotion cérébrale, ce n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Les maux de tête avaient disparu et l'obscurité n'était plus une nécessité.

_En résumé j'allais bien. Plus de raison de rester ici._

De plus, les journées étaient interminables sans Edward. Il avait été auprès de moi durant tout mon coma et les premiers jours après mon réveil. Nous avions pu nous expliquer, nous avouer que nos sentiments étaient encore bien présents tant pour lui que pour moi, si ce n'est plus. La séparation avait décuplé notre besoin l'un de l'autre et nos séparations durant la semaine étaient à la limite du supportable. Nous ne nous étions pas quittés les premiers jours suivant ma sortie du coma. Il passait toutes ses journées à mes côtés. Nous parlions, rions ou regardions simplement la télévision. Bref, nous profitions de la présence de l'un et de l'autre, nous répétant notre amour. (_N/Angh : là je fonds…)_

Mais tout avait une fin. Une semaine après mon réveil, Edward arriva, l'air penaud et embarrassé.

« Bonjour mon amour, » dit-il en m'embrassant légèrement.

« Bonjour Edward. Ca ne va pas ? »

« Bien sûr que si, » répondit-il, trop rapidement pour ne pas éveiller ma curiosité.

« Voyons Edward. Je vois bien que tu me caches quelque chose. Dis-moi ? » Il s'était assis sur le bord du lit et caressait ma joue. Il approcha ses lèvres des miennes avant de les capturer dans un baiser passionné.

« Hum, je pense que je n'ai pas bien saisi ce que tu voulais me dire. Répète un peu ! » Le taquinai-je en agrippant sa nuque et le rapprochant de moi pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Je ne me lasserai jamais de la douce sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je commençais à en vouloir plus, mes mains fourrageant dans sa chevelure avant de descendre sur son torse. Edward attrapa rapidement mes poignets et s'écarta de moi.

« Sois sage, mon cœur, » dit-il en me rallongeant sur l'oreiller et effleurant mes lèvres. (_N/Angh : Comme si c'était possible !)_

« Bon. Alors dis-moi ce qui te tracasse. » Je vis un sourire se dessiner sur sa bouche. Il replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille avant de prendre la parole.

« Bella…Je vais devoir me rendre à New York. »

« Oh ! Bien sûr je … comprends. Tu es resté longtemps ici. » Ma gorge se nouait et je sentais les larmes affluer dans mes yeux. J'essayais de les ravaler mais les traitresses jaillir malgré tout.

« Chut, Bella. Ne pleure pas, je t'en prie. Ne pleure pas. »

« Je …Je pleure pas. »

« Non, je vois ça ! » Il me prit délicatement dans se bras pour ne pas me faire de mal et me berça le temps que je me calme.

« Laisse-moi t'expliquer. Je ne vais pas repartir à New York sans toi, ni te quitter Bella. Mais mon patron m'a appelé car j'ai des dossiers en cours qui vont passer au tribunal. Ces gens comptent sur moi, je ne peux pas les laisser tomber et ça prendrait trop de temps à un autre avocat de mémoriser la tonne de documents. » (_N/Angh : Pro avec ça, je suis impressionnée !) (N/Eli : C'est d'Edward qu'on parle !!)_

« Je comprends, Edward. Tu dois y aller. Je peux rester seule ici, ne te tracasse pas, » répondis-je courageusement. Je devais le laisser partir.

_Idiote que tu es d'avoir cru qu'il resterait pour toi._

« Bella ! Bella ! Arrête ça tout de suite. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je. Ne. Pars. Pas. Définitivement. Pour New. York. »

« Quoi ? » Répétai-je en secouant la tête pour essayer de remettre mes idées en place.

« Bella je vais aller travailler la semaine. Je partirai le dimanche soir, et le vendredi je serai de retour près de toi. Tous mes WE te seront consacrés. Je vais mener à bout ces dossiers puis je reviendrai près de toi pour ne plus jamais te quitter. » Il avait prononcé ces mots, ses yeux dans les miens, sa main sur ma joue.

« Tu veux vivre avec moi ici ? »

« Oui. Qu'y a-t-il de si extraordinaire à cela, » demanda-t-il en levant les sourcils.

« Mais ta vie est là-bas ainsi que ton travail. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir ainsi lorsque tu m'as dit que tu repartais. Ton travail est important. »

« Bella, » dit-il en soupirant. « La semaine dernière, je t'ai dit que tu étais plus importante que tous les travaux du monde. Je veux vivre avec toi. Je veux vieillir avec toi. Je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi. Mais ces gens comptent sur moi. »

« Je sais. Vas-y. Je survivrai à cinq jours seule. Mais ne t'avise pas de ne pas rentrer le vendredi, sinon… »

« Sinon ? »

« Sinon, je vais te chercher et te ramener ici par la peau des fesses. »

Nous éclatâmes tous les deux de rire. Et c'est ainsi qu'Edward et moi nous nous séparâmes les dimanches pour mieux nous retrouver chaque vendredi. Ces courtes séparations ne faisaient que renforcer notre amour.

En contrepartie, mon forfait téléphonique explosa. Nous nous téléphonions le matin avant qu'il ne se rende au bureau. Vers dix heures, il venait aux nouvelles quelques minutes après le passage quotidien d'Aro. A treize heures, je lui souhaitais un bon appétit. Quelques textos égayaient mes après-midi et dans la soirée, nous avions de longues, mais de très longues conversations avant que je ne sombre dans les bras de Morphée.

C'est ainsi que les quatre semaines passèrent rythmées par nos appels et les visites. Tout le monde se relayait à mon chevet pour éviter que je ne m'ennuie. Jacob passait les mercredis après-midi à mes côtés. Mon père et Angela se répartissaient les autres jours quand un Cullen ne décidait pas de faire le voyage pour venir me dire un petit bonjour. Rosalie et Emmett étaient venus deux fois me rendre visite. J'avais été si heureuse de les voir arriver. Emmett avait beaucoup plaisanté sur ma maladresse et mon don pour la malchance. Mais je voyais bien qu'il était soulagé que je sois saine et sauve et surtout que son frère et moi soyons réconciliés. J'avais eu droit aux détails des événements pré-mariage.

Ensuite, Alice avait décidé de venir passer une semaine entière avec moi. J'avoue avoir été stressée à cette idée. Je n'étais pas très sûre de son attachement mais elle se révéla être charmante avec moi. Alice fit du shopping pour moi. Ma chambre ressemblait à une succursale du centre commercial. A l'idée de certains de ses achats, j'en rougissais encore. A son départ, j'avais gagné une amie, une très bonne amie.

Quatre semaines après mon réveil, un vendredi après-midi, j'attendais l'arrivée de mon chéri. Dès que l'horloge afficha dix-sept heures, je ne tenais plus en place. Je faisais les cents pas dans ma chambre, épiant les moindres bruits venant du couloir. Quand enfin, la porte s'ouvrit sur mon amoureux. Claudiquant vers lui, je me jetai dans ses bras tant l'absence était pénible. Il laissa tomber au sol les sacs qu'il tenait à la main afin de m'enlacer amoureusement. Nos lèvres se trouvèrent immédiatement. Ma langue caressa sa lèvre inférieure lui demandant l'accès à sa bouche, chose qu'il m'octroya sans hésiter. C'est haletant que nous nous écartèrent l'un de l'autre.

« Hum, mon cœur. Tu m'as manqué. »

« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, » répondis-je.

« Qu'a dit Aro ? Pense-t-il que tu pourras sortir bientôt ? »

« Il voudrait que je passe quelques tests la semaine prochaine et si tout va bien, je serai libérée vendredi. »

« Je me réjouis déjà d'être la semaine prochaine alors. »

« Moi aussi. Enfin libre. Je commence vraiment à étouffer ici. » Edward rit de l'air dépité que j'affichais. Moi qui haïssais les hôpitaux, j'avais été gâtée cette fois-ci. Il insista pour que je me recouche dans mon lit tandis qu'il prenait place à mes côtés.

Le rituel du vendredi soir pouvait commencer. Nous dînions ensemble des plats qu'il apportait du traiteur du coin en me racontant sa semaine loin de moi. Je faisais de même. Nos amis et familles avaient compris que l'entrée de la chambre leur était totalement interdite ce jour-là. Nous avions besoin de nous retrouver seuls, de profiter de nos retrouvailles hebdomadaires. Emmett et Jacob aimaient nous taquiner en disant que la chambre se transformait en un haut lieu de luxure. Mais il se trompait complètement. Edward redoutait par-dessus tout de me faire le moindre mal. Nous soirées restaient donc chastes à mon grand désarroi. (_N/Angh : oh bah mince alors ! Je me posais justement la question !)_

Un lit d'appoint était installé chaque fin de semaine pour lui à mes côtés pour la bonne forme car c'est à mes côtés qu'il passait la nuit. Je me lovais dans ses bras trop heureuse de profiter de sa présence. Après avoir visionné ensemble un polar à la télévision, je baillai fortement et Edward me conseilla de dormir. Il se changea et vint me prendre dans ses bras où je sombrai rapidement.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai seule. Un bruit d'eau me parvint de la salle de bain. Je ne pris que quelques secondes de réflexion avant de sortir du lit et de me diriger vers celle-ci. J'entrouvris la porte pour apercevoir Edward qui terminait de se raser. Le parfum de son after-shave embaumait la pièce. Sur la pointe des pieds, je m'approchai de lui et passai mes bras autour de sa taille pour l'enlacer, collant mon buste contre son dos.

« Déjà debout ? As-tu bien dormi ? » Demanda-t-il en posant une main sur mes bras.

« Toujours quand tu es près de moi. Et toi ? »

« Hum…très bien ! »

« Qu'est-ce que ce hum veut dire ? »

« Rien. »

« Je vois bien que tu refuses de me dire quelque chose. Vas-y, raconte. »

« Disons que… Tu as beaucoup rêvé cette nuit. »

« Hum, intéressant. Et tu as une idée de quoi parlait mes rêves, » demandai-je en tournant autour de lui pour venir me placer entre le lavabo et lui. Je mis mes bras autour de son cou pour me rapprocher au maximum de lui et l'embrasser. Nos bouches bougèrent à l'unisson et très vite, nos langues se cherchèrent pour entamer une danse enflammée. A bout de souffle, nous nous écartâmes et il appuya son front contre le mien.

« Alors, ce rêve. En quoi était-il intéressant ? » Insistai-je en me collant à lui. (_N/Angh : je sens le grand moment de bonheur pour nous autres lectrices ! Allez je me tais et savoure…)_

« Tu…Tu parlais. »

« Ah, et je disais quoi ? » Questionnai-je. J'avais une idée très précise de mes rêves de cette nuit, m'étant réveillée ce matin légèrement haletante, mon bas de pyjama humide. Je bougeai mon bassin contre le sien provoquant une friction contre sa virilité qui était bien présente déjà.

« C'est pas … pas vraiment des …mots. Plutôt des gémissements. » Edward essayait de s'écarter mais mes bras crochetaient sa nuque empêchant tout mouvement de recul. Je n'avais pas l'intention de le laisser s'éloigner de moi comme d'habitude. J'allais bien et il était temps qu'il s'en rende compte.

« Oh des gémissements ! Comme ceux-là ? Hum, Edward. Encore, Hum… » Susurrai-je à son oreille. Je sentis son sexe frétiller contre mon bas ventre, sa respiration s'étant légèrement accélérée. Il voulut saisir mes poignets derrière sa tête mais je l'évitai et ma main droite valide descendit, caressant son torse, ses abdominaux avant de terminer sa course au niveau de la bosse de son pantalon.

« Bella ! Sois raisonnable. Tu n'es pas complètement guérie, » me réprimanda-t-il d'une voix rauque mais n'essayant plus de se dégager. Profitant de mon avantage, je fis des aller-retour sur son sexe. Je déposai quelques baisers sur sa mâchoire remontant vers son oreille.

« Edward, je vais bien et tu ne me feras pas de mal. Que du bien, au contraire, » murmurai-je accentuant mes caresses sur sa verge tendue. Je l'entendis marmonner et soupirer mais je savais que j'avais gagné. Ses mains encerclèrent ma taille, me rapprochant encore de lui et il se jeta sur mes lèvres pour un baiser fougueux. Je savais que cette abstinence avait été aussi dure pour lui que pour moi et qu'il n'aurait pas résisté longtemps. Intérieurement, je jubilais.

Une de ses mains se glissa entre nous et vint caresser mon intimité au travers de mon pyjama. Je poussai mon bassin contre lui voulant augmenter le contact. Sa main passa la barrière de mon pantalon et arriva rapidement sur ma féminité.

« Tu es déjà toute mouillée pour moi, mon cœur, » dit-il en passant un doigt entre mes lèvres intimes gorgées et avides de ses caresses. Pendant que sa bouche embrassait et suçait mon cou, il introduisit un doigt en moi rapidement rejoint par un deuxième. Mon bassin suivait ses mouvements. Ma main avait également passée la barrière de son pantalon et de son boxer et faisait des va-et-vient sur sa queue dressée pour moi. Il avait déboutonné ma veste de pyjama et sa bouche se posa sur mon sein, ses dents mordillant mon téton durci.

« Oh oui, Edward…plus… » Je remarquai un sourire sur ses lèvres alors qu'il pompait de plus belle en moi m'amenant progressivement vers ma délivrance. Un violent orgasme s'abattit sur moi.

« Oui, Edwwwaard ! » Criai-je. Il retira ses doigts me laissant reprendre mes esprits, ma tête appuyé contre son torse. Je le sentis vouloir s'éloigner. Je saisis rapidement sa nuque pour l'en empêcher.

« Edward ? Où comptes-tu aller ainsi, » demandai-je, ancrant mes yeux dans les siens. Je recollai mon bassin contre le sien, bien décidée à obtenir tout ce que je voulais. Son érection était toujours bien présente et ne demandait qu'à être soulagée.

« Bella ! »

« Non, il n'y a pas de _Bella _qui tienne. Je te veux en moi, s'il te plaît, » minaudai-je en me balançant de droite à gauche contre lui. Ses yeux avaient maintenant une belle teinte noire et je savais qu'il luttait. « S'il te plaît ! »

Lentement, Edward descendit mon pantalon et me souleva pour m'installer sur la tablette à côté du lavabo. Il se dévêtit également et vint se positionner entre mes cuisses. Ses mains prirent mon visage en coupe, ses yeux capturant mon regard. Il m'embrassa langoureusement avant de reprendre la parole.

« Bella ? Je veux que tu m'arrête si jamais je te faisais mal. Ok ? »

« Mais tu… »

« Non, c'est clair ? » M'arrêta-t-il alors que je voulais le rassurer.

« Oui. Maintenant je te veux, Edward. » Il sourit et reprit possession de mes lèvres, sa langue s'aventurant plus profondément dans ma bouche à la recherche de la mienne. Il se positionna à mon entrée, et il s'enfonça en moi doucement. Je poussai mon bassin vers l'avant pour l'obtenir entièrement en moi. Je me sentais bien, entière. J'avais l'impression qu'il y avait une éternité que nous n'avions pas fait l'amour et j'étais en manque, en manque de lui.

« Oh, Bella ! C'est si bon. »

Ses mouvements restaient lents, profonds, nous amenant progressivement vers la jouissance. Mes ongles s'enfonçaient dans ses épaules. Ses mains voyageaient sur mon dos pour arriver à mes hanches. Les saisissant, il me maintint en accélérant son rythme. Je recommençais à voir des étoiles derrières mes paupières, une douce chaleur montait en moi.

« Bella, jouis pour moi. » Ces mots déclenchèrent l'explosion de mon orgasme. Je criai son nom. Quelques coups de reins en/de plus et Edward se déversa en moi, criant mon nom également. Nous restâmes enlacés quelques minutes puis il se recula avant de me reprendre dans ses bras.

« Je t'aime. »

« Moi aussi, je t'aime, Edward. »

Nous terminâmes notre toilette côte à côte avant de reprendre place sur mon lit. Le reste du week-end passa rapidement au rythme des visites. Le dimanche arriva trop vite comme chaque semaine. Nous nous séparâmes à contre cœur. Ces séparations devenaient de plus en plus pénibles tant pour lui que pour moi. Si au moins je pouvais être chez Charlie. Ce serait moins dur.

**POV Edward**

Une nouvelle semaine loin de Bella commençait mais cette situation me pesait de plus en plus. Heureusement que tout serait bientôt terminé. Je n'avais plus accepté de nouveaux dossiers depuis mon retour au grand dam de mon patron. Secrètement, il avait espéré que je décide de continuer à travailler pour lui mais il était hors de question que j'abandonne Bella à Seattle.

Eléazar, malgré ce qui s'était passé, tenait à me garder au sein de son cabinet. Il m'avait certifié que les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés début octobre n'entachaient en rien sa confiance en moi. J'aurais pu continuer mon travail et convaincre Bella de me suivre. Je suis sûr qu'elle aurait accepté mais c'est ma vie entière que je voulais changer. Je voulais tourner la page. Hors, ici, tout me rappelait mes frasques passées. Je croisais régulièrement d'anciennes conquêtes ou pire, Tanya et ses sœurs. Elle venait au bureau plusieurs fois par semaine. Je ne voulais pas imposer à Bella de supporter cela sachant que son attitude ne s'améliorerait pas et qu'elle pouvait être une vraie garce quand elle le voulait.

Mais il y avait aussi une autre raison. Depuis cet été, en vivant dans la maison de mes parents, Edward et Elisabeth Masen, mon envie de ressembler à mon père s'était intensifiée. J'avais voulu être avocat pour être comme lui mais à New York, je m'étais perdu. C'est l'appât du gain qui avait prédominé. Travailler pour Eléazar, c'était être au sein d'un prestigieux cabinet, défendre des personnes célèbres, bourrées de frics et devenir l'une d'entre-elles. Mais cet été, je m'étais souvenu que mon père était avocat pour défendre la veuve et l'orphelin comme il se plaisait à le dire. Je me rappelais qu'il s'occupait parfois de gens sans le sou juste pour défendre une bonne cause. Et je voulais être comme lui. Je voulais que de là-haut, il soit fier de moi.

La semaine dernière, j'avais invité mon père, du moins celui qui l'était depuis maintenant dix ans, à déjeuner pour en discuter. Je lui avais expliqué que je désirais ouvrir mon propre cabinet à Seattle et devenir l'avocat dont Edward senior aurait été fier. Il m'avait assuré son soutien, regrettant la distance qu'il y aurait entre nous mais approuvant entièrement mes projets. Nous avions annoncé mon départ pour Seattle au reste de la famille réunie. Mon frère et ma sœur étaient tristes de mon départ mais heureux pour moi d'avoir enfin trouvé ma voie. Evidemment, j'avais dû promettre de les inviter fréquemment à la villa. Ce que je fis avec plaisir.

_Reste plus qu'à en parler à Bella. (N/Angh : comme si allait refuser Eddy, réfléchis !)_

= X =

Ce matin, je venais de plaider pour la dernière fois au tribunal de New York. J'avais obtenu gain de cause dans cette affaire peu intéressante. Il s'agissait d'un divorce plutôt pénible où plusieurs millions de dollars étaient en jeu. Pour fêter l'évènement, mon boss m'avait invité au « Bernardin » l'un des restaurants les plus branchés de la ville.

Le repas se passa bien. Nous parlions de sujets anodins jusqu'au dessert où Eléazar aborda enfin le sujet qui l'intéressait.

« Alors ta décision est prise ? Quoi que je dise, tu ne changeras pas d'avis ? » Demanda Eleazar à la fin du repas.

« Tu sais que je suis sûr de moi. Non, je ne changerai pas d'avis. »

« Je te comprends. Une part de moi voudrait te garder à mes côtés mais l'autre te comprend tout à fait. »

« Merci. Ton attitude me touche énormément. »

« C'est normal, Edward. Je t'apprécie en tant que l'avocat brillant que tu es mais aussi en tant qu'homme. Et je suis fier de toi. »

« J'ai vraiment apprécié de travailler pour toi. Mais ma vie est là-bas. »

« Sait-elle la chance qu'elle a ? »

« Non, c'est moi le chanceux dans cette histoire. »

« Ok. Mais j'ai une proposition à te faire. »

« Ah ! Je t'écoute. » Je bus une gorge de vin avant de poser mon regard sur lui pour entendre sa proposition.

« Je te propose de maintenir notre association et d'ouvrir un cabinet Denali et Cullen à Seattle. Notre notoriété te permettrait de t'installer correctement et d'obtenir rapidement des clients. Nous y gagnerions tous les deux. Qu'en dis-tu ? »

« J'apprécie ta proposition mais je ne peux pas accepter. » Je vis la stupeur se dessiner sur son visage. Il avait rarement essuyé de refus dans sa vie. Tout avocat aurait rampé à ses pieds pour une telle offre, comme moi deux mois plus tôt, mais cette époque était révolue. Dorénavant, je prenais ma vie en main et la seule personne à qui je souhaitais rendre des comptes était ma petite amie.

« Comment tu ne peux pas accepter ? Pourquoi ? »

« Je désire ouvrir mon propre cabinet et faire cavalier seul comme mon père autrefois. Peut-être même dans ma ville natale. Je suis désolée mais défendre des célébrités ou des hommes riches ne m'intéresse plus. Je veux croire en ceux que je défends. Je veux sauver des vies qui en valent la peine. Protéger des hommes et des femmes pour des causes justes. Désolée Eléazar mais nous n'avons plus la même notion de la justice. J'ai changé.» (_N/Angh : Et quel homme !)_

« Je ne te comprends pas. Je n'arriverais pas à te faire entendre raison ? » Essaya-t-il à nouveau. (_N/Angh : Mais t'es bouché ou quoi ? Il a dit non ?!)_

« Je suis bien décidé. C'est cette vie que je veux à présent avec à mes côtés la femme de ma vie. Je veux penser à nous et profiter de la nouvelle vie qui s'ouvre à nous. »

« Je te souhaite d'être heureux, Edward. Et si un jour tu regrettais ce choix, la porte de mes bureaux te sera toujours ouverte car tu es l'un des avocats les plus talentueux que j'ai eu la chance de rencontrer. Je te souhaite bonne chance, » clôtura-t-il avant de nous séparer. Je repassai au cabinet afin de vider mon bureau et saluer mes anciens collègues.

Je repris le chemin de mon appartement pour la dernière fois. Demain je m'envolerai vers Seattle, vers la femme de mon cœur pour commencer notre nouvelle vie ensemble. Je lui ferai la surprise d'arriver un jour plus tôt. Je serai avec elle pour sa sortie de l'hôpital programmée demain après-midi et j'espérais la convaincre de venir avec moi vivre à la villa. (_N/Angh : si jamais, je suis là…)_

Une fois à l'appart, je commençai mes bagages. J'empaquetai ce qui était nécessaire à mon installation à Forks. Mes parents se chargeant de me faire parvenir le reste. Demain je rentrais chez moi. Demain je rejoignais ma Bella pour ne plus la quitter. Demain, je commençais ma nouvelle vie.

* * *

_Les voilà enfin parti pour une vie à deux. J'attends vous avis ou critiques avant d'entamer la dernière ligne droite._

_Un dernier teaser pour chaque review comme d'hab._

_Afin de nous réchauffer en cet hiver bien blanc, un nouveau chapitre de l'alphabet dimanche soir ou lundi au plus tard._

_Bisous à vous tous._


	24. Chapter 23: Ensemble

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Et bien voilà, nous arrivons au dernier chapitre de mon histoire. J'avoue que c'es la gorge un peu nouée que je le poste. Six mois de vie commune avec eux, ça laisse des traces. **

**Merci à vous tous de m'avoir accompagnée et encouragée durant ces longs mois.**

**Merci pour toutes vos merveilleuses reviews (anonymes ou autres) qui m'ont amusée, touchée et touchée au plus haut point.**

**Merci à Bostondirty de sa gentillesse et de son soutien. Merci à toi, Anghjulina pour ta correction et tes encouragements. **

**Merci à Stephenie Meyer sans qui nous ne serions pas là.**

**Bon, à présent, je vous laisse avec ce dernier opus. La semaine prochaine, je posterai un court épilogue qui mettra définitivement le mot fin à cette fic. **

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre 23 :**

_Demain je __rentrerai__ chez moi. Demain je __rejoindrai__ ma Bella pour ne plus la quitter. Demain, je __commencerai__ ma nouvelle vie._

**POV Edward ( Seattle 17 novembre 2009)**

Le taxi que j'avais trouvé à la sortie de l'aéroport venait de me déposer devant l'hôpital. Mes sacs de voyage dans chaque main, je me dirigeai vers l'ascenseur pour rejoindre ma belle. C'est toujours quand vous êtres pressé que ceux-ci décident de s'arrêter à chaque étage. Plus on faisait d'arrêt et plus je lançais des regards furieux aux pauvres visiteurs qui me prenait pour un fou.

_Plus que quelques pas. Et si elle n'était pas contente de ma décision. Et si elle avait changé d'avis. Et si…_

_La ferme et entre !_

J'ouvrai la porte doucement et vis enfin la femme de mes rêves devant les yeux. Quatre jours sans elle. Ce fut trop long.

_Heureusement que c'était la dernière semaine là-bas, je n'aurais plus __été capable de tenir__._

Dès que je posai le pied dans sa chambre, Bella se tourna et son visage exprima tout d'abord une grande surprise avant de se transformer en une joie immense. Laissant tomber mes sacs à l'entrée, je me précipitai vers elle pour l'embrasser passionnément.

_Dieu, qu'elle m'avait manqué._

« Edward mais…que fais-tu là ? » Demanda-t-elle toujours surprise par mon arrivée. Je ne relâchai pas ma prise, humant son odeur, me délectant de sa chaleur, de sa douceur.

« Hum…Tu me manquais trop, Bella. »

« Toi aussi tu me manquais mais, et ton travail ? Tu ne vas pas avoir de problèmes d'avoir quitté le bureau plus tôt ? » S'inquiétait-elle, se blottissant contre moi.

_Toujours __en train de__ penser aux autres._

« Non. Plus de problème. En fait, je n'ai plus de boulot. » (_N/Angh : ben Ed ?!)_

« Pardon ? » Je ne pus refreiner le sourire qui naissait sur mes lèvres face à l'incrédulité qui se peignait sur son visage. Bella s'agita dans mes bras mais je refusais de desserrer mon étreinte.

« J'ai plaidé ma dernière affaire pour le cabinet Denali. Je suis libre de tout contrat. Donc, me voilà. » Je lâchai enfin Bella et nous entrainai vers le lit pour qu'elle s'y installe. Elle devait toujours se ménager. Prenant place à ses côtés, je passai un bras autour de ses épaules me préparant à répondre à ses questions.

_Faite qu'elle soit d'accord ? (N/Angh : si jamais, je suis là…)_

« Tu as quitté le cabinet d'avocat ? Mais que vas-tu faire ? » Je fis une petite grimace.

« Bella ! » Commençai-je en prenant son visage en coupe pour qu'elle me regarde. « Ces dernières semaines, j'ai énormément réfléchi et je me suis rendu compte que les affaires que nous défendions ne me correspondaient plus. J'ai toujours voulu être avocat pour être comme mon père. Je veux croire en ce que je défends. Je veux reprendre mon travail en main. C'est la première raison. »

« Et la deuxième ? » Demanda-t-elle timidement.

« C'est toi. Je ne veux plus être séparée de toi. Je ne veux plus repartir tous les dimanches. Je ne veux plus attendre désespérément que le vendredi soir arrive. Je ne veux plus perdre mon temps dans les aéroports. »

« Mais… »

« Je veux te voir chaque jour. Je veux me réveiller à tes côtés. Je veux m'endormir avec toi dans mes bras. Je veux vivre avec toi. Accepterais-tu de vivre avec moi ? » Le rythme cardiaque de Bella s'accéléra et j'avais même l'impression qu'elle avait arrêté de respirer quelques secondes. Elle me regardait toujours, la bouche entrouverte mais aucun son ne sortait. Je commençais à stresser un peu.

« Bella ? Dis quelque chose, s'il te plaît. »

« Je …Tu… » Elle humidifia ses lèvres comme pour se donner du courage. Le mien prenant la poudre d'escampette. Mon front était en sueur, mes mains étaient moites et j'avais la gorge sèche. En un mot, je paniquais.

« Tu ne repars plus à New York ? Tu restes ici…avec moi … définitivement ? » Questionna-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

« Oui, c'est ce que je viens de dire. »

« Tu veux vraiment rester ici avec moi ? »

« Oui. Tu sembles surprise que je veuille rester près de toi. »

« Oui…Non…Enfin, je …Merde. Je ne sais plus ce que je veux dire, » s'énerva-t-elle en tapant ses mains sur le lit.

« Bella ? Veux-tu, oui ou non, que je reste avec toi ? »

« Bien sûr que c'est ce que je veux. Mais on avait décidé que tu travaillerais à New York et qu'on se verrait les week-ends. »

« C'était ce qu'on avait décidé avant, Bella. Avant que je ne te perde. Avant que j'essaye et que les semaines soient insupportables. Je ne veux plus être cinq jours par semaine loin de toi. Je ne peux plus. » Un immense sourire illumina le visage de mon ange. Des larmes apparurent aux coins de ses yeux que j'essuyai avec mes pouces.

« Veux-tu de moi ? » Demandai-je à nouveau.

« Oui. Oh oui que je le veux. »

« Et accepterais-tu de venir vivre…avec moi ? »

« Oui, Edward. Oui, je veux vivre avec toi, » répondit-elle en se jetant dans mes bras et m'embrassant avec fougue. Notre baiser scellait notre nouvel accord, notre nouvelle vie, notre nouveau départ. Mes mains descendirent vers le bas de son corps, caressant ses fesses. Mes lèvres quittèrent sa bouche pour câliner son cou. Bella gémit sous mes attouchements quand un raclement de gorge nous ramena à la réalité. Nous nous séparâmes prestement.

« Désolé de perturber ce moment mais j'emmène Bella pour des radiographies, » nous informa le brancardier poussant un fauteuil roulant devant Bella. Elle s'y installa et me fit un petit signe en quittant la chambre.

= X =

Bella était revenue depuis quelques minutes avec un nouveau plâtre plus petit au poignet et un plâtre de marche. Elle était heureuse de retrouver sa mobilité, réduite mais qui lui donnait une certaine indépendance. Nous étions assis côte à côte sur l'étroit lit, mon bras autour de ses épaules et nos doigts entrelacés. La porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître le Docteur Volturi.

« Bonjour, Bella. Bonjour Edward, » nous salua-t-il chaleureusement.

« Bonjour, » répondîmes en cœur. _(N/Angh : Oh c'est trop mignon ! Et c'est moi qui dis ça ?!)(N/Eli : Tout arrive, je vais te convertir au romantisme !)_

« Comment va ma patiente préférée ? » Questionna-t-il prenant place sur une chaise face à nous.

« Je vais bien surtout avec ce nouveau plâtre. Quand pourrais-je partir ? »

« Impatiente, Bella ? »

« Oh oui. Ce n'est pas que je suis mal ici mais je voudrais sortir d'ici. Surtout qu'Edward va rester avec moi. »

« Serait-ce la raison de ta présence si tôt, Edward ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Oui. Je n'en pouvais plus là-bas, seul. Je suis sans travail mais heureux. Je vais enfin pouvoir être auprès de Bella maintenant. »

« Bon. Si tu me promets de ne pas faire d'imprudence et que quelqu'un veillera sur toi, je pense que nous pourrions envisager une sortie demain. Qu'en penses-tu, Bella ? »

« C'est vrai ? Ce serait génial, » répondit Bella sautant presque sur le lit de joie.

« Edward je compte sur toi pour prendre soin d'elle ? »

« Je ne demande que ça, Aro. »

« C'est parfait alors. Je t'autorise à quitter l'hôpital demain matin. Evidemment, tu viendras me voir dans trois semaines pour retirer ces plâtres et vous en profiterez pour venir dîner à la maison. Ma femme, Sulpicia, voudrait rencontrer la patiente qui m'a retenu si souvent ici, » proposa-t-il, embrassant Bella sur la joue et me tendant la main avant de se diriger vers la porte.

**= X=**

**POV Bella (Forks 10 décembre 2009)**

Je m'affairais dans la cuisine de la villa Masen, ma maison, notre maison à Edward et moi. Voilà plus de trois semaines que nous avions emménagé ensemble ici. Petit à petit, nous prenions nos marques, nous découvrant l'un l'autre, appréciant cette vie à deux. Mes sentiments pour Edward n'avaient pas faibli malgré toutes les épreuves que nous avions dû affronter. Bien au contraire, notre relation était plus fusionnelle, plus passionnelle, plus profonde. Edward était mon soleil, la lumière de ma vie. Sans lui, j'étais vide. Il me complétait, il était mon double, ma moitié.

Un sourire s'étirait sur mes lèvres en pensant à nos débuts. Nous avions essayé d'adapter nos horaires pour commencer. Il aimait se lever à l'aube pour aller courir alors que moi je n'étais pas très matinale. Nous avions donc décidé que je l'attendrai avec le petit déjeuner à son retour. Nous avions été enchantés de constater que nos goûts alimentaires étaient fort semblables. Comme il avait décidé de prendre un congé sabbatique avant d'ouvrir son propre cabinet ou d'intégrer l'un de la région, nous profitions pleinement l'un de l'autre. Edward voulait me ménager un maximum prétextant que je n'étais pas encore vraiment remise de mon accident. Il aimait me chouchouter comme il disait. Et moi…j'adorais ça.

Nous avions un peu aménagé la maison selon nos goûts et nos envies. Nous avions redécoré sa chambre d'adolescent. Les tons que nous avions choisi ensemble étaient gris pâle et parme. Le nouveau mobilier en bois clair était arrivé la semaine dernière nous permettant de quitter l'une des chambres d'amis. La seconde pièce fut la bibliothèque que nous transformâmes en un bureau commun. A la place d'un secrétaire, nous plaçâmes une immense table où nos ordinateurs portables étaient installés en vis-à-vis. Nous adorions cette pièce, nous rappelant que c'était là que nous avions appris à nous connaître et nous apprécier. Les quelques livres qu'ils m'avaient donnés, retrouvèrent leur place initiale. L'ancien bureau du père d'Edward resta dans tel quel et servirait à recevoir d'éventuel client. La bibliothèque restant « notre » pièce.

Aujourd'hui, j'avais réussi à le convaincre de me laisser seule pour accompagner mon père, Billy et Jacob à la pêche. Pas que ce sport l'attirait mais il essayait de se rapprocher de Charlie et j'avoue qu'il ne s'entendait pas trop mal. Le plus étonnant fut l'amitié qu'il noua avec Jake. Leurs recherches communes lors du tremblement de terre les avaient rapprochés pour mon plus grand plaisir. Edward m'emmenait parfois à la Push pour lui rendre visite ainsi qu'à Ouragan que Billy m'avait offert. Je me réjouissais de recommencer à monter maintenant que j'étais enfin libérée des plâtres. Aro me trouvait en pleine forme. Edward envisageait de venir faire des randonnées avec moi.

Vérifiant la cuisson des lasagnes, j'entendis la Volvo d'Edward s'arrêter devant la porte. Il avait fait venir sa voiture de New York la semaine de son retour. Je devais encore en acheter une pour moi, ma vieille camionnette ayant été endommagée lors du séisme. Mon choix se portait sur une petite européenne, pratique et économique. Edward franchit le seuil de la cuisine et comme toujours il illumina la pièce de sa présence. Il vint m'enlacer amoureusement comme si nous avions été séparés depuis des jours.

« Bonjour, mon amour. »

« Bonjour, Mon ange. »

« Alors, la pêche a été bonne ? »

« Ouais. Tu veux vraiment en parler ! »

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demandai-je un large sourire sur le visage. Je savais qu'il n'était pas l'un des meilleurs pêcheurs qui soit, surtout comparé à Charlie et Billy.

« Rien. Je suis vraiment nul pour ça. Pas un seul poisson. Mais Charlie t'en donnera demain après les avoir nettoyés, » répondit-il en faisant la moue. Edward n'appréciait pas de ne pas réussir ce qu'il entreprenait.

« Ce n'est pas grave, Edward. Tu y arriveras. Et je t'aime même si tu es nul à la pêche ! »

« Me voilà rassuré. J'avais peur que tu me jettes si je n'arrivais pas à te nourrir, » rétorqua-t-il, en riant. Nous nous embrassâmes avant que nous ne passions à table pour le dîner. Je nous servis une portion de lasagne à chacun et proposai un verre de vin rouge pour accompagner notre repas.

« Et toi, ta journée ? Raconte ? » Questionna-t-il en prenant une bouchée.

« Bien. J'ai eu la visite d'Angela. Elle va accompagner Ben à Los Angeles. On lui propose un nouveau poste intéressant. »

« Je suis content pour eux. Je les aime bien. »

« Oui, ils sont bien ensemble. J'ai également reçu un appel téléphonique de ma rédactrice en chef, » ajoutai-je en l'observant. Je savais qu'il appréhendait ma reprise du travail. Pourtant, nous ne pouvions pas vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche et même lui devait envisager son installation sur la côte Est.

« Oh ! Et que dit-elle ? » Je le sentais nerveux en percevant sa voix qui vacillait un peu. Je tendis la main vers lui et la pris dans la mienne.

« Elle a pris de mes nouvelles et m'a annoncé que ma dernière nouvelle venant de paraître avait eu énormément de succès. Elle me transfert le courrier et les mails reçus au journal. »

« C'est génial. C'est vrai que je l'avais aimé aussi. »

« Elle me propose quelque chose en plus de mes écrits. »

« Ah ! Et que te propose-t-elle ? »

« Une nouvelle rubrique va voir le jour . Il s'agit d'écrire la critique de bouquins parus dans le mois. Nous discuterons à chaque fois de ceux que je lirai. Je n'aurai besoin de me rendre à Seattle qu'une fois par semaine. »

« Waouw, c'est chouette comme proposition. Vraiment ce qui te convient. De cette manière, tu pourras continuer à te consacrer à l'écriture de ton bouquin. C'est génial, Bella, » répliqua-t-il, heureux et soulagé.

« Pourquoi étais-tu inquiet ? »

« J'avais peur …que tu veuilles travailler. Enfin, oui, je sais que tu veux travailler mais … un vrai travail…Enfin, ce que tu fais est un vrai travail mais… »

« Oui, Edward ! Pourrais-tu être plus…clair ? »

« J'avais peur que le travail de journalisme te tente plus que l'écriture et que tu …tu sois loin de moi souvent. Je suis désolé. Je suis égoïste. » Je souris à cet aveu, me levai et allai m'installer sur ses genoux. Tout en caressant sa joue, je blottis ma tête au creux de son cou.

« Tu n'es pas égoïste. Moi non plus je ne veux pas être séparée de toi mais il est certain que nous devons recommencer à travailler si on ne veut pas mourir de faim. Surtout si je dois compter sur toi pour ramener du poisson, » le taquinai-je.

« Oh, c'est un coup bas ça, Swan. »

« Mais c'est vrai que t'es pas doué ! »

« Mais c'est vrai aussi que je n'y vais pas pour nous nourrir mais pour passer du temps avec ton père ! »

« Ok, Ok. Donc, revenons à nos moutons. Nous devons reprendre le travail. J'ai la chance de pouvoir travailler à la maison mais toi ? Que comptes-tu faire ? Travailler ici où à Seattle ? »

« J'hésite un peu mais si c'est à Seattle, le trajet est de quatre heures et je me vois mal faire autant de route tous les jours, mais je ne veux pas m'éloigner de toi. »

« Mais tu préférerais travailler dans une grande ville ? Sois honnête ! »

« Je pense que ce serait plus facile pour me faire un nom et une réputation. Mais… » Je le coupai net dans ses explications car nous allions tourner en rond.

« Edward ! Je pense que dans ce cas, la meilleure solution est de se trouver un petit nid douillet à Seattle où nous logerions en semaine et nous passerions nos week-ends ici, chez nous. Qu'en dis-tu ? »

« Je dis que tu y as déjà bien réfléchi. De plus, je ne serai peut-être pas obligé d'être une semaine entière là-bas. Il y a des dossiers que je pourrais traiter d'ici, » répliqua-t-il en pesant le pour et le contre dans sa tête. Surtout que cette semaine, Edward avait, à la demande de Charlie, proposé son aide pour défendre un jeune de Forks. Il était fier de pouvoir aider enfin une personne qui avait _vraiment_ besoin de lui, qui comptait sur lui. Sa plus belle récompense fut les mots de la grand-mère du jeune délinquant. _Vous êtes comme votre père. Toujours prêt à secourir les plus démunis. C'est bien que vous repreniez sa suite._

« Tant que rien ne nous sépare, je suis d'accord pour tout, » clôtura-t-il en prenant mon visage entre ses mains et en m'embrassant. Notre baiser s'approfondit lentement, sa main gauche caressait mon dos tandis que la gauche trouvait son chemin sous mon chemisier pour arriver à mon soutien-gorge. Un petit gémissement s'échappa, mes mains fourrageant dans sa chevelure en désordre. Ses caresses devenaient de plus en plus appuyées. Il passa son bras sous mes genoux, se leva et me déposa sur le plan de travail.

« Edward ! Pas ici ! »

« Hum…pas le temps d'aller plus loin, mon cœur, » murmura-t-il à mon oreille avant de mordiller le lobe. Ses lèvres retrouvèrent ma bouche, sa langue s'enfonçant et dansant avec la mienne. Nos souffles étaient erratiques, nos rythmes cardiaques s'accéléraient de plus en plus. Les doigts d'Edward détachèrent les boutons de mon chemisier qu'il envoya par-dessus sa tête. Mon soutien-gorge suivit rapidement le même chemin tandis que sa bouche cajolait ma poitrine.

J'essayais de faire de même avec son tee-shirt mais mes mains tremblaient tellement que ce fut lui qui le retira. Il déboutonna le bouton de mon jean et le dézippa. Me tenant fermement par la taille, il me souleva afin de faire glisser mon pantalon et mon shorty le long de mes jambes. Le fait d'être nue devant lui, dans notre cuisine, dos à la fenêtre m'excitait au plus haut point.

_Faites que mon père ne ramène pas du poisson maintenant ! (N/Angh ; Bah alors Bella, tu as les mains d'Edward Cullen sur ton corps et tu pense au… poisson ?!) (N/Eli : peut-être pas tant au poisson qu'à la tête de Charlie !)_

Les doigts magiques de mon homme venaient d'atteindre mon intimité et ma respiration devenait de plus en plus difficile. Je descendis mes mains sur le boutons de son jean, m'énervai dessus mais j'eus besoin de son aide pour lui retirer ses derniers vêtements. Rapidement, il fut à nouveau entre mes cuisses, taquinant mon entrée de son gland. Son souffle chaud dans mon cou me provoquait des frissons. J'avançai mon bassin pour me rapprocher mais il recula légèrement. Mes ongles s'enfonçaient dans ses épaules.

« Que veux-tu, Bella ? »

« Edward ! »

« Dis-moi, mon amour. Que veux-tu ? » Ses mains caressaient mes fesses et remontaient le long de mes côtes tandis qu'il bougeait son bassin de gauche à droite, frottant son érection contre mon centre trempé.

« Je t'en prie, Edward. Viens ! »

« Où ? Mon cœur. »

_Comment voulait-il que je fasse des phrases correctes quand il me torturait ainsi !_

« En moi…maintenant. » Ces derniers mots, à peine prononcés, qu'un violent coup de rein le fit pénétrer en moi, provoquant un cri de plaisir chez chacun d'entre-nous. Il me saisit pas les fesses pour me coller à lui et imposa un rythme soutenu à ses coups de butoir. Mes mains étaient toujours accrochées à ses épaules et mes lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les siennes. Des milliers de papillons prirent rapidement leur envol dans mon bas ventre, signe que mon orgasme se développait. Ses va-et-vient s'accentuèrent, une douce chaleur envahit mon corps et des étoiles apparurent derrière mes paupières. Mes gémissements mêlés au siens s'intensifièrent et c'est ensemble que nous atteignîmes l'extase.

Edward me garda quelques minutes contre lui, laissant nos cœurs et notre respiration reprendre un rythme normal.

« Je t'aime, ma Bella. »

« Je t'aime, moi aussi. »

Il m'embrassa une dernière fois avant de se retirer, nous essuya avec des mouchoirs dont la boîte était en permanence sur le plan de travail. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que dorénavant, je veillerai toujours à ce qu'elle soit remplie. Nous nous rhabillâmes et débarrassâmes ensemble la cuisine afin de profiter de notre soirée en amoureux, chez nous.

**POV Alice (Forks 24 décembre 2009)**

J'étais heureuse. Je venais d'arriver dans la maison de mon frère et de sa compagne. Nous lui avions bien dit que désormais la villa serait le repaire de notre famille pour les vacances. Et c'est pour cette raison que nous étions tous arrivés la veille pour venir fêter Noël et la Saint Sylvestre avec Edward et Bella. Je reconnais que mon frère m'avait manqué et que j'étais fébrile depuis plus de huit jours à l'idée d'être avec lui.

La maison avait peu changé depuis l'été mais Bella avait apporté sa touche personnelle à la maison. La villa respirait la joie de vivre et le bonheur. Edward était rayonnant. Je pense qu'aussi loin que je me souvienne que jamais je ne l'avais vu aussi souriant et de bonne humeur. Bella avait fait des miracles avec lui. Je lui serai reconnaissante jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, regrettant amèrement mon attitude passée.

Pourtant, elle n'en parla jamais et refusa mes excuses que j'avais essayé de lui donner lors d'une de mes visites à l'hôpital. Ma nouvelle petite belle-sœur était vraiment une fille géniale pensant d'abord aux autres avant elle. Heureusement que pour Edward, c'était elle la priorité.

Pour l'heure, j'étais désignée avec Rosalie pour dresser la table car l'entrée de la cuisine nous avait été interdite. Nous n'étions pas assez douées en cuisine parait-il. Bon, c'est vrai que personnellement j'étais assez nulle. Mais on ne peut pas être douée pour tout. Jasper ne se plaignait pas. Nous devions arriver à installer quinze personnes.

Nous terminions de dresser la table quand Bella apparut sur le seuil de la porte.

« Désolée mais je viens d'apprendre que nous aurons un invité de plus. »

« Non, Bella. On vient de terminer ! » Rouspétai-je tandis que les hommes rentraient de leur après-midi « entre hommes ».

« Arrête de râler, sœurette. Tu ajoutes une place. On se serrera un peu, » répondit Edward qui embrassait déjà sa moitié.

_On croirait qu'il l'a quitté voilà huit jours._

« Bon, faudra bien. »

« C'est pas si terrible Alice. Le plus difficile, va être de trouver une chaise de plus, » ajouta Rosalie.

« Si on ne trouve pas, il lui restera les genoux de son doux et tendre, » répliqua Bella. Nous la regardions tous surpris car nous ignorions de qui elle parlait.

« De qui parles-tu, Bella ? » questionna Edward curieux.

« Je viens d'avoir Jacob qui me demandait s'il pouvait amener sa _petite amie_. »

« Jacob ? Une petite amie ? Depuis quand ? » Edward mitraillait Bella de questions mais il semblait à la fois heureux mais également soulagé. Je pense que même si tous deux étaient devenus de très bons amis, il avait toujours une appréhension quand Jacob venait voir Bella.

« C'est assez récent mais s'il veut venir avec elle, c'est que c'est sérieux. C'est Leah, la fille de Sue. Il se connaisse depuis l'enfance mais il ne l'a remarquée qu'à son retour de la fac. Il ne la voit plus comme la petite fille de la voisine. »

« C'est génial. Je suis content pour lui, » répondit Edward. « Peut-on faire quelque chose pour vous aider ? »

« Hey, parle pour toi ! J'ai prévu de voir un match maintenant, » répliqua Emmett, ce qui lui valu une claque sur le derrière de sa tête par Rosalie.

« Etes-vous passés à la boulangerie avant de rentrer ? »

« Oui, mais nous avons tout laissé dans la voiture. On va la décharger ainsi que les vins. Amène-toi, Em. » Mon frère grogna un peu mais suivit les autre.

Bella repartit également vers la cuisine finir ses préparations. Les invités arriveraient dans deux heures et nous devions encore tous nous préparer.

**POB Bella**

J'étais dans la cuisine avec Esmée finissant la confection du repas. Edward et moi avions voulu que ce premier Noël se passe chez nous, en famille. Et quand je parle de famille, c'est au sens large du terme. Il y aurait bien entendu les Cullen mais nous avions invité aussi mon père et Sue, Ma mère et Phil qui étaient arrivé hier et dont Charlie s'occupait, et pour finir Billy et Jacob.

Jacob ! Il venait de me téléphoner pour me demander s'il pouvait emmener sa petite amie. J'étais heureuse qu'il ait enfin trouvé sa moitié et qu'il ne pense plus à moi comme autrefois. Je savais qu'il resterait à jamais mon meilleur ami et l'ami d'Edward aussi maintenant.

Nous avions pratiquement fini. Esmée s'était occupée des entrées et moi de la dinde traditionnelle. Sue avait quand à elle proposé d'apporter le dessert. Je rangeai le plan de travail avant de monter me changer quand Esmée m'adressa la parole.

« Bella ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je voudrais te remercier ma chérie, » dit-elle en posant ses mains sur mes épaules. Je rougis à ces mots.

« Mais …pourquoi ? » Balbutiai-je mal à l'aise.

« De rendre Edward heureux. De lui donner la vie qu'il mérite. De faire revivre la maison de ma sœur. Pour ce merveilleux Noël en famille que tu nous offres. Le premier vrai Noël. »

« Ce n'est rien. Pourquoi dites-vous le premier Noël ? » Demandai-je curieuse.

« Parce que c'est la première fois qu'Edward sera avec nous le réveillon de Noël. Soit il était chez des amis, soit plus tard en boîte de nuit avec dieu sait qui mais il restait rarement au-delà de 22 heures avec nous. La perte de ces parents l'a vraiment traumatisé pendant des années, jusqu'à ton arrivée dans sa vie . Pour cela, je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissante. Edward t'aime énormément. »

« Je sais. Moi aussi, je l'aime. Je l'aime plus que tout et je suis heureuse que ce Noël se passe ici, tous ensemble, » répondis-je, la voix érayée.

« Moi aussi, Bella. Toute ma famille est réunie autour de Carlisle et moi. C'est merveilleux. Merci du fond du cœur. Bon maintenant, allons nous préparer sinon, nous aurons Alice sur le dos.

= X =

**POV Edward**

La soirée avait été une réussite. Le repas était un vrai régal et les dessert de Sue avaient ravi Emmett et Jacob. L'entente avait été parfaite entre « les parents » tant du côté des miens que de ceux de Bella. Renée ne m'en voulait plus et avait été adorable avec tout le monde. Sue et elle s'étaient au départ jugées l'une l'autre mais avaient fini par se trouver des points communs. Ma mère quand à elle, surveillait de loin tout son petit monde. Je voyais bien qu'elle rayonnait de bonheur.

Charlie, Billy et Carlisle discutaient de pêche et de chasse m'apprenant ainsi que mon père adorait ces sports. Voilà de belles journées en perspective dans le futur. Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres en pensant aux nombreuses journées que je pourrais enfin passer avec mon père. Même si je savais qu'il était fier de moi, je savais également qu'il regrettait de ne pas être proche de moi comme il l'était d'Emmett. Il m'avait accueilli chez lui comme son propre fils et moi, égoïste que j'étais, ne lui avais apporté que des tracas. Mais cette époque était révolue et j'étais décidé à rattraper le temps perdu.

Au salon, « les jeunes » m'entouraient et nous formions une belle bande de gais lurons. Nous rions, plaisantions et nous taquinions avec entrain. C'était comme si nous nous connaissions depuis toujours. Jacob et Leah s'étaient parfaitement intégrés à notre petit groupe. Le bonheur de Jacob me réjouissait et pas seulement parce que j'étais enfin rassuré sur ses intentions envers ma Bella. Il semblait vraiment très heureux.

Quand à ma Bella, elle était radieuse et magnifique. Avoir ses parents et toutes les personnes qui comptent dans sa vie contribuait à rendre cette soirée inoubliable. J'espérais que je serai également responsable du fait que cette nuit resterait gravée dans sa mémoire. Elle était lovée dans mes bras, riant aux blagues d'Emmett et Jacob, plaisantant avec Alice et Rosalie, appréciant la conversation tranquille de Jasper.

Régulièrement, je dégageais sa nuque de ses cheveux afin de déposer un baiser derrière son oreille. Je savais que cet endroit était très sensible. Elle me souriait ensuite et m'embrassait avant de reprendre sa conversation. J'étais bien, heureux et enfin à ma place auprès de ma famille élargie et surtout de mon rayon de soleil, de la femme de ma vie.

Cette année avait été mouvementée mais elle avait apporté son lot de joies. Tous les mauvais moments étaient derrière nous. Bella avait commencé l'écriture de son bouquin en parallèle de se nouvelles et de sa rubrique littéraire. Nous avions trouvé un joli petit appartement au centre de Seattle où nous logions lorsque nos boulots respectifs nous appelaient là-bas. Quand à moi, je commençais à me faire connaitre en qualité d'avocat à Forks et Port Angeles. Charlie m'y avait bien aidé. J'avais également lors de notre soirée chez Aro rencontré son frère Marcus. Il étai avocat à Seattle et avait proposé de me prendre dans son cabinet à mi-temps et de me confier certaines affaires.

Vers trois heures du matin, nous décidâmes tous de nous séparer soit pour repartir vers leur maison soit pour monter dans leur chambre. Après avoir salué tout le monde, j'entrainai à ma suite Bella. Je ne tenais plus, voulant me retrouver seule avec elle pour terminer cette soirée. J'avais des projets et il était temps de les mettre en application.

Nous pénétrâmes dans notre chambre et dès la porte refermée, je la fis pivoter et l'embrassai amoureusement comme je n'avais pu le faire de toute la soirée. J'étais en manque. Je n'avais plus l'habitude de la partager avec d'autres personnes, de devoir me retenir devant les autres.

« Enfin seuls, » murmurai-je en déposant un chapelet de baisers sur sa mâchoire, son cou.

« C'est pas sympa pour les autres, Edward, » gronda-t-elle amusée.

« Je sais mais j'avais tellement envie de t'avoir à moi tout seul. »

Je l'entrainai vers notre lit et la fis assoir.

« J'ai quelque chose pour toi. »

Bella leva les sourcils surprise.

« Mais…tu m'as déjà tellement gâtée ce soir. » Je repris ma place à ses côtés, l'embrassai doucement, tenant mon présent fermement dans ma main. J'appréhendais ce moment. Je déglutis difficilement et cherchai mes mots avant de commençer à parler. Je lui pris la main pour me donner du courage.

_C'est le moment parfait. Courage._

« Bella. Je t'aime. Tu as changé ma vie depuis le jour où je t'ai surprise près du piano. Tu t'es enfuie car je reconnais que je n'avais pas bien réagi à ta présence ici mais dès que tu as quitté la maison, je n'ai eu qu'une seule idée, celle de te connaitre. A partir de ce jour-là, tu as pris une place, TA place dans ma vie et dans mon cœur et rien ni personne ne pourra jamais te l'enlever. Ma vie sans toi était comme une nuit sans lune, sans lumière. Puis tu es apparue, telle une météorite illuminant ma vie. Je sais ce que c'est que de te perdre et jamais…jamais plus je ne veux revivre cela. Tu es toute ma vie Bella. Sans toi je ne suis rien. »

Bella me regardait les yeux remplis de larmes, un magnifique sourire illuminant son magnifique visage. Je pris ses joues entre mes mains et l'embrassai avant de m'écarter d'elle et de poser un genou à terre. Bella eut un hoquet de stupeur, voulut dire quelque chose mais je la fis taire en posant mon index sur ses lèvres.

« Bella. Ma Bella. Tu es toute ma vie. Je t'aime. Accepterais-tu de devenir ma femme et de faire de moi l'homme le plus heureux de cette terre. » Ma voix avait vacillé sur la fin. Un doute me traversa l'esprit car nous n'avions jamais eu de conversation ayant un rapport avec le mariage, les enfants, l'avenir en un mot.

Belle inspira profondément, ancra son regard au mien avant de prendre la parole.

« Edward, mon amour. Je t'aime plus que tout… »

_Hum, ça s'annonce mal !_

« …Je ne rêve que d'une chose, passer le reste de ma vie auprès de toi… »

_C'est déjà ça !_

« …J'ai toujours pensé que le mariage n'était pas pour moi… »

_Ok. Fais-toi une raison. Elle veut être avec toi, c'est déjà pas mal._

« …mais l'idée de me lier à toi …oh, oui Edward. Oui je veux t'épouser. Je veux être ta femme et que tu sois mon mari, » répondit-elle en se jetant à genou devant moi, m'enlaçant fermement. _(N/Angh : Tu as eu peur Ed, avoue !) _

_Elle a dit oui. Elle a dit oui. Elle a…_

Bella pleurait et riait en même temps, me dévorant de baisers. Je m'écartai d'elle doucement et lui tendis une petite boîte qu'elle ouvrit délicatement. Bella écarquilla les yeux à la vue de la bague. Son regard passait à toute vitesse de mon visage à la bague. Je la pris et saisissant son annulaire gauche, je lui passai le bijou. (Photo sur mon profil)

« Elle appartenait à ma mère. C'était la bague de fiançailles que mon père lui avait offert. Si tu préfères un bijou plus moderne, nous pourrons aller en acheter une autre à ton goût. »

« Non, Edward. Elle …elle est…magnifique. Je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement, » dit-elle ne pouvant retenir plus longtemps toutes les larmes traîtresses qu'elle retenait depuis le début. Je l'aidai à se redressai et après nous avoir débarrassé de nos vêtements nous entrâmes sous les draps, Bella dans mes bras.

« As-tu une idée de comment tu imagines notre mariage, » lui demandai-je nos doigts entremêlés sur son ventre.

« Non, pas vraiment. Et toi ? »

« Non, mais je connais quelqu'un qui ne demande qu'à préparer un mariage, » suggérai-je.

« Hum…Alice ? »

« Oui, Alice. Je sais qu'elle serait enchantée de t'aider à l'organiser. »

« Parfait. Elle sera plus douée que moi de toute façon. »

« Je suis persuadé que tu t'en sortirais très bien. »

« J'aimerai un mariage simple et ici, chez nous. Si tu es d'accord ? »

« Tout ce que tu veux. Pour le mariage simple, tu vas avoir certaines difficultés avec Alice mais je te fais confiance. Puis-je seulement faire une restriction ? »

« Bien sûr. Laquelle ? »

« Par pitié. Pas de couleur rose pour le mariage, » suppliai-je en riant. Bella accepta sans restriction avant de m'enlacer et m'embrasser. Nous étions heureux. Nous avions une famille merveilleuse à nos côtés. Une longue vie remplie de bonheur s'ouvrait devant nous. Que rêver de mieux ? Rien. En cette nuit de Noël, j'étais un homme heureux.

* * *

**Les voilà ensembles.**

**Ce dénouement vous plait-il? Si oui, n'hésitez pas à me le dire. Le petit bouton vert vous attend ici plus bas.**

**Que toutes celles qui n'en ont jamais laissées, c'est le moment même pour dire un seul mot.**

**N'oubliez pas le concours. Il y a vraiment des OS magnifiques. Le mien s'appelle 'le serment du sang".**

**Les votes commencent dimanche prochain.**

**Un tout grand merci encore et à très bientôt**

**Eli**


	25. Epilogue

**Et voilà, la boucle est bouclée, nous sommes au bout.**

**Je vous remercie toutes et tous (oui, il y en a) pour m'avoir suivi et soutenu durant ces mois. Moi qui avait commencé pour écrire juste quelques chapitres, nous en sommes à 24.**

**Je remercie toutes les revieweurs (anonymes ou non) car vos messages sont vraiment l'energie qui nous fait avancer et écrire.**

**Merci Anghjulina pour ton aide et pour m'avoir rassurée les fois où je doutais. **

**Je vous laisse à votre lecture.**

* * *

**Epilogue**

**POV Edward**

Notre avion s'était posé il y avait moins de deux heures à l'aéroport Charles de Gaulles. Un taxi nous avait emmenés droit vers le centre de Paris où Bella, ma femme, et moi passions notre lune de miel. J'avais réservé une chambre dans un très bel hôtel. Deux semaines à visiter cette ville mais aussi à profiter l'un de l'autre. Deux semaines à nous aimer.

Dès les valises posées au sol, nous n'avions pu nous empêcher de tester le lit de cette merveilleuse suite. Cette étreinte avait été douce, sensuelle mais passionnée. L'amour avec Bella était merveilleux. Bella était merveilleuse.

Après ma demande en mariage à Noël, nous avions décidé de nous unir le 4 juillet, date de notre première rencontre à Forks. Je me souvenais comme je lui avais crié dessus ce jour-là. Nous en rions maintenant. Une année entière s'était passée. Une année où joie, bonheur mais également peine et tristesse s'étaient côtoyés. Une année à surmonter des tas d'évènements heureux ou dramatiques.

Comme je l'avais craint, Alice avait voulu prendre en main l'organisation de notre mariage. Nous n'avions pas eu d'autres choix que d'accepter mais nous avions émis quelques limites nécessaires avec une sœur comme la mienne. Rosalie et Esmée s'étaient faites une joie d'apporter leurs contributions.

Les six mois nous séparant de notre union avait été calmes et sereins. Nous avions trouvé un petit appartement à Seattle proche de nos bureaux respectifs que nous avions totalement aménagé à notre goût tout en acceptant les conseils avisés de ma mère dont c'était la profession et la passion. J'avais ouvert un bureau d'avocat à Forks mais mes contacts allaient jusqu'à Port Angeles, ainsi qu'une succursale à Seattle avec l'aide de Marcus Volturi.

Notre vie à deux était à mes yeux un pur enchantement. J'adorais retrouver ma Bella le soir à mon retour. Nous nous donnions régulièrement rendez-vous pour déjeuner ensemble. J'avais besoin de sa présence, de savoir qu'elle était bien là, près de moi. Je devais me rassurer. J'avais eu si peur de la perdre.

Bella poursuivait sa chronique littéraire qui l'enchantait mais en plus, elle avait terminé la rédaction d'un livre qu'elle avait fait parvenir à quelques éditeurs. C'est quelques jours avant le mariage que la nouvelle arriva. Un éditeur acceptait de publier son roman. C'était une histoire romantique dont je soupçonnais Bella de s'être un peu inspirée de notre histoire. J'étais fière d'elle, fière de l'avoir bientôt pour épouse.

Juillet arriva rapidement et je devais reconnaitre que mes sœurs et ma mère avaient fait des merveilles. Deux immenses tonnelles étaient dressées côte à côte dans le parc de la Villa à Forks. _(lien sur mon profil)_ L'une servirait pour l'office et la réception du soir tandis que l'autre était destinée au repas. Les décorations florales choisies étaient superbes, toutes dans les tons de blanc et crème.

Bella avait insisté pour m'enregistrer au piano afin que ces airs servent lors de la cérémonie. J'avais un peu hésité mais comment pouvais-je lui refuser ça. De toute façon comme disait Emmett, elle me menait par le bout du nez comme toutes les femmes de la famille.

La cérémonie avait été fabuleuse. Emmett et Jasper étaient mes témoins et cette fois-ci, pas de murmures ou de regards en coin. Juste de magnifiques sourires sur leurs visages montrant toute leur joie face à mon mariage. Mes sœurs étaient les demoiselles d'honneur de ma belle. Dès qu'elles avaient pris place à l'avant, mon attention fut attirée par une femme sublime tout de blanc vêtue au bras de son père fier comme un paon qui avançait lentement vers moi. Cette magnifique jeune femme allait bientôt être ma femme, mon épouse, ma moitié et j'étais impatient. La lenteur de son avancée me donnait envie de la rejoindre pour l'enlacer. _(Lien sur mon profil)_

Charlie et Bella arrivèrent à mes côtés et il plaça la main de ma belle dans la mienne. La sensation d'être entier me reprenait. J'étais où je voulais et plus jamais je ne désirais la lâcher et être ailleurs. Charlie me dit quelques mots que je ne compris même pas tant mon attention était prise par Bella. Nous nous retournâmes ensemble vers le pasteur Weber pour échanger les vœux que nous avions préparés.

« Bella, depuis que tu es entrée dans ma vie, celle-ci a changé. Tu l'as changée mais surtout tu m'as transformée. Tu es le rayon de soleil qui me manquait, tu es l'oxygène dont j'ai besoin pour vivre. Je ne conçois plus ma vie sans toi à mes côtés. Je te promets de t'aimer, de te chérir comme mon bien le plus précieux, de te protéger pour le reste de ma vie. Isabella, veux-tu être ma femme ? »

« Oui, je le veux. » Répondit-elle, la voix chevrotante.

« Edward, notre rencontre fut la chose la plus belle qui me soit jamais arrivée. Toi aussi, tu m'as changée. Tu es le roc dont j'avais besoin. Tu es devenu le centre du monde, de mon monde et plus jamais je ne pourrais y vivre sans toi. Moi aussi je promets de t'aimer et te chérir pour le reste de ma vie. Je te promets de te soutenir et d'être à tes côtés pour l'éternité. Edward, veux-tu être mon mari ? »

« Oui, je le veux, pour toujours. » Ma voix n'était pas mieux que celle de Bella à ce moment. Les larmes coulaient abondamment sur ses joues roses. Les miennes menaçant de sortir bientôt. Heureusement, dans ces moments là, on pouvait compter sur Emmett.

« Eh, frangin, si tu ne veux pas embrasser ton épouse, pousse-toi pour qu'on puisse le faire à ta place. »

« Rêve toujours, Em. » Répondis-je avant de prendre ma FEMME dans mes bras et de l'embrasser amoureusement. Le raclement de gorge de Charlie nous ramena sur terre. Nous nous écartâmes l'un de l'autre pour recevoir les félicitations de toute l'assemblée. La réception qui suivit fut une réussite et c'est épuisé que nous prenions congé des invités. Jasper et Alice nous amenèrent à l'aéroport pour embarquer pour notre voyage de noce.

C'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvâmes dans cet hôtel au cœur de Paris. Je sortis de la salle de bain après une bonne douche et trouvai Bella devant la fenêtre. La vue était superbe ; surplombant la Seine et avec la Tour Eiffel en arrière plan. La journée était ensoleillée. Bella n'était vêtue que d'un peignoir tenant un petit paquet qu'elle tournait nerveusement.

« Ma chérie, tu n'es pas prête ? Ne voulais-tu pas commencer la visite de la ville. »

« Si, si bien sûr mais….mais j'ai un petit cadeau de mariage pour toi…avant de…partir. »

« Bella ! Tu es mon plus beau cadeau. Je n'ai besoin de rien de plus que toi. » Avouai-je en me plaçant derrière elle et passant mes bras autour de sa taille.

« Je sais mon amour mais… je tiens vraiment à t'offrir celui-ci maintenant. » Ajouta-t-elle me faisant face. « Le voici ! » Dit-elle timidement en me tendant un petit paquet emballé d'un papier. Bella semblait vraiment stressée. Je tendis la main et saisis le paquet que je déballai rapidement. Il contenait une boîte. J'ouvris le couvercle doucement écarquillant les yeux à la vue de son contenu. Je déglutis péniblement, mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérait.

« Bella, c'est…tu…enfin, on va… » Bégayai-je lamentablement la fixant cherchant les réponses à mon questionnement. Bella souriait en se mordant la lèvre inférieure et passant d'un pied à l'autre.

« Oui, c'est ce que j'essaye de te dire. » Répondit-elle en entourant mon cou de ses bras. Je regardais toujours les chaussons contenus dans la boite avant de les jeter sur le lit et d'enlacer Bella que je fis tourner dans mes bras. _(N/Angh : J'en étais sûre ! *saute partout*)_

« Bella, on va avoir un bébé, c'est formidable. »

« Techniquement, je vais avoir un bébé mais oui, tu vas être… papa. Tu es…content ? » Demanda-t-elle incertaine.

« Bella comment peux-tu en douter. Je suis l'homme le plus heureux sur terre. J'ai la femme la plus merveilleuse à mes côté et en plus, elle va faire de moi un papa. Oui, Bella je suis heureux, très heureux. Et toi ? »

« Moi aussi même si cette nouvelle m'a surprise au départ, je suis très heureuse. Je porte ton enfant, c'est merveilleux. Je t'aime, Edward. »

« Je t'aime aussi, Bella. »

J'emprisonnai ses lèvres des miennes, l'embrassant fougueusement, lui montrant tout l'amour que j'avais pour elle. Notre visite de la ville commencerait plus tard, bien plus tard car pour le moment, je ne voulais qu'une chose : elle, ma merveilleuse épouse et bientôt la mère de notre premier enfant. La vie de Monsieur et Madame Cullen débutait admirablement bien. Et moi, Edward Massen Cullen, j'étais l'homme le plus heureux sur terre. Et je le serai toujours avec ma famille autour de moi.

FIN

**Ces trois lettres sont les plus difficiles à écrire.**

**J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu jusqu'au bout.**

**On se retrouve pour celles qui le désirent sur "un ange en enfer" et " Je n'oublierai jamais"**

**Je vous rappelle que les votes pour le concours Bloody valentine commencent ce soir. Allez jeter un oeil.**

**Sinon, on se retrouve également sur mon blog (homepage dans mon profil ou http://eliloulou . blog4ever . com/ )**

**Merci, A très bientôt**

**Eli**


End file.
